


Across the New Frontier

by Animebookchic



Category: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 94,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebookchic/pseuds/Animebookchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my attempt to fill in some information that seemed lacking with the original series. I am attempting to fill in background information on characters and streamline the chronology of the story-line, as well as merge the story to a sequel I have written that takes place after the original series. This is in no way related to the Lionforge comics that were recently released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Highland Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Husband).



> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

“Welcome home, Lord and Lady Rider,” a middle-aged gentleman says with a thick Scottish lilt. “I trust your trip was successful?”

 

“Aye, Thomas, it was indeed. We are now a part of the Cavalry Command branch of the inter-galactic alliance. I have been chosen to represent the English Federation Colonies,” Edward Rider replies proudly.

 

“I am glad that you were chosen, sir. I know that you will put your duties to the people before your own personal gains,” Thomas replies as he leads them into a large sitting room.

 

“Father! Mother!” a young blonde boy about the age of nine says, as he comes running into the room from the kitchen. “You’ve returned!” He stops suddenly, realizing his outburst was not proper and stands at attention waiting to be scolded. “I apologize, sir. My outburst was inexcusable,” he states quietly.

 

“Richard, we do need to talk. But first I wish to know how you are doing with your lessons,” his father says, trying to sound as if he were struggling not to become angry, but his eyes betray him and he is unable to hide a small smile.

 

“His marks are exemplary, sir,” A middle-aged woman says as she comes from the direction of the kitchen. “His teachers have added on double homework, just to keep him out of trouble. He is also advancing in his fencing lessons, much more so than his friend Sean.”

 

“Ah, you’ve finally surpassed, McCully?” Edward Rider says, a hint of pride in his voice.

 

“Aye sir,” the boy replies grinning widely. “I’ve been practicing the forms you taught me.”

 

“Well, done. Perhaps I should call you _Saber_ now, as you seem to have taken so well to the blade.” Edward says and the boy grins in reply. Edward laughs and pats him on the shoulder. “If you’ve beat McCully, I can only imagine how his father is taking this news.”

 

“He is not pleased,” Thomas says, with a hint of amusement.

 

“I heard the poor boy is now training with a private fencing master, in addition to the boy’s regular fencing master,” Elaine adds matter-of-factly.

 

“Ah, well, it is up to the McCully’s to raise him as they see fit, just as we need to discuss some things with you,” Edward says looking down at his son.

 

Saber nods and goes and sits in a nearby chair, waiting attentively.

 

“Richard, as you know, you are of Noble blood,” his mother, Mary begins. He nods, a bit unsure of where the conversation is heading, but listens attentively. “As has been custom for centuries, to keep our bloodlines pure, we establish betrothals between families that are of noble blood.”

 

Saber gulps and visibly tenses at her words, nervous of their implications.

 

“Do you remember Sincia March from your time in school?” Mary asks him, watching him closely.

 

“Aye, I do, mother,” he replies quietly.

 

“And what do you think of her?” she prods.

 

Saber shifts uneasily in his chair, resisting the urge to outright panic, trying to watch his parent’s for some sort of hint that they are playing a game with him and finding none. “Um, well...she is quiet and she is a girl,” he stammers. “She’s a little younger than I am. Nor does she like swords, guns, or any weapon, for that matter, like a lot of other girls.”

 

“Well, tomorrow, she will be coming here to visit with her family. I expect you to show her around and do things she likes,” Mary says firmly.

 

Saber blinks, while processing the information. “That’s all I have to do? Keep her entertained?” he asks hesitantly.

 

“Aye. That is it.”

 

Saber allows a small sigh of relief.

 

“We shall be working out the betrothal agreement with her parents, so I expect you to treat her with respect,” Edward says.

 

“Betrothal?” Saber repeats hoping that he’s misheard.

 

Edward nods. “Aye, Saber.”

 

“It means we are preparing you to eventually marry Sincia and take her as your wife,” Mary says as if it is the most perfectly obvious idea for a nearly ten year old boy. “We will pass a betrothal ring, so that when you both are of age, we shall have you formally propose to her and set a wedding date.”

 

Saber looks between his parents in disbelief. “I am only nine years old, and she’s barely six. Why would you do something like that?” he asks, trying to force the panic from his voice.

 

Edward comes over and sits beside him, placing a hand firmly on his shoulder, “It is how we have kept our royal lineage pure since long before we left Earth, Saber. You will be polite to her and try your best to get along with her. I think as you grow older, you’ll get used to the idea, as will she.”

 

“So she is doing this because of her parents too?” Saber dares to ask.

 

“Aye. It saves both families the trouble of not allowing you to marry some commoner that you meet as you get older. Since you will already be engaged, you are not available for such frivolities.”

 

Saber takes a breath and looks away, towards the door leading to the back of the estate and its vast grounds. “It doesn’t seem fair to me or to her. I don’t think you would like it either if you were my age,” he mutters.

 

“Your mother and I were betrothed at your age. I am quite happy that I never had to worry about who I married, and as a descendant of the royal lines of Sir Lancelot, it is your duty to abide by our decision,” Edward states in a tone that firmly ends the conversation. “They will arrive at eight tomorrow, and I expect you to be in our clan’s attire and ready to show your future wife around the grounds with a smile on your face, do you understand?”

 

Saber nods stiffly. “Perfectly, sir,” he says curtly.

 

“Good, then go and busy yourself for the afternoon, but I don’t want you bothering Thomas and Elaine, they will be preparing for the March’s arrival. We shall see you in time for tea later.”

 

“Aye, sir,” he replies and then stands up and heads to his room to change before rushing out the back door to the stables.

 

****

 

Mary sighs. “Perhaps it would have been better to not tell him,” she says as she watches her son rush out the door.

 

Edward comes over and takes her hand. “He is just in shock, Love. He actually took it better than I thought he would,” he says with a hint of amusement. “It might have been better to not tell him just yet, but he is more mature than most boys his age, and I’ve heard him asking Elaine all types of questions about differences between boys and girls because of McCully’s son. So I think it’s better for him to know now that he is promised to someone, before he winds up in a situation that could lead him to getting hurt or making him hurt someone.”

 

“I suppose you have a point, Edward,” Mary replies with a chuckle. “I didn’t know that we were betrothed until I was thirteen. By then I fully understood the ramifications and understood that fighting it would tarnish my family. So I didn’t get as upset about it.” She shakes her head and sighs. “I knew by then that we were to be completely obedient to my father, or he would cast us aside,” she adds quietly. Edward casts her a wary glance. “I have no regrets, Edward, you know that. I am totally loyal to you and the family.”

 

Edward nods. “Aye, I know, Love,” he replies quietly. “I sometimes forget that he is as young a boy as he is and that his grasp on the ways of life are not as... _developed_ as I think they should be.”

 

Mary smiles, “It is because he acts so much older. He is observant which is good in most cases, but he still is not as emotionally developed as his intelligence indicates he should be. It is easy to forget that he is still a boy.”

 

“Lady Mary, how many rooms should I prepare for the morrow?” Elaine asks as she comes back from the kitchen.

 

Mary looks up in thought, “Well, Lord and Lady March, their daughter Sincia should have her own room adjacent to theirs. I believe they will be bringing a few assistants with them. Three maybe four rooms perhaps,” she replies.

 

Elaine nods. “I’ll see if I can reach their governess for confirmation, Milady. But the rooms will be ready just after supper tonight. I’ll see that we have an afternoon dinner for tomorrow as well.”

 

“Wonderful, Elaine, thank you,” Mary replies with a smile before Elaine heads off to her duties.

 

****

 

Saber arrives to a small building and dismounts from his horse. Removing his bag from the saddle, he ties the horse up and gives him some hay and an apple before going into the building and plopping down in what used to be a barn, landing in a soft batch of hay and grass. Stretching out, he takes out a small computer and an apple and starts going over his work. Unable to concentrate he flops down on his back and sighs. “What are Mum and Dad thinking?” he says to himself. “I’m not even ten yet, and they are telling me that I’m going to marry some _girl_ ,” he mutters the last word with obvious displeasure. “I wonder what Sean would say to that,” he thinks idly. He gets up unable to concentrate, and takes his practice sword and begins practicing his sword movements against a large beam in the center of the structure.

 

“I figured you were out here,” A young male voice says from the doorway.

 

Not bothering to stop he replies a bit short of breath, “I thought you’d be with your tutors.”

 

“Nah, they think I’m in my room studying,” the boy chuckles as he comes closer. “You hit that beam like you’re mad. What’s got you so uptight, Richard?”

 

He stops, dripping with sweat and goes and plops down on the ground beside his pack, his practice sword beside him. “Do you know what a _betrothal_ is, Sean?” he asks watching his friend carefully for his reaction.

 

Sean laughs. “Aye, it something grown-ups do to torment their kids. It’s so archaic, something from the old days on Earth. Why would you ask me such a question?” he asks, obviously amused.

 

“Well, obviously not _everyone_ feels that way,” Saber replies sullenly.

 

Sean studies his friend’s face for a moment before bursting out laughing. “ _You_?!” Saber nods slightly, looking none too pleased at the reaction he’s getting. “Who?” Sean finally manages to ask.

 

“Sincia March,” Saber replies quietly.

 

Sean stops laughing and looks at Saber. “You’re not joking, are you?” he asks.

 

Saber shakes his head, the frustration on his face perfectly clear. “I’m quite serious, Sean. Mum and Dad told me this afternoon that they will be here tomorrow to make it official.”

 

Sean lets out a whistle. “That’s bloody wrong.”

 

Saber looks a bit taken aback at his friend’s choice of words, but nods in agreement. “Aye, I feel the same way. I don’t even want to think about being married. I’ll be old long before I want to think about such things.”

 

Sean laughs. “Having girls around can be fun, you know. Especially when they _have_ to do what you tell them,” he says with a hint of mischief, “Especially the teenage ones.”

 

Saber rolls his eyes. “You’re what, three years older than me?” he asks with a hint of annoyance.

 

“Almost four,” Sean replies with an air of superiority.

 

“Still, because you spend more time with the girls around your place, you are not much further ahead than I am in school,” Saber states.

 

“Hey! That’s an unfair attack. You’re ahead of the game. I’m just at task,” Sean states defensively.

 

“But imagine how far you’d be if you actually applied yourself,” Saber retorts.

 

“Aye, I’d be the one betrothed to some girl whose family wants to secure a good name for themselves,” Sean says agitated. “Instead, I get to learn about girls and women with anyone I choose. You however, will be stuck never knowing anyone but the one,” he says in a mocking tone. “Well, that is until she gives you an heir, then you can have a mistress or two.”

 

Saber shakes his head, looking repulsed. “Father has never done that! He says it’s not proper,” he replies defiantly.

 

“That’s because he thinks he’s better than us. He’s pushing you to grow up too fast, or have you not noticed?”

 

“My parents would accept me either way. Even if I didn’t excel in my studies,” Saber says firmly, hoping to convince himself as much as Sean. “I can’t help it if I’m bored in my classes.”

 

“Hey, maybe I could get my parents to offer Kelly as your betrothed; she’s at least the same age as you. Then we could be brothers,” Sean states half serious.

 

Saber looks over at him, “I doubt that, Sean. Your family has a distinct dislike for mine.”

 

“They like you well enough; maybe that would win them over to the idea. Besides, I think Kelly likes you,” he adds in a teasing tone.

 

Saber looks away, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Kelly is polite to everyone, you know that. Besides, I rarely see her, since I spend so much time doing school work from home.”

 

“Again, because you are an overachiever,” Sean retorts. “Although I think she is starting to push herself to get ahead, like you are. She hasn’t enjoyed going to school as much since you’ve gone to studying at home and by vid-com.”

 

“I think you’re just trying to tease me about this whole thing,” Saber says exasperated.

 

“Saber?!” Edward calls from the distance.

 

Saber sighs and quickly gathers his things. “Well, I suppose I’ll be in for a scolding now. It must be later than I thought if father has come out looking for me.”

 

“ _Saber_?” Sean asks trying not to laugh.

 

“Oh shut it, McCully,” he snaps. “Father has taken to calling me that since I’ve done so well with my fencing lessons,” he replies as he starts for the door. “I suggest you head out the back route, or father might call and let on you’ve been here.” Sean nods and heads for the rear door. “See you in a few days for lessons,” Saber says as he leaves the building and tosses his bag on his horse, just as his father spots him. “I’m sorry, sir. I lost track of time,” he states to the unasked question and he mounts his horse, turning to face his father. “I came out here to clear my head and study, where there are fewer distractions.”

 

Edward studies his son for a moment before nodding, satisfied with his explanation. “Your mother was worried that you had left the grounds when you hadn’t returned by tea time,” he states as they slowly trot back towards the house.

 

“So I missed tea?” Saber asks hesitantly. His father nods and Saber looks down. “I apologize. I really did just lose track of time,” he mutters.

 

Edward chuckles and moves so he is beside his son and pats his shoulder. “I know you aren’t sure about everything, but I promise you, things will work out eventually. You will understand when you are older. It’s not like we are sending you off to marry the girl tomorrow. It will probably be more like ten years from now, if this goes as our betrothal did.”

 

Saber starts several times to ask any one of the number of questions going through his mind, but something holds him back and they ride the rest of the way in silence. After taking the horses to the stable, he grabs his bag and heads towards the house, his father behind him. “I’ll take my bag up to my room and wash up for supper, sir,” he says, getting a nod in reply.

 

“Come straight down,” Edward calls up after him. “Elaine was waiting for our return to bring out dinner.”

 

“Aye, sir,” Saber calls back as he enters his room, returning a short time later, cleaned up and presentable. He takes his seat and waits for everyone else to start before beginning his meal.

 

“So, your father tells me you were studying in the old barn?” Mary asks, watching her son for a reaction.

 

Saber nods and finishes his bite before answering, “Aye, mother. I find there are fewer distractions than if I work here. I’ve been going out there for sometime now. I just didn’t realize how late it had gotten. I apologize for missing tea.”

 

Mary smiles at him,” It’s fine. I was just worried, as you seemed a bit _upset_ earlier.”

 

“I know it is my duty to do as told. I won’t disappoint you and father,” Saber replies quietly.

 

They finish dinner, having casual conversation and discussing the remaining preparations for the next few days. Saber is told what is expected of him and then is excused to his room for the evening.

 

****

 

The next morning arrives and he is presented his guest for the weekend, Sincia, who eyes him as warily as he does her. They are told to go off and play, so he leads her out to the back patio.

 

“So what are we supposed to do?” Sincia asks hesitantly looking around the huge estate grounds.

 

Saber shrugs. “I dunno. I was just told to talk to you and keep you company while our parents have their _discussions_ ,” he replies, emphasizing the last word with obvious distaste.

 

“What do you do for fun?” she asks after a long silence.

 

“I usually practice my fencing, if I’m not doing school work,” Saber replies matter-of-factly.

 

Sincia makes a face of displeasure, “Why do boys only want to fight?”

 

“Fencing is not fighting. It’s an art form,” he retorts without thinking. “It’s kinda like dancing I’ve heard Elaine say,” he adds as an afterthought.

 

“I don’t see how. It just teaches you to kill people, and that is wrong,” Sincia states with a tone of superiority.

 

Saber sighs. “ _This is going to be a long weekend_ ,” he thinks to himself.

 

“How about we play house?” Sincia offers.

 

“ _House_?” Saber asks a feeling of dread building in his stomach.

 

“Aye, house. I can be the wife and you can be my husband,” Sincia replies cheerfully.

 

Saber sighs. “Fine, I was told to make you happy, so if that what it takes,” he says trying not to sound too mad.

 

Sincia’s face lights up and she grins widely. “Now we need a place to be our house,” she says looking around. “Know of any places we can play?”

 

Saber thinks for a minute. “We have an old barn a bit of a way out in the back,” he replies with a nod in the direction of his place of solace. “Maybe we can get Elaine to fix us a basket and go out there?” he suggests hesitantly.

 

Sincia squeals in delight. “Yes! Let’s go and find her straightaway!” she grabs his hand and is dragging him back into the house in search of Elaine before he can reply.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly getting to know all the players of this story; How their pasts affect their futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

“Shinji!” a young teenage girl calls as she rushes over to a slightly older teen with brown hair, who is leaning over what appears to be some sort of vehicle.

 

Shinji turns quickly at the sound of his name and hits his head in the process, rubbing it as he comes face to face with the girl. “April?” he asks in shock. She nods and grins at him. “Wow, you’ve gotten a bit taller over the last year,” he says with a grin, seeing her reaction.

 

“I’m going to get taller. You’re only taller ‘cause you’re older than I am,” she replies gruffly.

 

Shinji laughs. “So how long are you here for this time?” he asks.

 

April’s smile immediately fades. “I...live here now,” she says quietly, fighting back tears. “Mama...” she stops, unable to finish her statement, tears falling down her cheeks.

 

Shinj immediately wraps her in a hug. “I’m sorry. I...I didn’t know. I just got back from Basic Training,” he replies softly.

 

“Basic Training?” she asks confused. “I thought you’d already completed Basic?”

 

“Not for becoming a pilot,” Shinji says with a grin.

 

April blinks. A momentary look of confusion on her face before the realization of what he’s said hits her. “You’re going to become a pilot?!” she asks excitedly. He nods, smiling at her excitement. “That’s great! Maybe daddy will let us work together sometimes.”

 

Shinji looks at her confused. “Work together?” he asks hesitantly.

 

April nods. “Yeah, I’m working on a project to help fight the Outriders,” she states proudly. “I’ll be here full time now anyways, so daddy was able to get a few of the Senators to agree to push the funding through faster than previously planned.”

 

Shinji smiles, “That’s great, April! Maybe he’ll let me take you out in my car sometimes, just for fun.”

 

“I hope so,” she replies honestly.

 

“So, what exactly are you helping make?” he asks her obviously curious.

 

April blushes and looks away. “I can’t tell you that. It’s classified,” she mutters. “I’ve already told you more than I should have.

 

Shinji laughs. “It’s okay, April. I’ll still take you out if you want. Would you like to go get a bite?”

 

April nods. “I don’t think daddy would mind this time. He’s busy with all of the council. I’m sure he’d rather me be out with someone trustworthy, than running the streets alone.”

 

“Then let’s go. I’ll buy,” he replies.

 

“I don’t know what’s good. I can’t go to any of the bars for a couple more years,” April reminds him.

 

“C’mon. There’s a small place we can go in town. I just need to change,” he replies and takes her hand, leading her up to his apartment. “You wait here, I’ll just be a minute,” he says, leaving her to look around his small living/dining area.

 

April walks around aimlessly, looking at the sparsely furnished apartment. She walks over to a sliding door and steps out onto a balcony after opening it, admiring the view of Cavalry Command below. To her right, she sees the main command center, and then behind that, a large hangar, where she has spent most of her time recently. “Rather I’ve been below it”, she thinks to herself. She’s so engrossed watching the goings-on below her that she nearly yelps in fright when she feels a hand gently touch her shoulder.

 

“You okay?” Shinji asks, stepping up beside her.

 

April nods. “Yeah, just nice to be able to be outside and see daylight,” she replies.

 

Shinji casts her a curious glance. “You sound like you’ve been cooped up in a dungeon,” he states with a chuckle.

 

April smiles weakly. “There are times it certainly seems that way,” she replies as she releases a long sigh. “I wish I could tell you more, but...” she says trailing off.

 

Shinji shakes his head. “I’m not asking. I’m just glad you’re here, April,” he replies. “Although I am sorry for the circumstances,” he adds almost a whisper.

 

“Well, I was only staying because mom was ill. Otherwise, I’d have already been here. I’ve got a job heading the development department, and all the toys I could dream about,” she adds with a mischievous grin.

 

“Well, let’s go and have something to eat. I’m starved. I haven’t eaten all day,” he says reaching for her hand and leading her back through the small apartment.

 

“Why not?” April asks curiously as they head down to where he was working before.

 

“I got involved on working on the _Fury_ ,” he replies simply. April just shakes her head in reply to his statement.

 

A few hours later, they are leaving a restaurant, walking hand in hand towards his waiting vehicle, chatting as they walk, enjoying each other’s company.

 

“Hey, Fireball!” A young man yells from the other side of the street, causing the couple to stop and turn around.

 

“What?” Shinji replies, with a hint of irritation.

 

“Who’s the _looker_ you got with you?” the man replies as he rushes across the street, eyeing April with interest.

 

“This is April Eagle. _Commander Eagle’s_ daughter,” Shinji states before turning to April. “April, this is Kevin Nolan, one of the guys on my pit crew.”

 

April looks between the two, obviously amused. “Um, nice to meet you, Kevin,” she replies with a small smile.

 

Kevin nods. “So you’re the girl Fireball’s been talking about?” he asks, getting an elbow to the ribs from Shinji.

 

April looks to her friend and laughs. “ _Fireball_ , huh?”

 

Shinji grins. “It’s because I’m so fast,” he replies blushing slightly.

 

“I thought it was because of your temper,” Kevin retorts.

 

April bursts out laughing. “Now, _that_ I believe,” she says nearly out of breath.

 

Shinji looks between his two friends and shakes his head. “Maybe introducing you two was a mistake,” he says half-serious.

 

April smiles, “Aw, I’m only teasing, _Fireball_ ,” she says lightly. “I think it suits you to be honest.”

 

“I didn’t think about it when I called out for you that no one outside the pit crew would know you as that. I didn’t intend to embarrass you,” Kevin states with an apologetic look. He then turns to April,” It really is nice to meet you Miss Eagle. I hear you’ve been friends with Fireball a long time.”

 

April nods. “It’s been nearly ten years now,” she replies. “Of course I’ve not seen him much of the last three, with him being here.” She turns and looks at Shinji, “So how do you have time to race if you’re busy with training?”

 

“Well, I’m mostly in classes now, so on weekends I try and enter a race, if there’s one close enough. I get some good money that way,” Shinji replies.

 

“No wonder you bought me dinner,” April retorts. “I don’t feel so bad about letting you now.”

 

“Hey, you’re coming to the pit early, right?” Kevin asks, looking to Shinji.

 

Shinji nods. “Yeah, I’ll be there before the sun’s up. Gotta get the _Fury_ ready and to the track by 7:30.”

 

“Okay. I’ll be there by 6:30 then,” Kevin states before turning to April. “Hope I can see you again sometime. Maybe you can come to a few races,” he adds, getting an almost panicked look from Shinji.

 

April smiles, “It’s nice to meet you too. I’ll try and make time for a race, but work has kept me pretty busy. We’ll see in a few weeks.”

 

“Well, see ya,” he says and heads off, leaving the couple standing together on the sidewalk.

 

“You weren't planning on telling me about the racing, were you?” April asks, turning to Shinji and looking up at him to meet his eyes.

 

Shinji blushes slightly, looking a bit nervous. “Um, well...I was going to _eventually_ tell you, April. Honest I was,” he stammers, seeing the anger briefly flash across her features.

 

April shakes her head and punches him playfully in the chest, making a thud as her fist hits him, “Sometimes you’re such an idiot, Shinji,” she states with a small smile. “But I’m glad you’re doing what you like,” she adds as an afterthought.

 

Shinji grins, his expression turning to nervousness when he sees the time on his watch. “I didn’t realize we’d been out so long. I guess I’d better get you back to base, or your father might really get after me.”

 

April shakes her head. “I’m sure he’s too busy to notice my absence. But you’re right, I should be heading back. I’ve got a lot of work tomorrow. Thank you for dinner, I really have enjoyed it.”

 

They head back to his car and he drives her back towards base. “Where are you staying? I don’t want you to have to walk all the way across base.”

 

“In a small apartment adjacent to the main command center; it’s where most of us that are on the project are staying. There are a few small studio apartments there,” she replies.

 

Shinji nods and turns towards the command center. “I hope I can see you again soon, April,” he says quietly.

 

“Me too, can I call you when I get a chance to escape again?” she asks looking at him with hope on her features.

 

“Call me anytime, April. As long as I’m not in training, I’ll answer. I’m hoping we can see more of each other now that you’re going to be here.”

 

April blushes and smiles. “I hope so too,” she says as he brings the car to a stop close to her building. “Good night, Shinji,” she says with a grin before kissing his cheek and getting out. She turns and waves and he drives off. She is almost to her door when her father comes towards her from the other end of the hall.

 

“You’re out late,” the commander says, eyeing her with a hint of suspicion.

 

April opens the door to her apartment and they both enter. “I went to see Shinji, daddy,” April replies, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Shinjiro’s son?” he asks as he takes a seat on a small couch in her main seating area.

 

“The same,” April replies with a nod as she sits in a chair across from him, feeling a bit nervous under his scrutiny.

 

The commander watches her for several minutes before releasing a sigh. “He’s trouble, April. He’s changed since you knew him before,” he finally says.

 

“He was a perfect gentleman with me tonight, daddy.”

 

“He is having trouble with authority, according to his superior officers. I don’t want you mixed up with him. It could prove to be a liability to the project if you became mixed up with someone that they are talking about court martialing,” he says firmly.

 

“Shinji’s in trouble? Seriously?” April asks in shock.

 

Her father nods. “Yes. He is constantly at odds with his superiors. He has been written up five times. Once more and he will be facing a court martial or at the very least a dishonorable discharge.”

 

April flops back against her chair and sighs in a combination of anger and frustration. “He should have told me,” she says bitterly.

 

“He probably didn’t want to disappoint you. His marks are beyond exemplary for his abilities, but his issues with authority could be his downfall. I keep holding out hope that your arrival with make him calm down. I’d like him on the project with you eventually.”

 

April look up in shock. “What?”

 

“He would be the best pilot for the job, April. I’m no fool. I know you will need skilled people. I am looking to some of our allies to see that we get you the best people in the New Frontier for this project.”

 

“Daddy, we are at least a year away from even having a prototype ready. How can you be looking for people when we don’t know yet what we need?” April asks.

 

“I have seen your schematics and notes. You’ll need a weapons specialist, an information specialist, security specialist, and a pilot for your bare minimum. I want people that are good; people that are beyond good at those things. Perhaps there are some outside of our direct command that fit the criteria better than those within it. I will look both within and outside of Cavalry Command to get you the best people. Our very existence may depend on this project,” he finishes quietly.

 

April nods. “I appreciate the faith you have in our abilities. We are putting everything we can think of into this. I just hope we never need it,” she replies honestly.

 

“So do I April,” her father states. After a long silence he stands up. “I should let you get some rest. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

 

April gets up and walks him to the door, ”Good night, daddy, see you tomorrow.” The commander nods and leaves, she locks her door behind him and goes and showers before collapsing onto her bed.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber has reached young adulthood and must decide his career path. Will he forge his own way, or go along with his father's wishes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 3: Growing Up**

 

“Come on, McCully. I know you can do better than this,” Saber says nearly out of breath as he parries another attack.

 

“You try fencing with your non dominant arm, Rider and see how well you do,” Sean retorts as he swings at his fencing partner wildly.

 

“Break!” Edward Rider calls and the two young men stop and remove their fencing masks, wiping the sweat from their brows. “Perhaps Mr. McCully has a point, Saber. You have an unfair advantage,” his father states.

 

“You want me to fence left handed, sir?” Saber asks.

 

“Aye, that would at least give him a chance to practice without as much of a struggle.”

 

“Then you should learn faster,” Saber says in a teasing tone, looking to Sean. “It’s not my fault you broke your good arm.”

 

Sean rolls his eyes. “You think you’re so special because you can easily beat me now that I’m not using my good arm. Well, that’s not a fair advantage.”

 

“You couldn’t ask for leniency in battle, Sean. An enemy wouldn’t care. In fact you’d be considered an easier target,” Saber replies matter-of-factly. “But I’ll give it a go left handed, if that makes you feel better,” Saber adds with a smirk.

 

Edward Rider’s com-link goes off. “You two practice for another hour, then break for the day. I need to take this,” he says before turning and heading into the house.

 

Saber nods and looks to Sean, “Ready, McCully?” he asks as he puts his fencing mask back on.

 

Sean nods and places his mask back on his face, getting into a fighting stance. “Let’s go.”

 

Saber swaps his sword to his other hand and alters his stance to accommodate it. As soon as he is ready, Sean begins his onslaught. Saber parries him easily.

 

“I thought this would make it easier, you seem just as good this way as the other, Saber,” Sean states in astonishment as Saber begins an offensive and he barely holds him off. “How can you be that bloody good left handed? It’s not natural,” Sean says as Saber backs him to the far end of the mat and disarms him, knocking Sean to his knees in the process.

 

“I have more free time than you, Sean,” Saber replies as he offers his friend a hand up, and they go and remove their fencing gear.

 

“I assume you and Kelly will be going to Sincia’s birthday party tomorrow?” Sean asks, with a hint of amusement, as the two sit down and drink water.

 

“You’re not going?” Saber asks.

 

“She’s not _my fiancée’;_ why should I go?” Sean retorts, noting the look of disappointment on Saber’s face.

 

Saber shakes his head. “I was hoping not to be stuck without anyone I can talk to. I can’t rightly speak to Kelly, at least not without you there; it could be seen as improper.”

 

Sean laughs. “I could see it now, Sincia’s parents being furious because you spoke to another noble girl, as if you’d do anything wrong. You’re as straight as they come,” Sean says with a grin.

 

“I at least know how to behave, unlike you,” Saber quips.

 

“So just follow your girl around like a good boy. Be polite, and with any luck, you can leave before the whole day is wasted,” Sean replies. “Of course if Kelly asks me to go, I will. I could play chaperone and who knows, I might could find me someone to get to _know_ a little better,” he adds with a smirk.

 

Saber shakes his head. “You’re hopeless, Sean. One day treating women like you do is going to be your downfall,” Saber replies.

 

“But I’ll die happy,” Sean retorts with a grin before getting up and packing up his gear. “Well, perhaps you’ll see me tomorrow.”

 

Saber nods. “Aye, I’m hoping I will. Otherwise, it’ll be a week before we talk,” he replies.

 

“A week?” Sean asks looking up, as he closes his bag.

 

“I’ve got to go and take an exam. Evidently there are people from the Queen’s Service looking at me as a possible candidate for admission.”

 

Sean doesn’t bother hiding his shock. “They’re trying to recruit _you_?!” he asks.

 

“Aye, I didn’t think it was legal, as I’m only sixteen. But evidently, they are willing to overlook my age, given my academic record,” Saber replies. “They want me in their information securities division.”

 

Sean shakes his head, “I’m sure your father is thrilled.”

 

“Surprisingly, he was a bit hesitant, because of my age,” he replies.

 

“Well, I’ll see if I can come tomorrow. I doubt Kelly would complain if I come, so at least we could talk a little.”

 

"Provided you promise to behave yourself,” Saber adds with a smirk.

 

“Well, there goes that,” Sean retorts and the two friends laugh. A few minutes later, Sean leaves and Saber goes into the house to get ready for the next day.

 

****

 

The morning after the party, Saber is sitting with his father in the study; discussing the upcoming exam.

 

“Well, Saber, today you leave to meet with the head of admissions,” Edward says, eyeing his son for any sort of reaction.

 

Saber nods. “Aye, sir I’m as prepared as I can be for whatever test they give me.”

 

“That is all that I can hope for,” his father replies. “I am sorry that you must report on your own.”

 

“I understand. I will take Donatello, I don’t mind going alone,” Saber replies. “Besides, this way, no one can say that you used your influence to even get me there, if you’re not with me.”

 

“Well, you know my feelings on the matter, _Richard_ ,” his father says, emphasizing the use of his birth name.

 

“I do. And I know that even with your reservations, you expect me to do my best,” Saber replies.

 

His father nods and sighs, “Aye. I am torn between wanting you to get in and wanting you to stay here another year.”

 

“It would be a great opportunity for me to learn, father.”

 

“Aye, I know, but if they decide they want you, you could be sent into battle...”

 

“We will face that when the time comes. No use in worrying over things that haven’t occurred.”

 

“Good luck, Saber. And I want you to know that I am proud of you, regardless of the outcome.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” he replies quietly. Then giving a brief nod, he heads out to the stables and mounts his steed and takes off towards the recruiting station.

 

 


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April confronts Shinji about his authority issues. Can she keep him from throwing away his career? Saber has arrived to meet with Commander Eagle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

April is heading towards the garage where Shinji tends to work on his vehicle. She walks in and practically walks right into Kevin. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she states as she looks around for her friend. “I wasn’t fully paying attention,” she adds sheepishly.

 

“Let me guess, you’re looking for Fireball?” Kevin asks while looking her over.

 

April nods. “I need to have a talk with him,” she replies, a hint of anger in her voice.

 

Kevin chuckles, “Let me guess, you heard he was with some other girl?”

 

April looks taken aback. “No. It’s something more _personal_. Now, have you seen him or not?” April asks, becoming more agitated.

 

Kevin shrugs. “I just got here. I’ve not seen him since yesterday afternoon.”

 

April sighs, “Any idea where he might be? I’ve really got to talk to him.”

 

“Have you gone into the garage yet?” he asks.

 

April shakes her head. “I was just about to,” she replies.

 

Kevin nods. “Well, come on, you can just come with me, if you’re fine with that.” He leads her down a hallway and into the garage. “Fireball, you in here?” he calls out when they enter, his voice echoing. A thump, then the sound of metal hitting the cement floor followed by cursing is his reply. “I’d say he here,” Kevin states, obviously amused.

 

“Why the Hell you gotta sca-” Shinji starts to say, only to stop when he spots April. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were with him,” Shinji says quietly, looking at April.

 

“We just happened to show up at the same time,” April replies.

 

“I’ve got a few things to check on, I’ll be back after while,” Kevin says, feeling the tension building. He turns and quickly heads back the way he came, closing the door after him.

 

“So, um, how’d you manage to escape your confinement?” Shinji asks light-heartedly, attempting to ease the tension. “It’s been what a month now?”

 

“I’m at a point that I’ve got to wait for the new guy my father has coming,” April replies, looking around to see if she can see anyone else nearby.

 

“New guy?” Shinji asks, obviously interested.

 

April nods. “Yeah, some guy from the English Federation Colonies. Supposedly the youngest to ever become one of the Queen’s Elite,” April replies with a hint of sarcasm. “I also heard he is the son of the Senator there, so I’m sure this will be fun; a spoiled rich kid.”

 

Shinji chuckles, “Did your dad choose him?”

 

“That’s the worst part. He did,” April says obviously disgruntled.

 

“Maybe he’s not as bad as you think. I don’t see your dad choosing someone because of social status,” Shinji states.

 

“I suppose so,” she says glumly.

 

“So you just came to rant about being stuck with some strange rich guy?” He asks with a grin. His smile fades once he sees her expression darken.

 

“No, I came to talk about you, Shinji,” April replies quietly, her eyes meeting his. “Can we go and sit somewhere a little more...private?” she asks.

 

Shinji nods. “Um, is my apartment okay?” he asks hesitantly.

 

April nods. “That will do just fine,” she replies in a tone that makes Shinji more nervous.

 

They head upstairs and he leads her into his sitting area. “Care for a drink?” he asks, trying to avoid whatever it is she wants to discuss.

 

“No thank you,” she replies with a shake of her head. “Please just come and sit. We need to talk,” she says with her voice breaking slightly.

 

Shinji nods and reluctantly goes and sits across from her. “So, what is it you want to know?” he asks flashing her a smile.

 

April sighs and then claps her hands together, trying to formulate her thoughts. “How serious is the trouble you’re in, Shinji?” she asks quietly, and then watches him for a reaction.

 

He stares at her in shock for a moment then swallows hard, “Your father said something?” he finally asks after a long, deafening silence.

 

April nods. “He said you have one more chance,” she replies.

 

Shinji just nods slightly, not bothering to deny the truth in her words.

 

“Why?” she asks simply.

 

He stares at her and starts several times to refute her, but can’t come up with anything. “I don’t know. I don’t like being bossed around I guess,” he finally states.

 

“That’s not an acceptable answer, Shinji. This is serious. You could go to prison!” April states, her tone becoming urgent.

 

He sighs. “I’m tired of everyone expecting me to be my father,” he finally says, his tone becoming agitated. “I’m not him! I never will be!” He punches the cushion beside him as if to emphasize his point.

 

April stares at him in shock. “They know that. They just wan-”

 

“They just want me to be him, April,” he says coldly. “All I hear is how great a man he was, how he sacrificed himself for all of us to stop the Outriders in the first war. They don’t know what it’s like...” his voice starts to break. “My mother might as well have died then too. She was never the same. She could barely stand the sight of me, said that I reminded her of too much of _him_.” April starts to say something, but he presses on, not allowing her to interrupt, as if he’s got to let all of it out, now that he’s started. “She killed herself, did you know that?” April shakes her head, unable to speak from shock. “She overdosed on pills. I don’t know all of the details, just that she left me to live here. I was already in classes when it happened. I thought your dad would have told you. Anyways, I got behind, and one of the teachers told me to push on and become a man. I had just lost the only other family I knew, and he acted like it was nothing! So yeah, I smarted off. I suppose that marked me, because things started getting worse. All I would hear is how much better my dad did on this and how he could do things so much better. I’m not him! I don’t want to be him. I am who I am. Flying is an outlet for me, and it has gotten a little better since I was accepted into the pilot training program, but we got another instructor, and he seems to know that I’ve had problems and wants to make me quit, I think. I just - maybe I should quit, and just race. At least then I can make my own decisions and be my own person. I don’t give a damn what my parents would think of me. They aren’t here. I’d only miss you,” he adds the last sentence as barely a whisper.

 

They sit in silence for several minutes. April wipes the tears from her face and takes a breath to compose herself. “Have you tried talking to my dad?” she asks quietly. Shinji shakes his head. “Why not? He might could help you. He knows you’re a good pilot, he told me so. Maybe he could get your superiors to back off a little.”

 

“I don’t need coddling, April. I’m an adult,” Shinji retorts, sounding a bit more angry than he intends.

 

“You’re barely sixteen, Shinji. This has been a rough time; you need someone to talk to. Talk to me, I’ll find time for you. I care about what happens to you,” April says then stops, afraid she has said too much.

 

He looks at her and shakes his head. “This is my fight,” he says pretending he didn’t hear the last part of her statement. “I don’t want to drag you into it. Please, just stay out of it.” He stands up and starts for the door. “I need to get back to work. I have a race tomorrow.”

 

April nods and stands up, heading for the door. “I’ll try and come, okay?”

 

He nods and tries to avoid eye contact. “See you later.”

 

She heads down and they part ways as she turns back towards the command center, he turns towards the garage.

 

****

 

“Miss Eagle, there you are. I’ve been trying to find you.” Elise says as she sees the commander daughter, stopping when she realizes that she is upset. “Whatever is wrong, Miss Eagle?” she asks hesitantly.

 

April takes a breath. “It’s nothing. I just needed some air. Is something wrong?” she asks becoming better composed.

 

Elise shakes her head. “The young man has arrived. Your father has him in his office and sent me to fetch you.”

 

“Young man?” April asks confused.

 

“That one from the English colonies; Captain Rider, I believe was his name,” she replies.

 

“He’s already here?” April asks in a near panic. Elise nods. “I thought it was tomorrow. I guess I should run and change before going to daddy’s office.”

 

“I wouldn’t take the time. They’ve been waiting for nearly an hour,” Elise replies.

 

April looks nervous. “Great. I’m sure this will go well.”

 

“You’ll do fine, Miss Eagle,” Elise says placing a hand gently on April’s shoulder in a show of support. “I think you only missed the formalities anyways.”

 

“Thanks, Elise,” April says offering a weak smile. They arrive at the commander’s office a short time later. April knocks and is told to enter. She takes a breath to calm her nerves before entering the room. Her father and a young man sitting across from him stand up in greeting as she enters. After the door closes behind her, she comes up to the desk and stops next to the stranger. “I apologize for being late. I lost track of time, sir,” April says casting an apologetic look to her father.

 

He father offers her a kind smile. “I was beginning to wonder if you were hiding inside one of the engines, Elise had such a hard time finding you.”

 

“I was chatting with a friend,” she replies. “I just didn’t realize how late it was.”

 

He nods, accepting her statement after studying her face for a moment. “Well, I want you to meet Captain Richard Rider,” he says, nodding towards Saber.

 

“Hello, Miss Eagle,” Saber says offering a small smile and his hand in greeting.

 

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you, Captain Rider,” she replies as she takes the offered hand and shakes it.

 

“Please, take your seats. We have a lot to discuss,” the commander says and all three sit down and begin a lengthy discussion.

 

****

 

Sometime later, they are heading to their quarters when April sees her father heading towards her. “April, we need to talk,” he says in a foreboding tone.

 

“I’ll see you in the morning, Miss Eagle,” Saber says and she nods before he continues on to his quarters.

 

April unlocks her door and she heads inside, her father behind her. “What’s wrong?” she asks.

 

“Shinji has left Cavalry Command,” he states.

 

April drops down onto her couch in shock. “What do you mean he’s left? He was kicked out?”

 

The commander shakes his head. “No, he went AWOL. One of his associates went to find him and he was gone, as was his vehicle. He reported it to his CO, who in turn told me. I’ve talked to Lance Corporal Kevin Nolan, he said last time he saw Shinji, he was talking to you.”

 

April doesn’t bother to hide her shock. She nods slightly. “I saw him about lunch time. I wanted to talk to him about his...problems.”

 

“Did you?” he asks.

 

“Yes. He told me why he was getting in trouble. I told him to talk to you, but I didn’t promise anything. I thought it would be good if you heard both sides of the story and that maybe you could offer him some advice. He said he was going to get ready for a race tomorrow. Last I saw him he was headed back to the garage where he keeps his vehicle.”

 

“When was this?”

 

“I was coming from his place when Elise found me,” she replies.

 

Commander Eagle sighs. “I don’t know if I can keep him from getting in trouble now. I wish he had come to me before it got to this point. I think we’re going to need him.”

 

“If we can find him, maybe I could convince him to come back and face some sort of consequences? I’ll tell you everything he told me, daddy. It might help his case,” April replies.

 

“Let me make some calls, and then I want you to tell me everything. Meet me in my office in an hour.”

 

“Yes, sir,” she replies and her father leaves to make the calls.

 

 

 


	5. The Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cowboy will finally make his appearance. After coming face to face with a dangerous Outrider, Colt takes a job that promises to give him time to search for the one Outrider he has sworn vengeance against...Jesse Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

“C’mon now, let’s go,” the young man says to a group of cattle he’s working on corralling. His horse moves comfortably in a circle around the small herd, paying no attention to the dog that runs in and out from under its legs. The man and the horse move with ease. After some time, the herd is led to and let loose into a pasture with a small lake and a few shade trees. The young man dismounts and goes and stretches out beneath the shade of a nearby tree, allowing his horse and himself a break from the heat of the day. He relaxes and starts to doze, tipping his hat to shade his eyes from the hot sun. A few hours pass and he herds the cattle back towards the ranch.

 

****

 

“Welcome home, Colt,” A woman says as he leaves the stable. “Dinner’s just about ready.”

 

“It’s nice to be home for awhile, ma. I’m sure you can use the help since pa broke his leg,” Colt replies.

 

The woman laughs. “Yep, it sure does make him ornery. He hates not bein’ able to herd the cows and hide out in the pasture all day,” she says, obviously amused.

 

“Well, I know I’d be a might unhappy about bein’ cooped up for so long. I’m not sure I’d be as nice as pa’s bein’,” Colt replies. He sniffs the air and grins. “Steak and potatoes?” he asks.

 

The woman nods. “Thought it’s the least I could do for ya, since you left your job to come and help us, Colt,” she replies with a smile.

 

Colt leans down and kisses the woman’s cheek, making her smile widen. “It’s why ya had me, right?” he asks. She nods and he turns and walks with her towards the house. “I was kinda getting bored with the job anyways. It was nice to travel, but …” he falls silent, as his mother looks at him with a worried expression. “Hey, it’s not all bad. I’ve gotten some nasty varmints thrown into jail,” he says flashing a reassuring smile as they enter the house.

 

“I know you’re good at what you do. I can tell by how the gov’ment keeps askin’ you to take jobs, but I’m you’re ma and I worry about you,” she says quietly, as she starts setting the table. “But you’re still my only child and I’m afraid of loosin’ ya to some crazy guy you try and bag for police.”

 

Colt shakes his head. “I’m not crazy. If I feel like I’m in danger, I don’t get too close. Pa taught me to shoot from afar. He was a sniper once. A goodun too,” he says trying to sound nonchalant.

 

His mother sighs, knowing there’s no point to arguing. “Could ya go and help your pa come to the table. I think he’d like to eat with us t’night,” she asks, trying to move on to lighter conversation.

 

Colt nods and heads into the other room, where his father is sitting, his leg propped up. They talk for a little before he helps his father to the kitchen to eat. They chat about various things and several hours later, Colt finds himself in his room.

 

He’s just about asleep when a strange noise wakes him. Instantly, he’s alert and awake, blaster in his hand. He gets up soundlessly and heads for his door, leaving his light off. Carefully, he opens the door and starts down the hallway towards the stairs. He hears strange voices downstairs, someone speaking in some sort of foreign language. He hears a strange raspy gasp, then several shots from a blaster. As quick as the flash from the gun, he is down the stairs and has shot the four intruders. They fall to the ground and appear to slowly melt, leaving a gel substance in their wake. He then turns to see his parents in a heap; his father dead and his mother gasping for air. He rushes to her and cradles her head against him. She starts to speak, and only manages to cough up blood, then has a look come across her features of pain and releases her last breath. Colt chokes down a sob of pain and rage and gently reaches up and closes her eyes, then lays her against his father. He goes to stand when he senses another presence just outside the house. Slowly he turns and works his way towards the door, blaster ready in his hand. He is almost to the kitchen when he spots movement near the entry door and turns, ready to fire. In the doorway stands what appears to be a man, although something about his stature is different. Colt catches a hint of blue to the strange man’s hair; his skin is almost the same hue in the moonlight coming in from the doorway behind him.

 

“Save it human. If I’d wanted you dead, you’d never have seen me,” the stranger states as he lowers his weapon.

 

Colt stiffens, still not letting his guard down and shifting his gaze to look for others, but finding none. “What d’ya want?” he asks.

 

The man scoffs. “My men,” he replies amused.

 

“Those monsters that killed my parents?” Colt asks, forcing his grief back from his voice. The stranger nods. “I shot ‘em. All that’s left of ‘em is a puddle. Get it if ya want,” he says nodding towards where he shot the intruders, his blaster still pointed at the stranger.

 

“You shot them?” the man asks. Colt nods slightly. “Impressive. They were my best troops.”

 

“Why did you come here?” Colt says.

 

“We want the land. The humans didn’t seem to be much of a hindrance, so we came to take it.”

 

“This land belonged to my parents. You had no right-” Colt starts to say, but is cut off by the sound of breaking glass and flames bursting from whatever item had been thrown through the window. Instinctively, he turns towards the flames; they are spreading through the house quickly, having already enveloped the room his parent’s bodies were in. “Damn it!” Colt swears as he turns back to face the man, only to find him gone. Having nothing else to do to stop the fire from spreading, Colt runs out the door and to the barn and into his Bronco Buster. Flipping on the radar he picks up a signal and goes after it, casting one last glance towards his childhood home as it burns to the ground. He tries to follow the signal, only to have it vanish suddenly from the radar. “You’ll pay for this, whoever you are. I won’t stop until I’ve killed you,” he mutters as he continues on a route towards a city known to be a good spot for information.

 

He heads for a hotel that he has been known to frequent. After parking his vehicle, he enters and heads up to the counter.

 

“Ah, Mr. Wilcox, I thought you were going home for a while. I didn’t expect to see you here for some time,” the purser says in greeting. “Would you like your regular room, sir?”

 

Colt nods. “Yep, if it’s available, I’d be much obliged, Carson,” Colt replies.

 

Carson types a few things into his terminal. “It appears that the previous guest left this morning. I must say, he was a strange one. Glad to be rid of him. He looked ill to me, and I don’t care to have paperwork to fill out for a guest dying in my hotel.”

 

“You say he looked ill?” Colt asks, suddenly interested in the room’s previous occupant.

 

Carson nods then looks around and doesn’t see anyone so he motions for Colt to look at his screen.

 

Colt comes around as if he and Carson are just chatting and casts a glance to the screen and gasps. There before him is a picture of the very person he was after. “Do you have a name, Carson?” Colt asks quietly.

 

“Now, sir, you know I can’t give out such information,” Carson replies a bit loudly.

 

“That man killed my parents,” Colt practically hisses.

 

Carson looks at the screen, and turns it ever so slightly so that Colt can see the information that is displayed. “You seem to be rather tired, Mr. Wilcox, if you aren’t concerned with the appearance of the room, I could go ahead and let have the room and we can clean it when you go to dinner.”

 

Colt nods. “That would be much appreciative, Carson. I’m dead tired,” Colt replies, casting a look of thanks to the man.

 

“Very well, sir,” Carson says as he types a few things, before swiping a card in his terminal and handing it to Colt. “Here you go. Just let me know when you leave, so we can clean the room then. Oh, and don’t forget to click the ‘Do not disturb’ switch on the terminal, so that housekeeping doesn’t wake you.”

 

“Thanks,” Colt says with a nod as he takes the keycard and heads for the elevator. After arriving on the seventeenth floor he uses his key to open the door and steps into the room, locking the door behind him. Looking around the room, he heads to the terminal and notices a message from Carson. ‘ _Thought you could use this_ ’ He clicks on it, to open it and sees a video feed of the room; the strange man is there, with two other odd looking creatures.

 

“ _So you think this will be easy, sir?” the one creature says._

 

“ _Yes, I do. We’ve had that place under surveillance for months. It is only the two older people there, and the man is injured from where we scared his horse and it threw him. He shouldn’t give you any trouble. I’m sending Gustav and his team in. We should take the land tonight,” the blue-haired man replies._

 

A third one steps into the picture and Colt tenses. He recognizes him as one of the creatures he shot and killed.

 

“ _My team is ready, sir. We will go when the moon reaches it’s highest point, so we know they will be asleep and least likely to resist,” the creature says. “I just hope you’re right about the humans, Jesse. We need a place far enough out to not be detected. I don’t want to have to wear this stupid disguise in our own base.”_

 

“Jesse,” Colt mutters coldly, committing the name to his mind along with the face as the video continues playing.

 

_Jesse laughs. “These humans are so dumb. Don’t worry. You will be able to be in true form most of the time, once we get our camp set up. It is why I chose the spot, nothing else is close to it.”_

 

“ _You’d better be right, Blue,” the first creature says. “Nemesis won’t be pleased if this fails. We could all be killed if it does.”_

 

“ _That’s the beauty of this plan, it can’t fail,” Jesse replies with an air of confidence that makes the others relax a little. “Now, we leave here this evening to take the land, then tomorrow, I’ll check out of this room and we can move our operations there before we report back to Nemesis.”_

 

“ _Yes, sir!” the other two say before pulling on human-like masks and leaving the room. After they leave, Colt watches as Jesse goes to the very terminal that he is on and connects something to it, a minute later a very strange voice comes out, speaking in a foreign language he can’t decipher. The conversation continues for several minutes before the connection terminates and Jesse goes and sits in a chair, looking out over the horizon chuckling to himself._

 

The video ends and Colt releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, as he stares at the blank screen. “I’ll stop him and this _Nemesis_ , whatever he is,” Colt says coldly.

 

****

 

Nearly a year passes with no sign of the man named Jesse or any sign of his other teams, Colt is heading back to what is now his permanent room when Carson stops him. “Mr. Wilcox, there are some men here to see you. They say they are from the government,” Carson says quietly, as he leads him around a corner, away from the lobby.

 

“Where?” Colt asks quietly.

 

“They are in the sitting area past the elevators. I think they are hoping to corner you there,” Carson replies, looking around to make sure no one has noticed the pair talking.

 

Colt nods. “Thanks for the heads up,” he passes some cash to his friend. “Can I take the staff elevator upstairs? I’d like to freshen up before I meet these guys.”

 

Carson takes the cash and suppresses a startled look at the amount and nods. He pulls out a keycard. “Use this. It’s the security card. I trust you to give it back before you leave the building,” Carson says.

 

“Of course,” Colt says before taking the card. “I’ll bring it when I come back down the back way and then make it look like I just arrived, okay?” Carson nods. “Good. See you in a few,” Colt says and heads upstairs. He showers and changes clothes, then takes his cash and hides it in the back of the computer terminal before heading back down the staff elevator and passing the card to Carson. “Good afternoon, Carson,” Colt says as if he hasn’t seen the man all day.

 

“Ah good afternoon, Mr. Wilcox, you have a couple of _guests_ that have been awaiting your return,” Carson replies with a nod towards two men in military uniforms that stand up when they hear his name.

 

Colt turns in the direction of the two men and nods. “Let’s talk upstairs, shall we? That way we have more privacy.”

 

“As you wish, Mr. Wilcox,” the man who appears to be in charge says.

 

They turn and Colt leads them up the elevator to his room, and after opening the door, he takes them to the sitting area. “Would ya’ll care for a drink?” Colt asks as he opens the mini bar and pulls out a beer, popping it open and taking a sip.

 

“We’re here on business, Mr. Wilcox,” the leader says firmly.

 

“Suit yourself,” Colt replies with a shrug as he pulls up a chair from the desk near the terminal and sits in it. “Now, what can I do fer you fellas?” Colt asks with a smile.

 

The two men look between each other, after a minute, the man who seems to be the leader goes to speak. “We understand that you are good at _finding_ people. Would that be correct, Mr. Wilcox?” the leader asks.

 

Colt looks between the two men debating his answer for a minute before nodding slowly. “Yeah, I can find most anyone,” Colt replies casually. “Who ya huntin’?”

 

“A former soldier of Cavalry Command.”

 

Colt doesn’t bother to hide his surprise. “You havin’ trouble huntin’ down one of your own?” he asks, not bothering to hide his amusement.

 

The man hands him a folder and Colt opens it to a dossier and begins reading it aloud, “ _Hikari, Shinji. Age 16. Hair, brown, eyes, brown, Asian descent. AWOL three months. Wanted to stand trial for desertion and insubordination_ ,” Colt chuckles. “Why would you want someone back so bad that obviously doesn’t want to be there?”

 

“That is not your concern, but we want him alive. With all of the attacks that are happening through the New Frontier, we can’t afford to waste our manpower searching for him. We need our soldiers available to protect and defend the citizens from these Outrider attacks. We’re willing to pay you very well for your efforts, Mr. Wilcox.”

 

“And just who do I deliver him to?” Colt asks.

 

“To me,” the leader says.

 

“And just who are you?” Colt asks, starting to feel edgy about the whole situation.

 

“My name is Commander Charles Eagle. This young man was good friends with my daughter as a child. I told her I would try and find him, and she has promised to convince him face up to his charges.”

 

Colt nods. “I suppose I can try and find him for you. I’ll keep track of my expenses, of course,” he replies.

 

Commander Eagle nods. “As I expect you would. His last known location is listed in the dossier. I would suggest starting there.”

 

“Thanks for the info. Now, if ya don’t mind. I’d like to do some research on this fella,” Colt says as he stands up to show the two men to the door.

 

The two visitors stand up. “My number is in the folder. It’s a direct line to me. Call me when you find him and I’ll tell you where to deliver him,” the commander states.

 

“You got it. Have a good evenin’,” Colt replies as he ushers him out the door. After they are gone he pulls up his terminal and starts researching his latest mark. “This promises to be interesting,” he says to himself as he clicks through several information links.

 

 


	6. Dominoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber is permitted a brief leave from Cavalry Command, so he returns home to visit his parents and fiance' Sincia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

“So how long are you home for this time, Richard?” Sincia asks as they sit quietly outside her parent’s home having tea.

Saber sighs. “Just for the weekend I’m afraid,” Saber replies. ”There have been attacks more frequently, and since I’ve been instituted with the Queen’s Service, I must help fight these creatures. I was given leave for the weekend, barring any major issues, so I wanted to come and see you.”

“You’re always gone, Richard. We never spend time together to talk about our marriage and what our life together will be like,” Sincia says becoming more upset.

“Sincia,” Saber begins, obviously unsure of what to say. “We have a couple more years before we can marry. There is plenty of time to plan, Love. If we can’t stop these creatures from invading us, then things will only get worse. I am the youngest to have been allowed to join the Queen’s Elite, not an honor to be taken lightly. I have my duty to protect our people, I have sworn the oath of a soldier,” he states firmly. 

“What of your duty to me?” Sincia asks in an accusatory tone.

Saber flinches, but meets her gaze, “I am remaining faithful to you when I am away, and I come to see you as often as I am able. At this point, as per our betrothal agreement that is all that is required until we are both of legal age,” Saber says quietly. 

“So you think of me as a requirement?” Sincia says, obviously becoming enraged. 

“That is not what I meant,” Saber replies becoming agitated. “I was looking forward to coming to see you. Obviously, you aren’t happy that I have,” he stands to leave. “I suppose I should leave then. I’ll make a point of stopping by tomorrow before I leave.”

“Richard, wait...” Sincia says as she stands up and places a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry for being cross, but I just feel so left out,” she states, trying to hold her composure. 

Saber watches her for a moment then sighs and sits back down. “What are you talking about?” he asks obviously confused.

Sincia returns to her chair and studies him for a moment, pondering her explanation, “Most of the other girls in class, their betrothed are in my class or the one above. They are able to spend time together, going to dances, and meeting for teas and such. But because you got ahead, I don’t get to participate in such activities. I feel like I’ll be marrying a stranger,” she says, her voice breaking and tears falling. “But not having been to many classes, I suppose you wouldn’t understand,” she adds barely audible.

Saber listens, and then sits in silence, trying to formulate a reply. “I’m sorry, Love,” he finally says. “I suppose you’re right, I have failed you socially,” he pauses and studies first her, then looks out onto the estate of her family before continuing, “I want us to have a good life. I want to be able to support you and any children we may have,” he states quietly, getting a look of surprise from Sincia. “I know you will be interning as a teacher in a year, then after that we can marry, but until then I am trying to make sure you won’t have to work if you don’t wish to. I’ve been reassigned to a top secret project with Cavalry Command. It is an incredible opportunity. They say this project could end the war,” he finishes quietly. “I’ve been keeping a journal. I write letters to you about where I’ve been, who I’ve met. How the places are different than here. Random thoughts and such, I do it because at least then I feel connected to here...and to you, Sincia. I plan on giving it to you once I fill the book, then I’ll start a new one.”

She stares at him in a mix of shock and guilt for her earlier anger. “I suppose now I should be apologizing,” she says barely a whisper. “I had no idea you ever thought of me other than when you are here.”

Saber shakes his head. “You had no way of knowing, Love. I was hoping to finish the journal in about a month and bring it back to you as a gift,” he replies.

Sincia nods. “So you’re leaving soon?” she asks, already knowing the reply.

“Aye, tomorrow morning, I’m to head back to Cavalry Command. I’ll be taking Donatello as my personal mode of transport. Father is seeing me off from the port. Mother will come if she is feeling well enough.”

“I had heard she was ill. Is she not improving?” Sincia asks.

Saber shakes his head grimly, his expression darker. “I don’t think she’s going to get better, to be honest,” he replies quietly. “But I won’t ever voice that to father. I’m afraid it would not help him cope with it.”

“I truly do hope you’re wrong.”

“Aye, Sincia, so do I,” Saber states with a sigh. “I suppose I really should be going. I would like to see you tomorrow, before I leave, if you will allow it.”

Sincia nods. “Should we plan for breakfast?” she asks.

Saber nods. “I’d like that. I could even take you out, if you’d like. Father is meeting me at the port, so we could eat together in town. Thomas has already said he would gladly drive you home afterwards,” Saber says. ”Think about where you’d like to go.”

Sincia stands up and smiles. “I look forward to it.”

“See you in the morning then. Good evening, Love,” Saber replies before kissing her cheek and heading back to his estate.

****

The next morning, Saber and Sincia meet for breakfast and she rides along to the port with him, meeting his father there. “Good morning, father,” Saber says, snapping to attention and offering a salute.

Edward Rider smiles, “At ease, Saber, you will do enough of that at Cavalry Command. I must say that the uniform suits you.”

Saber resists the urge to laugh outright and allows a small nod, “Thank you, sir. I will do my best to not disappoint you.”

“I know you won’t. You have already made both your mother and I proud. She wanted to be here today, but it would have been too hard on her.”

Saber nods. “I will contact you when I can to check on her...and you,” Saber replies.

“Take care and we shall talk soon,” Edward says, placing a hand on Saber’s shoulder before turning his attention to Sincia. “Thomas is waiting for you at the car, Ms. March. He will take you home whenever you are ready. I have meetings to attend here.”

“Yes, sir,” Sincia replies, “Thank you.”

Saber kisses her cheek before leaning down and reaching into his small bag and pulling out a parcel wrapped in brown paper and handing it to Sincia. “I want you to have this. I’m going to start a new one to send you, if you decide you’d like it after going through this one,” Saber says quietly after she takes the parcel.

“Thank you, Richard. I’ll keep it with me while you’re gone. Please come back safely,” she replies, forcing herself to show little emotion.

Saber smiles. “I hope to see you soon. I’ll contact you when I can.” Sincia nods and he turns and heads to the waiting ship.

****

“He is on his way back to you now, Commander. I appreciate you taking him onto the project,” Edward says to the man on his screen.

“His record speaks for itself, Senator Rider. I’ve read reports of his superiors from his time in the Queen’s Elite Service and all of it has been remarkable. You should be proud of him,” commander Eagle says. 

“I feel that she and my son will make a good team,” Edward Rider states. “She’s bloody brilliant in her own right. They seemed to understand one another when they first met. I am glad to see he doesn’t mind having a younger woman talk to him as an equal. There are many men that would not like it.” Edward chuckles. “He is a good soldier. Of course if he has doubts about something, don’t be surprised if he voices them. He is very thorough in what he does.” The two men both fall silent, apparently reading folders on their respective desks. “So what has become of the pilot you wanted for the ship? Has he been found?” Edward finally dares to ask.

Charles releases a sigh and shakes his head. “Nothing yet, I did hire someone to find him and bring him back.”

“You hired someone?” Edward asks.

“Yes. A young man named Bill Wilcox. He finds people for a living. I’ve heard that he is the best at what he does,” the commander replies.

“You put a bounty out on a pilot?” he asks in shock.

“I need to get him back here. The longer he’s considered AWOL, the harder it will be to convince the council that we need him on this project, Senator. My daughter is trying to find him as well. They were good friends at one time...He has a few issues with authority, something that I’m hoping your son could help him with. Someone not much older than he is, might be able to get through to him, someone who’s not from here.”

“I hope for all of our sakes that Saber can be a positive influence on him, if you can retrieve the boy. He is Captain Hikari’s son, isn’t he?” Edward asks.

“Yes,” Eagle replies with a nod. “Although he has not seemed to ever fully get over his father’s death. Perhaps because we never were able to find a body, but that does not excuse his recent behaviour. He’s responsible for his actions now. He has to learn that bad choices have consequences.” Charles takes a breath to calm himself before continuing, “Your son will be instated as a Captain among our ranks here. He has already taken our written exam. He passed it easily. Completed it in record time as well, I might add.”

Edward chuckles, obviously amused, “That sounds like him. He barely attended actual school. He was too bored with the work. But, that allowed for other lessons and such that have proven quite useful for all of us. I just hope it continues to serve us as well as it already has.”

“I feel that he will. April is looking forward to his input on the project from a securities standpoint. I know it is coming together quickly, so I am hopeful that we will get the young Mr. Hikari to grow up a little and serve alongside my daughter and your son. We are still hunting for the fourth team member. We should have one before the project is fully operational.” He looks at his screen and notices an alert. “Well, the council wishes to meet. I’ll talk to you after I’ve heard from them and keep you up to date on how things are progressing.”

“Thank you, commander. Talk to you this evening,” Edward replies and then closes the connection, the screen going dark. He then turns his attention to the mound of papers on his desk and begins collecting certain stacks and scanning them into a drive before ejecting it. He turns off the computer and the lights go off once he exits the room and he heads for the loading dock.


	7. Coming Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber and April continue to work on the Ultra-Top Secret Bismarck Project while the hunt for Shinji (Fireball) continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

“I think it’s coming along well, April,” Saber says as he types several things into a terminal. “Let’s hope this all comes together quickly.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I just hope we can end this war without it,” April replies quietly.

 

Saber looks up and nods slightly. “Aye, but I’m sure you’ve heard from your father that we’re losing more people everyday.”

 

April nods. “I know. It’s just that they seem to have better technology than we do.”

 

“We’ve been lucky that some soldiers got one of their ships. You’re bloody brilliant at reverse engineering their technology. Without you, we’d not stand a chance,” Saber states matter-of-factly.

 

April blushes and allows him a small smile. “I wouldn’t be as far as I am had you not come along. You’ve been a huge help at deciphering their writings,” she says as she pulls herself under a piece of equipment.

 

Saber chuckles. “It’s more like a computer language, than a language that you and I would use.”

 

“Maybe we’re not the best two examples. I know you speak what, three or four languages?” she asks. He nods slightly in reply. “I can do two easily, more if I run that encryption program you wrote,” April retorts as she comes out from under a bit of machinery.

 

Saber nods, “Perhaps you’re right. I can understand more than I can speak.”

 

April stands up and dusts off her mechanics suit. “Are you doing anything later?” she asks a bit nervously.

 

Saber looks up, noticing the change in her voice. “I have a meeting with your father. He said it would run late tonight. Then I was planning on calling home and checking on my mother, if it’s not too terribly late. Why?”

 

“Oh, I was thinking about running a few more tests and wanted to get dinner so I thought I’d invite you along in hopes of getting you to come back and help with the tests.”

 

“I wish I could, but your father was rather insistent on this meeting,” Saber states apologetically. “What kind of tests were you going to run? Maybe I can come back to help,” he offers.

 

“Just a few more simulations, I thought it’d be helpful if there were two of us to watch more of the screens, but I’ll just split the screens on the main viewer,” April replies.

 

“Well, not knowing exactly what the meeting is about, I can’t promise to come back this evening, but I’ll make every effort to do so. I’m sure it would be better to have another set of eyes,” he states.

 

“Yeah, a set that can understand what we’re seeing would be nice,” April says wryly. “I’ll keep my fingers crossed that you can make it back. I’ll see you in the morning, if nothing else.”

 

Saber nods. “I’d best get going,” he says standing up from the terminal he was working on and stretching before gathering a few items and heading towards the ramp of the ship. “See you later,” he says and she waves as he leaves. He turns towards the main hub of the command center down a couple of hallways before stopping at an office door and quietly stepping inside.

 

“Ah, Captain Rider, are you here to see Commander Eagle?” a young woman says with a smile as Saber steps fully into the reception area.

 

“Aye, Ms. Elise. I have an appointment,” Saber replies.

 

Elise nods and types something into a small computer. “He’s just about ready for you. I’ll let him know you’re here,” she replies.

 

“Thank you,” Saber says as he takes a seat across from her.

 

A few minutes later, a couple of the council members step out of the commander’s office, and nod to Saber, who stands up in acknowledgement of their presence. “Come on in, Captain,” Commander Eagle states as the two other men go out the door.

 

“Aye, sir,” Saber replies and enters the office.

 

“We are not to be disturbed until further notice,” the commander tells Elise before stepping in and closing the door after him.

 

Saber stands at attention in front of the commander’s desk, awaiting instructions.

 

“Have a seat, Captain,” the commander says kindly. “This conversation is strictly between us.”

 

“Aye, sir,” Saber replies quietly as he takes the seat indicated.

 

Commander Eagle studies the young man before him for several minutes before speaking, “You have done well here, Saber. Your father should be proud of the work you’ve done here.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Saber replies, waiting to see where the conversation is headed.

 

“We have had two more attacks. Things are getting progressively worse for our side in this fight. April says that if we had people qualified, we could use the _Bismarck_ in battle as it is now. I would like to know if you agree with her statement of its readiness.”

 

Saber refuses to show his surprise at such a direct question. He sits in thought for several minutes, running the past several test runs done with the simulators and the results of those tests. After some time he nods slightly, “I think if we had two more people that could handle it, we’d be as ready as we could be,” he says giving as non-committal an answer as he dares.

 

The commander nods. “Where do you feel you are lacking in skill set?”

 

Saber starts to speak several times, each time stopping himself as he mulls over his reply. “We could use a weapons specialist, and a trained pilot, sir,” he replies. “April is the best we could have in terms of support and knowing the ins and outs of the ship. I fare well with the security side of it, as well as working the nav systems and communications end of things. I could serve as a weapons specialist, but it would honestly be difficult to do all of that at once. Someone specifically focused on weapons, especially blaster type weapons would be ideal. As for piloting the ship, again, we could manage, but having a dedicated pilot would free us up to focus on our strengths. Although I feel that if time was available, we should all become familiar to some extent with all of the ships abilities, in case we are ever in a bind. But to answer your initial question on whether I feel the ship is ready to be utilized, I think that until we have at least three people to run the ship, we shouldn’t send it into a battle. I don’t believe we could handle it well enough to do any good to anyone otherwise.”

 

Commander Eagle listens attentively, and then nods. “Thank you for your honesty. Not many would be bold enough to speak to me so forwardly regarding a project that involves my daughter,” he finally says.

 

“She deserves respect for what she does, sir. It is obvious that she has a brilliant mind. I respect that there are things that she will know that I simply do not. Just as I know things that she doesn’t. We can both learn from one another. I welcome the challenge, sir.”

 

The commander smiles, “I am glad to hear that. I know she can use the intellectual stimulation as well. Are you already committed to anything in particular tonight?”

 

“No, sir,” he replies a bit hesitantly.

 

“Good, then I want you to pack a bag for a couple of days. Think of it as a mini-vacation before a little assignment I’m sending you on.” The commander watches him closely for any sign of objection and seeing none, he continues, “We have had a few sightings of Outriders near Yuma. There is a popular race, the _Yuma Grand Prix_ , going on there this weekend, so it could possibly be a target for an attack. I’d like you to go on ahead and sort of be on the lookout for any trouble. I will be sending April and the _Bismarck_ to a small outpost we have there, so that it is ready on the chance there is an attack. I have booked you a room in the _Yuma Towers_ , so you shouldn’t have any issues with a place to stay. April will be staying on base. I am hoping you can blend in with the crowd to spot possible infiltrators or security breaches and report them to us, so we can hopefully stop any plans they have before anyone is hurt or killed. There will be other soldiers there to assist you if needed.”

 

Saber nods. “How long until I leave, sir?” he asks.

 

“I can have a ship ready to take you in an hour.”

 

“I’ll be ready,” Saber replies.

 

“Report back to my office when you have your things ready. I’ll have someone load your horse onto the ship that you will be traveling on in the meantime.”

 

“Thank you sir,” Saber says as he stands up.

 

“Go on. I’ll be here when you return.”

 

Saber salutes his superior and then heads out of the office to his quarters to pack for his trip.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Coincidental Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yuma Grand Prix is where the action is! Can Shinji (Fireball) win the race without being stopped by the bounty hunter in pursuit of him? Or will an Outrider attack ruin the day for everyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

“Alright!” Shinji exclaims, while glancing in his rear-view mirror. “I’m at least half a kilometer ahead. I’ve got this race in the bag.” He continues on a little ways before a large shadow looms directly over him. “What the?” he mutters, trying to look to his radars and out his windows, just in time to see a ship flying on ahead of him taking the lead. “That’s cheating! You have to stay on the track!” he yells, not caring whether or not if the ship’s pilot can hear him. He hits his gear shift and his vehicle speed increasing, closing the gap between him and the offending vehicle. About that time, the other vehicle makes a loop and starts straight for him. “Aaaahhh!” he screams and pulls hard to the left to avoid a collision, making his car spin out repeatedly before coming to a stop. “Are you outta your mind?!” he yells to the other pilot, who takes off. He notices that his lead is greatly diminished. “Damn it!” He lunges forward quickly and is soon passing the others to retake the lead. “Eat this,” he mumbles as he passes the finish line, and the crowd erupts into cheers.

 

“Congratulations, to Fireball Hikari, the youngest racer to ever win the Yuma Grand Prix!” An announcer says over a PA system. The crowd becomes even louder as Shinji enters the winner’s arena and hoists the trophy above his head, grinning.

 

****

 

A man with a bag looped over his shoulder, tries to snag a woman’s purse as she is leaving ahead of the crowds from the race to the port.

 

“Give that back!” the woman yells as she tugs at her purse.

 

The man grabs the little girl from beside her and pulls out a gun, placing it to the frightened child’s head. “Oh, I’m taking the purse, lady, and this little doll is a nice bonus,” the man says with a malicious grin.

 

“No!” the woman screams and lunges for her child as she releases her grip on the purse.

 

The man easily shoves her to the ground, while still grabbing the child, who is struggling to get away. “Until I’m outta here, you better not move, any of you,” he says to the crowd who has gathered and is watching the scene in shocked silence. He turns pulling the girl towards the ship bay and he is suddenly struck by a blaster, causing him to release his gun and the child, who runs towards her mother. The man curses and then reaches towards his gun only to be met by a young blonde man in a black and white military uniform, his blaster aimed at his head.

 

“I suggest you not move, sir,” the man says in a Scottish accent as he steps between the man and the woman and child.

 

“Who do you think you are?” the man says venomously.

 

“I am Captain Rider, of Cavalry Command, Sir,” Saber replies and then nods to the security guards that are approaching. “See that he is prosecuted to the fullest extent.”

 

“Yes, sir. One of the two guards reply as they place something similar to handcuffs on the man. “Let’s go.” They escort the man through the crowd.

 

“Thank you, sir,” the relieved woman says to Saber as her child holds her tightly.

 

Saber goes down to one knee, to the child’s level, “Are you Alright?” he asks the child quietly. The girl nods and he stands up, and briefly looks for signs of injury to the woman or her daughter. “And are you Alright, Miss?” he asks.

 

The woman nods. “Yes, I’ll be fine. Thank you for saving my little girl,” she replies near tears.

 

“I’m glad you are unharmed. Have a good day,” Saber replies before heading off towards his hotel.

 

Upon entering, he hears murmurs of the happenings at the dock and his role being retold in various ways, not bothering to correct varying reports; he heads to the main lobby and steps up to the counter, where the purser is waiting.

 

“May I help you, sir?” the purser asks.

 

“Yes, reservation for Rider, please,” Saber replies.

 

“Rider...” the man mumbles as he types into his terminal. “Ah. I’m afraid your reservation was cancelled, sir,” the purser mumbles.

 

“Cancelled?” Saber repeats confused. “It was made by the government. How could someone cancel it without me knowing?” he asks.

 

“Well, you see, the champion has requested your room. Since he is the winner of the Grand Prix, he gets what he wants,” the man explains as if it’s obvious just as Shinji enters the hotel to various applause and many people offering congratulatory remarks. “Ah, there’s the champion now.”

 

“My room key, please?” Shinji asks the purser as he steps up to the counter.

 

“Here you are, sir,” the purser replies, handing the key to Shinji.

 

“Not so fast,” Saber says grabbing hold of the key. “I had a pre-paid reservation for the room you have just taken.”

 

“Well, I just won the race, and I’m taking the room. Get a refund and go elsewhere,” Shinji retorts, while trying to pull the key back towards him.

 

“I’m here on a mission for the government. I’m afraid that I must have the room,” Saber states, not letting go of the key.

 

“Yeah, well, I don’t think highly of our current government, so sorry. It’s my room,” Shinji says as he yanks the key from Saber’s grasp. A shot is fired, barely missing his hand and he let’s go of the key and it falls into the hands of another man in a cowboy hat.

 

“Sorry gentlemen, but I’ve gotta have that room,” the cowboy says as he turns to leave with the key. Shinji and Saber both move to follow him, intent on getting the key back.

 

“Bill?” a young woman calls urgently as she makes her way through the crowd. “Bill?” she calls again as she looks around before spotting him. “Oh, Bill, there you are!” the woman says as she comes up to him and grabs his hand. “We need to get outta here before my Father finds us. He’s a bit mad about last night.”

 

“What? Father? I thought you were of age!” he says in a near panic as they start for a rear exit.

 

“There you are, you son of a bitch!” a large man says as he approaches the couple, the woman makes an attempt to hide behind the cowboy. “My little girl ain’t going off planet with some no-good, skirt chasing bounty hunter!”

 

“Daughter?!” Colt stammers. “She told me she was eighteen. I don’t plan on taking her off planet. We were just having some fun,” he replies as innocently as he can muster, holding up his hands.

 

Shinji sees his chance and grabs the key and starts for the elevator, hoping to sneak off unnoticed.

 

“She’s barely sixteen, and I’d better not see you even look at her again!” the man yells as he takes his blaster and fires a few shots at the cowboy’s feet.

 

“Sorry, sweetie. I’m not going to jail for a girl,” Colt says to the woman as he hops around trying to avoid the blasts aimed at him. He takes off towards the nearest exit, just as Shinji gets around to the far side of the main desk in the lobby.

 

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Saber asks as he steps in front of Shinji, hand on his blaster.

 

Shinji swears under his breath. “I was um...”

 

“I propose we share the room, after all, I had it prepaid before you took it,” Saber states, his hand still on his blaster.

 

“Is everybody trigger happy on this planet?!” he asks exasperated.

 

“I am just trying to find a workable compromise. It’s been a long day for both of us. The longer we argue the less chance for rest. What do you say?” Saber asks, trying to make it sound like the only solution.

 

“Fine,” Shinji says with a sigh. “But I get the bed,” he adds.

 

“Fair enough, it’s the Presidential Suite, so it should have a fold out. I’ll be fine.” Saber replies and they go and get a second key before both heading up the elevator towards the room.

 

****

 

“ _Man, I have got to stop flirting with girls. They get too serious too quickly_ ,” Colt thinks to himself as he uses a jet pack to cruise the outside of the hotel. “Now, to find my mark; I’m pretty sure that was him in the lobby arguing with that soldier,” he mumbles as he spots a room with one of the Outriders in it. The Outrider is on the vid-com and Colt catches a glance of someone familiar, just as the screen is flicked off. “Jesse,” he hisses as he fires his blaster at the window, shattering the glass and he enters the room, his blaster pointed at the Outrider. “I’m takin’ you in. I’ll get a nice amount for you,” Colt says just as the Outrider recovers from his shock and heads for the door and rushes into the hall.

 

****

 

The elevator dings and Saber and Shinji step out into the hallway and with the help of the signs, turn towards their room. About that time, a patron comes rushing out of his room, followed by the cowboy from earlier.

 

“Get back here, Outrider!” Colt says rushing out after the fleeing suspect.

 

Saber instinctively pulls out his blaster, causing the Outrider to stop in shock, giving Colt time to fire his blaster. The blast hits the Outrider, and he disintegrates from the blast. “Well, it looks like that’s another one down,” Saber says as he kneels down to inspect the leftover debris.

 

“I didn’t take you for a soldier,” Saber states.

 

“I’ve actually been lookin’ for _him_ ,” Colt replies with a nod in Shinji’s direction. “But I think I need to go and let the cops know that the Outriders are about to attack the base near here.”

 

“What?!” Both Saber and Shinji reply.

 

“Where did you hear that?” Saber says.

 

“From that Outrider I just shot. He was talkin’ to his leader on the vid-com. I saw him when I was lookin’ for you,” Colt says nodding towards Shinji.

 

“We can sort this out later. I’m going to try and contact the base,” Saber says as he grabs the key and starts for the door to the room.

 

“I’m gonna go and have a drink in the bar,” Shinji retorts and heads for the elevator. “I’ll catch up to you later.”

 

“See you later,” Saber says and quickly heads back towards where the room is and goes inside.

 

Colt shrugs and heads to the elevator with Shinji. “If you split your winnings with me, I might not take you in,” he says as the doors close.

 

No sooner than the door is closed Saber is heading out the back and jumping from the edge of the balcony, his full suit including his helmet on. “Donatello!” he calls and the horse appears a moment later, catching his rider. “To the base, it’s under attack.” he says as he glances towards where smoke can be seen along the horizon. “This is Captain Rider calling the Yuma Outpost, can anyone read me?”

 

****

 

“Go back to where you came from,” Shinji says as he shoots a few Outriders, their numbers growing the closer he gets to the base. He destroys a few more before he is surrounded and he starts firing as quickly as he can, trying to fight his way out of the trouble he’s gotten himself into. “Damn it! I should have not come out here alone.” Suddenly, two of the fighters blow up. “What the?” Followed by another one.

 

“Looks like you could use some assistance,” Saber says as he destroys two more Outrider fighters.

 

“Thanks. I figured you were still at the hotel.”

 

“And I figured you were having a drink, like you said. While trying to talk that bounty hunter out of taking you in,” Saber retorts as they fight off a couple more Outriders.

 

“Saber, can you hear me? Come in,” A female voice says over the channel.

 

“April?” Shinji says in shock.

 

“Shinji?” April replies.

 

“Ah, so you two know each other?” Saber asks them.

 

“He’s my best friend, Saber. The one I’ve been so mad at,” April replies. “But we can talk later, I’m under attack. Can you get here? I’ve got to the _Bismarck_ off the ground; it’s the only shot we’ve got. It’s going to be destroyed if I stay here.”

 

“On my way, April, I’ve got a fix on your location,” Saber replies as he’s surrounded by several more fighters. “This may take another minute or two,” he adds ruefully as he starts trying to fight his way past the Outriders, Shinji having as little luck as he is.

 

“I can’t let ya’ll outta my sight for a minute or ya’ll start having all the fun,” Colt says as he appears and starts destroying Outriders.

 

“Both of you, come with me,” Saber says as they finally get ahead and starts for the _Bismarck_.

 

“Over here!” April calls waving the trio over a minute later before running back up the ramp of the ship.

 

Saber leads the other two into the ship and April closes the ramp behind them and they get out, meeting her on the floor of the ship.

 

“Well, you brought a few people with you. Come on,” April states, as the three men follow her.

 

“Shinji, you sit there,” April states. “You’re the pilot.” She looks to Saber who nods.

 

“I’ll handle the nav and communications,” he replies, heading to the unit to the left of Shinji. “Cowboy, you seem good with a gun, care to try to run the weapons system?” Saber asks Colt, who is looking around in awe at the ship.

 

“Wha? Oh, sure. Where do I go? I can use just about anything that shoots,” Colt replies snapping back to their situation.

 

“Over there,” April says, pointing the side opposite Shinji. “That’s the weapons control unit.”

 

“Alright!” Colt exclaims as he hops in and glances over the controls. ”Let’s see what this baby can do!”

 

“Shinji, you’ve got piloting control. Get us off the ground,” April replies.

 

“Right,” Shinji says with a nod, as he pulls the steering lever back and hits the thrusters, causing the ship to jolt forward. “Here we go. Try and get rid of a few of these Outriders, Cowboy.”

 

“With pleasure,” Colt retorts and starts firing at the enemy attackers as they take off for better vantage point.

 

Several minutes go by, with neither side making much, if any headway when the ship is suddenly rocked from a hit. “It looks like they’re calling in their reinforcements,” Saber says wryly. “I’m picking up what appears to be one of their Renegade units. It’s closing in fast.”

 

April sighs. “Well, I guess it’s time to show you what this thing can do. Shinji, hit the red button to the left of your console,” April commands.

 

Shinji nods and hits the button and a computerized voice is heard, “Now entering Challenge Phase.” The saddle units shift as the ship undergoes a transformation that makes it appear to be closer to a renegade unit. “Challenge Phase complete,” the automated voice states.

 

“Alright, Cowboy, you’ve got a few new blasters to play with,” April says with a hint of amusement.

 

“Let’s get us a renegade,” Colt says just as they are hit with another blast from the enemy unit.

 

“Get it before it gets us, man!” Shinji yells towards Colt.

 

“It’s coming in at your two o’clock,” Saber calls.

 

Colt nods and focuses the weapons to find his target and fires. The unit is engulfed in an array of laser firepower and disintegrates, taking several of the other fighters with it.”

 

“Whooohoo!” Colt whoops. “I have got to get a blaster like this!”

 

April laughs. “How about you just hang with us on this for awhile?” she asks as they set a course towards Cavalry Command Headquarters.

 

“Aye, it seems you’re suited for this, bounty hunter,” Saber states, casting him an amused glance.  
  


“The name’s Bill. Bill Wilcox. A few people I consider friends call me Colt,” he states, looking around to the other three occupants.

 

“Why? Cause you’re stubborn like one?” Shinji asks, eliciting a laugh from April and a glare from Colt.

 

“I’m April Eagle of Cavalry Command,” she says with a smile.

 

“Captain Richard Rider,” Saber replies.

 

“I suppose you already know who I am,” Shinji states before turning his attention to April. “How much trouble am I in, or do you know?”

 

“Actually, daddy has gotten the council to hold off on penalizing you.”

 

“Commander Eagle told me that he has convinced them to not charge you, so long as you help us by piloting this ship,” Saber replies matter-of-factly.

 

Shinji looks between the two of them curiously. “You two talk as if you know each other.”

 

“Remember when I came to talk to you and I told you that I had to wait for a new guy before I could continue?” April asks and Shinji nods slightly. “Saber is the new guy.”

 

“Saber?” both Shinji and Colt ask at once.

 

Saber chuckles. “Aye it is a nickname given to me by my father when I was a child. I like it better than my birth name, so in most cases, I go by it.”

 

“And what’s up with your name, _Fireball_?” Colt asks looking at the young pilot.

 

“It’s a racing nickname, Cowboy,” Shinji retorts.

 

“Well, seeing as we have a little bit of time before we arrive at Cavalry Command, I should ask you if you are willing to join us, Mr. Wilcox as our weapons specialist?” Saber states, watching to see Colt’s reaction. “Of course that means putting your bounty hunting on hold for a while,” he adds.

 

Colt studies the young man, as if trying to gage him for several minutes before answering. “So I’d be one of you? A soldier?’ he asks hesitantly.

 

Saber nods slightly. “Aye, you’d be considered one of us. You’d have to uphold the laws of the New Frontier, as you would be deemed a representative.”

 

Colt is silent for a while, debating his options. “But I’d get to have access to all of these toys?” he asks, while trying not to smile.

 

Saber chuckles. “And anything else Miss Eagle can come up with, I’m sure,” he replies.

 

Colt looks to April in surprise. “You came up with this?” he asks in awe.

 

April blushes and nods slightly. “I’ve had a lot of help. It’s not just me. It’s a lot of reverse engineering from what we’ve manage to recover from the Outriders, so it’s not totally original.”

 

Colt lets out a long, low whistle. “Still, this is...”

 

“Overwhelming?” Shinji offers.

 

Colt laughs. “Yeah, that bout sums it up.”

 

They all laugh as they continue onto Cavalry Command.

 

****

 

About an hour later, they arrive and are greeted by Commander Eagle upon landing. He escorts them into his office where they all sit down and Saber recounts the various events to him of how they all ended up on the ship.

 

After listening attentively, the commander thinks for a while before speaking. “Mr. Wilcox, are you willing to become a member of this team?” he asks the cowboy, who nods slightly. “You realize that means that you cannot take on side jobs while under our employment don’t you?”

 

Colt nods, allowing a smirk. “Yep, but I’ve been wantin’ to get back at the Outriders for killin’ my parents, and it seems this might be the best way to do it. Besides, I like to travel, so free room and board ain’t all that bad.”

 

Commander Eagle nods. “Very well then, I shall see about getting the appropriate paperwork completed. Judging from the email that Captain Rider sent prior to your arrival, and the statements of the others of how you handled the ship’s weaponry, I’d say you are a good fit for this project. I’ll look into getting you some quarters assigned for when you are here as well.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Colt says with a nod.

 

“Now, Mr. Hikari, I have really put my reputation on the line for you,” the commander says, eyeing Shinji sternly. “April has assured me that you are the best person for the job of piloting the ship. I have told the council that your test results also lean towards such a conclusion; so in the interest of ending this war, they have agreed not to prosecute you, so long as you prove that we have made the right choice.”

 

“I’ll do my best, sir,” Shinji replies quietly. “I do not wish to disappoint you or April again.”

 

“See that you don't.”

 

“I say let’s all go out to eat to get to know one another better,” April suggest with a grin.

 

“Fine with me,” both Colt and Saber reply.

 

“I vote that Raceboy buys. He did win the race, so he should have plenty of money to pay,” Colt retorts as they start out of the office.

 

“I second it,” April says laughing, the door closing behind them.

 

 


	9. He's With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Sheriffs group has been formed. Now they have to learn to live and work together as a unit. Are they up to the task?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

“Gotcha!” Colt says as he grabs an iguana by the tail as it attempts to flee from him. “Maybe I can keep you for a pet. You’d like it with me.”

 

“Well, it appears that one of the power plants nearby has been attacked,” Saber says glancing to Shinji, who nods.

 

“How far away from us, Saber?,” Shinji asks.

 

“Not far from our current location. We should arrive in about twenty minutes if we leave right away,” Saber replies as he begins typing into his terminal. “I’ll see if I can pull up any visuals, so that we know what we’re heading into.”

 

“Or at least how bad it is before we get there,” April adds.

 

“I’ve been unable to raise anyone at the plant or the base not far from there. That doesn’t bode well given the history of the Outriders,” Saber states as he stands up and heads for the ramp. “I’ll see if I can spot the cowboy nearby. “Colt come in,” Saber calls on his com-link.

 

“Everything okay, Saber?” Colt replies.

 

“We’ve got a call. We need to check out the remains of a power plant,” Saber replies as he reaches the top of the ramp and starts to head down.

 

“Over here,” Colt calls as he reaches the trio, holding the lizard by his tail when he tries to jump off his shoulder and run away. April and Shinji come down the ramp, just as Colt makes his way towards them.

 

“EEEEK!” April screeches and jumps behind Saber. “Wha...What is THAT?!”

 

“What?” Colt asks, then realizing she means the lizard he holds it up. “Oh, this little guy? I was thinking about keeping him as a pet. He’s kinda cute, don’tcha think?”

 

Shinji rolls his eyes, trying not to laugh. “No pets, Colt,” he manages to say without laughing.

 

“Aye, I don’t think it would be fair to April or the iguana to make them share living space,” Saber says half serious, while suppressing a grin.

 

“That THING is NOT going on my ship!” April says, still hiding behind Saber for protection.

 

“Aw, come on. He’s harmless,” Colt retorts holding it up by it’s tail.

 

“Let it go, Colt,” Saber says a bit more forcefully. “If not for April’s sake, then for the lizard’s. His home is this planet. It wouldn’t be right to remove him from it.”

 

Colt goes to reply when Shinji speaks up. “Aren’t we here on a mission?”

 

They all sort of stop and Saber nods. “Aye. We need to get going.”

 

Just then a group of Outriders come out from a canyon and begin firing at them. They all dive for cover, Colt shoving April down with him as he dives for cover.

 

“Thanks, Colt,” April says recovering from the force of the two of them hitting ground.

 

Colt goes to reply when more shots are fired and he rolls them towards a rock. “Stay down,” he says and April nods as he gets up and starts firing back, killing a few of the attackers in the process.

 

“I think they were the welcoming committee,” Shinji says as he fires several shots towards the place where the Outriders are firing from.

 

“Aye, it’s like they knew we were here,” Saber adds dryly. “We need to get back to the ship,” he adds.

 

“You guys head for it. I’ll draw their fire and come after you,” Colt states.

 

Shinji looks to argue when Saber speaks up, “He’s right. We can’t stay here.”

 

Shinji sighs and nods, turning back towards the ship, April not far behind him and Saber taking up the rear to help fight off any possible pursuers. They manage after a scuffle to get back to the ship, Colt joining them quickly. “Let’s go,” Shinji says as he hops into the pilot unit and revs the engine.

 

“Let’s pull back and find a safer place to land to figure out our next move,” Saber says.

 

“On it,” Shinji replies and they take off, landing some time later in a canyon.

 

“Maybe one of us should go on ahead. Sort of like a scouting mission,” Colt offers.

 

“And just who do you suggest go, Cowboy?” Shinji asks casting a look Colt’s direction.

 

“Me, of course,” Colt replies as if it’s perfectly obvious.

 

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, Colt. I’ve been trained for such missions, and as Captain I think I should go,” Saber replies.

 

Colt scoffs. “I’ve been working as a bounty hunter for a few years. I think I know a thing or two about not bein’ seen by a mark,” he retorts.

 

“I think we should decide fairly to see who gets to go,” Saber states, standing up.

 

“And just how do ya figure we do that?” Colt asks.

 

Saber takes a coin out of his pocket and holds it up. “I say we flip for it,” he replies.

 

Colt takes the coin and inspects it. “Looks real enough; it’s your coin, so I call,” he replies. Saber nods and Colt flips the coin into the air. “Heads I go, tails, you go,” he says just before the coin falls to the floor and all four lean down to look at it. “Heads! I go,” he says as he scoops up the coin with a smirk and turns to get his helmet.

 

“Hey, just a minute, Cowboy. Let me see that coin,” Saber says suspiciously.

 

“Sure thing,” Colt replies. Tossing the coin to Saber, who catches it mid-air, “It’s the same one ya gave me.”

 

Saber takes the coin and inspects it, releasing a sigh of disappointment.

 

“Told ya it was your coin,” Colt says amused. “I’ll call ya’ll when I get there,” With that, he heads to the cargo bay and hops into his Bronco Buster. He sets a coin down on the console and chuckles to himself. “I never said I flipped the coin ya gave me,” he mutters to himself with a chuckle as he takes off towards the power plant.

 

****

 

About a half an hour later, Colt arrives at the place the distress signal is sent from and he lets out a low whistle as he looks over the amount of devastation. “Hey, Saber, I’m sending you some pictures. I don’t think anyone survived this,” Colt says over the com-link.

 

“I’m afraid you may be right, Cowboy. These images don’t look good,” Saber replies grimly. “We are about ten minutes out, Colt. Try and find a vantage point to monitor the area for signs of Outrider activity and we’ll meet up with you when we arrive.”

 

“Copy that. I’ll let ya know if I find anything,” Colt replies before closing the connection. He heads towards a vantage point on a cliff that overlooks the remains of what was once the power plant. He spots what he thinks is movement. “Maybe I can get a little closer if I use the canyon to get a better view of who or what is down there,” he thinks to himself as he makes his way to the canyon. He proceeds carefully and is just about to the remains of a building when three Outrider soldiers appear from nowhere and start firing in his direction. “Damn it!” he swears under his breath as he heads away from them in search of cover. Spotting a small lizard scurrying into a break in the rock that looks large enough for him, he follows it. "Hey, you're the lizard from earlier, aren't ya?" he asks. Looking around, he stiffens and shrinks back into a shadow when he hears movement not far from the entrance. “I hope the others get here soon. I think I’m a bit out gunned,” he thinks to himself. A flash of light, then an explosion of rocks and dirt just inches from him, “Better get movin’,” he says to the little lizard, as it jumps onto his shoulder as if looking for protection. The pair head deeper into the cavern and soon he hears the sounds of weapons being fired dangerously close to him.

 

“Colt, can you read me?” April asks through the com-link.

 

“Are you getting anything, April?” Shinji asks.

 

April shakes her head, “Nothing yet.”

 

“I’m a sittin’ duck in here. This ain’t looking good,” Colt mutters to himself. Just then, the little lizard starts making a noise, as if trying to call to him and he turns to see it scurry to the far end of the cavern, stopping momentarily to see if Colt is following it. “A way out?” Colt asks as he approaches the lizard and it scurries out of the cave. “Thanks, little buddy,” Colt says as he points and shoots at the vacated entrance. “Now it’s big enough for me to get outta here,” he says as he exits the cave, the lizard hopping back onto his shoulder for protection. A large blast knocks him forward, just as he gets out. “Whew, just in time too. That was too close for my liking.”

 

****

 

“Outriders ahead,” Saber states as he heads towards Colt’s last known location on Donatello, Shinji beside him in the Red Fury.

 

“I see ‘em,” Shinji replies as they start firing at them before they have a chance to be attacked.

 

The pair make quick work of several fighters.

 

“Bronco Buster to _Bismarck_ , come in,” Colt calls.

 

“Colt?!” April replies. “Are you Alright?”

 

“Doin’ fine.”

 

“Saber and Shinji are in the canyon headed your way.”

 

“I see ‘em. Looks like they have a few friends to deal with. Colt out,” he says as he joins the fight, destroying a few of the Outriders in the process.

 

“Well look who decided to join us,” Shinji says.

 

“Glad you could make it, Colt,” Saber says as he destroys another fighter.

 

“Well, it looks like ya’ll got this under control, I’m heading for that plant to get me a few Outriders,” Colt says as he starts towards the plant.

 

“What?!” Shinji exclaims as Colt takes off. “He can’t do that!”

 

“We’ll catch up to him, Shinji. He’s not far up ahead,” Saber replies.

 

“A Renegade unit!” Shinji exclaims.

 

“Should have known, April, we need you to meet us,” Saber replies.

 

“On my way, the ramp is down,” April replies.

 

“Right,” Both Shinji and Saber reply as they head for the ship, barely avoiding being hit by fire from the enemy unit.

 

“Let’s go get Colt,” Saber states as both he and Shinji head for their control units. “Colt, we’re coming; be ready to board us quickly,” Saber calls over the com-link.

 

“Got it, Saber. On my way,” Colt replies as he heads for the ramp while dodging the Renegade unit’s attacks. “Alright! I’m on board and heading for ya!” Colt replies as he jumps out of his Bronco Buster, heading for the control room of the ship and hops into his saddle unit..

 

“Ramp is closed. Go ahead, Shinji,” April calls.

 

“Initiating Challenge Phase!” Shinji says as he hits the button begins the ship’s transformation.

 

“Look out!” Shinji calls as they barely evade an attack and the unit charges them again.

 

“We’ve been hit!” April says as the unit is pushed backwards from the force.

 

“Get ready. It’s about to fire,” Saber says. “Colt, aim low. It seems to be the thing’s weakest point.”

 

“Right,” Colt says with a nod as he locks in on the enemy unit. The unit and the Bismarck fire simultaneously, negating the blasts.

 

“Again!” Saber calls as Colt fires a second round, hitting the mark, causing the renegade unit to explode.

 

“Well, that’s the end of that unit,” Colt remarks.

 

“Aye, so it is. That’s one less that we’ve got to worry about,” Saber remarks.

 

“Too bad they just keep making more,” April states as they fly off towards a safer place.

 

****

 

Sometime later, they are standing outside the _Bismarck_ and Colt releases the lizard. “Go on, little guy. Like me you’re meant to be free,” Colt says, shooing the lizard away.

 

The others look at him in surprise.

 

“What?” he asks as he stands up, watching the lizard scurry away.

 

“I thought you wanted to keep it as a pet?” April asks.

 

“Well, when I was stuck in that cave, I realized what it’s like to be a little thing held captive by something bigger. I didn’t like it, so I don’t think it’d be fair to the lizard to keep ‘em cooped up on the ship. Like me, he’s born to be wild,” Colt states matter-of-factly, eliciting a laugh from the others.

 

“What?” Colt asks as the laughter dies down.

 

“Nothing, Cowboy,” Shinji replies with a grin. “Come on, let’s get outta here,” he adds as they head back to the ship and take off.

 

 

 


	10. The Little Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reports of worsening attacks on civilian colonies. After rumors of enslavement of humans by the Outriders, the Star Sheriffs are sent to investigate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

“You see anything?” A young man asks another soldier as they sit in what appears to be some sort of control tower.

 

“Nothing, it’s the same every night. I don’t see why we have to always be on guard. Obviously the Outriders have moved on from here. Nothing exciting has happened in more than a year.”

 

 

“Hey, you see that?” the other man asks, pointing out the window.

 

“It’s just meteors.”

 

“I don’t have any on radar. I have a bad feeling about it. We should report it.”

 

“Right,” the other man says with a nod. “I’ll make the call to Cavalry Command,” he says as he heads to another part of the tower.

 

****

 

“Well, it looks like we can finally relax for a while,” Colt says as he stands up and looks out the windows of the _Bismarck_ ship as it heads towards a city. “I’m lookin’ forward to meeting me a few nice girls. They like soldiers, I hear,” he adds getting a look of distaste from April.

 

“Women are not there just for your pleasure, Colt,” Shinji adds with a roll of his eyes.

 

“I happen to think very highly of women,” Colt retorts. “Their eyes, their hair, their...”

 

“You’re such a pig!” April retorts before he can finish his statement.

 

Colt goes to reply when Saber speaks up, “Looks like we’ll have to postpone the R & R. We’ve just received a call from Cavalry Command. There have been some possible sightings of Outriders near Ganymede. It has been requested that we should go and check it out.”

 

“Does my father know that we’re being re-routed?” April asks.

 

Saber shakes his head. “I don’t think so.”

 

“You call him, April. I don’t want to be the one to tell him you’re not coming,” Shinji says.

 

April rolls her eyes. “I’ll do that.”

 

“I’m looking into what the area is like near the outpost,” Saber states.

 

Colt walks over to Saber’s unit. “I can save ya the trouble. It’s full of mines. Silver mines mostly. I bet we could get us enough silver and make it rich while we’re there.”

 

“You’re always trying to think of ways to get rich quick, Cowboy,” Shinji retorts.

 

Saber sighs and shakes his head and stands up in front of Colt, making sure to emphasize his authority. “You are no longer a bounty hunter, Colt. As a member of this team you are considered an officer of the law, so you may not indulge your personal greed.”

 

“And just who’s gonna stop me?” Colt says, standing up as tall as he can, but still not quite reaching Saber’s stature.

 

Saber manages to keep a straight face, but makes a point of looking down at him. “Unless you grow up a bit, I won’t have much trouble stopping you,” he says firmly.

 

Colt backs off, but glares in Saber’s direction as he goes and plops down into the seat of his unit. “I still say we should at least see if the mines are real,” he mutters.

 

They fly in silence for a while, each occupied with their own thoughts.

 

“We’re approaching Ganymede, Saber,” Shinji says, breaking the silence.

 

Saber nods. “Let’s start looking for a place to land. We’re still a good ways from the outpost, but close to the coordinates they sent of where the meteors hit.”

 

Shinji nods. “I’m working on finding a place to land. It’s like something is interfering with the equipment,” Shinji says sounding agitated.

 

“I’m tellin’ ya, it’s the mines. They’re full of silver and other metals. We could easily make enough to retire,” Colt states, getting a look from Saber.

 

Shinji stifles a laugh, and Saber sighs. “Let me see if I can do any better, Shinji,” Saber says as he hits several buttons on his terminal. “It looks like there’s a clearing up ahead we can use; sending you the coordinates now.”

 

“Got ‘em,” Shinji replies as he sees a visual of the land below. “Looks like as good a spot as any.”

 

They land and Saber, Shinji, and Colt head out and down the ramp to look around. “We should be fairly close to where one of the meteors hit,” Saber states as the trio look around. Suddenly, they are met with fire, and they dive for cover.

 

“Outrider fighters!” Shinji calls out.

 

“Aye. It appears that we were expected,” Saber replies as they fire at their attackers, blowing up the enemy fighters.

 

Shinji and Saber turn in time to see Colt racing out in his Bronco Buster from the cargo hold and flag him down. “The fighters headed west, Colt,” Saber states.

 

“He won’t be for long. I’ll get ‘em,” Colt replies before taking off after the enemy fighter.

 

****

 

He follows the fighter for a mile or so before hitting it and causing the pilot to eject. He lands and hops out, holding his blaster ready to fire. “What are ya doin’ here?” He asks.

 

The Outrider pilot just laughs. “I’m not telling you anything, human,” he taunts and goes to fire at Colt when he is hit by a blast that kills him.

 

Colt looks around wildly for the source of the shot, his blaster ready. “Come out now and lower your weapon!” Colt calls out, his blaster aimed to where the shot came from. A boy who looked to be between eight and ten years old steps out from behind some bushes and a tree, his rifle resting on his shoulder. “Wha-?” Colt mutters. “What do ya think you’re doin’ out here?” he asks the boy. “You could have gotten yourself killed!”

 

The boy stiffens and looks up at Colt. “I...I heard shootin’ and came to investigate,” the boy says defiantly. “And then I saw that Outrider and he was gonna shoot you, so I shot him.”

 

Colt looks around for signs of anyone else with the boy. “Where are your parents?” he asks.

 

The boy’s lip quivers, but he takes a breath before answering to compose himself. “They got ‘em,” he replies. “All of them. They are in the mines. I...I got away,” he adds quietly.

 

Colt thinks for a minute, still looking for signs of a trap before speaking, “Come on. I’m takin’ you with me. I want you to tell the others about what has happened and then we’ll see what can be done.” The boy looks a bit frightened and ready to run when Colt places a hand firmly on his shoulder. “We’re Star Sheriffs, we will do what we can to help ya,” Colt says as he leads the boy back to his Bronco Buster.

 

“Well, Colt just called. He’s on his way back with a kid,” Shinji says as he heads down the ramp.

 

Saber and April both cast him curious looks just as Colt pulls up and gets out, the boy in tow.

 

“Who is your friend, Colt?” April asks coming up to the pair. The boy flinches and April places a gentle hand on his shoulder. “What’s your name?” she asks kindly. The boy looks down, unsure of the present company.

 

“He’s been actin’ like this since I found him,” Colt states obviously irritated.

 

“Aw, come on, Colt. He’s probably just scared. It’s plain to see he’s had it rough,” April replies as she gets down on the boy’s level. “Come on, now. We can’t help you if we don’t know what to call you,” April prods with a smile. “My name’s April. What’s your name?”

 

The boy takes a breath and sighs. “Domingo,” he mutters barely audible.

 

“Ok, Domingo, can you tell us what you’re doing out in the woods alone and with a gun?” she asks.

 

The boy fights back tears and looks at April, then to the others waiting for his reply before staring at the ground again, “Them Outriders, they showed up one night and rounded everybody up and into the mines. Kids and everything. They have us diggin’ to find anything of value,” he states. “If we stop or get hurt they take us away,” he adds fighting back tears. “They killed my parent’s and a lot of others too that tried to fight ‘em.”

 

“I understand how ya feel. My parent’s were killed by the Outriders too,” Colt states quietly, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

 

“Where is this mine?” Saber asks, startling the boy, and breaking the silence that had fallen amongst them.

 

“Um...I...I can show you. I can show you the way that I used to escape. The others are countin’ on me to save them before they all die down there,” Domingo replies.

 

Saber glances to his companions, who each give a slight nod to his unspoken question, before turning to April. “Why don’t you monitor things from the _Bismarck_ and we’ll go and scope out this place with Domingo?” Saber asks, getting a nod in reply. He looks to the others. “Let’s go and see just what we’re up against. Perhaps we can find a way to get at least some of the people out safely.”

 

****

 

The three men take the boy and depart towards the mines, the boy acting as their guide. They are headed through some rocky terrain, before crossing a river and ending up near an entrance to the mines. They see several trucks and carts, as well as soldiers guarding the entrance.

 

“It certainly looks like they are digging for something,” Saber states as they watch from the cover of shrubbery a bit away from the entrance. “We need to get closer to see if there is another way in.”

 

“Come on, there’s another way in down the river bank a ways,” Domingo states quietly.

 

“Show us,” Shinji says.

 

The four head through a break in the rocks not far from the river when a patrolling guard spots them and alerts other guards. A gunfight ensues, causing all of them to scatter and dive for cover. After some time, Saber comes out and diverts some of the fire away from the others, to give them time to advance and even their chances. He manages to destroy some of the fighters as a result.

 

The Outriders focus their efforts on Shinji and Saber, Colt seizes the opportunity for him and the boy to break away. Spotting an enemy coming up behind Domingo, he kills the Outrider before the he has a chance to get a shot off.

 

“Thanks,” Domingo replies to Colt.

 

“Can you show me where that cave is you were talkin’ about?” Colt asks the boy. Domingo nods and leads him to a rear entrance and they head for the cave, hoping to avoid further detection.

 

“It looks more like a vent shaft if ya ask me,” Colt quips as he peers down into the cave.

 

“It is a vent shaft. But that’s why it’s easy to get in and out. But they might be lookin’ more carefully now that I’ve escaped.”

 

Colt nods. “You stay here and outta sight. I’m gonna go in and see what’s happening. I’ll come back here shortly, hide if anyone approaches,” Colt says.

 

Domingo nods and squats down into the cover of some nearby bushes.

 

****

 

Colt nods satisfied and slowly makes his way down the shaft. After reaching an area high enough to stand in, he slowly moves so he can get a better look at things. Once he’s to the end of one of the tunnels, he spots a few guards and kills them before they have a chance to sound an alarm. After a brief foray, Colt is able to gather a few of the captured townspeople and lead them in an attempt to escape. The group is met by fierce resistance and Colt does his best to get as far out as he can. They are closing in on an exit when the group gets pinned down. He fires shots that kill several Outriders before he has to recharge his blaster. Stepping back into a corridor for protection he hears several voices heading his way, then the sounds of a fight. He jumps into help fight only to find both Shinji and Saber heading his way, leaving a trail of remaining puddles from the Outriders in their wake.

 

“This way, Cowboy,” Shinji calls.

 

Colt nods and turns to signal the crowd behind them and they all make a run for it to try and escape. As the group is running, they come across a set of tracks with mining cars.

 

“Where do these come out?” Saber asks the group.

 

“These are the ones that head out of the mine. We fill them and then they go to a loading dock outside,” One of the men says.

 

“Let’s go,” Shinji says with nod, motioning to get in the carts.

 

“I’ll take up the rear,” Colt says.

 

They start heading out and seem to be in the clear when shots are fired from behind, nearly hitting Colt. “What the-?” Colt starts to say when he spots some Outrider soldiers heading for them in another group of mining cars. “Hey guys, we’ve got company!”

 

“We noticed, Cowboy,” Saber retorts. “Everybody down,” He says to the townspeople as they hunker down as best they can to avoid being hit.

 

“Uh, I don’t think that’s good,” Shinji says and Saber turns to see that the gates ahead are dropping down in an attempt to block them in.

 

“This is going to get rough. Hold on, everyone,” Saber calls as Shinji tries to pull the breaks on the cars.

 

“This isn’t working fast enough,” Shinji states as the townspeople scream in terror. “Our packs, we can use them to slow this thing down.”

 

“Right,” Saber says as they turn and activate their jet packs, effectively slowing down the cars, but the still crash into the wall, slamming the two of them against it with a thud.

 

“Well, it could’ve been worse.” Shinji says as he gets up.

 

“Aye I bet we’ll feel that one in the morning,” Saber mutters as he looks around after climbing out of the car. “We’re trapped. But there has to be a way out of here.”

 

“What was that noise?” Shinji asks as he looks around for the source of the sound. “Sounds kinda like water.”

 

“Looks like things are gonna get wet around here,” Colt says as the area begins filling up with water.

 

“We’ve got to get out of here fast!” Saber says urgently. He presses something on his helmet as the water begins rising quickly. “April, we’re in a bind and need help quickly.” He sighs after getting no reply. “Damn. I think the water is messing with the suit, I can’t seem to connect,” he states while trying to tread the rising water.

 

A few rocks fall from the ceiling and then Domingo pops his head through. “Need a hand?” he asks with a grin and they usher the townsfolk through before taking off down a corridor above. “This way!” Domingo calls as he leads them out of the mine, into daylight.

 

They are looking for a place to go when a Renegade unit appears.

 

“Domingo, take the people to find cover and lay low until we get this unit,” Shinji says.

 

“Got it,” the boy replies and he takes off in the opposite direction, with the people behind him.

 

 

“April, can you hear me?” Shinji calls.

 

“Go ahead,” April replies.

 

“Got a Renegade unit coming after us. We need help and fast.”

 

“On my way!”

 

 

The trio spread out and start fighting the unit as best they can, but not managing to damage the unit. After what feels like an eternity April shows up and starts drawing the Renegade unit’s fire.

 

“Let’s get in there!” Shinji calls and they head for the open ramp, it closes once they’re in the ship. They reach their units and Shinji activates the Challenge Phase. “Let’s end this.”

 

They both fight, the Renegade seeming to have the advantage when it uses a grappling hook and throws the _Bismarck_ off balance and fires, hitting them.

 

“We can’t afford another hit like that!” Saber calls as they fire a shot that knocks off the enemy unit’s arm. “Get ready, Colt.”

 

“Got it,” Colt replies and readies to fire the main weapons.

 

“Wait for it...” Saber says. “And...Fire!”

 

Colt fires as they turn back towards the enemy unit after dodging an attack. All their firepower aimed at the unit and it blows up and disintegrates from the hit. “That’s the end of that one.”

 

****

 

A short time later, they are standing on a hillside outside of what remains of the town. Colt is helping erect a grave marker. “This is the last one,” Colt says as he stands beside the boy, the others back a little from them. “These were your parents, right?” he asks.

 

Domingo nods solemnly. “Yeah,” he replies quietly. “So many people are dead. I want to help fight so that we can move on,” he replies quietly.

 

Colt places a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “They would be proud of you, Domingo.” The boy smiles up at him and nods slightly. “You know if the Outriders come back, call us. We’ll do our best to come and help. If it hadn’t been for your bravery, all of them would have died. You are strong. Just always remember their sacrifices.”

 

“I will,” Domingo says firmly, fighting back tears. They all stand in silence as the sun sets behind the hillside, illuminating the grave markers as if in remembrance of the fallen.

 

 

 


	11. Love Endures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cavalry Command Spy has been compromised. Saber and his team have been assigned to extract him and return him to Cavalry Command. But the Outriders are also in pursuit of the Spy and his information, an old friend of Commander Eagle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

“It’ll be nice to be back at Cavalry Command for a while,” Shinji says with a sigh. “We’ve been gone for nearly a year.”

 

Colt nods and moves his hat away from his eyes, “I’m lookin’ forward to stayin’ in one place for a bit.”

 

“I’m sure you can’t wait to see your father again, right, April?” Shinji asks.

 

April smiles and nods, “It’s been a long time; I haven’t really even talked to him outside of an email in about a month. I emailed him a couple of days ago to tell him we were coming in for a few days, but he hasn’t replied. I’m hoping we can have dinner and talk awhile.”

 

“I’m sure he’s just been busy,” Shinji replies as they receive a signal for an incoming communication.

 

April hits the reply and Commander Eagle’s face appears on her screen. “Oh, hello Father,” April says cheerfully.

 

The Commander smiles, but it fades quickly. “It’s good to see you too, April,” he starts, getting the attention of the others and they send the image to their main screen. “I would have contacted you sooner, but I was hoping I wouldn’t have to reroute you.”

 

“What’s going on?” April asks.

 

“One of our agents was undercover among the Outriders, and I’m afraid he’s been compromised.”

 

“What do you need us to do, sir?” Saber asks quietly.

 

“Are you familiar with the CRI Train System?” the Commander asks.

 

Saber nods. “One of the most advanced rail systems used for civilian and military transports. It’s on Ganymede, isn’t it?” he asks.

 

The Commander nods. “The agent’s name is Anthony Louvre, a former colleague of mine.”

 

“Yvette’s father?!” April practically yells.

 

“The same.” her father replies with a nod. “I want you to meet him at the station and escort him back to us. He says he has some valuable information about a new Outrider plant.”

 

“What kind of plant, sir?” Saber asks.

 

“We believe the plant’s primary function is to produce more sophisticated renegade units. However, Anthony also hinted that there may be other threats as well. I’ve sent you the location of the station and it’s current route. You should be able to arrive before the train does.”

 

“Heading that way now,” Shinji states, casting a glance to Saber, who nods.

 

“Keep me abreast of the situation. Come to me as soon as you get him.”

 

“We will, sir,” Saber replies. The connection terminates and Saber glances over to April. “I take it this man and your father were close?”

 

April nods. “He has a daughter close to my age. We used to play together when we were little.”

 

“Well, we should arrive within the hour, so let’s try and get this done, shall we?” he replies. The others nod and they head off towards their destination.

 

****

 

Nearly an hour goes by uneventfully when Colt speaks up, “Looks like we got some trouble up ahead,” he quips.

 

“Aye, a lot of Outriders and the train seems to be their target,” Saber says grimly. “Let’s head out and try and end this fight,” Saber states as he, Colt, and Shinji head out. They immediately draw fire and they spread out and start making headway. A loud explosion is heard.

 

“They blew out the bridge!” April calls over the com-link.

 

“I’ll try to get to the engines and stop it,” Saber calls back.

 

“We’ll try and cover you,” April replies.

 

Saber heads towards the front of the train, coming up next to the engine compartment and manages to board it. Once in the engine compartment, he sees the two crewmen dead and looks ahead to see the train rapidly approaching the area where the bridge used to be. “Damn it,” he mutters as he grapples with the emergency brakes and nothing happens. “I can’t get this to slow down,” he says over the com-link to no one in particular as he tries anything he can to stop the train.

 

Suddenly, the train starts slowing after a large thump and Saber looks out to see the _Bismarck_ robot stopping the train as if it were a toy, just a short ways from the drop off.

 

“I’m glad you were able to stop it in time,” Saber replies, with obvious relief. Looking around, he notices the fighters are gone. “You ran them off, I see.”

 

“Yeah, A few of them got away,” Colt replies.

 

“Let’s see about the passengers and try to find professor Louvre,” Saber says and they start going through the train, finding most of the passengers dead or dying.

 

“Over here!” April calls as she struggles to help a man sit up. The others rush over and move the man to a vacant seat. “Professor Louvre?” April says hesitantly.

 

The man looks up, his breathing shallow and a wound in his back bleeding heavily “Make sure your father gets this,” Louvre says as he gasps for air.

 

“We’ve got help coming,” April says quietly as the man places an object in her hand.

 

“Tell Yvette I love her,” he manages to say as his breathing becomes more labored. His hand becomes slack and he releases his last breath as the soldiers from Cavalry Command arrive.

 

April fights back tears and Shinji places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She clutches the item to her chest, before holding it out to study it. “It’s a locket,” she says barely a whisper as she opens it to reveal a picture of the Professor, his wife, and daughter.

 

“It has something on the inside of the lid,” Shinji states and April turns it so he can get a better look. “It appears to be some sort of microfilm.”

 

“Perhaps this was a backup incase of something happening to him,” Saber states. “Not many things can read this anymore,” Saber adds quietly. “We need to get this back to Cavalry Command.”

 

“I need to find Yvette first. She has the right to know about her father, and I’d rather tell her myself,” April says as she struggles to keep her composure.

 

Saber nods, “We should contact your father. He may know where to find her and wish to accompany you.”

 

“I’ll try to call him now,” April replies quietly before heading back to her saddle unit to make the call.

 

****

 

A few hours later, April is walking along a street talking with a young woman close to her age. “I wish I could say that we got there in time, but we didn’t. I didn’t even know he was working with my father until he had been compromised, Yvette.” April says. “I’m sorry we didn’t make it in time,” she adds quietly.

 

“ _Sorry_?” Yvette says, struggling to keep her composure. “The best you can say is sorry?! I’ve just lost my only family and that is the best you can do.”

 

April starts to speak and hesitates, trying to think of what to say.

 

“I wish my father had never met yours. Maybe then I’d still have him,” Yvette says bitterly. “I wish he’d never become involved in this damned war.”

 

“Your father has saved countless lives by doing what he’s done. Because of him we may be able to find the factory that is making the Renegade units and destroy them before the Outriders get a chance to use them. If we’re lucky, it’ll end the war,” April replies.

 

“I’m not part of your war. It’s not my fight,” Yvette says as she turns to leave. “You’re not one of _them_ are you?” she asks quietly.

 

“Yes, I am. I’m fighting so that we can remain free,” April replies.

 

“We all are,” Shinji states as he and Colt, and Saber come up from across the street and slowly make their way towards the two women. ”Perhaps you should think about things before walking away, your life may very well be at risk. We just want to talk to you.” Reluctantly, she agrees and they head to an office to talk.

 

****

 

“Unfortunately, you’re involved whether you want to be or not,” Shinji states as Yvette sits down and they begin talking. “I know you don’t want to be here, but we feel that there might be a chance that your father said something to you that might help us. Even something that seems insignificant to you.”

 

“If we don’t win this fight, many more people will die,” April adds. “You don’t want your father’s death to be in vain do you?”

 

“There’s a chance that you may unknowingly have information that could help us decipher some of the information your father gave his life to get to us,” Saber states quietly.

 

“We know that your father called you shortly before he boarded the train. Did he say anything that seemed off or that didn’t make any sense at the time?” Shinji asks. “Anything could be of use to us. Unfortunately, we can’t just ask him ourselves, so we need you to try and think back to your conversation and let us know if you can think of anything. Look, you could be in danger as well. If we know about that call, there’s a chance that the Outriders know as well and they will think you know something, even if you don’t.”

 

Yvette stands up. “As I’ve already stated, I don’t know anything. I’m sorry that I can’t help you, but I’m not part of this fight,” she says as she fights back tears.

 

“So you’re not even going to try?” April asks.

 

“This isn’t my fight. Just leave me alone,” Yvette says as she struggles to keep the anger from her voice and heads for the door.

 

“Yvette, Wait!” April says as she heads towards her. “Your father’s last request was that I make sure to give this to you,” April says as she holds the locket out to Yvette. “This is where he kept the microfilm that contains the information we’re hoping will allow us to defeat the Outriders. His dying words were to tell you that he loved you.”

 

Yvette hesitantly takes the locket, then without another word she turns and heads out the door.

 

“I think someone should follow her,” Shinji states.

 

“She is an easy target for the Outriders right now,” April agrees. They all head out after her. They spot her a short time later, walking alone.

 

“She’s made herself an easy target,” Saber says quietly.

 

“Yeah, we’d better stick close to her,” Shinji says.

 

“I just wish she’d listen. I don’t want to see her get hurt,” April says quietly.

 

“Well, perhaps we can draw them out. The idea is a bit risky, but it gives us an advantage,” Saber says.

 

****

 

A short time later, Yvette is still walking through the office complex when several Outrider fighters appear and fire at her simultaneously. She drops to the ground and a couple of the fighters start to approach her when she stands up and starts firing back, revealing that it is really April in disguise, wearing her battle suit. The others join her and they all get into a firefight.

 

Colt is heading towards the place they had last seen Yvette when he spots her hiding in an alley nearby.

“You probably should reconsider the offer of protection. Them fighters would have killed you had April not dressed up as you and diverted their attention,” Colt states to the young woman.

 

Yvette nods, an obvious look of fear showing on her features. “I thought I could just disappear,” she says quietly.

 

“Well, ya can’t,” Colt replies fiercely as he shoots another attacker. “Stay here and hidden, I’ll be right back,” he says as she steps into the shadows. He heads off in the direction of the fighting and helps finish off the remaining enemy forces.

 

The four regroup and are heading back to where he left Yvette when they hear her scream and they all move quickly to try to reach her, seeing her fall to the ground as they arrive. Saber and Shinji finish off the last two fighters and April kneels down beside her friend.

 

“Yvette?!” April says urgently.

 

Yvette stirs and looks around in confusion. “I...I’m alive?” she says with obvious shock.

 

April looks relieved and notices the locket. “I think this is what saved you,” April says as she pulls the locket out from under Yvette’s shirt and shows her and the others the damage. “Even now your father is protecting you,” April says quietly. She helps Yvette up and they head back to the _Bismarck_ and continue their previous discussion.

 

****

 

“They must be nearby,” Saber states.

 

“Yeah, there sure were enough of them that seemed to come from nowhere in a hurry,” Shinji retorts.

 

“Can you think of anything that your father might have said, Yvette?” April asks.

 

Yvette looks off in thought. “He said something about a warehouse on the outskirts not far from here. He made me promise not to go anywhere close to there.”

 

Saber nods. “I think I know where you mean. It used to be a small mining village that was converted to an industrial park, but it’s long since abandoned...the perfect place to work unnoticed,” Saber states.

 

****

 

They make preparations and head out. “We’re approaching the area, be on your guard,” Shinji says as Saber and Colt look for signs of trouble. About then the alarms go off. “Something like that,” he says as a huge Renegade unit comes up from underground. “Let’s go to Challenge Phase!” he calls as he hits the button to begin the transformation.

 

“Looks like we no longer have the element of surprise,” Saber says dryly.

 

They begin taking fire almost immediately. “Damn it!” Colt says as he fires rapidly towards the enemy unit and accompanying fighters. A shot manages to hit them and throws them back a bit.

 

“We’ve got to target the center of the unit,” Saber calls.

 

“On it,” Colt replies as he hits the unit with all of the _Bismarck’s_ firepower. The unit explodes, leading to a chain reaction of explosions of nearby fighters. They head towards the area that the unit came out of and dive down and start firing at random, inflicting as much damage as they can before leaving to get clear of the base’s destruction zone. “Looks like they won’t be using this base again for a while,” Colt whoops.

 

****

 

The crew takes off for Cavalry Command and debrief before taking Yvette back to her home to bury her father beside her mother. The group stands in somber silence as Yvette says a prayer and places flowers over her parent's graves and then stands up. “Thank you,” she says quietly.

 

“May their sacrifices not be in vain and we find peace soon,” Saber says quietly.

 

April looks up, obviously trying not to cry. “May I be excused?” she asks in barely a whisper.

 

Colt looks confused and Shinji nods.

 

“Thanks!” April says and she turns and rushes off to the ship.

 

“Wonder what that’s about?” Colt asks aloud.

 

“I dunno,” Shinji says with a shrug.

 

 

“What is so important that you called me from a meeting, April?” the commander asks as he steps up to his vid-com.

 

“I just wanted to tell you that I love you very much, Dad. I don’t get to see you as much as I’d like and I’m afraid if I didn’t tell you now, something might happen and you’d die thinking I don’t love you,” April replies.

 

The commander looks a bit embarrassed and glances behind him to make sure no one is listening to their conversation. “I love you too, April. Maybe we can go out when you return home for a while. You can even bring Mr. Hikari if you’d like,” he states with a hint of amusement.

 

“You...you would let me?” she asks in shock.

 

He nods and smiles.

 

“Oh, thank you, Daddy!” she says excitedly and they close the connection. She gets up and is humming to herself and dancing around the room when Yvette returns with the other three and stand there watching the spectacle.

 

“Do you think she’s been drinking?” Colt asks amused as April gasps in shock at finding the others there.

 

“Nah, I think she’s just happy,” Shinji says with a chuckle. “She likes to dance.”

 

“What are you doing?!” April asks, obviously embarrassed. “I’m going to go hide now,” she says quietly as she runs away with her face in her hands.

 

The others start laughing and chatting as they go to return to Cavalry Command.

 


	12. The Mysterious Mechanical Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving reports of local colonies being terrorized or destroyed by wild mechanical horses, the Star Sheriffs are sent to investigate whether the Outriders are behind it. Things don't go as well as they hope upon their arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

“So what exactly is it we’re looking for anyways?” Shinji asks as Saber is typing away at his terminal.

 

“Horses,” Saber replies as he looks in Shinji’s direction.

 

“Horses?” Colt asks. Saber nods in reply. “That doesn’t sound too dangerous,” Colt adds.

 

“Well, they’re not exactly normal horses,” Saber states. “They’re cybernetic horses, and they are well armed and running wild. They have killed many civilians thus far.”

 

“I think I did read some report about some wild horses on the loose, come to think of it,” Colt replies.

 

“Those are the ones we’re trying to find.”

 

“And just what are we supposed to do when we find these horses?” April asks.

 

“Ride em’,” Colt replies with a chuckle.

 

April rolls her eyes and starts about the time the computer starts beeping.

 

“It looks like we’ve found them,” Saber states as he pulls up a visual on his screen. “We need to try and trap them.”

 

“Colt, think you can handle that?” Shinji asks with a hint of amusement.

 

“No problem,” Colt replies. He fires a tracking probe towards the herd below.

 

“One of them is breaking off,” Saber states.

 

“I’ll get em’,” Colt retorts and locks in on the one that is changing course away from the rest of the group. “Ha! Now I’ve got you,” he says as he fires another tracker. The horse runs into a canyon that leads to a dead end and Colt releases the net from the tracker. “Got it!” he says triumphantly as the horse struggles in the net. They land and they all approach the struggling horse.

 

“It seems as if it’s sentient,” Saber states as they cautiously approach the horse after landing.

 

“Yeah, but it’s obviously mechanical,” Shinji adds.

 

“It’s like it’s programming was messed up,” Colt states as they try and calm the horse to examine it. It finally stops struggling and they get closer to it.

 

“Maybe it has some sort of A.I.,” Shinji offers.

 

Just then another horse appears on the cliff above them and appears to communicate with the trapped horse. The trapped horse’s eyes light up and a split second later, the team backs up, just before the horse explodes.

 

“April!” Shinji calls as he lunges for her and knocks them both to the ground as they are buried by debris.

 

“Shinji! April!” both Saber and Colt call after the air clears.

 

A minute later, Shinji and April emerge from underneath a pile of dirt and pieces of the horse. “That was a close call,” Shinji states. “Are you Alright, April?” he asks as he helps her stand up.

 

She nods and looks around, “Not much left of it to examine,” she says with obvious disappointment.

 

“Aye, it seems that the other horse told it to self destruct, rather than be captured,” Saber states. “We should approach any of these horses with caution, it could be that it intended for us to be destroyed with it.”

 

“So you mean the Outriders could be running the show?” Shinji asks.

 

“It’s a possibility, we can’t rule that out. Even if it seems unlikely,” he replies.

 

“I almost think that’s better than these critters tryin’ to off us on their own,” Colt muses.

 

“I’m honestly not sure if any of our guesses are right,” Saber replies with a sigh. “There is just something odd about this whole thing.” He notices something and goes down to inspect the ground, picking up something.

 

Suddenly there’s a shot fired towards the group.

 

“What the?” Shinji says as they all turn in the direction the shot was fired from to see a rough-looking man with a shotgun standing on a cliff behind them, the gun pointed in their direction.

 

“Hey! Whaddya think you’re doin’? I saw what you did to my horse. I’m not lettin’ ya get another one!” the man hollers as he fires another warning shot towards the group.

 

“Hey! We just wanted to catch one; we weren’t not tryin’ to destroy it,” Colt retorts.

 

“So you say. It looks like ya blew up to me!” the man says.

 

“It did that on its’ own, we didn’t cause it,” Colt replies defensively.

 

“We’re just trying to keep them from hurting the townsfolk,” Saber replies. “We don’t appreciate being shot at, sir.”

 

The man fires another shot, purposely missing them. “That’s your last warning. Leave the horses alone,” he says and turns away, leaving the group perplexed.

 

****

 

A while later, the man is in front of what appears to be a homemade alter and seems to be praying.

 

“What is he doing?” mutters Shinji as the group is hunched behind a cluster of rocks behind the mysterious man.

 

“Praying,” April replies quietly, as if it’s obvious. “He’s evidently some sort of Shaman. Didn’t you pay attention in your classes?”

 

Shinji shrugs.

 

The shaman then takes out an instrument and begins playing some sort of melody.

 

Colt takes out his blaster and goes to aim at the man and April stops him, “He is taming the horses with his music, we should let him be,” she states quietly.

 

“Let’s go,” Shinji mutters and Saber and April turn to follow him.

 

“I still say we should question him, he could be the one causing them to attack the towns,” Colt says as he casts one last glance in the man’s direction before reluctantly following the others.

 

****

 

“I don’t care what ya’ll think. That man and those horses are a menace,” Colt says, obviously irritated as he leans against one of the saddle units. “You’ve seen the damage the horses have caused. All of the debris left in the wrecked towns.”

 

“Do you really think that the shaman is behind all of the destruction?” April asks in disbelief. She looks between Colt, who is across from her, and Shinji that is beside her. “I just don’t think it’s him causing them to run wild.”

 

“Well I do, and I think it’s our duty to stop him and those horses,” Colt replies.

 

“I wouldn’t be so quick to judge the shaman, Colt,” Saber says as he approaches the trio.

 

“What d’ya mean?” Shinji asks.

 

“Let me guess, you’ve figured out something that we’ve missed?” Colt retorts.

 

“Take a look at this and tell me what you think,” Saber says as he passes a small disk-like object with a button in the center of it to Shinji, who catches it easily.

 

“Well, this certainly looks like something the Outriders have used,” Shinji states.

 

Saber nods, “Such was my thought. It appears to be some sort of transmitter.”

 

“Then why don’t we go and put a stop to them?” Colt asks. “We need to get that crazy old man to understand that we’re with him, not against him.”

 

“Maybe if you spent more time talking and less time trying to shoot things, we’d be able to talk to him sooner,” Shinji retorts. “We’ve also got to find out the deal with that banjo,” Shinji adds.

 

“It makes such strange music, but it’s calming and almost hypnotic,” April says with a sigh.

 

“Are you sayin’ I’m trigger happy?” Colt asks obviously angry.

 

Shinji goes to make a retort when Saber speaks up, “Perhaps we should start with the shaman. He seems to have some rapport with the horses; he may know where they came from.”

 

Shinji nods, “I’ll go talk to him. Maybe I can get him to understand that we’re on his side. That we believe someone is using the horses to cause the problems.”

 

Saber nods in agreement. “Let’s try that first. Perhaps he’d agree to help us, if he knows that we don’t want to destroy them.”

 

Shinji stands up, “I’ll go and talk to him. Maybe I can get through to him.”

 

****

 

Sometime later, Shinji pulls up to the shaman’s cabin and the man comes out to meet him.

 

“I told you to leave me an’ the horses alone!” he says while pointing a gun towards Shinji as he gets out of his vehicle.

 

“I came to talk, nothing more,” Shinji says, holding up his hands in a defensive manner.

 

The man studies him for a minute, looking around to be sure he’s alone and nods slightly and releases a sigh. “Come in. We can talk over tea,” he says with a hint of acceptance.

 

Shinji follows the man in and the shaman pours them both a cup of tea and they sit and talk for a while. “As I said, we don’t want to keep the horses from you, it’s obvious that you have some sort of power over them; but we think the Outriders are also doing something to them, and are using them to kill innocent people and destroy towns. If you would just help us, maybe we could stop them.”

 

“And what if you can’t?” the shaman asks.

 

“Then I guess we’d have no choice but to destroy them,” Shinji says with a bit of reluctance.

 

“How do I know that you ain’t one of them Outriders in disguise?” he asks, becoming more agitated.

 

Shinji stands up and smacks his hand onto the table. “We’re on your side, can’t you see that?!”

 

“All I see is that you want me to hand over my horses. I ain’t gonna do that. Get on outta here!” he says, pointing the gun once again in Shinji’s direction.

 

Shinji sighs and turns to leave. “I wish you’d have just done this the easy way,” he says as he heads out the door. He’s just coming up to his vehicle when the com-link goes off. “Yeah?” he says into the link.

 

“We’ve got trouble, Shinji. The horses are at it again. We need you to get back as quick as you can,” April replies.

 

“I’m on my way, April,” he replies as he hops in and takes off, casting one last glance back to the cabin.

 

“Alright, Saber, I think we’ve got ‘em coming your way!” Colt states.

 

Saber nods. “I see them,” he replies as he readies to pull a lever.

 

“We should be able to catch them at least,” April states. “Ready...ready...now!” she calls.

 

Saber nods and pulls the lever to activate the trap.

 

“Looks like it’s goin’ just like you’d hoped, Saber,” Colt states as the floor opens up and the horses tumble into the hole. “Then again, maybe not,” he adds as one of the horses manages to climb its way out and takes off.

 

“Let’s follow it,” Saber says as he and April get into the saddle units and he starts the ship forward.

 

“On in,” Colt replies as he heads after the escaped horse in his Bronco Buster.

 

“Shinji, come in,” April says over the com-link.

 

“Go ahead, April,” he replies as he’s heading back towards the ship.

 

“One of the horses got away from us and is heading in your direction, think you can try and cut it off?”

 

“I’ve got the location, I’ll try and get ahead of it,” he replies. He speeds up and turns sharply, managing to get ahead enough to get out and wait for it. Seeing it approach, he jumps for it, hoping to surprise it and take control of it, grabbing onto the reins tightly as the horse tries unsuccessfully to buck him, it then takes off with him on it.”

 

“Shinji!” the other three shout simultaneously.

 

“I think he’s lost it,” Colt retorts.

 

“It’s moving too erratically to try and catch it. We can track where it is and wait for it to stop and then see about Shinji,” Saber states. “Colt, come on back to the ship, we’ve got the bulk of the horses now.”

 

“Just about there,” he replies as he enters the ramp and April closes the ramp behind him.

 

****

 

It’s nearly dark and the three friends are standing outside the ship looking around. “He should be close,” April says quietly. “I just hope he’s alright, he’s been gone for hours.”

 

“Are you worried?” Colt asks with a smirk.

 

“Are you jealous?” she replies back.

 

“Over there!” Saber says, pointing a bit behind them. A minute or so later, the horse slowly approaches them with Shinji barely hanging on.

 

“Shinji!” April says as she rushes over to him. “Are you okay?”

 

“Oh yeah, I...I’m fine,” he replies obviously exhausted just before passing out.

 

Colt manages to reach him, just soon enough to keep him from hitting the ground.

****

 

The next evening, Shinji awakes to see Saber, April, and Colt standing beside him looking at him obviously concerned.

 

“Good to see you awake,” Saber says quietly.

 

April notices him awake and smiles as relief washes over her, “Thank God you’re okay.”

 

He looks around and goes to sit up. “How long have I been out?”

 

“A little more than a day,” Colt replies. “Luckily, we’ve not been attacked.”

 

“Aye, we’ve been fortunate,” Saber states. A noise is heard and then the sound of horses. “What the-” he says as he turns to go and see about the disturbance, the others behind him.

 

They come out just as a horse gets free. “Wait!” Colt calls out as he heads for the entrance of the corral. Just as he gets there, he’s met by the shaman, pointing his gun at him.

 

“I told ya to leave the horses alone!” he says.

 

“Ya know, I’m getting a bit tired of you point’n that gun at me,” Colt replies becoming more angry. “We’re trying to stop them, not destroy them.”

 

“That’s what you claim, but I think you’re lyin’,” the shaman says becoming more agitated.

 

“Hey, Shinji asked you to help us and you refused,” Colt replies.

 

“What do you-” he starts to say when Saber comes up from behind him and takes the gun from him.

 

“I don’t think this is really necessary,” Saber says.

 

The man turns to face him when Colt reaches him and grab the banjo from his back and turns back towards Colt. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

 

Colt takes the banjo and smashes it to the ground, damaging it.

 

The man gasps and snatches it back before Colt can smash it again. “Now the Gods will curse us all,” he says as he holds the banjo to him, obviously distressed.

 

“That was not good form, Colt. You let your anger guide your actions,” Saber admonishes. “Come on, we need to go and find those horses.”

 

They all head for the ship and take off in search of them, leaving the shaman alone.

 

****

 

“I think I’ve got them, Shinji,” Saber says.

 

“How far are they?” April asks.

 

“Not far,” Saber replies.

 

“I just hope we get there in time,” Shinji states.

 

“It appears that they’re attacking a nearby base,” Saber says.

 

“Heading that way now, Saber,” Shinji replies as he guides the ship towards the location Saber indicated. “Colt, be ready to blast them. I don’t think we’ll have much choice.” he turns to Saber, “Saber, let’s launch and see if we can split them up.”

 

Saber nods, “Agreed. Let’s go.”

 

The three take off in their vehicles, leaving April to man the ship.

 

“Shall we split up to hunt for them?” Colt asks as they land and disembark.

 

“I think it’s the best plan.”

 

“Time for some shootin’ practice,” Colt retorts.

 

“Just be mindful of possible civilians,” Saber says.

 

“Call if one of us runs into trouble?” Shinji asks.

 

“Agreed,” Saber and Colt reply and they head off in different directions.

 

“Shinji! The horses are attacking. I’m trapped!” April calls over the com-link.

 

“What?!” he replies as he turns his vehicle around. “Hold on, I’m coming, April!”

 

“Right behind you, Shinji,” Saber calls as he and Colt come up behind him, as April screams.

 

“Shit!” Shinji says as he struggles to stop, barely before hitting a huge robotic horse. “What the Hell is that?!”

 

“Looks like a bigger mechanical horse. This is not good,” Saber says darkly.

 

“We still need to get to April,” Colt states.

 

“I’ll try and distract it, you two try and get April and the ship off the ground and I’ll come as after you,” Shinji states.

 

“Okay!” Saber and Colt reply.

 

Shinji takes off, the huge horse trying to stomp him, while Colt and Saber make a break for the ship, and after a small skirmish, they board, rushing to their units.

 

Shinji is just about past the huge horse when it uses its’ tail to grab him and starts electrifying his vehicle, causing him to scream in pain.

 

“They were speaking the truth,” the shaman states when he sees the large horse and its’ captive. “I’ve got to try and stop it from hurting that kid.” He takes out his banjo and starts to play, causing the horse to cease its attack long enough for Shinji to escape and board the ship before the strings break and the horse once again becomes enraged, rearing up.

 

“Let’s go _Bismarck_ Challenge Phase!” Shinji calls as he hops in his unit and begins the transformation. With the transformation complete the _Bismarck_ launches for the horse.

 

“Go for it’s neck,” Saber calls and Colt nods and tries to get a lock on it, as the unit grabs it and tosses it. It recovers and lunges for the _Bismarck_ , they fire and it stumbles back, so they head for it again, only to be kicked, hurling them backwards.

 

Colt grabs the blaster and fires, stunning it momentarily. “Time to end this,” he says as they launch all of the laser cannons towards the enemy horse, flinging it towards the remains of the base and decimating it and the horse.

 

“No! Not the horse!” the shaman cries as he sees it destroyed.

 

****

 

Later that evening, the four friends go out seeking to find the shaman. They find him sitting alone, not far from his home. Colt comes up holding the man’s banjo and offers it to him.

 

“I’m sorry I broke this before. I’ve repaired it for you,” Colt says quietly.

 

The man looks up and studies the cowboy for a minute before eyeing the banjo and taking it, to inspect more carefully.

 

“We’d really like it if you could play something for us, sir,” April says quietly, coming up behind Colt.

 

The man smiles slightly and nods before taking a breath, closing his eyes and beginning to play, imaging that his mysterious horses still roam freely. He smiles as he plays, the four Star Sheriffs stand behind him, listening to the captivating music as the sun sets before them.

 

 

 

 


	13. The Kingdom of Jarre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While en-route to an independent colony on a diplomatic mission, the crew receives a distress call. Upon answering, they find a base laid to waste and the local authority accusing them of the damage. Can they prove their innocence? Will an alliance be possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

“This sandstorm isn’t letting up. I can’t see anything but sand,” Shinji complains as they are slowly moving forward in the _Bismarck_ unit.

 

“This is not ordinary sand,” Saber replies. “It seems to have flecks of metal in it, so our equipment can’t give us accurate readings.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, but it can’t be that hard to get out of here,” Colt replies, adding his input to their discussion.

 

“The equipment is all over the place,” April states.

 

“That is the reason I’m taking it slow,” Shinji states matter-of-factly.

 

“I bet I could get us out of here faster than you are right now, equipment or not,” Colt retorts, while stretching to impress just how bored he is.

 

“Of course you didn’t state that you’d get us out in one piece, Cowboy,” Saber adds with a smirk. “There are a number of mountains to consider as obstacles.”

 

“Buckle in, and I’ll show all of you just how easy it is to fly with your gut,” Colt says while they all buckle in before he takes control and sends the ship up. Once off the ground, it is met with stronger winds, and he forces it forward, the ship shaking violently from the effort.

 

“Okay, we’re out of the worst of and we’ve stabled out,” Saber says to Shinji as they get out of the sandstorm.

 

“Man! This star system has ferocious storms,” Colt grumbles as an alarms sounds.

 

“What’s the problem, April?” Shinji asks, casting a glance in her direction.

 

“It seems to be a distress call, but my instruments are still recovering from Colt bringing us up so violently,” she replies.

 

“I’ll see if I can get a reading on my system yet,” Saber says as he hits several buttons on his console. “It seems to be coming from about four o’clock.”

 

“Heading in that direction now,” Shinji states and turns the ship. Looking over the horizon he sees smoke. “Well, that seems to be the right direction,” he says. “See if you can pull up a better view, April.” April nods and hits a few buttons, and in a moment, they see the base being attacked. “Some sort of communications base.”

 

“Outriders, let’s go and put a stop to them,” Colt says, eager for some action.

 

“We need to be careful, there could be survivors,” Shinji says.

 

“Okay!” Colt replies and readies the guns for the fight. They make quick work of the fighters, but half of them escape.

 

After landing the ship, they survey the base, calling out for any survivors to come forward. “I’m not sure we’re going to find anyone, this looks pretty bad,” Shinji states quietly.

 

“We need to do a quick search regardless. There is a chance those escaped fighters will be back with reinforcements,” Saber states. An alarm sounds and the three men look in April’s direction.

 

“Enemy ships approaching,” she states and the three jump back into their saddle units as Shinji lifts them from the ground, shots landing where they had just lifted from.

 

“That was close,” Shinji states.

 

“Too close, if you ask me,” Colt states.

 

“Do you still have them on radar, April?” Shinji asks.

 

“No fighters, Shinji, but I am receiving a transmission.”

 

“Attention _Bismarck_ , this is the Royal Command of Jarre. Land your ship, we have you surrounded,” a voice over the com states. “I am Prince Roland. Commader of the Royal Guard, you have invaded our airspace, come out and surrender,” Roland states through a loudspeaker.

 

“What?!” Colt exclaims.

 

“Invaded?!” Shinji states. “That’s a fine thank you for stopping the attack.”

 

“They may not know we came to help, we answered a distress call, perhaps they did as well and found us here with the remainders of the base,” Saber says quietly. “We should go out as they request and explain what has transpired.”

 

“Oh, I’m going out Alright... to give that Prince a piece of my mind,” Shinji says as he gets up and heads for the ramp.

 

The others follow him and they reach the bottom of the ramp just as the Prince does, his soldiers armed and ready to fire.

 

The Prince looks a bit shocked. “Well, I wasn’t expecting to find a group of kids out on a picnic to be in such a nice ship,” he says with a smirk.

 

“Who you callin’ kids?!” Colt says becoming angry. “Don’t you know-”

 

Saber places a hand on his shoulder, “Easy Colt,” Saber warns quietly.

 

“Are you crazy? Don’t you know who we are?” Colt asks in disbelief, shaking Saber’s hand off his shoulder. “We’re the Star Sheriffs that just saved your ass.”

 

“Yeah,” Shinji confirms with a nod.

 

“Funny, from my vantage point you look like illegal intruders into our territory,” the Prince states.

 

“What?! You’ve got to be kidding me,” Colt says agitated.

 

“We’ve been unofficial allies for years, Prince Roland,” April states.

 

“We came because of a distress call,” Shinji states.

 

“This territory belongs to the Kingdom of Jarre. You claim you came to our aid, but I don’t see how that can be the case, given your inferior equipment. We are perfectly capable of fighting these Outriders without the help of your Cavalry Command,” Prince Roland replies. “Now, because of your interference in our affairs, my father demands that you be brought to him to answer for your actions.” April goes to speak and the prince silences her with a look before continuing. “You may follow us to our palace and speak with my father,” he says with arrogance, leaving no room for debate. He turns and signals to his troops, who flank the ship and they reluctantly turn and go along with the prince’s demands.

 

“This is insane!” Shinji grumbles as he moves the ship forward.

 

“We do as they request for now, Shinji. No need to increase tension,” Saber states.

 

April nods. “I’ve got a treaty I’d like to pass to the king. My father had it drafted and was hoping to send us to make a formal request once we had a chance to read over it. I guess we should just try and see what he says now, since we’re evidently going to have an audience with him.”

 

****

 

The four travel in silence, looking around at the city as they roll through the main road. After some time, they arrive at the palace and are escorted from their ship and led into the receiving area, flanked by armed guards. After waiting for several minutes, King Jared enters the room and sits on his throne before looking over the people before him.

 

These are the people sent from Cavalry Command, sir. The pilot of the ship is Shinji Hikari,” the prince says as Shinji steps forward.

 

“Shinjiro Hikari’s son?” the king asks.

 

Shinji nods and then motions towards April, “And this is Commander Eagle’s daughter, April.”

 

April bows and then stands and offers a tube, “We have been sent as representatives of Cavalry Command, your highness. We are here to offer this treaty of friendship between our two governments.”

 

The prince takes the tube and opens it before passing it to the king, who looks over it briefly.

 

“Seems to me like this contract is setting up to overthrow this government,” the king states.

 

“What?” April asks in shock. “It is a mutual contract. It has both sides working together to fight the invasion of the Outriders.”

 

“This stems back nearly sixteen years ago. I was on the front lines, and the cowards of the now Cavalry Command ordered their men to pull back, leaving my men to die at the hands of the Outriders. They were cowards then, I seriously doubt much has changed in these years sense. Keep them confined to their vehicle, I’ll have to think on whether to charge them with any crimes,” the king says as he stands and leaves the room.

 

“My father died then too!” Shinji states, “He defied orders and stood by you!”

 

“This meeting is over. I will not listen to more of the same thing. Take them away,” the prince says and stands up and leaves the room.

 

Armed guards encircle the four, their weapons aimed at them and escort them back to their ship.

 

****

 

A while later, they are sitting around in their ship when April breaks the silence, “We have an incoming transmission, stand by.”

 

The screen comes up and they all turn to see the face of Commander Eagle on the screen.

 

“It seems that the impression of our offer was not well received,” the commander states.

 

“He has confined us to the ship, father. It is like we are prisoners here,” April states.

 

“Yeah, he barely let us speak to him; he didn’t really even read the treaty papers that you sent,” Shinji states.

 

“I think he only took them so them so that he could say he made an effort,” April adds.

 

“I wish I had better news, but for the moment our hands are tied. Did he give any reason for his decline?”

 

“He said that this stems from something that happened fifteen years ago. He claims that the government abandoned them, costing many lives,” Saber states.

 

The commander sighs, “I suppose there is some truth to his statements. We did have a falling out fifteen years ago. Our government was unfamiliar with the capabilities of the Outriders at that time. We realized too late that we weren’t equally matched technologically. Our orders were to pull back and regroup, but Jarre’s people were refusing to move, not wanting to leave their homes. Most of our people followed the order to pull back, Jarre’s soldiers did not. They saw the retreat as an act of cowardice, not a chance to regroup and form a better plan. Not all of our people returned as ordered. Your father was one of the ones that stayed.

 

“And he never returned,” Shinji adds quietly.

 

“It is said that he sent a warning to the king and because of that, he was able to escape,” the commander states. “I don’t know the exact circumstances, but perhaps you can use your father as a tool to open a dialog between us.”

 

“I suppose it would be good to know just what happened,” Shinji states.

 

“At least then you’d know,” April says quietly.

 

“Do your best, but try not to agitate the situation,” Eagle says.

 

“Yes, sir,” Shinji states quietly before the connection terminates.

 

“Well, it appears that we’ve got some action,” Saber states quietly, as he watches activity outside. The king and his son have just arrived.

 

“Then I’m going to go talk to him,” Shinji states as he heads for the ramp.

 

“Shinji!” Saber calls after him. “Do not make things worse,” he warns. “You should wait until he’s ready.”

 

“Not my style, sorry,” he replies as he heads on down the ramp.

 

“King Jared! Your Highness, I have something I want to discuss with you!” Shinji calls, as he reaches the bottom of the ramp, the others not far behind him.

 

The king stops briefly and turns in his direction, “We have nothing further to discuss. I have made up my mind,” he says before turning and heading into a building, his guards behind him.

 

“Wait!” Shinji calls, as the guards stop him at the bottom of the ramp.

 

“I believe you have your answer. I’d drop this before you make your situation worse. We are about to stop the Outriders once and for all. Sit back and watch how superior technology can succeed where you have failed,” the prince says as he turns and follows his father.

 

“Damn it,” Shinji mutters.

 

“It seems we wait on the bench this time, Shinji,” Saber states. ” We wait and watch, all the while being ready if it seems they are in too deep. I do not think they will listen to what we say, they must learn the hard way.”

 

****

 

“There’s the base!” the prince calls to his soldiers. “Lay waste to it! Attack!” The attack commences and quickly they discover they are in over their heads when a renegade unit appears. “Retreat!” the prince calls and they do thier best to move to a better vantage point. He starts losing men quickly and he sends out a distress call.

 

“Well, it appears that perhaps you were correct in your assessment of our readiness,” the king states on the vid-com of the _Bismarck_. “As much as it pains me to say it, I think we do need your help. I have ordered the guards to stand down. Will you please help us?”

 

Shinji nods and looks to the others, who are already preparing to take off to the battle.

 

“Let’s get going,” Saber states.

 

“I was itching to get into the action,” Colt retorts.

 

Shinji hops into his unit and the ship takes off.

 

“Looks like they’re taking a good deal of damage,” Saber adds wryly.

 

“Yeah, and all of this could’ve been avoided if they’d just listened,” Shinji states.

 

“Perhaps they’ll learn from this, let’s hope so and stop that renegade unit,” Saber replies as they approach the battle.

 

The renegade has focused in on the prince’s unit and is just about to fire when the _Bismarck_ appears and hits it from behind. It turns to face them and readies to attack.

 

“Fall back, prince Roland,” Shinji calls over the com-link.

 

“As you wish,” he replies begrudgingly.

 

“Alright!” Colt calls as he readies the blaster of the _Bismarck_ Challenge Phase. He fires and lands a hit, but then the unit swings and lands a hit on the unit, shoving it back.

 

“We need to move!” Saber calls.

 

Shinji moves then up and the sand starts blocking their visuals. “I can’t see it!” he states.

 

“I’ll try and get an infrared reading,” Saber replies as he hits several buttons on the console. The unit is hit from a blast, stunning them for a moment. “Damage report!”

 

“Got our toe, but we're not bad,” April states.

 

“Got it in my sights, Saber,” Colt calls.

 

“Ready...” Saber says as he waits for the infrared reading. “Ready...Now!”

 

Colt fires the main blaster as Saber activates the other laser cannons and they land a solid hit, causing the unit to explode.

 

****

 

“The _Bismarck_ unit saved us, father. However, I lost contact with them,” the prince states.

 

“We lost a lot of good men, perhaps it was time for them to lose some too,” the king replies. An alert is heard and the two men turn and activate the vid-com.

 

“Hello again, your highness,” Shinji says with a grin. “Have you given our treaty more thought?”

 

“I still wish to remain independent, although I will think about your offer a little more this time. I will speak to Commander Eagle when I have a final decision. You are free to leave our kingdom,” the king states and terminates the connection.

 

“Well how do you like that?” Shinji says with obvious annoyance.

 

“So much for the treaty,” April says with a sigh.

 

“He didn’t fully decline, so perhaps one day he will come around; but until then, we should leave and report back to Cavalry Command,” Saber replies. “We have done what we can here.”

 

Shinji sighs. “Okay, let’s go,” he says as he hops into his unit and sets the coordinates. “Home we go.” The ship heads for orbit, returning to their base once more.

 

 


	14. The Rebirth of Chivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange volcanic eruptions have been happening throughout the New Frontier. Most recently a large number have begun on Saber's home colony. The crew is sent to investigate lands owned my a reclusive nobleman, who trusts no one. The eruptions seem to be getting worse, and perilously close to the Baron's massive lands. Saber goes to discuss the odd occurrences and offer protection, only to be accused of attempting to take the Baron's lands for himself.
> 
> This is loosely translated from the Japanese original cartoon, not as close to the Dubbed version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

“So there’s a possibility that the Outriders are causing these strange eruptions?” April asks her father over the vid-com.

 

The commander nods, “I think the likelihood is high given that they suddenly seem to turn up around these areas after the people have fled. I think that perhaps they are using some of the mines to manufacture something, although I have no proof of that at this point.”

 

“It seems likely,” Saber replies. “I’ve noticed a slight pattern to these eruptions and with April’s help; we have come up with three possible next targets. If we are correct, then that could help us get in and stop them.” He hits a few buttons on a console and a map appears, splitting the com screen with the map. “The places we think are likely targets have the red ‘x’s on them,” he explains. “After looking at the last four incidents, I think the most likely next target will be here,” he says, circling an ‘x’ at the more northern area on the map. “It is part of New Scotland. The land belongs to Baron Wilhelm; and from what I’ve heard of him from my father, he likes to keep to himself and is not fond of visitors.”

 

“Well, according to our satellites, we’ve detected possible Outrider activity nearby,” the commander states. “Perhaps your team should go and speak with him. Tell him what has been happening and explain that you feel that he and his lands could very well be their next target. We can offer him some protection, if he would allow us access to his lands.”

 

Saber nods, “We’ll go and attempt to speak with him, sir.”

 

****

 

The connection closes and Saber sends the coordinates to Shinji, who turns them towards their destination. After some time, a replica of an old castle comes into view surrounded by mountains and valleys shrouded in haze. “Looks like a good place for someone to hide,” Colt mutters as he looks at the scene on the main vid-screen.

 

“Aye, hence the reason we feel this is a highly probable target for the Outriders,” Saber replies before turning to Shinji, “We’ve been granted permission to land just to the east of the castle, Shinji. There is a landing pad and we are to disembark there, where we will be greeted by a sentry.”

 

“Sentry?” both Shinji and Colt ask.

 

“A member of his security,” Saber replies.

 

“I thought you said he lives alone,” Shinji asks as they begin their descent.

 

“I said he doesn’t like visitors, I never claimed he lived alone. He keeps a small number of people in his service.”

 

“Well, today must be the day for social calls, it appears someone else is already here,” Shinji replies, nodding towards a ship on a pad not far from where they are setting down.

 

“Well, that would be unusual. Perhaps he has some business to attend to,” Saber muses as they land and disembark, greeting the sentry at the foot of the ramp.

 

“We are here to speak with Baron Wilhelm on behalf of Cavalry Command,” Saber states to the sentry.

 

“The baron is currently in a meeting. You may wait in the foyer,” the sentry replies before turning and leading them into the castle.

 

April and Colt look around in awe as they are led through a few corridors, along a hallway with huge windows overlooking the Baron’s vast lands.

 

“I could live in a place like this,” April says with admiration.

 

Colt chuckles, “It’s a bit too fancy for me. I’d be afraid of breaking something.”

 

Saber walks a little ahead of the group, pointedly looking around for signs of trouble.

 

“Wait here until you are called for,” the sentry states before leaving the four alone in the room.

 

“He could have offered us a chair or something,” Shinji mutters.

 

“As I said, he rarely hosts visitors,” Saber replies just as a couple of men leave an office and wordlessly walk past them. Saber notices that the men seem to make a point of not making eye contact, and he watches them until they turn a corner, heading out of the castle.

 

After a minute or so, Colt quietly steps away and makes to follow them.

 

The office doors open again and the sentry steps out, “The Baron will see you now.”

 

They nod and the three remaining of the crew enter the office. “We thank you for allowing us an audience, Baron Wilhelm,” Saber says after they stop in front of the Baron's desk.

 

“I'd like to know exactly why you have requested an audience with me,” the Baron replies, not bothering to turn in their direction.

 

“I'm sure by now that you have heard about the odd volcanic eruptions that keep happening,” Saber asks.

 

“I have. What does this have to do with me?” he asks, casting a wary glance.

 

“We have run through several scenarios and we feel that your land would most likely be a prime location for those that we have reason to suspect to be causing these eruptions. We have come to offer your protection, in exchange, all we ask is that you allow us to be here to watch for the Outriders, so that we may stop them.”

 

“So the man was right,” the Baron states as he turns around, with a sword in hand and swings it, stopping inches from Saber's face.

 

Saber holds his gaze, not flinching when the sword stops so close.

 

“They told me that they would send you. That you want my land for yourself.”

 

“Who told you that?” Shinji asks stepping up beside Saber.

 

“You do not interfere. This is between Nobles of this country. You are of little consequence to me,” the Baron replies. “Now leave, all of you. I will not give up my land!”

 

Shinji goes to make another retort when Saber holds out his hand to stop him. “As you wish,” he replies and turns to leave, forcing the other two to follow him.

 

****

 

They leave and park a ways off, watching the property from afar. They see the Baron and his servants setting up for what appears to be a fox hunt. One of the men releases a mechanical fox and gives the signal and the Baron sends in the dogs, the fox running on ahead of them.

 

“What is he doing? Why would anyone want to hunt at a time like this?” Shinji asks.

 

“It is traditionally a way for clansmen to relax,” Saber replies.

 

“But he's in danger. It's plain stupid.”

 

“I know that, and you know that, but he feels that because of where he is and his reputation that no one will actually dare to bother him. Until he learns otherwise, all we can do is try and protect him from a distance.”

 

****

 

The hunt goes on and the Baron is gaining on the fox and readies to fire when he is hit by a blaster, causing him to drop his weapon. “What is this?” he asks looking around to find himself surrounded by Outriders.

 

“You won't join us, then we'll take this land by force,” the apparent leader states, his men all aiming their guns at the Baron.

 

“I don't believe that's how this is going to play out,” A voice calls from a nearby tree.

 

The Outrider soldiers turn and look to find Saber leaning against the trunk. “I suggest you leave now, or you won't be leaving alive,” he says as he jumps down and lands on the ground.

 

“We'll see about that,” the leader calls and several start for him.

 

He takes them out quickly, slicing most of them and causing them to disintegrate. The couple of remaining soldiers retreat quickly, leaving Saber and the Baron alone. “We need to talk, Baron Wilhelm,” Saber states simply.

 

He nods, “Come and sit with me a while.” They return to the castle and start talking over a game of chess. “Why did you return here? I told you to leave and yet you came to my aid.”

 

“I have sworn the oath of a soldier. My duty is to protect the people,” Saber replies.

 

“So I am like a king, and you a knight,” the Baron muses.

 

“I suppose that's one take on this situation,” Saber acknowledges. “Now, will you admit that you need our help?”

 

The Baron stands up, “You were lucky this time, but I told you I do not need your help. I will not allow you to take my land from me!” he shouts in anger. “Now again you ask, leave here and don't come back!”

 

Saber quietly stands up and leaves, without another word.

 

****

 

Returning to the _Bismarck_ , he finds the others in discussion of the current situation. They cease their discussions and look at him expectantly when he plops down onto a bench.

 

“Things sure are starting to heat up around here,” Colt quips.

 

“So you think the Outriders are going ahead with their plans?” Saber asks as he glances at the images projected on the wall.

 

“It appears so. Something that should take hundreds of years has happened just over the last couple of days,” April replies.

 

“It's like they are messing with nature itself,” Shinji adds.

 

Saber sighs and stands up, looking over the images more carefully. “You think this is where the Outriders are working from?” he asks.

 

April nods, “It's my best guess.”

 

Saber looks at the images once more and nods, “The three of you go and do what you can to stop them.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Shinji asks.

 

“The only thing that the Baron will take seriously,” Saber replies, “I'm going to use my status as a fellow Nobleman and challenge him to a duel.” The other three look at him in shock. “It's the only way he will accept what we are telling him as truth. If I win, he will have to allow me to call the shots.”

 

“What if you don't?” Colt asks.

 

“Then I die trying,” Saber replies simply with a shrug.

 

“But you have to kill him to win?” April asks.

 

Saber shakes his head, “No, just disarm him. His pride would force him to duel to my death. I do not believe it is necessary, to make my point.” He pauses in thought before continuing, “Go on and do what you can. I must go and see the Baron.” He grabs his helmet and leaves.

 

The others sit in shock for a moment, watching Saber return once again to the castle before taking off to try and stop the Outriders.

 

 

****

 

Saber enters the castle and after some searching sees the Baron heading into his basement and follows him. The baron stops at the edge of an underground lake and stoops down and scoops some of the water into his hand, quickly letting it fall between his fingers, steam coming from it.

 

“As I told you, the water is heating up because there is lava flowing beneath your lake,” Saber says as he walks over to the Baron.

 

“I told you to never return, Rider.”

 

“I've decided that since you won't listen to reason, I will reach you the only way I can. I know your reputation as a master swordsman, but it has been years since anyone has challenged you. I think perhaps you're not as good as you once were. So as one Nobleman to another, I challenge you, Baron. If I win, you let me call the shots in defense of your castle, if it's not too late by then.”

 

****

 

They walk back up to the Baron's office and he grabs a sword. “How dare you come into my castle and challenge me. I am a living legend. Prepare to die here,” the Baron states as he lunges towards Saber, sword swinging towards him.

 

Saber blocks him and they parry back and forth for a while, each gaining the upper hand a few times. The fight moves out to the balcony, the Baron forcing Saber back, as he ends up at the edge. The baron swings and Saber loses his balance, managing to grab the ledge, but hanging off. The Baron looks down and smirks, “Looks like you have lost. You fought well; your family will know you die with honor.”

 

“My apologies, Sir, but I thought we were still fighting,” Saber retorts as he pulls himself up and strikes towards the Baron. The Baron barely blocks it and then Saber parries and knocks him to the floor of the balcony and disarms him, his sword aimed at his throat, “Now Baron, who told you that we were here to take your land?”

 

The Baron acknowledges his defeat and sighs, “The man that was leaving when you arrived. He said his name was Zatola, I believe. He said that Calvary Command was sending you to challenge me and take my land.”

 

“Well, he lied,” Saber replies. I have no int-”

 

He is interrupted by a volcano erupting nearby, causing both him and the Baron to turn and look.

 

“My land!” the Baron cries.

 

“That is what I was trying to warn you about,” Saber states.

 

The Baron turns quickly, running back into the castle.

 

“What are you doing?” Saber calls after him.

 

“Trying to stop them!” the Baron replies as he rushes through the office and down to the basement and getting into a fighter plane.

 

****

 

“We’ve got trouble, Shinji,” April calls. “I’ve got something come out of that lava and fast.”

 

“I see it, April,” he replies. Let’s go to challenge phase,” he says as he hits the button to begin the transformation. They barely complete it before the unit is upon them and shoving them into the lava.

 

“We've got to get out of this,” Shinji says with gritted teeth.

 

“How are you three holding up?” Saber calls over his com-link.

 

“Oh we're doing great. We could use a little help here,” Shinji calls back.

 

“I'm afraid I don't have a way to reach you right now,” Saber replies. “Although you may have some help from an unlikely source.”

 

“What do you mean?” Shinji asks as they shove the enemy unit back out of the lava and fire, causing it to pull back for a moment.

 

“The Baron is in an older model fighter jet. He says he's going to try and stop the lava from reaching the castle.”

 

“What?!” Shinji asks as they are hit again by the enemy unit and thrown back and the jet flies past them and fires not far from the castle. “What is he doing?!”

 

“He's trying to break through the moat,” Saber replies. “It's the only way to save this castle.”

 

The Baron fires a couple more shots and finally succeeds in re-routing the lava back underground and away from the castle.

 

Colt aims and hits the enemy unit with all of their firepower and Shinji hurls it into the lava, where it explodes. “Looks like that one's done,” Colt quips. They scan for more enemy units and finding none, they revert back to the ship mode and land beside the castle, where Saber and the Baron are talking.

 

“Thank you, Lord Rider for reminding me that I am not always right,” the Baron says, clasping Saber's hand in his. “I would not have my land had you not stood up to me.”

 

“You're a good man, Baron Wilhelm. It takes a bigger man to admit when he is wrong.”

 

The Baron smiles and then releasing his hand, turns and signals for one of his servant's to bring forth a box. “This is for you. It is a gift to show my appreciation, one nobleman to another,” the Baron states as the man hands Saber a box after opening it to reveal a set of bagpipes done up in the Rider's colors.

 

Saber nods in appreciation and then goes to change before wishing the Baron well and going to meet his friends in the hallway outside the office, dressed in full clan attire.

 

“What the?” Shinji says giving him an amused glance.

 

“A gift from the Baron,” Saber replies.

 

“Are those real bagpipes?” April asks intrigued.

 

Saber nods, “Aye, they are.” He plays a quick sound to demonstrate, making the others jump at the volume they put out, causing all of them to laugh. “Perhaps I should practice these outdoors for a while, until I'm used to them,” he says with a laugh.

 

 


	15. Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stopped near a small city for supplies and repairs, Colt goes out to pick up supplies. When leaving, he walks into some men harassing a young woman. Not one to overlook such bad manners, he intervenes, but his help is not appreciated when shots are fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

Colt picks up the bag and nods to the cashier, “Have a good day,” he says flashing the woman a smile and heads out the door of the store.

 

“I think you need to teach me some manners, Miss,” a man says as he grabs a blond woman's arm.

 

She tries to wrench her arm from his grasp, “Let go of me!” she says loudly, causing the man and his companion to laugh.

 

“Let's go some place a little more pri-” the man next to the one holding starts to say when Colt runs into him, spilling the contents of his bag.

 

“I think you two should leave the nice lady alone,” he states firmly, casting a glance to the frightened woman. “She asked you nicely to release her.”

 

“I say you need to mind your own business,” the bigger of the two men says as he reaches for his gun.

 

“Uh-uh,” Colt chides, his gun already drawn and aimed. “I don't think you want to do that, mister. Now, leave her alone and get on out of here,” Colt states as the other one pulls his gun and Colt shoots the handle, causing him to let go and the other man to shove the woman down to the ground and go for his gun. Colt shoots the gun from the man's hand and grabs it off the ground and aiming for their feet, he fires several shots, causing the two to imitate a hopping-like dance as they turn and run off, cursing him as they run. After they are far enough away, he turns to see about the woman. “Are you Alright, Miss?” He asks as he collects the items he had dropped and places them back into the bag.

 

“I'm fine,” she says curtly and turns to enter the store.

 

Colt goes to follow her, but she allows the doors to swing closed behind her, knocking into him and causing him to fall flat. He chuckles and grins as he picks up the items once more and heads back into the store in search of the woman. “Hey now, you could at least thank me for saving you from those men,” he says as he spots her and walks towards her.

 

“Thank you for being trigger happy?” she asks. “I think not. You're just as bad as they are,” she quips as she gathers the rest of the items she needs and pays for them before heading back out the doors.

 

“I was just trying to show them that it ain't nice to hurt a lady,” Colt replies innocently.

 

The woman looks at him skeptically and allows a small smile. “My name's Robin,” she states. “And you didn't have to resort to violence, but I'm not sure they could have been stopped otherwise,” she admits as he turns and starts walking down the sidewalk away from town. “Where are you going?” she asks curiously.

 

“Back to camp,” Colt replies with a nod to the outside of town. “I'm with the Star Sheriffs and we're looking into Outrider activity out this way. My name's Bill. Bill Wilcox, but my friends call me Colt,” he adds with a smile.

 

“We've had some raids from them recently not far from here,” she replies quietly. “They mostly leave our town alone, though I hear they're moving in our direction.”

 

“Wait, you don't live here?” Colt asks.

 

She shakes her head. “I live in a small town call Tranquility. We are a peaceful group, we don't believe in weapons or violence, unlike many that live here in the city. The Outriders pretty much leave us alone, but recently...”

 

“Well, we are here to look into the activity. Mind if I come back with you so that I can have a look around?” Colt asks.

 

“I suppose that would be okay,” Robin replies hesitantly. “As long as you promise not to start a fight or something,” she adds.

 

Colt grins and nods, ”On my honor, I promise to behave.”

 

Robin chuckles and nods to her car,” Then climb in and let's go.” They load up and get in and she heads out of the city and down the road towards the country.

 

****

 

“Has anyone heard from Colt?” Saber asks as he comes down the ramp of the ship to the campsite.

 

“I passed him and some woman heading away from town,” Shinji replies. “He handed me the supplies and told me not to wait up. He'd let me know if he found any Outriders.”

 

Saber sighs, “Leave it to Colt to find a distraction. We need to start investigating these raids; I suppose we can give him until morning, barring anything out of the ordinary.”

 

“I say he's got his mind on other things, if you get my drift,” Shinji retorts. “The Outriders are not going to be a priority for him.”

 

“We'll just have to deal with him later,” Saber replies. “We can't really afford to go after him right now. I just hope he's ready in the event of an attack.”

 

“I wonder why the Outriders are way out here anyways,” Shinji muses.

 

“Perhaps they think this would be a good place to have a base,” April states as she finishes setting up a place to cook meat.

 

“Aye, not a lot of people, so they could work mostly undetected,” Saber states.

 

“Well, we'll go and get him in the morning then,” Shinji says as the three go back to their work.

 

****

 

The pair are just about to the town when Robin slams on the brakes, narrowly missing a boy with a small bow and arrow in his hand, aimed for them. “Josh! What are you doing out here?” she says as she quickly gets out of the car and over to the boy, taking the make-shift weapon from him.

 

“Protecting the town,” he replies matter-of-factly. He sees Colt as he gets out of the car and walks over. “Who are you?” he asks the cowboy.

 

“Name's Bill,” Colt replies and holds out a hand in greeting.

 

“I don't trust drifters,” Josh states with a glare and turns away and heads for the other side of the car and climbs in the backseat.

 

Colt shrugs and heads back to the passenger seat, climbing in as Robin starts the engine once more and they continue to the town.

 

They are met by a group of townspeople who eye Colt with distrust as he takes the groceries into a building for Robin.

 

“Why did you bring him here?” a man that appears to be a leader asks.

 

“He saved me from some men that tried to hurt me,” she replies. “He's a Star Sheriff and says he was willing to look into the raids since he was in the area, so I let him come back with me.”

 

“You were attacked?” another man asks, receiving a slight nod in reply. “I told you it's not safe for you to go into the city alone.”

 

“I'm fine, Robert, and now maybe we can stop the raids before someone gets hurt.”

 

The sound of an engine causes everyone to stop and turn just in time to see a couple of Outrider fighters appear. They start firing toward the group.

 

“Head to the shelters!” Robert calls as the people scramble.

 

Robin starts towards the building where Colt went when a fighter hits her car, blowing it up. She stops and turns towards the fighter, yelling at him, “You jerk! Get out of here! We haven't done anything to you!”

 

The fighter turns and starts firing close to her, freezing her in her tracks.

 

Colt comes running out of the building towards her and shoves her to the ground, rolling both of them behind cover. He jumps up and fires two shots at the fighter, causing the Outrider to fall of the vehicle to crash and blow up. He is aiming for the second fighter when Robin grabs his hand and pulls the gun down, allowing it to escape. “What'd you do that for?” he asks annoyed. “I coulda’ had him.”

 

“I told you, we don't believe in violence,” she replies. “You already killed one of them,” she adds nodding to the body of the downed Outrider as it disintegrates.

 

“That's one less that can come back and try to hurt you,” he retorts as several other people come out of hiding.

 

Robin glares at him and turns to head back into the church. “They've never attacked us like that before. I'm sorry I brought you here, Colt,” she says in anger and storms into the church.

 

“I can sure see why she's a school teacher. I'd not want to get her angry and be a kid, that's for sure.”

 

Robert comes over to Colt, “It's not her fault. The Outriders killed everyone else she cared for. All she has left is her little brother Josh. It's why she's so against violence now.”

 

Colt looks over to the entrance of the church and sighs, “I guess she has her reasons, but sometimes you have to fight to keep from bein' run over or killed by the Outriders,” he replies.

 

“So how can we be of assistance?” Robert asks.

 

“I thought all y’all were against violence?” Colt replies.

 

“We do not like violence, that is true. However we can see that in order to keep our town we must stop the Outriders,” Robert replies. “Tell us what we can do to help.”

 

Several of the townsfolk step out holding older looking weapons.

 

“It's not much, but I'm sure we can deter them from taking us,” a woman states as she holds up her rifle.

 

Colt nods and looks around. “It seems that the church is the center of your town,” he starts speaking slowly as he forms a plan in his mind.

 

“It is also where we have an underground shelter,” Robert replies.

 

“So let's set up shop there. It's near dark. We can hope that the other Star Sheriffs get here before the Outriders. On the chance that they don't, I'll take first watch at the head of the hill, so I can shout a warning to give y’all time to get ready,” Colt replies.

 

Robert nods and turns to the others and starts preparations.

 

Colt heads out to the hill and pulls out his com-link, “Anybody there?” he asks.

 

“Go ahead, Colt,” Saber replies.

 

“We got Outrider trouble,” he replies. “How soon can you get here?”

 

“I'm afraid we're stuck here until morning, cowboy. April's almost done making repairs to the engine from our last battle, but she said it'd be morning before we could head out.”

 

“Well, I guess I'll just have to hope our luck holds til then,” Colt says and closes the connection. He takes a look around and is just about to sit down when he hears a sound behind him. His hand on his blaster, he pulls it and turns around, coming face to face with a frightened Josh. “You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Josh.”

 

“I...I came out to see if you wanted company,” he mumbles quietly.

 

Colt smiles and pats his head, “I don't mind, so long as-”

 

“Josh!” Robin calls angrily. “I told you to stay in the shelter.”

 

“But...but, I was just gonna-” Josh starts to reply.

 

“I can't handle it if I lose you, Josh. Go back to the shelter,” she says forcefully.

 

Josh sighs, looking dejected, “Yes, ma'am.” he nods to Colt and Robin casts him a wary glance before turning and escorting Josh back into the church.

 

****

 

Colt spends the next few hours keeping watch, not long before dawn, he notices lights moving through the forest below. “Hmmmm,” Colt mumbles as he moves to get a better look. A minute or so later a flare is shot into the air. “Damn it! Outriders,” he says aloud and turns back to where the townsfolk are hiding. “Here they come! Get ready!” he calls as soon as he spots his destination. They scramble several people manning guns set up along a perimeter and Colt jumps into the makeshift bunker and joins them, his blaster out and ready. “Here they come,” he says quietly as the first fighter comes into view and they begin firing.

 

They manage to make a small dent in the enemy forces, holding them off for nearly half an hour before one of the women on the front lines is shot.

 

“Nora!” Robert calls as he rushes to her aid, another man stepping in to fire in his place.

 

A couple of women come out and Robert helps carry her into the shelter where Robin, Josh and several others are.

 

Robin waves them into a side room and they lay Nora out and Robin starts tending to the woman's wounds. “The burns are bad, but thankfully not fatal,” she says as she works. She notices Robert standing there concerned and looks up at him, “Go help fight, I've got her,” she says firmly.

 

He hesitates for a moment before leaving the room back out to the fight.

 

Robin looks up to find Josh standing there mouth agape in a mix of shock and fear. “Josh, this is why I don't like fighting, people can get hurt or killed,” Robin says quietly. He nods slightly and takes a breath to calm himself just as a window is shattered and an Outrider appears and goes to grab him. Without thinking, Robin grabs the gun that Nora had and fires it, hitting the Outrider killing him. She realizes what she's done and drops the gun in shock just as a second Outrider appears and moves to fire his weapon when he is hit and killed. She looks around wildly to see Colt lowering his weapon and she runs to him and he embraces her and Josh, who has come up after her.

 

“You're safe now; the others have just arrived and are fighting them back. I've got to go help stop the renegade unit or no one is safe,” he says quietly.

 

Robin releases him and looks up, her fear becoming a resolve to be strong and he releases her and turns and runs back out to the battle.

 

****

 

“Care to let me on?” he calls on his com-link as the ramp lowers and he joins the _Bismarck_ team.

 

“Glad you decided to join us, cowboy,” Shinji calls as he hits the button to enter challenge phase. The ship transforms and they fire immediately, knocking the head off the enemy renegade.

 

“That was easy,” Colt whoops.

 

“I wouldn't count your chickens yet, Colt,” April says as the renegade shoots out wires that grab onto the ship and send out electrical pulses, causing them all to scream in pain.

 

“Got to get out of this!” Saber says between gritted teeth.

 

“On it,” Shinji manages to say. He hits a couple of buttons and manages to fire a blast that knocks them away from the enemy renegade and snaps the cables that had them.

 

“Now, Colt!” Saber calls and Colt fires everything they have, blowing up the renegade and ceasing the attack.

 

****

 

Once they are sure the threat is over, they return to the town and Colt is met by the townsfolk with Robin and Josh running ahead to greet him. She grabs him in a hug, much to the amusement of the others.

 

“Looks like Colt might have found a keeper,” Shinji says grinning.

 

“No wonder he came here rather than back to the ship,” April mumbles.

 

“Perhaps the woman will calm him a little,” Saber says with a chuckle.

 

The three turn to watch the spectacle as Robin and Colt talk for a while.

 

April answers her com-link and sighs, “Looks like we'll have to drag lover boy out of here. My father needs us at Cavalry Command.”

 

Saber nods and starts towards Colt.

 

Colt sees him approaching and says something to Josh, pointing, causing the boy to look away and he leans in and kisses Robin briefly.

 

She smiles at him, looking a bit bewildered, a blush on her cheeks.

 

He grins and whispers to her, “Wait for me?” she nods and leans in and he kisses her once more before heading towards his teammates and up the ramp.

 

They follow, looking a bit stunned, the ramp closing behind them and Colt lets out a whoop as they take off.

 

Robin and Josh stand there watching them take off, her hand against her chest and she sighs with a mix of emotions running through her.

 

Colt watches her image fade from sight of his screen and sighs, tipping his hat and slinking down into his unit for a nap during their flight.

 

 

 

 


	16. Dangerous Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a town out shopping, Shinji helps a girl who claims to being chased by some bad men. Wanting to help, he fires towards the men, only to realize after the fact that they are government soldiers. Deciding it better to disappear, he goes to drop the girl off at her house, only to be drawn in as a new member of an anti-government organization...
> 
> Has Shinji joined the ranks of Outrider sympathizers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

Shinji stops in a roadway turning towards the sound of gunfire as people rush past him. “What's going on?” he asks a man who pauses briefly to try and drag him out of the chaos.

 

“Government opposing troops,” the man replies.

 

“Government opposing troops?” Shinji replies as he looks back towards the action. “I've heard talks about guerrillas having joined the fights... Seems to be true,” he mutters. “I'd better get the food and get lost,” he states as he heads away from the fighting. He is walking past some stores when he pulls out a list and starts looking it over. “Alright, what's the list saying? We need bread...” he mumbles as a young woman come barreling out of an alley nearly running into him.

 

“Please, sir. Help me, I'm being chased by bad men,” she says fearfully as some men run after her yelling after her.

 

“Wait!” they call.

 

“This way. Let's go,” he says turning down another alley in an attempt to help the woman.

 

“Stop right there!” the soldiers call as they gain ground on the pair and being firing at them.

“They don't seem too friendly,” Shinji states as he starts firing back, knocking a few of the weapons from the soldiers hands.

 

“Damn it,” one of the soldiers swears when he loses his weapon.

 

Shinji goes to fire once more when he realizes that he is firing at government soldiers. He stops and turns quickly to get out of the area before he is recognized.

 

“My car is this way,” the woman states. “I suggest you get in before the reinforcements arrive.”

 

A soldier spots them and calls after them, “Stop!”

 

Not seeing any other options, Shinji gets into the vehicle and they take off.

 

“Thanks for saving me before. My name is Bella by the way. What is your name?” she asks as he drives.

 

“That was quite a lie you told me back there,” Shinji states after a long silence.

 

“A lie?” Bella asks innocently.

 

“The people that were chasing you, those weren't any bad guys, they were regular government soldiers.”

 

“They are criminals in my opinion,” she replies hotly.

 

“Who are you?” he asks exasperated.

 

“I'm a member of the western liberation army!” she states proudly.

 

“Guerrillas?!” he says in shock. “Great! A fine mess I've found myself in again,” he mumbles.

 

“We're not guerrillas! We're fighters for justice and peace!”

 

“Ever heard about the Star Sheriffs?” he asks.

 

“Star Sheriffs? What's that supposed to be?”

 

“An elite force that is working to stop the Outriders and protecting the people.”

 

“You're a Star Sheriff?” she asks.

 

Shinji nods, “I am one. I should go,” he says forcefully as he stops the car and starts to get out.

 

“Wait!” she calls, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, you over there in the Jeep!” a couple of soldiers call to them after they spot them.

 

“Damn, we got to go!” Bella states. “Drive!”

 

“Stop right there!” one of the soldiers yells as he points his gun towards them.

 

Shinji nods. “Alright,” he says and floors it.

 

“Too bad,” Bella says in sympathetic tone, “Now that you've killed one of them, these criminals are gunning for you, too.”

 

“I haven't killed any of them!” he says defensively.

 

'”You shot in their direction, which by the way was quite a show,” she replies nonchalantly. “It's all the same to them. You should lay low for a while, until this blows over. Pull over here,” she states.

 

“But I...” Shinji stammers as he pulls up and parks where she tells him. They get out of the car and she leads him down an alley.

 

“Come on! You saved me, so now I'm indebted to you. Which is not exactly pleasing a thought, I might add,” she states as they stop at an entrance to a building near some stairs they head up a flight and stop. “Wait here, I'll be right back.” She leaves him at the top of the stairs, and he looks around at his surroundings, a bit nervous, but curious as to where he is. Bella returns after a minute and waves him inside. Once inside, he is met by another woman and several obviously armed men. The woman stares at Shinji with a look of curiosity and suspicion.

 

“He calls himself a Star Sheriff,” Bella states with a smile. “He saved me from the guerrillas.”

 

“I'm Shinji Hikari,” he states a bit nervously, as he looks over the group before him.

 

“My name is Donna. Welcome,” the woman says with a strained smile, taking a puff from her cigarette, her brown hair pulled back into a bun, showing off her sharp facial features. “Bella told us that you're quite the good fighter. She was practically gushing over your performance,” she states with a hint of amusement.

 

“I was not!” Bella says defensively, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

 

“Would you like to join us? We could use someone like you,” one of the men sitting down says.

 

“Sorry, but I'm outta here,” Shinji states as he turns to leave.

 

“Not so fast! You know where we stay, so you cannot simply part our company,” Donna says as she points a blaster in his direction. “Bella, take his gun.”

 

“But, I can't disarm my savior just like that,” Bella argues.

 

“Do it!”Donna says forcefully.

 

“I'm so sorry,” Bella mumbles as she removes his blaster.

 

“You see, we'd rather not be found by the governmental forces, so you'll just have to stay with us for a while,” Donna says simply.

 

“I'm not interested in what you or any government forces are doing and I'm also not going to tell anyone about your hide-out,” Shinji replies.

 

“Oh, and there I thought the Star Sheriffs were also government abetters,” Donna replies with a hint of amusement.

 

“Abetters?” Shinji repeats just as an alarm goes off.

 

“Okay, Bella, keep an eye on him,” Donna says as she and the others head out the door. “Don't let him leave.”

 

“I'm truly sorry, Shinjil. There is nothing I can do,” Bella says sympathetically.

 

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Shinji retorts sarcastically. “Some thanks I get for saving your ass. Pointing my own gun at me.”

 

“Funny, you don't look like the sarcastic type,” Bella replies in just as sarcastic a tone.

 

“Sarcasm is my other name and if you want to change that, point this thing somewhere else,” Shinji replies frustrated.

 

“Just forget it! And shut the hell up, got it?”

 

“ Yeah, I got it! But at least let me get horizontal for a bit, okay?” he replies as he brushes past her and flops down on to an empty cot. “Holy mother,” he mutters to himself as he puts his hands under his head and tries to relax. “This is what happens when you go out to just get some groceries. Colt will be gnawing on his belt by now,” he adds in afterthought.

 

“Say, Shinji, do you like your work as a Star Sheriff?” Bella asks after a short silence.

 

“Like?” Shinji asks as he sits up to face her where she is leaning against a desk in the center of the room. “This isn't some hobby or game, we're talking about. Just one little mistake and it's game over!” he replies seriously.

 

I suppose there's truth to that, maybe you're right. That was a stupid question. I'm sorry,” Bella replies somberly.

 

“Is 'I'm sorry' all that you can say?” Shinji asks.

 

“Don't be rude!” Bella replies tossing him an apple. “Say, do you have a girlfriend?” she asks hesitantly.

 

“Ahh, no, I don't have a girlfriend,” he slowly replies.

 

“Liar!! I mean, come on, you're hot!” she retorts as she turns and walks towards the window.

 

“Ummm..ummm...” he stammers before she continues.

 

“You see, lately I've started having doubts about the things we're doing here. I'm not sure if we're really making the town a better place. I honestly think it would be better to have a family, no matter if you're rich or poor.”

 

“Then, why don't you stop these guerrilla games?” he asks.

 

“Because the way people are being exploited makes me angry. People are forced to work long hours for minimal pay, we have no freedom, and half of our income is being confiscated by the tax collectors. True, the the town is growing, but us, its people are being ripped off! We want justice, independence and for this world to finally become an autonomous planet! Don't you understand?”

 

“I understand that people have the right to live as they choose. But currently, I'm more concerned that you might accidentally shoot me.”

 

“Now you're starting to sound just like these government abetters,” she grumbles.

 

Shinji sighs, “I get what you mean, but you are going about this wrong. You terrorize the people that you claim that you are trying to help. Destroying buildings and shooting soldiers. So in a way, you and your friends are no better than the Outriders that we are fighting.”

 

“Outriders” she replies enraged, then sighs and speaks more quietly, “Well, if that's what you think about me...”

 

“Now wait a minute, I didn't say that!”

 

“I hate these friggin' aliens, too, you know,” she goes to say more when they hear voices in the other room.

 

“Alright, the Outriders want it,” Donna states simply while sitting at a table with the others in the next room.

 

Shinji starts walking towards the door to the room.

 

“Freeze!” Bella says pointing the gun at him.

 

Shinji signals for her to move to the door as well, placing a finger to his mouth so they can hear the conversation in the next room. Bella complies and they quietly lean against the door.

 

“Is the new protective shield they're developing that good?” one of the men asks.

 

“Their goal is to have a shield that covers the other planets just as well as they have Ganymede,” Donna replies.

 

“Then I understand why they want this data so bad,” one of the others mumble.

 

“I have cut a deal with the Outriders. We're going to get them this new shield software that is currently being developed, and they promised us one million Continentals in return,” Donna states.

 

“Great, that will weaken the governmental forces and finance our cause. Sweet deal for us.”

 

“So when do we attack the lab?” on of the others ask.

 

“I was just getting to that,” Donna states with a hint of annoyance.

 

“Well, it sure looks like your comrades are doing business with the Outriders that you claim to hate so much,” Shinji says quietly. “In other words, you are no better than the guys you're fighting.”

 

“Hey!” Bella grumbles pointing the gun at him before releasing it and putting it back in his holster.

 

“Clever girl,” Shinji says with a small smile. “Now, what?” he asks as she glances around.

 

“Now we better get lost, and fast,” she says quietly as she leads him out the main door to her car and they take off.

 

“Perfect, he took the bait,” one of the men states as they watch the couple leave from an upstairs window.

 

“Just as I planned,” Donna says triumphantly as she watches the jeep speed off.

 

 

 

“Where is raceboy with the food? I'M HUNGRY!” Colt grumbles. “Hey April, did he check in with you?”

 

“No, he has not,” April replies.

 

“Then, why don't you try contactin' him?” Colt asks.

 

“Okay,” she replies and goes to hit the button to call him when it buzzes and Shinji's voice comes in over the com.

 

“April!” he says urgently.

 

“Ahh!” April screams in fright jumping back from the com.

 

“April, it's me! Do you copy?” he says once more.

 

“Shinji! She replies relieved. “You scared me! Where have you been? Did you get lost?” she inquires.

 

“April look, something urgent has come up! Here's the deal...: he says and starts telling her everything.

 

 

“An attack. On the laboratory?” Saber repeats hoping he's misheard, setting down the tools he had been using to work on Donatello.

 

“Shinji said, they're working together with the guerrillas in order to get their hands on the software for the new protective shield that is being developed there,” April replies.

 

“Okay, let's go!” he replies as he and April head up from the cargo area.

 

“Hardly any sleep, unkempt hair, and now I even have to go fighting without proper breakfast,” Colt complains.

 

“Get over it,” Saber replies as he hops into Shinji's saddle unit and fires up the _Bismarck_ and takes off.

 

****

 

A while later, they have met up with Shinji and Bella at the base that houses the laboratory to talk with the commanding officer there.

 

“Thank you very much for the warning,” the head of the laboratory says to the group before him as Colt goes and stares out the window. “If you want some coffee, just press the button in front of you,” he adds with a gentle smile behind his bushy graying mustache and small round glasses.

 

“Sure. Just what I need right now,” Shinji replies as he eagerly presses the button indicated and a cup of coffee appears from inside the table. He takes it and sips it before posing his next question. “If I may ask, how far are you with the development of the new shield software, professor?”

 

“Well, the shield itself is finished and the software for it is being beta-tested as we speak. The only thing still keeping us busy is the financing.”

 

“The Outriders must be shaking in their boots!” Colt states as he turns back to the conversation and the group seated at the table. “When the shield goes online, the war is as good as over.”

 

“Please keep in mind, the shields main intention is defending us against meteors and ultraviolet radiation, not alien invasions. It's got nothing to do with the Outrider war at all,” the professor states.

 

“I'd love to have a look at it,” Bella says quietly.

 

“Me too,” Shinji agrees.

 

“I suppose I could give you a tour,” the professor says as he stands up, the others after him. He leads them to the main laboratory to begin the tour.

 

“She is really pretty, isn't she?” April asks Shinji as they follow the professor.

 

“What?” he replies confused.

 

“I really hope for your sake, that she isn't an Outrider,” she states.

 

“April!” he stammers unsure of what else to say.

 

They walk the rest of the way in silence stopping at a checkpoint where the professor hands the guard his badge and after scanning it and verifying it, he is allowed to lead the group through. Upon entering the see a spectacle of lights swarming and dancing around a central spherical core.

 

“This is one cool light show,” Colt quips.

 

“Incredible! I'm guessing this takes up a lot of energy,” Shinji states as he watches with keen interest.

 

“Yes, but the new software we've developed solves this problem,” the professor replies as he walks over to the machine and hits a few buttons, before removing a palm-sized computer chip. That ceases the light show and he and turns to show it to the group. “The new shield software needed to protect us all, is entirely on this marvelous little chip.”

 

“Something that small can protect a whole planet?” Shinji asks in disbelief.

 

“We're going to have a huge problem, should the outriders get their hands on this,” Colt mutters.

 

“Indeed,” Saber agrees with a nod.

 

“I say we stay awhile in order to make sure nothing happens here,” Shinji says.

 

“A good plan,” the professor replies in agreement. “We've prepared everything for your convenience. Please follow me,” he says as he leads them out of the laboratory.

 

Sometime later, Shinji, April, and Colt are sitting in a living room area of their quarters talking when Shinji stands up and starts talking loudly, “No, she really hates the Outriders!” he says . “Believe me, I know,” he adds before taking a breath to try and calm himself. “I can see it! She's not one of them!”

 

“Calm down, will ya? Colt says while holding his hands up defensively. “Since when do you know girls? Don't take it personally, but we ought to be careful,” he states with a hint of amusement.

 

“But, that's got nothing to do with...” Shinji starts to say when Bella walks in accompanied by Saber, both of them carrying bags of groceries.

 

“Hey guys, look what we got here!” Bella says enthusiastically.

 

“Bella wants to cook for us tonight,” Saber states as he comes up behind her.

 

“Well, hello there,” Shinji says in way of greeting as he walks over to where she and Saber are.

 

“They've got real foodstuffs in these Labs?” Colt asks with a mix of surprise and happiness.

 

“Don't expect too much from my cooking skills; I'm not quite the best cook in town,” she says humbly.

 

“Aw, who cares. I'll eat everything if it was prepared by a beautiful girl,” Colt says flashing her a flirtatious smile.

 

“I see, I've got to look out for you, don't I?” Bella asks with a grin.

 

April sits back quietly watching the entire scene her suspicion bubbling.

 

Later, she is in the kitchen assisting with the cooking when she finally decides to try and talk to the girl, “Listen, Bella,” April begins as she works on chopping up some vegetables.

 

“Yes, April?” she replies.

 

“What are you intending to do from now on?” she asks trying to make conversation.

 

“Well, I'll marry Shinji and start a family,” Bella replies simply as she continues her prepping of the food.

 

“What?!” April asks in disbelief, stopping what she was doing to look at the girl.

 

Bella chuckles at her reaction, “It as just a joke,” she says defensively. “I did ask him though whether he had a girlfriend. And he said...”

 

”He said what?” she asks almost afraid of the reply.

 

“He said he did not have anyone, but I do have my doubts... I think you're his girlfriend, April,” she states and chuckles at April's reaction. “You're actually blushing,” she says with a grin before she winces in pain.

 

“Are you Alright?” April asks concerned.

 

“I cut myself,” she replies as she holds up her finger to inspect it.

 

“Oh dear, you're bleeding,” April says after looking at her finger.

 

“It's not that bad. Don't worry,” Bella says trying to make light of it.

 

“APRIL!” Shinji calls urgently.

 

“What's going on?” April asks as her three crew members come running up to the pair.

 

“We've received an emergency call from the gas factory,” Shinji says. “Will you catch up with the _Bismarck_?” he asks.

 

“Of course, I'm right behind you,” she replies and the other three run on ahead. She removes her apron and hands it to Bella, “Excuse us, Bella.” She then turns and runs out of the apartment after the others.

 

 

Bella walks over to a large window in the common area of the apartment and watches the _Bismarck_ crew head into the fight. Once she sees the battle begin, she calmly walks over and picks up the phone and dials a number. “Yeah, hi Donna. It's me, Bella. All clear,” she says before hanging up the phone.

 

 

 

“The factory is just ahead,” Shinji states as they head towards the fighting and start shooting the enemy fighters.

 

“What the hell?” one of the Outriders says looking around wildly.

 

“Time for you to leave us,” Saber says as he slices the ship and it explodes. He does the same with several other fighters, making some headway on the numbers.

 

“Try this on, Outrider scum!” Shinji says as he spins his Red Fury in circles and fires at the Outriders, blowing up several ships.

 

 

 

“You want to visit Mr. Hikari?” the guard asks hesitantly.

 

Donna nods, “Yes, he's one of the Star Sheriffs.”

 

“Well, I'm sorry but right now he isn-”

 

“Donna!” Bella calls as she heads for the gate.

 

“Bella!” she replies and waves in greeting.

 

“Shinji isn't here right now. But you could wait inside,” she says pulling her friend through the gate.

 

“Great,” she replies and stops and hands the guard the flowers she was carrying. “Here, for you, sweetheart.”

 

“What, for me?” he asks bewildered.

 

“Sure! See you soon!” she says with a smile and runs off with Bella.

 

“Hot damn, why didn't you ask for her phone number?” another guard asks as he approaches his comrade. “Man, they look cute, both of them!”

 

 

“… and Shinji said...” Bella says telling her everything that had transpired as they walk.

 

“Good work,” Donna replies.

 

“Oh yes, just as planned,” Bella replies halfheartedly.

 

“No honestly. You did good,” Donna says reassuringly. “Posing as a lowly member of the rebels, and without any advance preparation. Congratulations,” she says.

 

“Yeah, but unfortunately we got innocent people involved.”

 

“Well, that can't always be avoided. Our comrades come first,” she states matter-of-factly as the pair walk towards the lab.

 

“Bella, you cannot enter here,” the professor states when sees her. “And who is your friend?” he asks politely.

 

“Oh, I'm just a friend of Bella's... Here, for you!” Donna says stepping between Bella and the professor and pulling out a gun and pressing it against his chest.

 

“You...The two of you are...” he stammers in shock.

 

“Just shut up! And get us to the labs, now!” she snaps. He leads them to the more secured lab area and he starts to speak and she presses the gun a bit firmer against him. “Do not make the slightest sound, or your grandchildren will grow up without their grandpa!”

 

They arrive at the entrance to lab and the professor hands the guard his badge. The guard takes it and scans it when the professor makes to say something, only to have the gun jammed into his back.

 

“Dr. Kaiser?” the guard asks as he turns back to him.

 

“Ah, nothing important,” he mutters quickly and the guard waves them through. Once they reach the machine, Dr. Kaiser moves slowly and asks as he removes the chip from the machine, “Are the two of you Outriders?”

 

“Shut up and do as we say!” Donna snaps as she turns him around.

 

“Wait, please!” Dr. Kaiser yells.

 

“Damn!” the guard says as he turns around and fires a shot, missing both women, but getting shot in the shoulder when Donna fires back.

 

“Time to go, Bella,” Donna says calmly as she tosses a smoke bomb engulfing the room.

 

 

 

 

“April, get ready,” Shinji calls over the com-link.

 

 

“We're good to go,” she replies as the three make their way back to the ship.

 

“On our way!” Saber and Colt reply as they arrive on the ship.

 

Hopping into their saddle units Shinji hits the button to start the transformation and they go into challenge phase. “And here we go!” Shinji calls out. “Damn it!” he says as they take a hit. They fire back and each land more hits.

 

“ _Bismarck_ , please respond!” Dr. Kaiser calls out over the com-link.

 

“This is _Bismarck,_ go ahead,” Shinji replies.

 

“The new shield software has been stolen by Bella and another woman,” Dr. Kaiser replies.

 

“Bella?” Shinji says in shock as Colt fires a hit at the enemy renegade they are fighting.

 

“What? No!” the other three say in shock.

 

“You should know, that the software is transmitting signals at a special frequency,” Dr. Kaiser states.

 

“Copy that!” Saber replies as Shinji takes off in the Red Fury. “Shinji, get ready! I've found the frequency, it's ten kilometers south-east of this point heading south,” Saber replies before the unit is hit. “Ugh. We've got to end this. Colt, let's go,” Saber says as he works to right the unit and get out from underneath the enemy unit.

 

 

Bella and Donna pull up in a valley near a cave, stopping and getting out and looking around nervously.

 

“Well, have you got it?” an Outrider asks as he comes out from behind a large cluster of rocks.

 

“Where are our comrades?” Bella asks forcefully.

 

“You'll get to see them, as soon as we confirmed you brought us the real deal.”

 

“That's not how this is going down. Either you hand them over right now, or the deal is off. Let's go!” Bella says to Donna and turns towards the jeep.

 

The Outriders opens fire at the two women, knocking them both to the ground. ”You might just as well thank me, you'll see your friends again... in Hell!” the Outrider says with a chuckle as he comes down and takes the disk from Bella's hand.

 

“You lying, cheating scumbags!” Bella says weakly.

 

“Oh, and you humans are so much better than us!” the Outrider says as he prepares to fire again when he hears someone approaching. “Shit!” he swears when he sees Shinji who shoots him, causing him to hit the rocks knocking him out.

 

“Donna, Bella, hang in there!” Shinji calls out as he stops the Fury and jumps out, still in full gear heading for the women. He stops and picks up the disk before heading to where Donna and Bella lay, “Don't give up!” he says as he kneels down. Donna doesn't move and he hears Bella stir and moves over to her. “Bella, don't give up,” he says kindly.

 

“Are you a member of the _Bismarck_ team?” she asks weakly.

 

“Yes,” he replies.

 

“Then you know Shinji.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“When you see him, please tell him...”

 

“What?”

 

“I'm sorry,” she whispers as she takes her final breath.

 

“Bella, BELLA!” he cries. A shot is fired and he turns to see the Outrider he had knocked out ready to fire at him again. His anger gets the best of him and he charges him. “Bastards! You murderer!” he says through anger and tears, punching the attacker repeatedly, harder and harder with each swing. “You damn Outriders, this is our planet, we humans settled here, and you're just trying to take it from us without any reason! But I'm not going to let you, you damn murderers! Go to Hell!” he swings once more landing the final blow.

 

 

“Shinji is back!” April calls after Saber recovers from the hit from the renegade.

 

“Good, let's finish this,” Saber says as Shinji returns to his unit and Saber to his.

 

“Oh I will, trust me!” Shinji replies as he grabs the unit into a bear hug and fires the chest cannon, shorting it out. “Now, Colt!” he calls as he releases the unit and backs up.

 

“And, good night to you!” Colt calls as he fires everything they have at the renegade, causing it to explode and disintegrate.

 

“April?” Shinji asks hesitantly after the battle is done.

 

“Yes, Shinji?”

 

“You and Bella were cooking, so, you want to tell us what's on the menu tonight?”

 

“Well, I'm sure it's charcoal by now, but I can prepare anything you like if you ask nicely,” she replies with a smile.

 

“Great. Then I'd like Sukiyaki, please.”

 

“Sukiyaki... Darn, I've no idea how to do that!”

 

“Well, I could help you then...”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Hey, wait a second. I'd like to have a say in the menu, too!” Colt grumbles.

 

“Colt, tonight it's Shinji's choice,” Saber says simply.

 

“Well then, let's ride home!” Shinji says and they take off back towards Cavalry Command.

 

 


	17. Captain Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the "Lost Episodes" of the Original Series. The Star Sheriffs are sent to get intel from a rugged space pirate. Is the information worth their lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

“What do you mean? The X2-Comet? That's the huge rock that comes checking in every 74 years, right?” Shinji asks as he takes a sip of coffee as he, April, and Colt sit talking in the lounge area of the _Bismarck_.

 

“Well, you've paid attention in school, haven't you? According to my father, the comet poses a serious threat to Yuma,” April replies.

 

“A serious threat?” Colt asks. “Sounds bad.”

 

“And your father heard it from this guy, Captain Holiday?” he asks, getting a nod from April in reply. “Is he even trustworthy?”

 

April shrugs, “I've no idea, but he once offered to meet my father in person, but then they lost contact and never got the chance.”

 

Shinji sighs and takes another sip of his drink. “And now we're supposed to take this job. Meaning Commander Eagle is taking this information serious,” he states.

 

“There's a good chance that the Outriders might be involved in this. It sounds like their kind of thing,” Colt states as Saber enters the lounge carrying several papers.

 

“Find out anything, Saber?” Shinji asks, looking towards him when he hears the doors open.

 

Saber shakes his head and sets several documents down onto the table. “Nothing. There are no documents to be found anywhere about Captain Holiday,” he replies obviously displeased. “A few sightings of a strange spaceship that might possibly be him, but that's it. Commander Eagle has instructed us to attempt a rendezvous with the ship. He has sent a transmission, but so far, no reply.”

 

“This smells fishy!” Colt pipes in.

 

Shinji nods in agreement. “Yeah, and it sounds like we're going to go do some fishing.”

 

Saber nods. “That is correct,” he replies as the others stand up and they head to the control room of the ship to take off.

 

“I've got something closing in at 30° starboard,” April states as they fly through open space. “I'll put in on the sub-monitor,” she says as she hits several buttons and a strange looking ship appears on the monitors. It resembles an old pirate ship, with a monster on it's hull and skull and crossbones on what is made out to look like a sail.

 

“I suppose that could be it,” Shinji mutters with a mix of disbelief and apprehension.

 

“Damn! That is one ugly lookin' monster on the hull. Looks older than dirt if you ask me,” Colt says after getting a look at the ship.

 

“Ahoy, this is Captain Holiday of the _Hokkaido_. Who is it that approaches my ship?”

 

“Commander Eagle sent us here to meet you. We are the crew of the _Bismarck_ ,” Shinji replies.

 

“He sent me a bunch of brats?! You're late,” the Captain replies gruffly before chuckling. “Well, since you've come all this way, I may as well meet with you. You may dock your ship,” he replies and opens up a port for them to land.

 

****

 

“Now, who got up on the wrong side of the bunk,” Colt grumbles as they enter the docking bay and land, and head down their ramp.

 

“Shinji, look there!” April states, pointing to the bottom of the ramp and grabbing onto Shinji;

 

Shinji looks down to see a small dome-shaped robot is waiting.

 

“Welcome. Captain Holiday is expecting you,” the small robot says in a small high-pitched digital voice.

 

The four teammates gasp in surprise and having no other choice, they follow the robot.

 

“The _Bismarck_ crew has arrived, Captain,” the little droid states as they enter the lounge room of the ship.

 

The captain takes his time and finishes his glass of wine before turning around to face his guests. His face rough and a patch over his left eye, he casts the crew a wary glance before muttering, “I expected some high ranking Cavalry Command officials. That would have been common courtesy, instead I get a group of kids.”

 

“Who you callin' kids?!” Colt mutters angrily.

 

“Look Captain Holiday, we need information. What can you tell us about the X2-Comet?” Shinji asks, attempting to ignore his previous comment.

 

“Depends, have you got the goods on you?” he asks quietly.

 

“My father will send you your money as soon as we have verified your information. So please, start talking,” April states matter-of-factly.

 

“Well then, sit,” he says indicating the other seats at the table. “Let's discuss this over tea.”

 

They nod slightly and all take an open chair.

 

“There you are. Bon appetite,” a taller, more humanoid robot made of a metal resembling gold says as it delivers a tray with cups of tea and sets it onto the table.

 

“Alright captain, we're listening,” April says as she stirs her tea.

 

“That's good little children, “ he mutters. “Now, what you need to know is that when the X2-Comet reaches Yuma, it will release a barrage of missiles to the likes that the Federation has never seen.”

 

“What kind of missiles?” April asks.

 

“Missile launchers have been set up on the comet courtesy of the Outriders,” the captain states, getting several gasps of shock in reply.

 

“You can't be serious,” April asks.

 

“That's impossible. According to the government's scientists calculations, the comet will get only pass as close to Yuma as 23.1 million km. Missiles are useless at this distance,” Saber states firmly.

 

The captain laughs. “You children aren't as smart as you think you are. Have you thought about the fact that it could all be done by remote? With what they have installed on that comet, they could change the trajectory of the comet to easily make it pass within a distance to do a lot of damage.”

 

Shinji gasps in shock at his statement.

 

“Could they really pull off such a stunt, Saber?” Colt asks.

 

“Theoretically it might be possible, though it is hard to imagine it being done without our knowledge,” Saber replies.

 

“I think we need to go and take a closer look at this comet,” Shinji says.

 

“What?” the captain asks as he stands up. “Well, you're welcome to go down there and look if you want. All I want is my money for the information I've given you.”

 

“Captain, you seem to know the way. You need to accompany us to the X2- Comet.” Shinji states.

 

“Forget it! I'm not even thinking about planting my ship on that hunk of rock, boy.”

 

“Then I suppose you'll never get your reward money, even if we find out you're speaking true,” Saber says smugly.

 

The captain turns and glares at him, releasing a low growl while mentally debating his options. “Fine,” he mutters barely audible.

 

****

 

“Defense shield activated,” the little dome-shaped robot states as they start their descent towards the surface of the comet.

 

“Increase engine three by 50%,” Captain Holiday replies.

 

“Aye, aye, Sir. Increasing performance of engine three by 50%,” the droid states while hitting a succession of buttons.

 

“Reduce altitude by 2000. Start auxiliary engine,” the Captain orders as the ship is hit by debris, causing it to shake. “Prepare to land,” he says after they steady out.

 

“Aye, aye, Sir. Getting ready for landing,” the little droid says as the landing gear is activated and the ship sets down. Several images of the surface appear, showing a mostly frozen terrain.

 

“Looks like we should have brought along some ice skates,” Colt quips.

 

“The comet consists of 40% ice, 10% volatile content and the other 50% are solid matter like dust and rocks,” Saber states.

 

“Sounds inviting, let's go!” Shinji says and the four turn to go and look around.

 

“Dumb kids,” Captain Holiday mutters as he turns to see them heading out.

 

“Looks kind of nice, actually. Reminds me of what the north pole and the south pole on Earth supposedly looked like,” Colt says as he heads out in his Bronco Buster. “What do you think April?” he asks.

 

“Maybe. From my vantage point it looks like your everyday plain old comet. Know one, know them all,” she replies. “Found anything, Saber?”

 

“Seems clean so far. No trace of outriders or any kind of missile launchers,” he replies.

 

“Well, Colt and Saber did not find anything. How about you, Shinji?” April asks over the com-link.

 

“Nothing unusual here either. Do you think Holiday lied to us?” he replies.

 

“I hope so, cause if he told the truth we have a problem,” April says,

 

“I'll keep on checking some more, just in case,” Shinji says.

 

“Roger that,” April replies.

 

Shinji continues his search when his scanners start beeping. “Now, what do we have there?” he mutters as he looks over his screens and turns back towards the pirate ship, stopping a bit away and getting out to get a better look. “Outriders!” he says as he sees them take off, heading away from the ship.

 

****

 

“What? A pirates' ship on the comet?” Gattler asks as he looks over to two of his subordinates.

 

“Yes, it just landed. We could see only two androids, though,” one of the two soldiers replies.

 

Gattler nods slightly, “Alright, we'll stick to the plan.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” the two say as they salute and head off to their duties.

 

Gattler turns back to his screens and smiles evilly. “Well, nothing can stop me now anyway,” Gattler adds as his screens show several missiles preparing to launch.

 

****

 

“What?! How dare you accuse me of lying! Do you want me to do everything for you?!” the captain says as he smashes his wine glass on the table. The droids and Saber, April, and Colt standing across from him.

 

“I can't confirm or deny that what you told them was true,” the humanoid droid states.

 

“It's your own fault, if you did not find anything! We will not let you blame us!” the smaller droid states.

 

“That's a good crew you have there. The way they listen to you,” Colt says amused.

 

“Show these ungrateful children what we do with them, if they annoy us!” the captain barks.

 

“Are you suggesting we use violence?” the humanoid droid asks.

 

“But, that's impossible. That would go against the robot laws, Captain. We won't do it!” agrees the smaller droid.

 

The captain throws his bottle of wine towards the two droids, causing the humanoid to duck to avoid being hit. “You dare mutiny!” he yells as he stands up in anger.

 

“I heard your ship used to have a huge crew. But the men eventually quit because Captain Holiday is just a coward with a big mouth,” Colt states.

 

“How dare you miserable urchin! You dare speak to me like that! I'll show you who the coward is,” the captain says as heads towards Colt, seething with anger.

 

“Okay, okay, but don't hurt yourself grandpa,” Colt says with a chuckle, ready to dodge the man.

 

The captain reaches him and takes a swing at him, Colt dodging him easily.

 

“Oops, you better practice some more, Captain _Lollyday_.” Colt says in a mocking tone as Captain Holiday hits the floor.

 

“Captain Holiday, are you hurt?” the smaller droid asks as he approaches the man on the floor.

 

“Get away from me, you betrayer!” he yells in anger, hitting the little one and causing it to fly backwards across the room and crash against a wall.

 

“Are you Alright?” April says rushing to the droid's side and helping it back upright before turning towards the downed captain. “How dare you treat him so awfully! These two faithful androids are all that is left to you, Captain!”

 

“Shut up!” he replies gruffly. “I need a drink! Where's my...” he starts as he stumbles and passes out.

 

“What's up, why is he lying on the floor?” Shinji asks as he enters the room.

 

Saber sighs and he and Shinji take the captain and put him in her bed, so that he can sleep off the effects of his drinking.

 

****

 

So you're saying that you saw Outriders?” Saber asks Shinji after they put the man to bed.

 

“Yes, they were watching this ship,” he replies _._

 

“So, he actually told us the truth?” April asks to no one in particular.

 

“Well, one thing is for certain, the outriders are up to something on this hunk of rock,” Shinji states.

 

“I'm Captain Holiday and one day I'll be king of all space pirates!” the sleeping captain mumbles in his slumber.

 

“Okay boys, there's only two more hours until the comet reaches its closest point to Yuma, and we can't even destroy it with our missiles! Suggestions, anyone?” April asks.

 

“We may not be able to stop the comet during the next two hours, but we can try and do what we can to stop the Outriders.”

 

“Only two hours?” Saber asks, hoping he's misheard.

 

“Oh, great,” Colt mutters as he and the others head to the _Bismarck_ to try and do something to stop the Outriders, taking off and leaving the pirate with his crew.

 

“I'd like to know, why they are working so hard,” the humanoid robot says as it watches them take off.

 

“They must be good people,” the smaller droid replies.

 

“Confirmed. They're the complete opposite of Captain Holiday.”

 

“Seeing these people sacrificing so much for Yuma, I feel guilty for not doing anything.”

 

“What kind of crap are you talking there! Did you two heaps of scrap forget that we are real life pirates! Get ready for take off!” Captain Holiday says harshly as he enters the control room.

 

“Come again, Sir? You want to leave already?” the humanoid droid asks.

 

“But Captain, what about the Star Sheriffs? Do you want to desert them?” the smaller bot asks.

 

“Now listen closely, you tin cans. What can they do in two hours anyway! So lets save our own hide!” he replies as he heads for the main controls.

 

“I'm convinced, if we help them, they might be successful,” the larger robot states.

 

“Once upon a time, you deserved our respect, captain. You were brave and fearless. You stood up to all kinds of scoundrels and taught them a lesson!” the smaller one adds.

 

“Please, SIR, become the old Captain again! Let's fight side by side with the Star Sheriffs.” The larger robot begs.

 

“Oh, shut up! You're only androids! You don't give the orders here!” the captain says as he finishes another bottle. “I can navigate this darn ship without your help!” he says as he smashes the empty bottle on the floor and revs up the engines.

 

“That's dangerous, sir,” the little robot pleads. “The power is insufficient, please stop,” he says as the captain turns the ship and lurches forward.

 

“Arrgghh!” the captain grunts as he struggles to control the ship as it strikes some rock and comes to a halt.

 

“Oh dear!” says the little robot as it falls over from the impact.

“I'm feeling queasy,” the humanoid robot mutters as it tries to get back up from the floor.

 

“That was sabotage, you tin buckets!” he grumbles as he looks around to see what they hit. “Oh, but that's..!”

 

“I'm sure you ought to check this out!” the bigger bot says as they head down the ramp to the surface to get a closer look at what they've hit.

 

“Let me try!” says the smaller bot as it attempts to connect computer system. “Definitely, this is a missile launcher.”

 

“A missile launcher?” the captain asks in disbelief.

 

“Exactly! The missiles can fly like satellites in space and they're remote controlled, so they can be navigated to hit their target anytime anywhere,” the smaller robot says as it returns to where the other robot and the space pirate are standing.

 

“As soon as the comet reaches its closest distance to Yuma, they will start the missiles.” the larger robot says.

 

“Yes, that is the most likely scenario,” the smaller one agrees.

 

A shot is fired close to the trio causing them to look up.

 

“What?!” the captain says looking for the source of the shot, to see three Outriders just above them with guns aimed at them.

 

“Now that you have seen this, we cannot let you leave!” One of the Outriders state.

 

“Grrr!” the captain grumbles as he tries to think of someway out of the situation.

 

A blast from behind the Outriders kills them, blasting them in several directions, and Shinji appears in their place. He lands down alongside the trio and gets out of his Red Fury. “I see you found the remote controlled missiles. Good work captain!”

 

“It was nothing. When I get serious, those guys don't stand a chance.”

 

“You are mistaken! Captain Holiday did not...” the taller robot starts to say.

 

“Keep your lid closed, tin can,” he mutters to the robot before interjecting, “Anyway, we ought to destroy this thing immediately before it's too late.”

 

“April, Colt, Saber, answer if you can hear me,” he calls into his com-link, getting static in reply. He grabs his helmet, “Argghh!!! Damn, the connection is jammed!” He starts to turn back to his vehicle, “I'll go search for them.”

 

“Maybe I'd better do that!” the captain states.

 

“What?” Shinji asks turning back towards the captain.

 

“Don't wet your pants, I'm not going to bail on you.”

 

“Fine, I'll trust you.”

 

“Excellent.”

 

“No, wait! It's not that easy!” the taller droid protests.

 

“Please, you should not trust the Captain! Let us do this, pretty please!” the smaller one adds.

 

“Unbelievable!” the older man says.

 

“Oh come on, Captain Holiday has made his promise. Besides, I need you two to help me destroy this thing here,” Shinji states to the two robots before turning to the pirate once more. “Captain Holiday, you can use my Red Fury Racer.”

 

“Will do! Hahaha!” the captain says as he hops in and takes off in the Red Fury.

 

“How naive, to trust a guy like him. The captain is a mean shark!”

 

“I second that!” agrees the smaller robot.

 

“Captain Holiday will return. He promised!” Shinji states as the three turn to their task of stopping the launch.

 

“Oh dear!” the taller robot says as the three are hunched over a control panel.

 

“Can we still stop this thing?” Shinji asks.

 

“It's already been activated. It's impossible to stop it from being launched,” the robot replies.

 

“There has to be something we can try!” Shinji says.

 

“If we destroy the controlling device, the missile will not be able to enter Yuma’s orbit!”

 

“Can you do that?” Shinji asks.

 

“I'm not sure, but I'll try anyways,” the robot replies.

 

“We only got 40 Minutes left!” Shinji states. Hearing a noise, he turns towards it, “Captain Holiday?” he asks, getting a shot fired in his direction. He dodges it and fires back, taking refuge behind a panel. “I'll take care of these guys, you do some more sabotaging, and pronto please,” he says to the robots as he tries to draw the fire away from them.

 

****

 

“Commander Gattler, the Star Sheriffs found the missile. We need backup!” the Outriders calls between exchanging fire with Shinji.

 

“Damn them!” Gattler rages over the link.

 

“Your orders?” the soldier asks after another exchange of gunfire.

 

“We only need 30 more minutes. Then we can finally force Yuma to surrender unconditionally. If you fail, this will have been your last mission!” Gattler replies.

 

“Yes, Sir!” the Outrider disconnects and begins firing again in earnest.

 

“What's taking you so long?” Shinji calls back to the robots.

 

“The Outriders are a little disconcerting! Please be patient a little while longer! This is not easy!”

 

Shinji goes to reply when a shadow is cast over him. “What the Hell?” he mutters as he looks up to see a large green renegade unit heading for him. “Damn!” he mutters as it grabs him and tries crush him and he screams in pain.

 

“Shinji!” the little robot calls.

 

Shinji screams in pain.

 

“The fun is over now, Star Sheriff!” the pilot of the renegade unit says just as it's hit from behind, causing it to drop Shinji.

 

Shinji falls, but manages to briefly grab a line that helps to break his fall a little before it snaps. He ends up riding down the shaft of a column and turning to see what hit the unit. “The _Bismarck_!” he says in relief.

 

“Captain Holiday!” the two robots cheer simultaneously.

 

“Why do you sound so surprised, you clunkers? Did you think I'd desert my crew so easily!?” the captain asks as he steps out of the Red Fury.

 

“Captain!” the smaller one interjects.

 

“I'm Captain Holiday, and I keep my promises by any means necessary,” the captain replies.

 

“Captain Holiday, help us,” the humanoid robot implores.

 

“Of course I will. Tell me what you need me to do,” he says as they turn back to their work.

 

“Okay, I'll leave this to you,” Shinji says to the trio and hops into the Red Fury and takes off for the battle. “April, let me in!”

 

“Okay.” she replies as she opens up the ramp.

 

****

 

“Battle formation, let's do this!” Shinji calls as he hops into his saddle unit and hits the button to go to challenge phase, beginning the transformation.

 

They complete the transformation and Colt immediately grabs the blaster and fires at the enemy unit, landing a glancing blow.

 

“Aww, damn!” Shinji grumbles as it immediately fires back at them, knocking them down with a barrage of laser shots. They manage to get up and breakaway to try and gain some ground. They get ahead of it a bit and then turn and wait for it.

 

“Look out, up there!” Colt calls and goes to ready the blaster. “My turn now,” he quips.

 

“Don't lose your cool. Stay focused and aim,” Saber says.

 

“Wow, he ain't bad!” Colt quips as the beast manages to avoid the worst of the shot.

 

****

 

“Oh, this blasted thing! I simply can't get around the last password,” Captain Holiday grumbles as he sits at a screen in the bunker of the missile launch site.

 

“Captain, we're running out of time. Let us finish this!” the taller robot says.

 

“Don't worry about me. But you better head out now,” he tells his two companions as he keeps typing.

 

“No, we will not leave you alone, Captain. We're staying.” the small robot replies.

 

“Yes, we're in this together until the end,” the other one affirms.

 

“Some kind of tin cans, you are! Stubborn as they come,” he says with a chuckle. “Got it!” he says with a look of relief.

 

“Let's leave this place, Captain!” the larger robot says urgently as the timer winds down and the missiles launch. The trio turn and run for their ship.

 

****

 

One missile goes past them and hits a chunk of rock, while another causes the renegade to move quickly to evade. “This is our chance!” Saber calls as the unit is distracted by the missile launch.”

 

“That it is, indeed!” Shinji agrees.

 

“Fire!” Colt calls as he blasts the enemy unit with everything, causing it to explode.

 

****

 

Once they are sure they have finished their mission, they meet up with Captain Holiday and all return to Calvary Command to debrief.

 

After the meetings are done, the Captain is heading back to his ship when Shinji spots him and calls after him, “Hey, Captain Holiday, you leaving already?”

 

“Well, there are quite a few galaxies waiting for me out there!” the captain says with a slight smile and a nod as he turns to face the young man.

 

“You're a real pirate of the galaxies, but I feel that we'll meet again,” Shinji says.

 

“I have one question that I want an answer for, Shinji.”

 

“Sure. What's on your mind?”

 

“Why did you let me go, even though you knew I wanted to flee?”

 

“Because I strongly believe nobody will desert another just to save their own ass, if they are able to do something.”

 

“You believe if you trust somebody, they won't betray you?” he asks amused.

 

“I believe that there is nothing stronger than trust,” Shinji replies truthfully.

 

“And I believe you're still a stupid kid,” the captain replies and then starts laughing.

 

Shinji laughs with him.

 

“Captain Holiday,” the humanoid robot says as he looks down the ramp.

 

“We're ready for take off.” the smaller one adds as he joins the other.

 

“Well, thank you, for making me feel once again like the great Captain I used to be. Good bye!” he says and shakes hands in farewell with Shinji before turning and heading up the ramp and taking off, leaving the four team members to watch him disappear back into space.

 

 

 


	18. Cloverleaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spy has infiltrated a tech base and escaped with intel that could spell the end of the Bismarck. While trying to escape capture, he takes a local school teacher and some students hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

Alarms begin blaring and a man clad in gray and black curses under his breath as he attempts to evade capture. Searching desperately, he tries to find a way out, ducking into darkened alleys as he struggles to keep from being seen.

 

“Over there!” A soldier in Federation uniform calls out as he points towards the area the man just ducked into. “He’s got the plans for the _Bismarck_ project, we can’t let him escape!”

 

He continues running until a searchlight hits him and several soldiers open fire. “Damn,” he mutters as he fires back while attempting to avoid being hit. He looks for an escape point and sees his only chance is straight up. “ _I’ve got to get up that wall_ ,” he thinks to himself as he is looking around wildly, and exchanging fire with the approaching soldiers. He hits the ignition for his jetpack and launches upward. The pack is hit by gunfire and it sputters and cuts out just at the top of the wall and he manages to grab a hold of the top edge of the wall. “Just a few more centimeters,” he says with gritted teeth as he struggles to pull himself up the remaining bit while shots are fired in his direction. With a surge of adrenaline he pulls himself upward and over the wall. Rushing across the roof, he hops into his waiting fighter and takes off.

 

“After him!” one of the commanding soldiers call and several fighters are launched to pursue the enemy soldier.

They start firing at him and he begins firing back, causing some losses to their side.

 

He finally breaks off and seems to break free of his pursuers when he is hit by a shot from behind. “Damn,” he mutters and changes course in an attempt to lose her pursuer. He makes a bit of headway when his ship is hit and takes heavy damage, causing it to crash in a ball of flame.

 

“This is fighter seven,” the federation pilot calls over the com-link. “I got the intruder. No way he survived that. I'm returning to base, out,” he says as he pulls back and returns to base.

 

****

 

“I'm glad they didn't call us back when that guy got onto base,” Colt says as he lays back in a field of grass and wildflowers.

 

Shinji nods in agreement as he lays back on his elbows not far from him as they both watch April who seems to be happily focused on something. “Yeah, so am I. It's good to know that we don't have to help with every little thing,” he replies lazily.

 

“We need this break. Look at April, begging us to have a picnic. She's got spring fever. She's tired of being cooped up in the ship all the time. Now that she's got us out here, she's been busy working on some sort of flower thing. Any minute now she's gonna turn around and call out 'Shinji! Look what I've made.' and then she's gonna want you to wear it, brother. She's got it bad for ya,” he adds with a chuckle.

 

“You're full of it, cowboy,” Shinji retorts.

 

“Oh yeah?” Colt replies looking smug as he sits up. “Watch this,” he says indicating April, who has just stood up and turned towards them.

 

“Shinji!” she calls smiling, holding up a ring of green. “Look what I've made,” she says happily as she heads for the pair.

 

“You're psychic,” Shinji says to Colt, dumbfounded.

 

“Nah. I just know more 'bout women than you.”

 

“What did you make, April?” Shinji asks as she arrives.

 

“A ring of four leafed clovers,” she says placing it on her head.

 

“Better watch out,” Colt mutters. “Don't you know those things mess with your head?” Colt asks.

 

“Yeah, supposedly they make the wearer fall in love,” Shinji adds.

 

April removes it from her head, “So that's how it is?” she asks and then grins before tossing it in Colt's direction.

 

“I figure you could use the help more than I can.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Colt asks obviously offended.

 

Shinji struggles not to laugh as April grins before turning and skipping off across the meadow.

 

“That girl is just crazy,” Colt grumbles as Shinji chuckles and lays back, his hands behind his head.

 

“She is something, that's for sure,” Shinji agrees. “She’s well out of your league, cowboy,” Shinji says, amused by Colt's reaction. “I wonder what Saber is up to? He's been gone all day,” he asks aloud, trying to change the direction of conversation.

 

“I'm not sure, but I saw him talking with some woman that had a little girl with her out that a ways”, he replies waving his hand off behind him before adding, “Then he, the woman, and girl headed off.”

 

“Wonder what that was about?”

 

“I think maybe he is affected like April. You know a case of _spring fever_. The woman was good lookin' and he is a man,” Colt says with a grin.

 

Shinji groans and sighs, stretching out comfortably, unsure of how to comment.

 

****

 

Saber is perched down amongst a field of wildflowers jotting down something in a journal as he examines the flowers. Nearby, a young woman is sitting underneath a tree watching a young girl playing and occasionally stealing a glance his direction.

 

“Look Ms. Sincia, I made a crown of flowers,” the little girl says smiling proudly as she places the ring of flowers on her head.

 

“It looks very pretty, Sara,” Sincia replies with a smile and laughter. She watches the girl dancing happily when she sees a snake appear behind the girl preparing to strike. “Look out!” she calls as she launches towards the girl, scooping her up and trying to move away from the snake. “Richard!” she cries as she rolls with the child cradled against her.

 

Saber rushes towards them, managing to stab the snake's head with his sword before it can reach Sincia or the little girl. “Are you Alright?” he asks kindly as Sincia sits up, still cradling the small girl in her arms.

 

“Aye, thank you. I'm glad you were here to save us,” Sincia says quietly.

 

“As am, perhaps I should take you home, there might be more snakes around here,” Saber replies, obviously concerned.

 

Sincia nods, “Aye,” she replies taking his offered hand.

 

****

 

April is kneeling at a stream splashing water in her hands and singing to herself when she feels as if someone is watching her. She stops and turns, seeing no one she calls out, “Is someone there?”

Suddenly, an Outrider appears from behind a hill and lunges for her and she screams in surprise.

 

“April!” both Shinji and Colt say when they hear her scream. They jump up and rush towards her.

 

“Let go of me!” she yells as he grabs her and attempts to force her to the ground.

“Shinji!” April says weakly while struggling to break free when the Outrider strikes her, knocking her off balance and pins her to the ground; he places his hands around her neck and is attempting to shove her head underwater.

 

“Release her now!” Colt calls as he fires a warning shot, barely missing the Outrider.

 

“Shit!” the Outrider mumbles as he releases April, turning towards the source of the shot.

 

She wriggles out from under him and runs towards her rescuers as the Outrider turns to run and Colt hits him twice more, causing him to stumble and drop.

 

Colt is on him before he can stand again, blaster pointed towards the enemy's head. “Give me one good reason not to blow your brains out and leave you nothing but a puddle.”

 

“Colt, no!” Shinji says, holding up a hand to stop him.

Colt doesn't pull the trigger, but keeps the gun at the Outrider's head.

“We should capture him and take him in for questioning,” Shinji reasons.

 

The Outriders sees a chance goes to make a break for it when Colt hits him with the butt of his gun, dropping him to the ground, and causing a shaft of electronics to show from under the suit.

 

“Maybe he's the spy that was on the base,” Shinji states and Colt makes to put his gun away.

 

“I still say I should have shot him,” Colt says as they stare at the crumpled Outrider.

 

****

 

“Sir, what should we do with what's left of the fighter?” an Outrider soldier asks his superior.

 

“Make sure to find any piece that could be used to get our technology. We don't want the humans to be able to use this,” his superior replies. “ _Where is Calibos? If that idiot has been captured, Nemesis is going to kill us all for his failure_ ,” he thinks to himself as the other soldiers work on clearing the crash site.

 

****

 

The Outrider is cuffed at wrists and feet to a chair in a dark room. Suddenly a spotlight is turned on and a gun pointed at his head. Flinching from the light, he turns his face away.

 

“Are you the spy that escaped the base?” an older man wearing a commander's uniform asks forcefully. “How many of you are there? What have you done with the information you stole?”

 

The Outrider laughs. “Why should I tell you anything? I'm dead either way. Nemesis does not allow captives to return.”

 

“You will tell us what you've done with the information,” the commander says pulling a gun and placing against the spy's head.

 

“Wait, sir,” Saber interjects. “We know that he's not had time to send the information. He may yet prove useful to us. If there are others nearby, he could lead us to them, we may yet be able to keep the information from them.”

 

The Outrider chuckles and turns his head away in defiance. “I won't give up anyone.”

 

****

 

“Surely someone is looking for him. Maybe that is how we can find out where they are hiding,” Shinji muses as they walk away from the interrogation room.

 

“If they are nearby, we'll find them. The civilians could be in danger with them hanging about,” the commander states.

 

“Yeah, if there are Outriders hanging around, that could spell trouble for the locals. They might hoping to snag a few hostages-” Colt is saying when the commander clears his throat, indicating to cease the line of conversation, nodding towards the woman sitting in wait not far from them.

 

“Ah, commander, I was hoping to speak to you,” Sincia says standing up in greeting.

 

“What can I do for you, Miss March?” the commander asks.

 

“I heard that you captured a spy nearby and I...I came to make sure the children in my care are safe,” she replies. “This has them frightened.”

 

“Well, honestly there is a chance there are more Outriders nearby, but I don't think they will bother you or the children. Perhaps there is something we can do to assure them they are safe,” the commander says, touching his beard with his fingers in thought.

 

“Children?” Shinji asks.

 

“Yes, Miss March is a local school teacher. Most of the children she teaches live with her, as their parents are off fighting,” the commander states.

 

“So you want some way to reassure them?” he asks.

 

“Perhaps we could send someone to talk with them. I was thinking that maybe all of you could go and visit the children,” the commander replies. “Take them some gifts and play with them a little, maybe that would help put them at ease, while also allowing them some protection.”

 

“What do you think, Saber?” Shinji asks casting a glance in his direction.

 

“Oh, please say you will. It would mean so much to the children,” Sincia says sweetly, her voice full of hope.

 

“Oh, yes, please let's go see the children,” Colt says with a grin. “I'm sure seeing _her_ again would be a nice bonus for you,” he mutters pointedly at Saber.

 

“That is quite enough, Colt,” Saber replies quietly, a hint of warning in his voice.

 

“Of course he'd do it for the children. You know he can't wait to have a slew of kiddos of his own,” Colt adds, obviously amused at Saber's discomfort.

 

“Thank you. The children are going to be so excited,” Sincia replies happily.

 

“Why don't you ride back with us in the _Bismarck_?” Colt asks.

 

“In the _Bismarck_?” Sincia says in disbelief.

 

“We can get some gifts for the kids and give you two time to talk.” Colt says as Saber pointedly looks straight ahead, remaining silent.

 

****

 

A couple of hours later, they arrive at the school. The children looking out awestruck at the huge ship as it sets down in a field not far from them.

 

“It's so big!” one boy says.

 

“Are you sure Miss Sincia is on there?” another child asks.

 

“That's what I heard.”

 

“I wonder if they'll let us on there?”

 

The children all rush out the front door just as it settles in and the ramp lowers. Sincia comes rushing down first. “Sara, Nikki, Tommy, Jimmy!” she calls out as she meets the children, picking up Sara looking over the others. “We have some special guests so I expect you to all be on your best behavior.”

 

“Where do you want us to take these?” Shinji asks as they come down the ramp carrying gifts. “Hello, I think I may have something for a few of you,” he adds cheerfully as the children swarm up to them and they start passing out the gifts.

 

****

 

A short time later, they are all gathered in the fields and Colt is readying to do a demonstration for them. A hush falls over the group as he takes a breath and then turns and fires, knocking a glass bottle from a post into the air, then firing behind him, hitting it and shattering it without looking.

 

“Wow!” one boy calls out.

 

“Awesome!” says another.

 

“How did you do that?” several children ask as they surround him to congratulate him on making the shots. They are all laughing and having a good time, Colt obviously enjoying the attention.

 

****

 

Saber and Sincia are sitting back from the group watching it quietly. “He seems to quite enjoy the attention he's getting,” Saber says as they watch Colt with the children. “Although I'm glad I've been able to see you,” he adds quietly.

 

Sincia smiles, “He does seem taken with them. I don't think much could top this day for them.”

 

Saber is looking down studying the ground as she speaks when he spots a four-leaf clover. Reaching down, he plucks it and holds it up to examine it.

 

“Oh, a four-leaf clover,” Sincia says.

 

“Aye. I've always kept them close when I find them,” he says pulling out his journal. “It is said that they bring the bearer good luck in life and love.” He places the clover in his journal and then closes it.

 

“So you have a new journal?” Sincia asks.

 

“I got a new one after I left my last one with you,” he replies as he returns the journal to his inside jacket pocket.

 

“Do I get to read this one?” she asks with interest.

 

“Perhaps I'll give you this one another time,” he says amused.

 

****

 

April and several of the girls are out walking along the edge of the fields when Sara and another girl run a little ahead. “Sara, Maya, don't get so far ahead. Stay close!” she calls as the girls skip along.

 

Suddenly three Outrider soldiers appear and grab the two girls and they scream in fright and struggle to get away.

 

“Sara! Maya!” April cries as she protectively grabs the two older girls that were closer to her. “Let them go!” she says forcefully to the soldiers.

 

“Have your Cavalry Command people return our man and we’ll let these two go back to you unharmed. You have until sunset to bring him here or these two die in front of you,” the soldier that appears to be the leader states.

 

“Please let us go! Help us!” the two cry as the soldiers turn and leave with them in their grasp.

 

****

 

“I couldn’t do anything!” April cries frustrated and angry, plopping her head on the table. “We’ve got to save those girls,” April says looking up and wiping away tears of frustration.

 

“You did right to protect the others, April,” Saber states.

 

“I say we just pretend to hand Calibos over and blast those Outriders,” Colt replies.

 

“Please do something quickly to get them back,” Sincia says, her voice breaking slightly. “They shouldn’t be in this situation.”

 

“We will do everything we can to get those two back unharmed,” Shinji states.

 

“Big sister, what are they saying in there?” a small boy says as he comes up to the eldest girl who is trying to listen through the door.

 

“Now, now, you know you shouldn’t be here. They are making up a plan to get Sara and Maya back,” the girl replies.

 

“Are they gonna be okay?”

 

“I’m sure they will,” she replies brightly. “Come on, let’s go and get a snack, okay?” she says as she takes the boy’s hand and leads them off towards the kitchen.

 

****

 

“Yes, we have a plan of attack, but saving those two girls will be our priority,” Saber states.

 

“I still say we just go in and blast ‘em out,” Colt mutters as he cleans his blaster.

 

“We can’t afford the risk, Colt,” Saber states. “The welfare and safety of those little ones are our main concern now.”

 

“April, would you mind remaining here? Shinji asks. “We need someone here to guard Sincia and the children.”

 

“Sure,” she replies.

 

“We should head back and pick up Calibos,” Shinji states.

 

Colt and Saber nod in agreement and they return to the _Bismarck_ and take off.

 

The group watches the ship leave through a window. April turns to talk to Sincia and notices that she is not among them. She turns towards one of the older girls, “Have you seen Miss Sincia?”

 

“No ma’am,” she replies looking around the room for her.

 

April starts to feel a sense of dread and quickly turns and starts looking through other rooms. “Sincia?” she calls as she opens one door, then another, only to find the rooms empty. She comes to the last room of the hall and opens the door, “Sincia?” she calls again. She is just about to leave when she sees movement outside the window. “Sincia?!” she says as she turns to go and stop the woman.

 

****

 

“We have to have Calibos!” Shinji says as he hits his hand down onto the commander’s desk. “If we don’t hand him over they’re going to kill those little girls.”

 

“I understand your frustration, gentlemen, but my hands are tied,” the commander says as he stands up and turns to look out a window. “I must think about the lives that we can save by not returning him to the Outriders. Those numbers far exceed the two lives.”

 

“So you are willing to sacrifice two innocent girls?” Saber asks struggling to keep his anger in check.

 

“Yes, in times of war, we must focus on the greater good,” the commander replies, not bothering to turn to face him. “If Calibos truly has recollection enough to even pass on some useful information, it is worth sacrificing those two girls.”

 

“Then you’re as guilty as they are!” Colt says obviously angry.

 

“It is a choice that I must live with,” the commander replies solemnly.

 

“I can’t believe you can say that!” Shinji says, slamming his fist down once more on the desk.

 

“Commander, surely there is something that can be done,” Saber adds. “As soldiers it is our duty to protect the innocents.”

 

“I am sorry, but I see no other solution,” he replies, still refusing to turn and face them, his hands clasped behind his back. “I don't like this any more than you, but I will not release the spy.”

 

“Bullshit!” Colt growls. “If you refuse to do something, then I’ll do it myself!” Colt says angrily before turning and running out of the room.

 

“Bill, wait!” Saber calls as he and Shinji rush out after him.

 

After the door shuts, the commander sighs and turns to his desk and picks up his phone. “Bring me the spy,” he says into the phone.

 

****

 

“Damn it! I HATE this!” Colt says punching a wall. “How can they say they will let children die?” he says, his voice breaking slightly.

 

“I feel as you do,” Saber says quietly, looking out a window. “I think they are keeping us here now because they are afraid we’d take actions they don’t want us to take.”

 

The doors open and the three turn to see several soldiers, guns aimed at Calibos. The three gasp in shock.

 

“We were told to deliver the spy to you, sir,” the head soldier says looking towards Saber. “Whatever happens is on your head.”

 

“I don’t believe it,” Colt mumbles.

 

****

 

“Sincia!” April calls as she struggles to run to catch up to her. “Sincia, please!” She finally reaches her and grabs her arm, “Wait! Don’t do something stupid.”

 

“I have to save the children. They are my responsibility,” Sincia says, her voice breaking but her resolve clear on her face.

 

“It won't do any good to go alone and get yourself and them killed!” April replies.

 

“I'll trade myself for the children,” she replies.

 

“Come back and wait for the others to come back please,” April implores.

 

Sincia ceases her struggle to wrench from April's grasp and April turns to lead her back to the school when she is met by muzzle of a blaster. Several more soldiers appear, all with blasters aimed at the two women.

 

****

 

“What do you mean Sincia and April are not here?” Shinji asks.

 

“Um...um...Miss Sincia left to go and get the girls herself, and Miss April went after her. Neither one has come back yet,” the eldest girl replies, obviously worried.

 

The spy laughs. “Looks like you have more lives to bargain for, and not muc-”

 

“If any of them are harmed, you are gonna wish we'd let the commander kill you,” Colt says angrily, grabbing the spy by his shirt and shaking him. “I have no issue with killing you, just because you look at me wrong, unlike some of my fellow teammates,” he adds menacingly, causing the hostage to look a bit less cocky.

 

“Saber, Colt, let's take him and head out,” Shinji states, trying to diffuse Colt's anger.

 

****

 

The sun is close to setting when the remaining crew of the _Bismarck_ leave to take their hostage to the rendezvous point.

 

“Help us!” Maya cries as she and little Sara are strung with ropes around their waists and hanging over the edge of a cliff.

 

“Let us go!” cries Sara.

 

“Please, let the children down. Take me instead,” Sincia pleads.

 

The Outrider chuckles, obviously amused.

 

“Just let the children go. You have me,” April asks the apparent leader.

 

“Yes, having a member of the _Bismarck_ team is quite a bonus, and I will keep my word and release you once we have Calibos,” he replies with a smirk before gesturing to the two children. “We will leave all of you to the birds,” he adds as he fires his blaster at one of the vulture-looking birds that swoops toward Sara, and she cries out in fright.

 

He goes to say more when one of his soldiers calls out, “Here they come, sir!”

 

“Let's go, you two,” he says, nudging the two women with the barrel of his blaster. Turning to one of his subordinates he says, “Keep these two out of sight until I tell you.”

 

“Yes sir!” the soldier replies as the leader and a few others take the children to the meeting point.

 

The two girls walk huddled together, obviously petrified, surrounded my Outriders.

 

“We have Calibos, just as you required,” Shinji calls out.

 

“You release him first, then we'll set out the children,” the Outrider calls back.

 

“Don't play us for fools. We know that you are also holding two women as well. Release all of them, and we shall send your man to you,” Saber calls forcefully.

 

Calibos chuckles in amusement.

 

“You think this is funny. You won’t say that when I kill you,” Colt mutters, pointedly jabbing him in the back with the barrel of his blaster.

 

****

 

“Get the women,” he says to one of the soldiers, who quickly returns with April and Sincia.

 

The small girls turn and hug the legs of the older women and Sincia picks up Sara and Maya clings close to April.

 

“Release Calibos and then we shall start the women and children walking slowly towards you,” the Outrider calls.

 

 

“Remove the cuffs, Saber,” Shinji says quietly.

 

Saber does so and Calibos stretches his arms and fingers, glad to be free of the cuffs. “Should any harm come to them, I will kill you, without hesitation,” Saber says coldly, his blaster aimed at Calibos.

 

“Get moving,” Colt says and shoves him forward with his blaster.

 

Calibos begins walking forward across an open field, towards the waiting Outriders.

 

“Go,” States the Outrider leader to the April and Sincia, who grab the girls and being to steadily walk towards

 

Saber, Shinji, and Colt, who are all three in position to fire at the smallest hint of betrayal.

 

Slowly they walk, pointedly facing straight ahead, their focus solely on reaching the Bismarck crew. All the while, trying to block out the armed Outriders with their guns aimed at them, just as the Bismarck crew have theirs aimed at Calibos. They have just met in passing and are continuing ahead when Calibos lunges towards Sincia and grabs Sara from her arms.

 

“Sara! No!” Sincia cries.

 

“Help me!” Sara cries as Calibos rushes towards the Outriders.

 

A shot is fired and Calibos is hit in the chest, killing him. He drops Sara and disintegrates as he hits the ground. Sara screams in fright and Sincia rushes over and grabs her before making a mad dash towards cover, April slightly ahead of her, dragging Maya in her wake.

 

Saber, Shinji and Colt rush towards them, attempting to give them time to escape, a firefight going on around them.

 

April, Sincia and the two girls a nearly at their destination when Sincia trips and falls to the ground, releasing a cry of fright and pain.

 

“Sincia?!” April calls back and turns quickly to try and get to her, still dragging Maya behind her.

 

“Sincia!” Saber calls at nearly the same time as April, turning towards them, while still fighting.

 

“Take Sara and Maya, run,” Sincia says.

 

April reaches for Sara just as Saber calls to her. “April, take the girls and get to cover. I'll get Sincia,” he hollers across to her as he fights to make his way to where they are.

 

April nods and quickly grabs Sara and Maya before dashing towards some semblance of cover.

 

Sincia sits up and starts to stand when an Outrider appears and points a blaster at her. She stares up wide-eyed in fright, frozen in fear.

 

Saber arrives and places himself between the Outrider and her before killing him. He then helps her stand, “Are you Alright?” he asks quietly as he drapes her arm around his neck.

 

“I am now, thank you,” she replies quietly.

 

Suddenly the ground begins to shake and a huge renegade unit comes up from below the earth. It is taller than the nearby cliffs and made of some sort of clear material that is stronger than glass. It is vaguely humanoid in shape, with red armor protecting it's torso, chest and face. Large green antennae jet out from the helmet, and from its back it has green metallic wings, it has boots made of similar armor to its chest and torso. On it's hands it has protective metal gloves.

 

“Renegade unit!” Shinji calls out just as it reaches out and fires a laser towards him and Colt, causing the two to dodge the beam and head to their vehicles.

 

The unit then turns its focus to where Saber and Sincia are standing and reaches towards them.

 

“Run!” Saber says urgently as he grabs Sincia's hand and they take off in the opposite direction. They get just a few feet before the renegade grabs Sincia from his grasp, knocking him to the ground. “Sincia!” he yells as she screams in fear. “Donatello!” he calls and the horse rushes to him and he takes off towards the enemy unit.

****

 

Colt is just ahead of him and starts firing towards the chest of the renegade, the shot inflicts little to no damage, but it causes the unit to drop Sincia and she begins to quickly fall towards the ground.

 

“Sincia!” Saber calls and turns to catch her, forcing Donatello down as fast he he can. He is just about to her when the renegade fires, hitting Donatello, causing it to falter. Saber manages to keep him upright long enough to grab Sincia and pull her against him as they crash and are both tossed from the mechanical horse. He rolls the two of them several feet before he manages to stop them.

 

“Saber!” Shinji calls out.

 

“Shinji, cover us!” he replies.

 

“Okay!” he says and starts firing at the enemy unit.

 

Colt comes from another direction to further distract the unit, firing several times.

 

The unit flips in the air to avoid the worst of their attacks but Shinji keeps pressing, firing almost continuously.

 

“Hey race-boy, I think I saw something when that thing did it's little acrobat trick. See if you can get it to lift its foot up for me to go in,” Colt says as he circles around the unit in his Bronco Buster.

 

“On it!” Shinji replies as he starts firing numerous missiles at the units feet while dodging the lasers.

 

Meanwhile, Saber is protecting Sincia and April the children. Colt sees his chance as the unit goes to stomp Shinji's Red Fury and he heads up into the leg of the renegade.

 

“I think if we both fire at this thing, me from the inside, you from the out, we might just kill it,” Colt says.

 

“Let's do it!” Shinji says and starts firing in rapid succession at all parts of the unit.

 

Colt heads towards the center of the unit and fires several shots.

 

The renegade reaches up and grabs its head and explodes, shattering into innumerable pieces, and glass shards rain down.

 

Saber picks up Sincia and Shinji heads over to them, hopping out to see about them just as April returns from where she and the children were hiding. They all stand in silence for a minute before heading back to the school.

 

****

 

A couple hours later, Shinji, Colt and April are on the porch, saying their good-byes to the children.

 

“It's been fun visiting with all ya'll. Maybe one day I'll have some kids as brave as you,” Colt says with a grin as he pats a couple of the kids on their heads.

 

Shinji is saying his farewells when he notices Saber's absence. “Where's Saber?” he asks, looking to April.

 

“He's saying his good-byes to a certain teacher,” she says with a grin and pointing back into the house.

 

****

 

“I'm afraid I must be going, Love. But I am glad that you are safe now,” Saber states quietly as he sits in a chair beside her bed.

 

“So soon?” she asks, with an edge of disappointment in her voice.

 

“Aye,” Saber replies with a sigh. “Unfortunately, we must return to Cavalry Command. There are others in need of our assistance. I am glad that I was able to come to your aid when you needed it.”

 

“But...I...I was hoping that maybe at least that you could sta-” she starts to say.

 

“It very well could have been our presence that brought you this trouble.” Saber interjects as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his journal and hands it to her. "I could not bear it should something happen to you," he adds quietly.

 

“Richard...” she mumbles as she takes it and he stands up and heads to the door.

 

“So as much as I would like to come and visit you again,” Saber says, stopping in the doorway, and turning slightly back towards the room. “I am afraid it would endanger you and the children, so I most likely won't see you again until you return home. Good-bye, Love,” he says nodding slightly before leaving and closing the door behind him. With a firm resolve he heads out the door to join the others.

 

“Richard...” Sincia says to the closed door, near tears. She takes the journal and opens it to the last entry, with it, the clover he had found in the fields and reads it:

 

_**My Love, I am glad that I got the chance to see you. I will keep your face in my mind, your dark hair and your eyes. You are in my thoughts, and I am glad to leave you this four-leaf clover, a symbol of our love. I hope we can see each other soon. To you, Sincia, with much love, Richard.** _

 

The four crew members load up and giving one last wave, enter the ship and take off towards Cavalry Command.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The inscription from the journal is from the Japanese episode.


	19. The Oxygen Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing adventures of Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs and their battles with the Outriders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

"So, as you can tell, it appears that we are making progress, despite the attacks on several of our satellite stations," A young man says as one of his superiors looks at the slide show showing bits of atmospheric data.

 

"Yes, it does seem promising," his superior replies.

 

"We should be back to normal oxygen levels throughout the planet if we can stop the Outrider raids on our stations and get the others back online quickly."

 

"I'll go and talk to the commanders and tell them what you have told me. Send me the files so that I can explain things to them more easily . You know how they can be," the superior adds.

 

The younger man nods, "Okay. I just sent it to your email. You should have it ready and waiting," he calls as the other man walks off.

 

"Outriders!" someone calls as the alarms begin blaring.

 

Several soldiers begin to scramble to raise some defense, as the Outriders begin destroying the base.

Elsewhere, the _Bismarck_ crew is roused from sleep as their alarms go off.

 

****

 

"Can't the Outriders attack during normal hours?" Shinji grumbles as they rush to the control room. Upon their arrival, they discover that another oxygen station has been destroyed.

 

"That's the fourth one they've hit," Saber says.

 

"That's a lot of hitting for just four days worth of raids," Shinji comments. "What I don't get is why they are targeting the oxy stations?"

 

"The Outriders don't need oxygen to survive. We do," Saber replies simply.

 

"So that's their game," Shinji replies. "Just how much oxygen does one of those bases supply?" he asks.

 

"Well, before the oxy stations were established, this planet was uninhabitable. Humans could not breathe the air here at all," Saber states.

 

"That's a lot of oxygen those stations are puttin' out then," Colt remarks.

 

"All the more reason we need to stop these attacks," Shinji adds.

 

"Well, I've got an idea, but it could prove dangerous," Saber says thinking aloud, pausing briefly to make sure the others are listening before continuing. "We need to intercept one of their communication devices."

 

"Then we can figure out where they are going to hit next and try to stop them," Shinji says, Saber nods and turns to his terminal.

 

"That means running down one of their ships, and I'm the man to do it," Colt replies.

 

"Why do you think you're the best one to do it? You're a bit too trigger happy," Shinji replies. "You may be older, but I'm faster. I am a champion racer you know."

 

"You? Faster?" Colt retorts, getting up in Shinji's face. "I could outrun you and your little racer anytime."

 

"Are you two children quite finished?" Saber asks trying to diffuse the two. "We need to focus on the task at hand, such as looking for patterns of the attacks," Saber says as he pulls various data up on his screens. "If my guess is right, it looks like this station may be the next target," he says pulling up coordinates.

 

"Station twelve," Shinji states looking over Saber's shoulder. "Let's go," he adds as they set coordinates and take off.

 

****

 

They arrive at the station to find it under attack. "Looks like we were right, but they beat us here," Saber says dryly. They start shooting at the Outriders, forcing them to retreat.

 

"I'm going to get me a few Outriders," Shinji says as he gets up to find Colt nearly to the cargo bay.

 

"I thought you were supposed to be fast?" he calls back smugly with a wave before leaving in his Bronco Buster.

 

"Damn him," Shinji grumbles as Colt departs.

 

Colt heads out and starts shooting at any Outrider fighter he sees, managing to destroy several of their fighters.

 

"Save some for us," Shinji calls as he and Saber use the weapons on board the ship to decimate more of the fighters.

 

"Retreat!" the commanding Outrider calls as he and the few remaining fighters turn to flee.

 

"There's the commander!" Saber calls over the com-link.

 

"I see 'em," Colt replies as he breaks loose to go after him. "You're goin' down," he says as he sets his laser sight and fires, damaging the ship enough that it crashes into some swampland a bit away from the base. "I'm gonna head down there," Colt says as he looks for a landing spot. Once down, he finds the crash site, arriving just as the Outrider is working his way out of the swamp. He pulls his blaster, aiming for the Outrider's head.

"That's right, come on out," he says.

 

The Outrider stops, making a point of not complying. "Go to Hell," the Outrider says.

 

"That's no way to talk to someone that's just itchin' to kill you," Colt chides as Saber and Shinji come running up behind him.

 

"Colt!" Shinji and Saber call as they reach him, to find him with his gun aimed at the Outrider.

 

"This one isn't too eager to live," Colt says to the other two. "Now be a good boy and get out," Colt says forcefully.

 

"I'd rather die than tell you fucking humans anything," he replies as he lunges forward and Colt fires his blaster at the his head.

 

"We need him alive, Colt," Shinji says.

 

"He's lucky that I haven't already killed him," Colt replies coldly, as the helmet falls into the swamp water. "Now come on, get out," he says to their captive, firing one last warning shot.

 

The captive reluctantly complies and climbs out, held at gunpoint by Saber and Shinji as Colt hops into the water and wades out to inspect the ship. He gets there and is looking it over, debating how to attempt to retrieve the box.

 

"Colt, don't try and remove anything from the ship! It could be rigged to detonate if tampered with," Saber calls over the com-link, just as Colt starts to reach into the cockpit, quickly pulling back. "Better let us run a few scans first."

Colt nods and they return to the _Bismarck_ , their captive bound and in the cargo bay. They are standing in the control area, Saber explaining what he can of the layout of the captured ship from the early scan results.

 

"So as you can see, even if we get the box, there is no guarantee that we can utilize the information from it. It will still require some decryption. But we will need to proceed with caution, it appears that they have learned from past mistakes, and have taken care to be sure that their technology doesn't fall into our hands," Saber says as the other three stand studying the various graphics flashing over their screens.

 

"This could take days," Colt mumbles.

 

"Aye, that it could," Saber agrees. "And time is of the essence. Just because we have one of their commanders doesn't mean they won't send another team to make an attempt at destroying another oxygen station."

 

"Let's take our friend outside and have a chat with him," Shinji says to Colt.

 

"Okay," Colt replies with a nod and the two head for the cargo bay, leaving Saber and April to work with the scans.

 

****

 

The two men escort the prisoner outside and bind him to a tree.

 

"We're going to ask you again, how do you safely extract the communication box from your ship?" Shinji asks as Colt removes all of the bullets from his gun before carefully placing one bullet back into a chamber.

 

The captive turns his head in a show of defiance and Colt kneels down and spins the chamber before cocking the gun.

 

"That's okay. I'm fond of games. Perhaps you've heard of it. I've placed a single bullet in the chamber now I'm going to spin it again," he says as he makes a show of the chamber spinning. "Now even I don't know when the gun will fire the bullet. So here's the deal, you son of a bitch, you answer the question, or I pull the trigger, like this," he says firing the gun, and it only clicks. "You were lucky, it was empty. How many more times will you get that lucky, huh?" he asks as he places the gun in the captive's face. "The difference between he and I is that I have no problem killing you. I Don't give a damn whether you live or die. I want every last one of you to die a slow and agonizing death. They didn't deserve to die. You do." He fires again and the Outrider flinches, beginning to whimper in fear as Colt remains eerily calm, firing two more empty rounds. "Still not talkin'? Guess I should be a little more to the point," he says coldly as he puts the gun right between his eyes. "Now perhaps you'll speak just to save your sorry ass, but it's almost too late now," Colt says his voice becoming more agitated.

 

"I don't know anything!" the Outrider pleads, "I'll get the damned box for you, just don't shoot me."

 

"I almost believe you, but why should I let you live when your kind killed my parents in cold blood?" he says coldly, firing another round.

 

"I don't know what you are talking about," the Outrider says, fear evident in his voice, the gun clicking once more.

 

"Colt, come on, we need him alive. This is madness," Shinji pleads, daring to reach in and touch Colt on the shoulder.

 

Colt ignores him, continuing his speech to the captive, "You didn't give them a chance to leave, you just killed them. Now you'll know what they felt the moment of their deaths." Colt shoves the gun into the Outrider's mouth, him squirming, to try and get away from the gun. "I hope you die," Colt says as his finger reaches for the trigger.

 

"Colt, no!" Shinji screams, pulling the gun up just as it fires, so that it fires into the trees above them. Shinji stares at Colt wide-eyed.

 

****

 

Saber is sitting in his unit dozing when he hears the gunshot and snaps awake, "Shinji, Colt?!" he calls over the com-link. "Status report."

 

"We're fine," Shinji replies as he grabs the gun from Colt's hand.

 

Colt stands up, breathing heavily to regain control of his emotions. "Damn him," Colt mutters as Shinji stands there silently in shock, trying to assess his friend.

 

Suddenly, they hear an odd noise and turn to see if they can identify it. Looking out across the swamp, they spot a shadowed figure on some sort of raft.

 

"Outrider?" Colt whispers.

 

"Possibly," Shinji whispers back as they watch a minute longer. "Look, a torch," he adds as they spot a humanoid figure that is slowing near the wreckage.

 

"I'll try and loop around," Colt says as he takes his blaster and heads off to sneak up on the approaching subject.

 

Shinji nods and slowly makes his way towards the shore, closer to the form on the water. The form stops when it reaches the wreckage and Shinji stands up, his blaster aimed at the figure, "Identify yourself!" he says forcefully as he makes his way closer. He is nearly upon the figure when he hit's a soft spot and goes down.

 

The figure takes the change to lunge for him, swinging his makeshift oar to try and subdue him. Shinji manages to roll out of the way of the onslaught. The figure is just about to try again when a shot is fired knocking the oar from his hand and Colt comes up, his blaster aimed.

 

"Keep your hands where I can see them," he says as he comes up from behind and then around front as Shinji manages to stand up. "You're just some old grandpa," Colt says with a hint of disappointment.

 

"Why are you out here in the middle of the night?" Shinji asks.

 

"I heard some noise out here, so I came to investigate," the man replies.

 

"Aren't you a bit old to be out this late alone old man?" Colt asks suspiciously.

 

"I can hold my own," the man replies with a chuckle. "Not too many people round these parts."

 

A sound is heard and Shinji turns around, "Look out!" he manages to say before some missiles hit dangerously close to them. Grabbing the old man, he throws him and himself to the ground, as Colt lands beside them. Turning, he sees a number of fighters swarming above them. "Outriders!" he calls. "The ship!" he says as the fighters purposely destroy the wreckage before turning and firing on the place they left the captive bound. Hearing a scream then an explosion, they run towards the clearing just as the Outriders fly away, their mission completed. The pair arrive to see just charred remains and a puddle where the Outrider once was.

 

"There goes our shot at information," Shinji says quietly as the old man comes up behind them, surveying the scene.

 

"Looks like they decided he was a risk to them," Colt mutters.

 

****

 

The next morning, they are back at the oxygen base talking with the commanding officer.

 

"So apparently we are no further ahead than where we started," the commander says quietly.

 

"We are making progress," Saber replies. "But it is slow going. We think we can pinpoint the next probable target."

 

"I want to be there before them this time," Colt says punching one hand into the other. "If we beat them to it, we can stop those sons of bitches."

 

"Then they will know this is a waste of their efforts," Shinji says in agreement.

 

The phone buzzes and Shinji turns to answer, hitting a button on the console, "What is it?" he asks.

 

"There's an old man at the gate asking for the Star Sheriffs," A voice replies.

 

"An old man?" Shinji asks, receiving a nod in reply.

 

"Maybe the man from last night?" April offers.

 

Shinji shrugs in reply and they turn to go see about their visitor.

 

****

 

"I told you, all I want to do is see the nice young men from last night," the old man is saying to a gate guard.

 

"So it is you," Shinji calls as they approach the gate. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

 

"I went back out this morning near the wreckage site and came across this," the man says pulling out a small metal rectangular object from under his coat.

 

Shinji takes it. "The communications box?" he mutters hesitantly.

 

"I don't know it it's important or not, but thought you boys might want it," the man replies. "It sounds like the thing-a-ma-jig you were talking about last night."

 

Shinji looks it over and hands it to Saber. "What do you think?"

 

"Wasn't much else left after them Outriders shot up the place," the old man adds.

 

"Where did you say you found this?" Saber asks with obvious doubt.

 

"Could it really be it, Saber?" April asks.

 

"In the swamp near the wreckage site you boys were guarding. Those Outriders blew the ship to smithereens, but I spotted it in the water," the man replies.

 

"It certainly looks like something they use," Shinji states.

 

"Looks like their weird writings on it," Colt adds, looking at the box over Saber's shoulder.

 

"Well, I've done what I came for. I'm heading back to the swamps," the old man says before heading back out from the base.

 

A bit into the woods, the man comes up to some Outriders, guns ready, "I did just as you instructed," the man says. "The package was delivered."

 

"Very good," one of the Outriders replies before the two head off into the woods.

 

"Now they will see why we are superior to them," the man mumbles.

 

****

 

April inserts the cartridge into her terminal as Saber leans over watching. "Do you think our system can read it?" Saber asks.

 

"Depends," is her reply as her screen comes to life and she hit's a series of buttons. "Looks like it's encrypted," she states.

 

"Send it to my terminal and I'll run an encryption, we can sync up our systems so that we can both work on it," Saber says as he heads over to his saddle unit.

 

"Alright," April replies and he starts seeing various diagrams and characters scroll across his screen.

 

"Syncing now," April calls.

 

"Okay," Saber replies, while watching his screen. "I'll see what I can do."

 

****

 

"April and Saber have been at it a while," Colt says in the break room as he peels an apple.

 

Shinji turns to face him after flipping his eggs. "You don't understand, with those two I doubt it'll take long," Shinji replies.

 

"I know April is brilliant. She came up with all of this, but why is Saber in there?" Colt asks.

 

"He and April are the best two brains in the alliance. Saber speaks and reads many languages, and his computer knowledge I hear could rival April's," Shinji replies. "I wish I had half as good a brain as either of them, but my memory is faultless," he says as smoke starts billowing up from behind him.

 

"Hey, you might wanna check your eggs," Colt says with a chuckle.

 

"Huh?" Shinji says as he spins quickly to see his eggs burning up. "Aw man!" Shinji grumbles as he turns off the stove and moves the pan.

 

****

 

Saber is sitting at his terminal a while later, watching various images flash across the screen when he turns towards April, "April, I think I may have something," he calls.

 

She turns to face him and smiles, "Great! Send me what you got," she replies.

 

"Okay!" he replies and hits a series of buttons, before continuing his scans.

 

****

 

Several more hours go by and Shinji is sitting in his saddle unit taking turns watching Saber and April, both absorbed in their work.

 

"April, I think I have some coordinates," Saber says, breaking the silence.

 

"Coordinates?" Shinji asks.

 

"Aye," he replies. "The numbers are: Ten, fourteen, thirty-eight."

 

"Ten, fourteen, thirty-eight?" Shinji asks. "What is that?"

 

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's near another oxygen station, it could be some sort of base or something, I suppose," Saber replies.

 

"April, see if you can contact that nearby station and see if they have reports of nearby activity," Shinji says.

 

"I'll see if I can get a reply," she says as she takes out her headset and initiates a call.

 

"Here," Colt says holding a cup of coffee in front of Saber. "You need to at least drink something."

 

"Ah, thank you," he says obviously fatigued, as he takes the cup gratefully and drinks from it. "At least I feel we are making progress."

 

"It appears that the station has had recent reports of power surges nearby. They say that they haven't see anything else unusual," April says, turning towards the three men.

 

"Power surges?" Shinji asks. He turns to Saber, "What are the coordinates to the nearest oxygen station in regards to the position of the coordinates from the box?"

 

"Just a moment…" Saber says as he begins rummaging through data and mumbling several sets of numbers.

 

"Wait a minute, so the station and these other coordinates are close?" Colt asks to no one in particular. "But separated by a small desert. Sounds like the perfect place to test missiles or something to me."

 

"Let's go and check it out," Saber says. "Night fall is coming, so we'd have some cover."

 

"Right," Shinji says as he revs up the engines and take off.

 

****

 

A while later, they arrive near the coordinates.

 

"Approaching target," Shinji states.

 

"It's the Outriders, be ready for anything," Colt mutters, watching his screens. "I'm telling' ya, it's a trap."

 

"Aye, but we should look around," Saber says. "Let's set down in that clearing."

 

"Okay," Shinji replies, and starts the process of setting down.

 

 

No sooner have they set down that a large field envelops the ship, causing them all to scream in pain.

 

"Saber, it's some sort of pulsar cannon," Shinji calls out.

 

"I told you this was a set up," Colt adds in obvious pain.

 

"The pulses are frying our systems, Shinji try and throw the thrusters," Saber says urgently.

 

Shinji goes to comply when several buttons pop on his console. "Shit! The thrusters are shot!"

 

"Shinji, the Outriders are sending a message," April calls out.

 

"Outriders?" he replies. "Put it on."

 

She hits a couple of buttons and an Outrider commander appears on the screen looking very pleased. "I see you have come in contact with our Pulsar Cannon. It was made just for you," he says with a smile.

 

"Damn you," Colt swears while trying to work past the pain. "What do you mean it was made for us?"

 

"Why, you are our biggest threat. Once we knew what you were after, we gave it to you with some information to lead you here, now that you are otherwise occupied, we can destroy the rest of the oxygen stations; rendering this planet uninhabitable for humans, but not to us.

 

"What?!" Shinji asks in disbelief.

 

"We knew you had people capable of figuring out our technology."

 

"So this was all some elaborate set up," Shinji muses.

 

"And they used Saber and April to do it," Colt adds.

 

"You should be honored. There are not many humans that can figure out our superior technology. Farewell, _Bismarck_ ," he says before ending the connection and resuming the attack, including releasing a renegade unit.

 

"Shit!" Colt mutters.

 

"Challenge Phase!" Shinji calls out before hitting the manual override to activate the challenge phase. The phase manages to complete and they fire a shot before the renegade, knocking it down momentarily.

 

"Turn the pulsar to full power!" the Outrider commander orders. A soldier complies and the _Bismarck_ is hit with more power, causing the crew more pain.

 

They all scream in pain and are hit by an attack from the renegade.

 

"Shit!" Shinji says as they absorb the hit and attempt to fire back. They ship heats up and they start losing power.

 

"I can't keep the grip on the blaster," Colt says through gritted teeth.

 

The renegade steps in and kicks the _Bismarck_ , knocking it backwards, then kicks the blaster away from them.

 

"Shinji, I can't control the arms!" Colt says as the renegade approaches.

 

Saber sees it approaching and calls out, "Shinji, use the manual override to grab the renegade!"

 

He nods in reply and manages to grab the enemy unit and force it into the power surge with them, causing it to also start to heat up and fry it's circuits.

 

"Sir! The _Bismarck_ robot has pulled our renegade into the firing range!" an Outrider solder reports. "Should I turn off the cannon?"

 

"Of course not!" the commander replies. "Let the _Bismarck_ destroy it." He turns to watch the battle, neither one seeming to have the upper hand.

 

They are both evenly matched inside the field of the cannon when the renegade breaks free of the _Bismarck's_ grip and fires in their direction. They turn and evade the shot and it hits one of the nearby boulders, destroying it.

 

Realizing the boulders are the source of the power, the renegade fires at the remaining ones, effectively destroying the cannon and freeing both itself and the _Bismarck_.

 

"Shit!" the commander says as the _Bismarck_ gets free and grabs its blaster.

 

The renegade charges at the _Bismarck_ and Colt fires the blaster, knocking one arm off and immobilizing one leg. It manages to get up and prepares to attempt to charge the _Bismarck_ robot.

 

"Chest cannons, fire!" Shinji calls and the _Bismarck_ hits it with all of its chest cannons obliterating it in a huge explosion.

 

"Missiles!" April calls just as some missiles nearly hit them.

 

Turning, Colt Fires the blaster at the attacking fighter, missing it as it revs into hyper drive.

 

"Do you think they will quit fighting now?" April asks as they stand outside the ship watching as the enemy fighter disappears, leaving a trail of light in its wake.

 

"No, I don't. I think that as long as we both exist, they will continue trying to take over our worlds," Shinji replies.

 

"And we will always stop them," Colt adds firmly as the four watch the light fade into the night sky.

 

 

 

 

 


	20. A New Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

“It feels nice to be able take a break,” Shinji says as he stands and stretches, looking out the window of the _Bismarck_ at the city surrounding their ship.

 

“I just hope the Outriders take a break too,” Colt adds, looking up from his newspaper. “It seems like they know when we plan on it and find a way to ruin it.”

 

“How are the upgrades coming along, Saber? Do you think we can afford a real break?” Shinji asks, turning to face the others, who are sitting down and relaxing.

 

“I think we should enjoy the break and relax, but we should get the updates and system maintenance completed as quickly as possible,” Saber replies between sips of tea.

 

“I think it is past time to run a few checks, the Outriders have kept us pretty busy,” April states in agreement.

 

“All work and no play is stall rather boring, don’t you agree?” Colt asks Shinji.

 

“I suppose all of you are right to a point,” Shinji muses.

 

Colt stands up and grins, “Shinji, the tracks here are good. Care for a quick race?”

 

Shinji turns and smiles, “I can take you on anytime!” he replies with enthusiasm.

 

****

 

A short time later, Shinji and Colt in their vehicles are heading for some tracks on the outskirts of the city, Shinji a bit ahead of Colt.

 

“Looks like I’m still out of your league, Cowboy!” Shinji states, as he presses on ahead of Colt, just as a shadow passes him overhead and he sees Colt coming straight at him.

 

“Care to dance?” Colt says heading straight towards him.

 

“Shit!” Shinji curses as he pulls away at the last second, spinning out of control before stopping. “I gotta hand it to you, I still hate that move of yours,” Shinji says with a sigh of relief.

 

“Care for another round?” Colt asks over the com-link.

 

“You’re on. Let’s go!” Shinji replies and the pair take off again.

 

 

****

 

“I’m glad we don’t have to worry about the Outriders on these runs now,” A young heavyset man says as he and his companion, a slightly younger and smaller man, drive down a desert mountain road, pulling a large trailer.

 

“I just hope it stays that way,” the companion replies.

 

“You worry too much,” the driver replies cheerfully.

 

“Maybe the government has finally put a stop to them,” his companion says as he watches nervously for signs for trouble.

 

“We have the _Bismarck_ now, they’re scared,” the driver adds with a chuckle. The two men drive on in silence when an avalanche happens in front of them, the driver slamming on the breaks. Suddenly, mechanical claws come from inside the rocks.

 

“Outriders!” the companion calls out.

 

The driver shoves the rig into reverse and presses on the gas, just starting to lurch backward when the claws come out and break through the glass of the cab, grabbing the men and the rig.

 

“Outriders!” the companion calls into a radio as the two men scream as the rig is lifted off the ground and stowed into a compartment of the attacking machine.

 

Within a minute or two a group of helicopters arrive near the scene and start scanning the area for the truck and the Outriders.

 

“Look down there,” the copilot says to the main pilot of the leading chopper.

 

The pilot nods his affirmation and they close in on the scene and they begin firing missiles upon the Outrider machine, where another part of the machine has also appeared from under the fallen rocks.

 

“I thought we were done with these things”, the main pilot says as he fires more missiles towards the Outrider unit. He pulls back as the Outrider unit reaches out and starts firing lasers and grabbing at the choppers, shoving a couple of them into the surrounding hills, as well as hitting others with the lasers, decimating the majority of the attacking fleet quickly.

 

****

 

“Outriders?” Shinji states in shock over his com-link.

 

“It appears to have attacked a supply truck and now is killing our guys,” April replies. “Got some heading this way too.”

 

“On our way,” Shinji replies as both he and Colt turn their vehicles back towards the resort city.

 

****

 

Back at the spaceport resort, Saber is on Donatello chasing down Outriders and destroying them with his sword, while April holds the _Bismarck_ in position. Shinji and Colt soon arrive and they make quick work of the remaining attackers, destroying all but a few, that manage to escape.

 

“Seems like we never catch a break,” Colt mutters as he parks his Bronco Buster in the cargo bay of the _Bismarck._

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean, these damned Outriders need to go back to their world,” Shinji agrees before heading into the living quarters of the ship..

 

Afterwards, April and Colt are seated in the common area of the ship discussing the recent events.

 

“It seems that there have been intermittent problems for months, I guess they decided to attack while we were here in hopes of catching us off guard,” April says quietly.

 

“Yep, it seems that way,” Colt says as he stretches.

 

“I’ve got some information,” Saber says with a hint of urgency in his voice as he enters the room, placing some papers down in the table. “Apparently, the Outriders have a base not far from here. There has been some increase in activity on the radars northwest of here, at the other end of the canyon. It is apparently desolate now, though it once was a smaller resort town.”

 

“Then I say we go pay the place a visit,” Colt says standing up. “Where is Fireball?” he asks looking to April.

 

“Shinji said he was going to clear his head then shower, so probably still in the suit-up room,” she replies and Saber and Colt head to suit up, and she heads to the bridge to prepare to launch.

 

“Shinji!” Saber calls as he enters the suit-up room. “Don’t bother taking off your suit,” Saber says as he strips down and suits up.

 

Colt heads in and starts to strip quickly, “Supposedly they have a base not far from here. We need to stop them before they destroy this place,” he says before stepping into his area and hitting a button to lock his suit onto his body.

 

“Some vacation this has turned out to be,” Shinji mutters as they head for the bridge. Hopping into his unit, he activates the engines and they take off.

 

****

 

“It looks like the Star Sheriffs fell for our trap. They are heading this way with no clue that this is just where we want them. When they arrive, be prepared to obliterate them!” the Gustav says to a group of Outriders. They reply with a cheer and fists raised in triumph, their leader stands smiling maliciously.

 

****

 

“Heads-up, Outriders straight ahead!” Saber calls as a large number a blips appear on his screen.

 

“Right,” Colt replies as Shinji presses forward, and starts firing.

 

****

 

“Here they come,” calls Gustav. “Remember the plan, today we destroy the _Bismarck_ team!”

 

“Right!” several of the Outrider troops reply a they break off into units and surround the _Bismarck_ , placing the ship under heavy fire.

 

 

“Looks like they are trying to swarm us, Shinji,” Saber states calmly. “They have a formation on the ground as well.”

 

“Yeah, and I think it’s time we broke it up a bit,” Shinji replies as he sets the landing gear down and head straight for them.

 

****

 

“What the Hell?” Gustav states when he sees the ship making to land. Suddenly he realizes what they are doing and calls out to his troops, “Scatter, they are going to run us down!”

 

His troops come to the same realization at about the same time and several make to move, others aren’t as lucky and are run over and destroyed as the ship clears a path to it’s front, still flanked by enemy ships, as it fires upon the Outriders.

 

“Colt, fire the heat missiles towards the enemy fighters to our front,” Shinji states. “I’ve got an idea.”

 

“On it,” Colt replies as he sends out a barrage of missiles towards the cluster of fighters ahead of them.

 

Just as a path is cleared, Shinji engages the rockets, propelling the ship forward and causing a smoke screen. They press forward, decimating several of the enemy fighters.

 

****

 

“Damn the Star Sheriffs! Retreat for now, we’ll be ready next time!” Gustav calls to his troops. The ones they don’t run over or shoot down, make a hasty retreat.

 

****

 

“Looks like we put an end to that little game,” Colt says as Shinji has the ship come to a stop.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t think this is the last time they’re going to make an appearance,” Shinji replies.

 

“Perhaps we should follow them discreetly,” Saber offers.

 

“Good idea. April, lower the ramp. We’ll follow them with our packs,” Shinji calls.

 

“Okay!” April replies and she hits a button and the three exit the ship using their jetpacks.

 

The three start heading in the general direction of the Outriders as April pulls up surveillance scan, looking for a more exact location. “I think I found them,” April says over the com-link.

 

“How far off are we?” Shinji asks.

 

“Not far. There’s a valley coming up not much further ahead of you. They are surrounded by what I think is rock. It appears that they have some sort of base there, as I have several signatures on my screen, so be careful.”

 

“Okay,” Shinji replies.

 

“Not too far ahead. Maybe we can catch them off guard,” Colt states as they approach the location.

 

“This may be a trap, so be ready for anything,” Saber states.

 

“Sure thing,” Shinji says quietly.

 

****

 

“Here they come…” Gustav says with a chuckle. “Attack!” he says with a flourish of his hand, several ships take off, heading to intercept the three star sheriffs. “Enjoy your last moments, you’ll soon be leaving this world,” he mutters as the last of his troops take off.

 

****

 

“It’s too quiet,” Shinji mutters, as the trio approaches the edge of the Outrider base. They continue further in, heading around a bend when troops appear seemingly from nowhere and start firing on them. “Damn!” he exclaims as the three spread out and start firing back. Shinji hits one, Colt shoots three more and Saber loops around and slices another one in half.

 

Just as the one Outrider vanishes, a shot is fired behind Saber and he turns to see another Outrider fall, just before it fires at him. “You should pay better attention behind you, pardner,” Colt says as Saber turns towards him and throws his sword into an Outrider just before it tries fire on Colt.

 

“As should you,” Saber replies as he reaches the fallen Outrider and removes his sword and sheaths it. “It appears we were expected.”

 

“I wonder what else they have in store,” Colt muses.

 

“Wha?” Shinji says as he turns toward a sound, just as an Outrider appears nearby on a fighter. It goes past him and he jumps onto the back of the fighter and wrestles the Outrider. They pair seem evenly matched when the Outrider manages to pin him to the floorboard of his craft. He struggles, and seeing an approaching obstacle, he breaks free, hopping off, just before it crashes into a cylindrical building and explodes, taking the enemy with it.

 

“Way to go, Hikari!” Colt says with a chuckle. A shot then hits between Saber and Colt from behind, causing the pair to dive for cover. Colt turns and fires at its pilot, hitting him. The vessel glides on for a few moments before crashing and exploding, killing the Outrider.

 

The three regroup only to be pinned by several enemy soldiers that begin firing on them. Colt turns and hits each of them in rapid succession, killing them.

 

“Well, there are a few less of them now,” Saber states.

 

“I can’t wait to see what else they have planned,” Shinji replies.

 

“Let’s not borrow trouble. We should head back and discuss our next move,” Colt says as he turns to Shinji.

 

****

 

A short time later, Saber, Colt, and Shinji are sitting in the break room of the _Bismarck_ , discussing the previous attack.

 

“It was a pretty obvious set up. It was like they knew we were here,” Colt says as the three sit sipping tea.

 

“I just don’t see why they’d attack now,” Shinji replies.

 

“To test us.” Saber states. “We were on holiday, so they hoped to catch us off guard.”

 

“I don’t think we've seen the last of them either,” Colt replies.

 

“I don’t think so either, Colt. We need to be ready,” Saber replies.

 

“We should just go in and get them first,” Colt adds.

 

“We must also consider we are surrounded by civilians. We can’t just launch an attack and put innocents at risk,” Saber replies.

 

“So we go to them, hit them first before they know what hits them. End of story, it works out,” Colt says with a hint of arrogance.

 

“It’s never that simple, so much could go wrong,” Shinji replies.

 

“Saber, I’m picking up some Outrider readings. You boys should come take a look at this.” April says as she enters the break room.

 

The three guys get up and follow her to the bridge. On the screen they see two clusters of dots that are spreading apart.

 

“Ah, it seems they’re going to try a new tactic. Divide and conquer,” Saber states dryly.

 

“So they want to separate us to try and pick us off?” Shinji asks.

 

“So it seems,” Saber replies with a nod.

 

“Then let’s get out there and get them first,” Colt states.

 

“Come on,” Shinji says as he and Colt take off in their personal vehicles.

 

“Hey cowboy, you head north, I’ll head south and let’s see if we can figure out what they’re up to.” Shinji states as he takes off.

 

“You got it! I’ll let you know when I find something,” Colt replies.

 

****

 

Colt continues on, searching for signs of the outriders when he comes to a clearing a bit later. Deciding he has a good vantage point, he parks his vehicle and hops out. He searches a bit before coming to a canyon, peering down, he doesn't see anything, so he starts back towards his vehicle mumbling to himself when an Outrider pops out of the canyon and begins firing in his direction.

 

Cursing under his breath, he hits his jetpack and dives downward, hoping the ravine will provide some cover. “Damn! These guys just don’t quit. I swear they’re multiplying.” He continues on, being actively pursued when he sees a cave and goes in, hoping to lose Outriders. Firing a few shots as they zoom past him, he takes out some before they turn back and corner him in the cave. “Shit. Looks like I may need some help.”

 

****

 

“Sir, it appears that one of the Star Sheriffs are approaching.” a subordinate states to General Gustav.

 

“Good, let him get a little closer, then go out and destroy him!, Gustav says with a malicious laugh.

 

“There they are,” Shinji mutters while watching his screen. “Time to take out some Outriders!” he says while setting his thrusters to pick up speed. A short time later, he’s driving right into a cluster of Outriders. “Well, looks like I found them,” He mutters as they start exchanging fire. He manages to hit several, while dodging most of the hits. “I’ve gotta lose some of these guys.” He hits a button and releases a smoke screen, hoping to lose a few.”

 

“You can’t get away that easily.” Gustav mutters. Head for the cloud. Kill him!”

 

“Hey Guys, I’m in a bit over my head here!” Shinji calls over the com.

 

“We hear you, Shinji. On our way!” April replies as Saber hops into Shinji’s unit and they take off in the Bismarck.

 

“Colt, how are you holding up?” Saber asks over the com.

 

“Oh, I’m just Dandy. I think I can handle it, at least for a bit.” he replies as he exchanges fire with another Outrider.

 

“Alright. April and I are going to assist Shinji. Try and hold them off until we can get there,” Saber replies.

 

“You got it!” Colt replies as Saber and April lift off.

 

Colt continues exchanging fire, eventually picking off all but a few of them. Deciding to go for it, he kills off another attacker, then launches off, landing on an Outrider fighter, distracting the pilot and leading the few remaining fighters into the side of the canyon, jumping off just before impact.

 

He then heads back to his vehicle. “Alright! I’m on my way to help ya’ll” he calls over the com as he hops in and takes off.

 

****

 

Shinji continues his fight with the Outriders, managing to pick off a few, but still overwhelmed. “Come on guys! I really need some help here!” he says over the com, while dodging incoming fire. Managing to kill off most of the fighters, he then focuses on their leader. “Bring it on,” he mutters as the two zoom towards each other. After several passes, Gustav lands a hit and sends Shinji and his vehicle down a ravine.

 

Saber and April arrive, just as he careens down the ridge.

 

“Shinji!” April and Saber scream into the com as an explosion occurs.

 

“Hang on, Shinji, we’re coming.” Saber says.

 

Gustav takes the opportunity to fire on the _Bismarck_. “Got you now,” he mutters as he takes one last shot towards the wreckage before retreating.

 

“Shinji, can you hear me?” Saber says urgently over the com. Getting no reply, they land just as Colt arrives and Saber and Colt quickly make their way to the wreckage and pull Shiji out. April takes off as soon as they’re on board towards the nearby base where they meet medics, who tend to the injured Shinji.

 

****

 

Later, the trio are standing around a sleeping Shinji, who has bandages wrapped around his head, and hooked up to various tubes.

 

“He looks so frail,” April mutters with a worried expression.

 

Don’t worry April,

 

I’m sure he’ll be alright.” Saber states gently.

 

“Yeah, you know how stubborn he is, I’m sure he’ll be up and about in no time,” Colt replies.

 

****

 

Shinji starts shifting in his sleep as he dreams, _“Dad?” Shinji says hesitantly as a man appears in front of him in a vast open barren space, “Dad is that you?” he asks again, getting no reply. He starts towards the man only to have the man float backwards, away from him.”Hey! Wait!” He calls as the man vanishes into the dark. He then sees a figure and turns towards him to reveal a different man. “Huh?” Shinji asks in confusion. The man stops and faces him._

 

“ _Are you lost, my boy?” the man asks._

 

“ _Who are you? Where is my Dad?” Shinji asks forcefully._

 

“ _I am surprised that you do not know me, Shinji.” the man replies. “I am here to help you as much as I can. Your father was my best friend.”_

 

“ _If you’ve done something to my Dad, you’re going to regret it.”_

 

“ _I’ve done nothing with your father. I exist solely in the folds of your memory and between the veil of the living and dead.”_

 

“ _Listen mister, I don’t need double talk. I want answers.”_

 

“ _The answers are inside you Shinji. You just need to remember. You, like your father are destined to greatness. He was a good, peaceful man who made the ultimate sacrifice in the name of piece, You are now of age to understand his sacrifice and do your part to bring peace.”_

 

“ _Funny, but I don’t believe you. I think you've captured him and I want him back.” Shinji says harshly while grabbing a hold of the man’s shirt._

 

“ _Shinji, stop it!” Both Colt and April say as they appear in his dream, pulling him off of the man._

 

“ _What the Hell is going on here?” Shinji asks looking between the three that have suddenly appeared and the man, who mysteriously vanishes._

 

“ _What do you mean? We’re you’re friends, Shinji.” April says stunned._

 

“ _I don’t know you. Any of you.” Shinji states forcefully. “How did you end up here anyways?”_

 

“ _You’re trying to come back to us. You’re lost in a dreamstate,” April replies._

 

“ _A dreamstate? How? Why?” he asks as he grabs his head in a mix of pain and confusion._

 

_Just then, the three friends start circling him and chanting “You’re in a dreamstate, come back to us,” over and over as his vision spirals and he jolts awake in his hospital bed._

 

****

 

Looking around as his eyes adjust to the light, he first sees two women, who appear to be nurses standing over him, “He’s waking up,” one of the two nurses states.

 

“So it seems,” says Colt.

 

Hearing a different voice, he turns in search of the source, coming face to face with an older man, with glasses and a kindly expression. How are you feeling Mr. Hikari?”

 

“Sore,” he replies weakly.

 

“That is expected, come now, let’s go and run a few tests,” the doctor replies and the two nurses move things so that they can take the gurney and the four of them leave the room, his friends left to wait.

 

****

 

Sometime later, the doctor returns to talk with them.

 

“The test say that other than some bruising, and a mild concussion, he’s physically okay,” the doctor states. “However, it appears that he is suffering from amnesia.”

 

“Amnesia?!” the three state in shock.

 

The doctor nods. The best advice I can give you is to find things that are familiar to him, tell him stories of his time with you, show him pictures. It will take time, but I think he’ll come back around. Just try not to let him overexert himself.”

 

“Of course, Doctor. We’ll do all we can to help him,” April replies, obviously concerned.

 

Later in the afternoon, the four are in Shinji’s hospital room and April is sitting beside his bed. “How are you feeling, Shinji?”

 

“Shinji? Who’s Shinji?” Shinji asks hesitantly.

 

“Your name is Shinji Hikari,” Colt states simply. “You’re the pilot of the fighter robot _Bismarck_.”

 

“ _Bismarck_?” Shinji repeats slowly, trying to process the information..

 

“You’re our teammate and our pilot for the ship the _Bismarck_ ,” Saber confirms.

 

“ _Bismarck_...Shinji Hikari...” he says slowly.

 

“You’re also my best friend,” April replies.

 

“We fight the Outriders together in the _Bismarck_ , to stop them from destroying the human race,” Colt adds.

 

****

 

Later, they take him back to the ship and April starts a program. “Computer, pull up video file of a _Bismarck_ battle.”

 

A video starts to play as Shinji watches a renegade unit attack the _Bismarck_. The battle goes back and forth a bit before the _Bismarck_ gets the upperhand and destroys the enemy unit in barrage of laser fire.

 

 

“Do you remember, Shinji?” April asks.

 

“Come on, this has to seem familiar.” Colt adds, kneeling down beside his friend.

 

Shinji grabs his head, overwhelmed by the information.

 

“Shinji?” April asks concerned.

 

“I can’t remember.” Shinji says, still grabbing his head, nearly in tears. “What if it never comes back? What will I do? I’m scare. I’m scared.”

 

****

 

The next day, Saber, Colt, and April are meeting with the doctor in his office.

 

“I can’t say that I’m surprised he can’t remember,” the doctor states. “He’s lucky to be alive. Who’s to say how long his memory will lapse, or if it will ever come back at all.”

 

“It’s hard seeing him like that, but if he doesn’t remember soon, we need to replace him,” Colt states.

 

“We can’t replace Shinji. He’s the best pilot for the ship. I made it for him!” April says to Colt a bit harshly.

 

“Then maybe we should just throw him back in it. Force him to remember.”

 

“No, I don’t think that would be wise,” the doctor interjects. “It could make things worse, not better, if you put too much pressure on him.”

 

“Then what do you suggest we do, doctor?” April asks quietly.

 

“Continue telling him stories about his life and your battles, perhaps something will help.”

 

****

 

Later that evening, Colt is telling him about a time that he, Saber, and Shinji infiltrated a base when Shinji grabs his head screaming again.

 

“Stop it! I can’t take it! I can’t take it!” Shinji cries grabbing his head and shaking it.

 

“That’s enough, Colt. It’s okay Shinji, he won’t continue the story. We’re here, you’re safe,” April says, placing a reassuring hand on his leg, in an attempt to calm him.

 

“What do you make of this, Saber?” Colt asks.

 

“I think it’s too much, too soon,” Saber states. “Time will tell.”

****

 

Several days later, he is released, as some of his memory seems to be returning. Saber and Colt are out on patrol when they are ambushed. Saber and Colt put up a fight, when they realize Shinji and April have been captured. They make a dash for it and Shinji shoots a few of their pursuers, allowing time for them to get away from the ship. Colt makes a break for it and managed to reboard the ship and starts using it to run over some of the Outriders. Saber goes and gets April and Shinji and Colt lowers the ramp to allow them back on the ship. Racing to their saddle units, the others sit down and try to fight off the renegade that has appeared.

 

“We’re not making headway. Shinji, we need you to go into Challenge Phase,” Colt calls.

 

“Challenge Phase?” Shinji repeats as several scenes flash in his mind’s eye, including the fight that injured him. Suddenly, it all comes back, as they take a couple of hits and he hits the button “Battle Formation!” he calls as the ship goes through it’s shift. They then attack the renegade head on, finally getting a lock on “Fire all weapons!” he calls and Colt releases a fatal barrage of lasers, ending the battle. Once they confirm it’s over, the three friends go to Shinji’s unit.

 

“Shinji, are you alright?” April asks as he removes his helmet and grabs his head.

 

“I’m fine, April. Just a bit of a headache. I’m glad I remembered in time,” he replies quietly.

 

“So am I,” she replies.

 

“It’s good to have you back Raceboy,” Colt states.

 

“Indeed it is,” Saber states. “We could have all been killed otherwise.”

 

They all look out to where the sun is just coming over the horizon, thankful they will live to see another day.

 

 


	21. Reunion and Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

Shinji is cruising the interstate near Yuma City when he notices a helicopter flying in low behind him. “That guy is awfully low,” he mutters to himself as he checks the traffic around him. Looking in his mirror, he notices the chopper flashing a light in some sort of pattern. “What the Hell?” he grumbles as he swerves in and out of traffic in an attempt to shake the trailing chopper. Unable to shake it, he grins. “So, you wanna chase? Fine with me,” he says as he heads for an upcoming tunnel. He spins out after getting ahead of the city traffic in another attempt to lose the pursuing craft. Unable to shake it, he laughs, “Not bad, but I’ve got you now,” he says as he enters the tunnel. “No way he can follow me in here,” he says confidently. He reaches the far end of the tunnel to find the chopper coming right at him. “Shit!” he curses and slams on his breaks, as the chopper lowers a ramp and he lands inside the vehicle.

 

****

 

“You could’ve just called my com, you know. You’re damned lucky I didn’t assume you to be an Outrider and shoot you out of the sky,” Shinji says in a raised voice as he stands in an office within Cavalry Command.

 

“I apologize for my point of contact, however, what I am about to say is not public knowledge and I want it to remain so for now,” a military official states, his back turned away from Shinji as he looks out the window pondering his next words. “Command Eagle has gone missing. We have lost contact with his ship,” he finally says quietly.

 

“Lost contact? How so?”

 

“Last night we received a partial transmission. It was apparently a distress call. It was cut off and we’ve been unable to raise the commander since. There is no contact from the ship of any kind, it’s trackers and everything have been disabled. I want the _Bismarck_ team to go to and see if you can find anything.”

 

“Does April know?”

 

The man nods. “She is currently overseeing some modifications of the _Bismarck_ to have it as ready for anything that can come up.”

 

“Of course. I’m sure she’s scared to death for her father right now.”

 

****

 

April is pacing the hallway in civilian clothes of the mechanics bay where the _Bismarck_ is currently being worked on, when a soldier with a gun spots her and calls to her, his gun pointed at her. She turns and the man recognizes her and lowers his weapon.

 

“Sorry about that Miss Eagle. I was told to keep curiosity seekers away from the lab. Didn’t recognize you in civies.”

 

“Have you heard any word on my father?” she asks pleadingly.

 

“I’m afraid not, Miss Eagle. But I know they have every available ship out looking for him. Him being a diplomat and all.”

 

“They need to work faster!” she says agitated, while grabbing the soldier’s shirt. “They have to get this done. We need to be out there looking for him in this ship!” she says frantically.

 

“I know, Miss Eagle, and they are working around the clock to finish up. They’re doing all they can.”

 

“I know they are. I’m sorry for taking my frustrations out on you,” she says quietly, looking down to the floor.

 

****

 

“Yes, it’s been nice to see my family again. Mother hasn’t improved much, but my visit has seemed to perk her up a bit. But I get the feeling this isn’t truly a social call,” Saber says as he speaks to Shinji over the vid-com if his sitting room.

 

“Right as usual, Saber. We have some trouble,” Shinji replies.

 

“Oh? What kind of trouble?” Saber asks.

 

“Commander Eagle was out on a diplomatic mission and has vanished,” he replies.

 

Saber has a look of shock momentarily before finding his voice again, “How’s April?”

 

“Focusing on pushing the upgrades through as fast as she can. It gives her something to do to keep her mind occupied.”

 

Saber nods slightly, “Take care of her, Shinji. I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

 

“Thank you. See you soon,” Shinji replies, flashing a peace sign. “Peace be with you.”

 

Saber returns the gesture, “And you as well. See you soon.” The call terminates and Saber gets up and heads to his parent’s bedroom and knocks on the door.

 

“Enter,” comes the call from within. Stepping in, he sees his mother is lying down and talking with his father, who is sitting in a chair beside the bed.

 

“How are you feeling, Mother?” he asks as he approaches the bed.

 

“I’ll be singing with the saints before long, my son,” she says with a peace that startles Saber, who is unable to hold back a gasp. “Now, Saber, no need to fret. I’ve made my peace with this, as has your father.”

 

“Aye, son. All that can be done has been. I’m glad you’ve had the chance to come home, however brief,” his father states quietly.

 

“Please Saber, come here for me to see your face once more before you go,” his mother says and he kneels beside the bed before her. Unclasping a necklace from around her neck she places it around his. “This was given to me by your father, the day we married. It has brought me luck. Please, wear it in my memory and know I am always with you. When you marry after the war, you should give it to your wife, as has been done for centuries in this family.”

 

Saber takes the pendant and looks at it. It is a silver rectangle, with a silver flower and with an amethyst colored jewel in the center of the flower,” Thank you mother. I will treasure it and do as you ask when I marry,” he replies quietly. “May you go in peace“, he adds somberly.

 

“Be safe and well my son. I wish you peace and happiness,” his mother says before embracing him.

 

“Take care, Mother, Father,” he says making an effort to keep his emotions in check. Before slowly getting up and with a bow of respect he heads out the door.

 

****

 

Heading out to the countryside, a couple of cowboys are watching their herd when gunfire erupts and spooks them, causing the animals to stampede past them.

 

“What the?” the younger man says looking back where he sees two men in cowboy hats with guns firing into the air in an effort to scare off the horses and cattle.

 

“This here land is mine!” the largest of the two men yells. “We’re fencing this off and you’d best keep your animals out or we’ll keep ‘em for ourselves.”

 

“Oh yeah?” says the cowboy defiantly, his hand going to his sidearm.

 

“Yeah,” the big man replies as he points his gun to the other man.

 

Just then, three shots ring out. Two blasts causing the large man to drop his weapon and the other to pull away from his gun.

 

“What seems to be the trouble here, fellas?” Colt asks as he comes up from the top of a nearby hill, his blaster drawn.

 

“These guys are saying they have taken over this land!” the younger cowboy says.

 

Colt looks to the large man. “This land is free range land, Mister. Ain’t no one here that owns it.”

 

“Not anymore it ain’t,” the large man says as he and two others surround Colt and draw weapons aimed at him.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Colt says with a smirk before shooting the weapons out of all three men’s hands before one could get a shot off. He dismounts and stares down the group. “Get outta here,” he says coldly. The large man starts to protest and he fires off another warning shot, causing the man’s horse to rear up.

 

“Okay, Okay,” the guy says, his arms held up submissively. Colt continues to glare at them and they turn to leave. The third guy goes to turn back and Colt fires a shot, hitting the man and getting him thrown from his horse.

 

“I told ya to leave,” he says firmly, his blaster still pointed at the guy on the ground. My patience is out, Mister. You have to be a fool to try and piss me off,” Colt says coldly.

 

“You callin’ me a fool, Buddy?”

 

“I am. And this is your final warning. I’ll give you to the count of three before I start shootin. One-”

 

“You ain’t no normal cowboy. What - who are you?” the man says frantically.

 

“Two,” Colt says staring the man down. “I’d run if I were you,” he says coldly.

 

The man jumps up, holing his arm, “Okay, okay I’m going!” he says and takes off in the direction of the other men and his horse.

 

“Thanks Mister,” The remaining cowboy says.

 

“Glad I could help. I hate it when idiots like that think they can own land that is for everyone. There’s more than enough room to share, Colt replies looking out over the horizon just a chopper appears. What the?” he mutters before spying the Cavalry Command logo. “Guess my vaction is bein’ cut short. He says as the chopper lands not too far away.

 

****

 

“I apologize for cutting your vacations short, but this is of the utmost urgency. Miss Eagle has been over seeing some upgrades to the _Bismarck_ ship while you had some downtime. During this, her father had gone to meet with an Outrider leader in an effort to begin peace talks between us and them. He was on his way to a rendezvous point when his ship went missing after sending a distress call. I want you to first head to the Navigation Command Center near Ganymede,” he states. “There you will be updated on any new information they may have found. I don’t want Commander Eagle’s disappearance to become common knowledge. You have your orders, I suggest you head out,” the officer says and salutes them.

 

The four return the salute and reply with an affirmative answer before heading to the ship and taking off.

 

****

A couple of hours later, they are cruising in space.

 

“Approaching Ganymede, Shinji. Going to have to cross through the heat-field before breaking the atmosphere,” Saber says.

 

“Affirmative, Saber. I hate the heat-field. Turning on our thermal shields now.”

 

“The heat-field is leftover from when the Outriders first attacked. They basically nuked the place. Levels are low enough now that the surface is livable, but not much can get through the atmosphere. So they built the Navigational Command here, as it can use the heat to their advantage as a power source. It should disperse eventually,” Saber replies.

 

“I hope our shields will hold.”

 

“Me too,” Colt says before turning to April. “Any clue why your dad would do this alone?”

 

April shakes her head, “Not at all.”

 

“Don’t worry April, we’ll find him,” Shinji states giving her an encouraging smile. “All the way to the ends of the universe if we have to.”

 

“Thanks, Shinji,” she replies quietly.

 

“Anything for you April,” he replies. “Now, let’s land this baby and get some answers.”

 

“Right,” April replies putting on her helmet and returning to her saddle unit.

 

“Everyone ready?” Saber asks. Getting affirmative replies, he turns to Shinji, “Let’s do this.”

 

Shinji nods and they begin their decent through the heat field. After several minutes of increasing heat, they break through the field into sunshine. “And we’re clear,” Shinji states with a sigh of relief.

 

“Aye, and I’ve just received our landing clearance. Coordinates sent to you, Shinji.”

 

“Got ‘em,“ he replies.

 

“Look how much they’ve rebuilt here. It’s like the nukes never happened,” Colt says as he looks around at a modern city.

 

“Indeed,” Saber replies. “The people here are resilient. Fortunately, the heat field means that the Outriders think this place is still uninhabitable, so let’s try and be brief.”

 

“Yeah, don’t need them destroying all of this again, that’s for sure,” Shinji replies.

 

They go to the landing bay and disembark. They are met by a soldier who guides them to where the head of the center is waiting in his office along with his assistant. They turn when the four enter, along with their guide.

 

“The _Bismarck_ team has arrived, Sir,” the guard states.

 

“Thank you, you are dismissed,” the Commander replies and the guard takes his leave of the room.

 

“Thank you for making the treacherous trek out here. I wish we could have met under better circumstances,” the Commander begins. “Let me give you what little information we have,” he says as he hit’s a button and the screen to his computer comes to life, displaying a navigational chart. “This here is the last place we received any feedback from Commander Eagle’s ship, near the C.E.R.E.S. moon. Our thought is that he was going to meet with an Outrider named Vanquo, who stated that he spoke for the Outriders who want peace. His flight plans said he was headed to Leto. Of course this all seems suspect now, but your father was our leading proponent to fight for a peaceful ending to this war. It is imperative that we get him back quickly and safely. Things could get very ugly, very fast for all sides if we don‘t. That being said, you should know that you would be risking your very lives, as there are several dangerous electrical and magnetic fields out there, so if you feel the risk is too great to your team, we would understand if you refuse to take this mission.”

 

“You obviously don’t know of our commitment to the commander. we’ve lost enough people in this war. We will do anything we can to save him, even if it means our lives,” Saber replies firmly.

 

“And the longer we wait, the less chance we have of finding my father,” April replies with concern.

 

“Then I bid you Godspeed, and pray for all of you to return safely, with the Commander in tow.”

 

“Let’s go then,” Shinji says and the four go back to their ship to take off.

 

****

 

“Looks like they weren’t kidding about the magnetic asteroid fields,” Saber states ruefully.

 

“Do ya think it’ll mess with our weapons, Saber?” Colt asks.

 

“Not sure, Cowboy, I’ve got it set to manual override, just to be sure,” Saber replies as he types furiously into his terminal. There, that’s done, now here’s a curious reading,” he mutters.

 

“What is it?” Shinji asks, glancing his direction.

 

“A spacecraft,” Saber states with a worried expression.

 

“My father’s ship?” April asks hopeful.

 

“Where is it?” Shinji asks.

 

“Hold on a moment while I shift to the large viewer,” he says while hitting a succession of buttons. “There it is,” he says as the vid screen comes to life.

 

“That’s definitely his ship, it’s got our logos on it,” April says with a mix of relief and worry.

“It’s apparently taken some damage,” Saber states quietly.

 

April turns from the group and goes to her unit in an attempt to raise the ship, “ _Bismarck_ to Peacekeeper convoy ship, this is April Eagle, come in.” A minute of silence.

 

“Looks abandoned,” Shinji says looking at the ship.

 

“Kinda eerie, if you ask me. Out in the middle of nowhere,” Colt adds.

 

“No reply, Saber,” April says in a nervous tone.

 

“Let me see if I can pull up any kind of life readings,” Saber says as he hops into his unit and runs a few scans. “No signs of life, or any type of machine activity. It’s like it was abandoned.”

 

“This doesn’t look good, does it?” Shinji says quietly to Colt.

 

“Shhh!” Colt says quickly.

 

“What?! What did you say, Shinji?” April says suddenly back in his face.

 

“Um…uh…nothing, April. Look, we can’t be making assumptions yet,” he says in an effort to calm her. He places a hand on her left shoulder as a show of support. “Colt and I are going to go over there and check it out. If you’re father isn’t there, maybe he left us some clues, okay?”

 

“What if you don’t find him or any clues?” she asks nearly in tears.

 

“Then we will keep looking. We won’t give up until we’ve got him back, I swear.”

 

“You know how stubborn the two of us can be,” Colt adds trying to lighten the mood. If anyone can find him, it’s us.”

 

“Thank you both,” she says allowing a small smile of thanks.

 

“You bet. I’d do anything for you,” Shinji says before he and Colt head out and over to the other ship. They enter the ship and after looking through the majority of it, they head to the bridge. “Something’s not right here. It’s like noone was ever here.”

 

“I know whatcha mean, this just reeks of Outrider trap,” Colt says as they are both suddenly cornered by Outriders who burst onto the bridge and open fire, causing the two men to scatter.

 

As this is happening, other ships appear out of nowhere and begin firing on the transport ship.

 

****

 

“Bloody Hell!” Saber swears as he starts trying to fire back while contacting Shinji and Colt.

 

“It’s a trap,” April mutters.

 

“They lured us here with your father as bait. We’re on our own, as no other ships can get here, we have to fight back now.”

 

“Right,” April replies with a nod and rushing to her unit.

 

****

Shinji and Colt fire back at the Outriders and manage to break out of the bridge area, taking off down a corridor. They have almost made it to the exit of the ship when they spot a battleship and see it aiming towards them.

 

“Shit!” Colt curses as the two take back off into the ship again just before the place they just were is hit. “This is bad, Race boy.”

 

“No kidding, they were well prepared this time,” Shinji mutters.

 

They come under fire once more and Colt shoves Shinji out of the way of a blast and returns fire, hitting one of their attackers.

 

****

 

“And fire!” Saber calls as they use the _Bismarck’s_ laser cannons to hit the battleship, causing it to take heavy damage, the force of the blast shaking both their ship and the transport ship.

 

****

 

“I can’t raise Saber or April on the communicators, it’s like they’ve overrode the ships systems,” Shinji says as he hits several buttons.

 

“Not everything, buddy. I’ve rewired some boosters. Let’s try and get outta here,” Colt says as he activates some booster that start moving the ship. “it’s working!” Colt whoops as they start drifting away from their precarious location.

 

****

“I knew these idiots would come running to save the girl’s father. Too bad he’s not here,” he says with a laugh as he watches the battle going on before him. “Fire at will! Kill them all!” he barks as several troops start firing on both the transport and the _Bismarck_. “The transport ship is moving concentrate on it!”

 

“Colt! Shinji!” Saber and April call as the transport ship takes a hard hit, causing severe damage.

 

****

 

“Hello there, Star Sheriffs,” Vanquo calls as his image comes alive on the vid screen of the transport ship. Colt and Shinji turn in the direction of the screen.

 

“What do you want?” Shinji asks.

 

“Simple, do as I say or die here,” the Outrider replies.

 

“Oh yeah? You afraid to fight fair?” Colt challenges.

 

“You’re in no position to get what you want presently. I also know the whereabouts of your precious Commander, now what’s it going to be? I’ll give you your life, for the _Bismarck_ ship. An even exchange. Call your Captain and tell him my conditions, you only have a few minutes, humans.”

 

“Is he outta his mind?!” Colt asks looking to Shinji.

 

“Looks like we’re beat, Cowboy.”

 

“What?! You can’t be serious?”

 

“He’s obviously got the upper hand, Colt. He wants us to call Saber, but we can’t do that since he’s blocked the com links.”

 

“I’ll open the line for you,” the Outrider replies.

 

Once the line opens, Shinji hit’s the com and hails the _Bismarck_ , “Saber, can you hear me?”

 

“Shinji!” April says with relief.

 

“Hey! We’ve got a little problem here, Vanquo has us, but is willing to release us if we agree to a trade.”

 

“What do we have to trade?” April asks.

 

“He wants to trade us, for the _Bismarck_.”

 

“And what is your take on it? Saber asks casually.

 

“I think we should go along with this _ducky_ plan of his, it’s not like we have much choice,” Shinji replies.

 

“As you like it, my friend,” Saber replies and closes the connection.

 

“You can’t be serious. And what does he mean by something being ‘ducky’?” April asks in confusion.

 

“It’s a bit of a inside joke. Ducks are always working harder than they appear to be, so we should appear to be submissive and complacent until we find an opportunity to strike,” Saber replies turning towards her.

 

“I see. So we pretend to do as we’re told?”

 

Saber nods, “Exactly, and just wait for the time to strike.” He sets the course to follow directive and the pair wait to see how things progress.

 

****

 

“Now, they’re trying to move the transport. Let’s pull them in before they can get away,” the Outrider says to his troops. They activate a beam that starts pulling the ship towards the command ship. “We can’t have our pawns get away before we can trade them.”

 

“Shit. If we get pulled into the ship, we’re as good as dead,” Shinji mutters. Got any ideas, Cowboy?”

 

“Lemme see if I can get the weapons system up and running,” Colt replies as he starts messing with a terminal off to the side of the bridge.

 

“Sir, it appears the Star Sheriffs are attempting to mess with the ships electrical system,” one of the Outriders says.

 

“Fire a warning shot! We can’t have them armed, that isn’t part of my perfectly executed plan!”

 

“Yes sir!” the trooper replies and he gives a signal and a shot is fired near the hull of the transport ship.

 

The shakes violently as it’s hit.

 

“I don’t think they like what we’re doing? Have you got it yet?” Shinji asks as he braces himself for another hit.

 

“Almost…” Colt replies as he continues hitting buttons in rapid succession. “Got it!”

 

“Then hit ‘em with all you can, Cowboy!” Shinji calls and Colt complies, causing the command ship to shake violently as he lands a solid hit. “Whoohoo!” Colt whoops while continuing his onslaught.

 

“And Fire!” Saber says as he hit’s the weapons and and starts firing upon the ship, the two attacks setting off a chair reaction of damage.

 

During Saber’s attack, Colt and Shinji exit the transport and head for the _Bismarck_. Thinking it’s over they gasp in shock as an escape pods takes off from the ball of fire, just as Shinji and Colt reboard.

 

“There he goes!” April calls out.

 

“Can we track him?” Shinji asks.

 

“I’m afraid not, Shinji. He’s jumped already,” Saber replies.

 

“Damn,” he mutters.

 

“Well, I am glad to see you two made it back in one piece,” April states eyeing her two friends.

 

“It’ll take more than one lowly Outrider to do us in, April,” Colt retorts.

 

I know we haven’t found your father yet, but I have the feeling that we’re on the right track now April. We won’t give up until we do find him,” Shinji promises.

 

“I know that we can find him. We have the best chance, it’s why they keep trying to stop us. They know we won’t give up until we find him,” April replies as they all stare at the vastness of space ahead of them on the vid-screen, debating their next move.

 

 

 


	22. Prison Break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

"Going by all the chatter I've managed to pick up on, I would stake that your father is indeed there, April," Saber states as the four teammates peek out from behind a cluster of rocks down towards what looks to be a base or prison. "We need to see just how secure the place is."

"I just wish I knew for sure," April says quietly.

Peering through binoculars, Shinji is looks for any vulnerability. "They got this place locked down tight," he mutters with a shake of his head.

"Intel states that this is the Outriders maximum security prison. There are some pretty bad rumors going round about things that happen in there," Saber says darkly. "They say this place is so tight that an insect can't even get in."

"Well, let's see how they feel about vultures," Colt says as he watches a buzzard fly overhead towards the prison. The bird circles and starts to swoop down and is immediately blown apart by laser fire from a guard tower.

"Well, I guess that confirms that rumor," April replies.

"Aye, indeed," Saber says. "Didn't even try to dissuade it away, just killed it."

Colt let's out a low whistle, "I don't think we should try and break in down there, I'm rather fond of livin' and breathing," Colt mutters.

Just then, a helicopter flies up from seemingly nowhere and the four quickly duck down as low behind the rocks as they can; praying that they weren't spotted.

After a brief search with a camera, the chopper leaves and the four decide to leave their hideout.

"We need to go, April," Shinji says quietly.

April takes a long look back at the prison, tears threatening to fall, "We'll get you soon, father," she says quietly before the four return to their ship. They head to a nearby city to see what information they can gather.

****

Walking along a main thoroughfare, the four all in darkened shades look around in shock as the Outriders and human seemingly coexist peacefully.

"They're right out in the open," Shinji says incredulously.

"They act as if it's an everyday occurrence," April mutters just as a well dressed curvy blonde saunters past them, grabbing Colt's eye.

"Oh man, I need to get out more!" Colt says, turning to admire the woman's backside.

"Colt! Stop being a pig!" April scolds.

Just as she's speaking a toy plane comes flying directly at the group. Colt dodges it, but steps out into the street to regain his balance.

"Colt!" Shinji calls, as he spots a trucks blazing down the street.

Colt jumps out of the way of the oncoming vehicle, narrowly getting missed, his hat falling to the road and being run over as the truck barrels past. "Hey!" Colt calls as he retrieves his hat. Staring angry at the truck as it turns a corner without stopping. "That Bastard!" Colt grumbles and takes off on foot after the truck.

"Wait!" April and Shinji call out as they race after the hotheaded cowboy.

Catching up to him, they manage to snag him just before the corner and stop him as they stand back to watch as the driver of the truck and a man running a warehouse converse.

****

"Good afternoon, Sir," The manager says to the one in the truck. "We're almost done with you next shipment. The last of it is being loaded as we speak," he adds while trying to hide his nervousness.

"Got another order. It better be ready when I come back," the driver says passing the man a folded paper.

"Taking the paper, the other man nods. "Of course…um…Sir. Uh, do you know when payment is coming for this shipment?" he asks hesitantly.

"You'll get it when you get it," the driver snaps back. "Unless you want to meet with the warden personally," he adds with a malicious grin.

The manager pales, "Oh, no…no…no…Sir. I don't mind waiting. I'll get right on this next order." With that, the truck is finished being loaded and heads off.

****

"That was the bastard that tried to run me over!" Colt states as he tries to go past Shinji, where they were watching the interaction of the two men.

Shinji holds out an arm to stop him. "Hold it, Cowboy. There is something strange going on."

"Yes, hold up. We may yet learn something useful," Saber adds, grasping the cowboy firmly on the shoulder to prevent his breaking free from Shinji's blockade.

As this is occurring, the remote controlled plane makes another appearance and throws off the workers who are scurrying to load the truck, causing two to fall over and topple a pallet of food. The manager starts yelling and the craft dives for him, causing him to fall over. About that time the boys with the remote are spotted and they run past the four who are watching. Seeing them being pursued, they stash the boys just before the men come around the bend.

"Hey, did ya'll see some ruffians come through here?" one of the two workers in pursuit of the boys asks.

"They went that way," April says pointing far away from where they turned.

"Thanks," the other man replies and the two men take off after them.

"Okay, you can come out now," April says turning towards a vehicle parked nearby.

Cautiously, the three boys poke their heads out, before hopping out of the vehicle.

"Thanks. You saved us," the eldest boy says with a grin.

"I don't think messing with those men was such a good idea," Shinji states firmly.

"We did it in good fun. Sorry. The boy states half apologetically. "I'm Thatch," the eldest of the three states.

"I'm Maki," says the red-headed boy.

"I'm Tai," says the youngest.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shinji," he says offering his hand in greeting.

"Thanks again for saving us," Thatch says taking his hand. "What kinda of group are you anyways? Three guys hanging out with one chick?"

"Wha?" Shinji asks stunned.

"Whose girlfriend are you? All three of 'em?" Thatch asks looking pointedly at April.

"Excuse me?" April replies in shock. "That's none of your business!" she retorts forcefully.

Saber and Colt stand behind her looking at the boys with a mix of stunned and amused at the boys antics.

"Aw, come on," Maybe she hangs with all three, she is a looker," the youngest says as he waves a hand to point out her 'attributes', causing April to blush and get angry, knocking the boy on the head.

"Show some respect to your elders, kid!" she retorts.

"Okay, okay. Sorry lady. How about a peace offering, since you saved us?" Thatch asks.

"Yeah, we can get you some food from the bakery my momma runs," Maki adds.

"Maybe she can get some meat on your bones, Miss. I bet these guys wouldn't mind that," Thatch replies with a grin.

"You're horrible!" April says in shock.

"You saved them," Shinji remarks, finding her being uncomfortable amusing.

"Perhaps going with them would be beneficial. We may find some information about this place," Saber states quietly.

"So long as this isn't a trap," Colt muses before they decide to follow the boys.

****

"You want me to do what?!" a woman turns and looks between the boys and the four strangers. "I don't do handouts. You either work for what I give you or pay for it."

"But momma," the boys plead. "They saved us from the warehouse guy and his men!"

She holds out a hand to cease the protests, "I don't wanna bring any undue attention to this place with the Outriders hanging around." Turning to face the strangers she gives a slightly apologetic glance, "You have to understand my point of view, "Those bastards already took my eldest son and threw him in prison, I can't risk losing this place or my other boys."

"What happened?" April asks kindly.

"They claimed he was a rebel. Said he was leading a force to throw the Outriders out, so they broke in one night and took him away," the woman replies. April goes to speak and the woman cuts her off. "Look, I know who you are, and if you want to find info, you need to blend in." She grabs a couple of aprons and passes one to April, "Here, I can use some help around here, so put this on and help out. All kinds of people come through here, I'll talk more about it tonight." She then starts to hand Colt an apron and he immediately goes to protest. "What? You too good to put in a day's work?"

"Um….uh….no Ma'am, I just…I don't think wearin' an apron quite does it for me," he replies dumbfounded.

"Alright then, I got boxes that need haulin' and wood that needs choppin' perhaps that's more your speed," she replies sternly before letting her gaze fall to Shinji and Saber. "And don't think you're shirking out of your share of work too," she says causing the two to flinch just as a man enters the bakery.

"Um, Ma'am, someone just came in," Shinji says quickly.

Turning around, she sees the manager of the warehouse enter. "Good afternoon, Sir," she says politely.

"You need to get better control of your brats, lady. They have caused me a couple of hours lost wages with those blasted toy planes," he replies in anger.

She turns a glare down to the three cowering boys, "Face the wall," she says as the three offer apologies. Giving them each a firm spanking, she walks with the manager to the door of the bakery. "I'll be sure they are thoroughly punished. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"I'm warning ya, they mess with me or my men again, and I'm sicking the Outriders on them and they can join their brother in prison!" he says before shutting the door, leaving the woman to glare at the door.

April kneels down to comfort the youngest, "You really should leave him alone. You don't want to upset your mother anymore."

"Bah, that old man is all talk!" he replies with bravado.

****

Meanwhile, the three men watch the truck leave from around the back of the building, "I think he's taking another shipment to the prison. You think he'd actually turn those boys in?"

"That bastard? I'm sure he would," Colt retorts.

"Let's follow him," Shinji states.

Saber nods in agreement. "Keep an eye on things here, Colt. We'll be back," he says with a wave as he and Shinji take off after the truck.

"Hey guys, you're just leaving me here?" he asks but the two are long gone.

****

The warehouse manager pulls up to the prison gate in a truck, "Got the next shipment, Sir as the warden requested."

"Just need to run our security scan," the armed Outrider guard states, signaling someone to begin a scan.

A mechanical female voice is heard, "No weapons or metallic instruments found. Scan complete."

"Very good, go on through," the guard says and the gates are opened to allow the driver in and he enters the prison.

"This place is ridiculously tight for the middle of nowhere," Shinji states as he and Saber watch from a distance, trying to gauge how to get in.

Just then a patrol copter spots them and they take off for their vehicles. Saber on Donatello, and Shinji in his Fury.

"I knew it was going too good," Shinji states through the com. How do you wanna handle this?"

"Split up and meet back at the bakery," he replies and they go different directions, each being chased and dodging attacks.

****

Back at the bakery, Colt is busy chopping wood when Saber comes through the back door. April comes over and after splitting another piece Colt turns around to face Saber. "You did what?" he asks.

"We had to split up, we were being pursued," Saber replies.

"But Shinji could be out there hurt," she says with worry in her tone.

"He knew that one of us had to make it back, so I made the call and he agreed. It was our best chance. He will come when he is able," Saber replies.

"Do you think they knew who you were?" Colt asks coming over to the two.

Saber shakes his head. "No, I don't. Let's hope not, or they might either hurt your father, if they haven't already; or move him elsewhere."

April gasps as Shinji moves slowly towards them from around the corner. "Shinji!" she says rushing to him. "Are you alright?"

"We need to move, I may have been followed," he says weakly.

The others gasp in shock.

Just then, the baker comes over and dumps flour over the four of them, causing them to cough and look at her in confusion as she gets a look of anger over her features, as an Outrider comes up behind her. "You try and convince these freeloaders to work. Tell them you'll gladly take 'em if they don't shape up," She says forcefully in the direction of the four.

"We had some intruders at the prison. They were seen heading this way," the Outrider says as a second soldier comes up.

"Oh my!" the woman says trying to sound frightened. Just then, Shinji lets out a huff, blowing flour onto the Outrider soldier.

"Hey! Watch it you peon!" the soldier says angrily.

"You ungrateful brat!" the woman says in anger and slaps Shinji hard across the face, knocking him to the floor. He let's out a yelp and she turns on him. "Stop wastin' my time and do your work; or I'll send you to the prison to work off your debt, you got it?!" She then turns back to the soldier with her most innocent look, "I swear Mister, if any of us see anything suspicious, we'll be sure to notify you."

"You'd better," the soldier states and the pair of soldiers head off.

Turning back around, she has a look of relief come across her features, "Okay, they're gone," she says quietly.

Shinji stands up, still touching the place she slapped him, "Did you have to hit so hard?"

"That was some quick thinking' Ma'am. We owe you for saving us," Colt states.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for my sons," she replies. "My eldest is one of the underground rebels," she states.

"A rebel?" the four state in shock.

She nods, " We want to end the reign of the Outriders here, as most of the population does. Tonight, I'll help you get a message inside the prison," she says with conviction.

****

Later that night, she has the four up on a ledge across from the prison, ducking near to the rocks. Glancing to her watch, she holds up a pair of binoculars and looks towards the prison. "There he is," she says and Shinji holds up another pair of binoculars as a young man begins flashing a mirror. "They have Eagle. In solitary. Going to move him and release monster to attack city. Get out while-" The message stops.

"Oh no, he's been discovered," Shinji says and they see a guard grab the young man and drag him off.

"My boy!" the woman says frantically.

Shinji gently places an arm around her. "Come on, we need to go for now," he says leading her away. Colt and Saber follow.

"I think I've got a way to get us in there," Saber states to Colt as they are leaving. "Let's go, we need to act quickly."

****

Early the next morning, April comes waltzing up to the warehouse manager, her hair pulled up to look short, wearing extremely short yellow shorts, a tight fitting dark green shirt and mirrored sunglasses and carrying a purse.

"Well, hello there," a worker says eyeing her up and down. As he walks over to get a better look at her. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a job. I like driving the trucks. Word round town is you guys do the most haulin'." she replies with a smile.

"Sorry sweetheart, no jobs here. But I'm sure you can find something' looking so good," the man says as the manager walks up behind him.

"And just who said you can say whether we're hiring or not?" he asks the man, causing him to jump with a start.

"Um…well, sir, I…I didn't think-" the worker stammers.

"Yeah, you thought…don't try making the hard decisions. Send all inquiries to me," the manager says.

"Oh um, yes…yes sir," the worker replies sheepishly.

"Now go finish loading up the truck. We gotta roll soon to make it to the prison on time. Gonna take the back road, with those characters snooping around. Be ready to go in an hour," he says passing him a clipboard and the man rushes off. Turning his attention to April, he eyes her seductively. "Now, just what can I do for you, Miss?" he says with a smile and touching her on her shoulder with a wink.

"Oh, you know. I'm not sure this would workout," she says, turning on her heal and digging her stiletto into the manager's foot, causing him to shout and hop on one foot in pain, as she leaves.

****

"Well, how did it go?" Shinji asks as April comes in.

She flashes an "OK" sign and smiles. "I know they will be heading out in an hour and taking the back road to the prison."

"I can't believe you drug it out of them," Shinji says incredulously.

"What can I say?" April says.

"I'm glad the plan worked," Saber say with a chuckle. "I barely recognize you."

"Well, we don't have much time, let’s do this!" Shinji says looking to the baker, both nodding in agreement.

****

The delivery truck is cruising down the back road, it's cargo loaded. The manager is reclining while the worker drives. Approaching an intersection, the driver slams on his brakes as a van is headed down a crossroad. Barely stopping in time, and bumping the van slightly.

The female driver of the van hops out. "Hey! Watch where you're going! You could'a knocked me right off the mountain!" she yells, shaking her fist.

"Sorry Ma'am, the man says. I didn't see you. Not too many use this road," the driver replies apologetically.

"Now, we gotta a delivery to make lady! Move out of the way," the manager says waving his arms for emphasis.

"Okay, okay. I suppose no harm was done, just watch out from now on!" she retorts before getting back in and backing up, allowing the truck to pass.

The truck goes by and she sees the three men in their battle suits wave before they disappear into the delivery truck's cargo area.

She gives a nod before waiting a short time. "Time for the next phase," she says with a hint of excitement as she turns down the same road as the truck and follows from a distance.

****

The truck arrives at the gate and is being scanned prior to entry. The scans come out clear and the truck is waved through.

The three men are holding tightly to the axles of the truck, their backs on skateboards as they make their way inside the prison.

We are now in the yard of the prison where the woman's son is tied to a stake and wearing a blindfold, a row of armed Outriders are holding guns stand at attention in front of him. Somewhere a drum roll is being played.

"This is your last chance kid. Tell us who you were messaging or meet your maker!" A higher ranking Outrider, presumably the warden says to the youth tied up.

"Go to Hell you demons!" the youth replies.

"Very well, you've made your choice," the warden says. He signals for the soldiers to get into position for the execution. "Ready," he says as the drumming tempo increases. And the soldiers drop to firing position.

****

"I'll cut him loose, you two cause a distraction," Saber says and the three spread out from under the vehicle; taking advantage of the attention being drawn elsewhere.

Colt and Shinji come out on skateboards, whooping and causing a scene, knocking over several soldiers caught unaware moments before. The warden turns to see the cause of the commotion.

"Fire you imbeciles. Kill the intruders!" he yells, pointing to Shinji and Colt as they race around on skateboards and around the far side of the delivery truck.

Saber appears behind the prisoner and cuts him loose. Pulling his sword from his sheath and removing the blindfold.

"I am glad to see you," the boy says relieved.

"Your mother helped us get to you, come on now," Saber replies, shoving the boy to the ground as shots are fired in their direction. Using his sword to cut a path, he and the youth make a run for it.

Shinji and Colt grab weapons from downed soldiers and hop into the delivery truck. Colt fires as Shinji drives for the gate. The windshield is shot out and the two duck, continuing on a crash course for a nearby gate, towards the interior. "Hold on, Cowboy," Shinji calls as they duck in attempt to hold course and avoid shots in their direction. Crashing through the doors and crating enough debris to halt pursuit briefly, Shinji and Colt grab a downed guard's key card and begin releasing other prisoners. They soon meet up with Saber and the boy.

"Have you found Eagle yet?" Saber asks hurriedly.

"No," Shinji and Colt reply.

"Commander Eagle?" the newly rescued boy asks. Getting a nod from Saber the boy looks upset. "They came and got him a while ago. Said they heard ya'll were close, so they moved him out."

"Where to?" Shinji asks.

"I…I dunno."

"Damn it!" Shinji swears under his breath. "Okay, we need to get out of here. Anyone know where some vehicles are?" he asks to the crowd around them.

"I do!" one of the men call out. "I saw them when they caught me trying to help free the commander. They have tanks over this way," he says turning to the left.

"Lead on," Shinji says and the crowd rushes off.

****

"Find those Star Sheriffs and those prisoners or Nemesis will kill us all!" the warden says angrily, slamming his hands down on the console of the security room. "Aye sir," the soldier says hitting a series of buttons.

"They're headed for the artillery and tanks," he replies.

"Then release the Renegade. Kill all of them before they can put up a fight."

"Nemesis said-"

"I don't care what he said. He'll be more angry if we let the Star Sheriffs get away with a bunch of prisoners!" he replies. "Now release the damned Renegade!"

"This is on your head, sir" the soldier replies before hitting a series of buttons to release the Renegade unit.

****

The escapees are led by Colt, who has commandeered a tank and they are rushing the gates, with most of the former prisoners armed with some sort of weapon when a series of lasers fire around them and they all turn to look. Collective gasps are heard as smoke clears and a plume of smoke clears from a collapsing wall as people realize what is happening. Shinji tries to call April on his com unit. "Damn! The electrical waves are blocking the coms." He turns to the baker's son, " Your mother is outside in her usual spot. See if you can signal her, let her know we need help."

"Right," the young man nods and takes off, toting a gun tightly. Going around the corner, he grabs a mirror from his pocket and starts signally furiously.

****

"He says they're trapped; and that the warden released a renegade monster. They can't communicate because of the electrical fields," the mother says to those that are gathered with her, including her three younger sons, who have their remote controlled planes.

"We can help with that," Thatch says, holding his plane up slightly.

"The towers are what you need to take out."

"We can do it!" the boys say confidently.

"Then go!" she says.

"Right!" the three boys release their planes, crashing them into the towers.

****

The renegade starts firing, knocking rocks down onto the humans trapped in the yard. Spotting the planes, the Star Sheriffs jump when April's voice comes on the com.

"Hey guys, can you hear me?" April asks.

"Boy am I glad to hear you!" Shinji replies. "We need you here, and fast!" he adds as the Renegade corners the humans, preparing to strike.

Just as it does, it's hit with laser fire, drawing it's attention away as April arrives and lowers the ramp to the  _Bismarck_ , "Need a lift?" she asks.

"Hell yeah!" Colt says and the three make a dash for the ship, only to have a fighter start firing at them, blocking their way.

"Huh?" the three say as they spot the fighter.

It comes in for another shot at them when it is hit by another toy plane that gets sucked into the engine and causes the fighter to explode. The boys whoop and the three Star Sheriffs take off for the ship and up the waiting ramp. Bring the ship up from the ground as the enemy Renegade refocuses on it, Shinji and the others hop into their saddle units and enter Challenge Phase. "Let's do this!" he says as the transformation completes.

Immediately the beast throws its tentacled arms towards the robot like a set of whips.

Firing at the beast and knocking it back a bit, they go to fire again when it grabs a hold of the blaster.

"Shit!" Colt swears as he tries to keep it in the robot's grip. The Renegade wins and grabs the blaster and turns it on the _Bismarck_.

"Damned thing is shootin' at us with our own blaster!" he says as Shinji tries to evade the blasts.

"Let's see that thing grab these," Shinji says as he readies the chest cannon blasters. He's just about locked on when the beast hits them and throws them into a wall. "Damn! Hang on." Shinji says through gritted teeth as they're tossed backwards and impacts the wall.

It goes to attack and they throw an arm up to block, so it grabs the arm and swings them towards itself, firing the blaster. Shinji manages to swing upwards and come down on the beast feet first, knocking it off balance.

Hitting a series of buttons, Saber mutters as he gets a lock on the beast. "Got you," he says as he fires the chest cannons, the Renegade exploding into nothing.

The warden sees he's lost and takes off in a waiting vehicle.

"Gotta stop him!" Colt says as he grabs the blaster off the ground and readying to fire.

"Wait! Check it out, the prisoners are gonna make sure he doesn't get away," he says and they see a group of logs come falling onto the vehicle and it falls off the road and into a ravine before exploding, enticing cheers from the former prisoners.

****

The four Star Sheriffs are standing on the edge of town preparing to leave when the baker comes up with her three youngest boys, a bag of baked goods in her arms. "It's not near enough, but it's all I can give for your help," she says passing the bag to Shinji, who was closest to her.

"Anytime, Ma'am. Hopefully you won't have anymore trouble from the Outriders here," he replies.

"Aw, I wish you could stay," Thatch says to April. "I'm sure you could teach me a few things, you know?" he says with a wink.

"I think you'd better stop while you're ahead," April says while trying to keep her anger in check.

"Yeah, she is one female that you don't want mad at you, trust me," Colt says earnestly. "She could easily take me down," he adds for emphasis.

The boy stammers and quickly straightens. "I…I was just kidding, honest," he says suddenly uncomfortable with the glare she's giving him.

The adults all laugh at the boy's discomfort and they say their goodbyes before waving and boarding their ship and taking off.

 

 


	23. Discovery of the Secret Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

“You have entered the airspace of Planet Yuma. Please identify yourselves.” A voice says over a com as a group of ships approach Yuma.

 

“This is the delegation convoy requested by General Whitehawk. We request clearance to land. Call number eight-three-zero-seven-zero.”

 

“Acknowledged. Call number accepted. You may proceed to specified landing docks.”

 

“Roger that, Yuma. ETA is ten minutes. Over and out.”

 

 

The convoy of ships land and several men in military uniforms descend the ramp of the ship, saluting to the men on the ground.

 

“The general thanks you for coming, gentlemen,” the apparent leader states as he leads a small group to a boardroom.

 

After everyone is gathered, they are standing around a round table that acts as a monitor, the picture of a planet on it.

 

“This planet appeared on the edge of the New Frontier Spatial Authority just a few hours ago. We don’t know why it’s there, but it has done nothing since it’s arrival. It is perilously close to Planet Leto, which as most of you know is where Commander Eagle’s ship was supposedly headed when it disappeared.”

 

“I say we assume it is hostile and blast it with everything we’ve got,” Says a thin tall man, who is standing next to one of the leaders, who is studying the monitor closely.

 

“It could be where the Commander ended up. We can’t just go in and blast it without due cause.”

 

“You both make valid points, but that is why we are here. As the heads of the council, we need to come to an agreement on what action, if any to take. General Whitehawk has entrusted us to make the right decision.”

 

“Where is Whitehawk anyways.? It was at his request that I came, I expected him to be here,” King Jared states obviously a bit agitated.

 

“I believe he is following up on some leads as to possible sightings of Commander Eagle. He felt we could handle this.”

 

“Perhaps it would behoove us to send the _Bismarck_ team to investigate why the Outrider planet has appeared here so suddenly. They are currently on Leto which is nearby where this mysterious planet is, so if something should come of it, they could react quickly; hopefully preventing a catastrophic loss of life. They might also find information on why Commander Eagle was going to the planet so far from here, and clues as to where and why he might have been taken.”

 

“You make valid points, sir. I say this should be our next course of action. I will contact the team and have them begin their investigations straightaway.”

 

****

“This is a nice change of pace isn’t it?” Colt asks as he, April and Fireball admire the peaceful scene of the planet they’re on via viewing screen.

 

“This is the place my father was headed when he was taken. I don’t see why he would meet someone so far out,” April mutters.

 

“I know we are hoping to find out his reasons for coming here. Saber is looking through the ships manifest and such now,” Shinji replies to April before turning to Saber. “Saber, have you found anything yet?”

 

“Not really. I don’t see anything out of the ordinary, the asteroid belt isn't helping either.. The strange planet’s appearance here is also messing with equipment.”

 

“Maybe we should take off. We might get less interference,” Shinji replies.

 

“I say we go to the blasted planet and start shooting til they give us the Commander,” Colt says as he heads for his saddle unit.

 

A sound indicating an incoming transmission sounds and they all turn to the main screen. April reaches over and accepts the call and a young woman in an orange, yellow, and white space suit appears on the screen.

 

“Cassidy?” April says in surprise.

 

“Hey. It’s good to see you again,” Shinji says with a smile.

 

“Hello again, Shinji. It’s good to see all of you as well,” She replies as Saber and Colt come stand to either side of Shinji.

 

“I’ve decided to go and check out the weird planet myself. I've got a fix on it and I'm the closest to it.”

 

“I'm not sure that's a good idea,” Shinji replies.

 

“Where exactly?,” Saber asks.

 

“It;'s in the Alpha quadrant. I'll be there long before you.”

 

“I don’t think you going it alone is a good idea.” Saber replies adds.

 

“Yeah, the Outriders are dangerous.” Shinji emphasizes.

 

“We’ll see. They’ll be looking for you, not me. So I’ll use that to my advantage and sneak right on in. I’m in one of their ships. They won’t suspect a thing.

 

“Are you out of your mind?! The Outriders will KILL you! They won’t hesitate. ” Shinji Counters.

 

“I’ll just go on ahead and do a bit of scouting. Maybe I can find the Commander while you make a show of coming for him. I’ll send you his location when I find him,” she says smugly holding up her right thumb.

 

“Cassidy!” Shinji calls out as the screen goes dark.

 

“Shinji, Let’s get moving. Maybe we can intercept her,” Colt says.

 

Shinji nods and they take off.

 

****

 

Meanwhile, back on the Outrider planet. A n Outrider officer is watching various screens in what appears to be a bridge to control the vessel, when Nemesis and two of his commanders appear on a nearby screen.

 

“All hail your Lord Excellency Nemesis is on deck!” a soldier calls as a pair of doors open to show the three entering the bridge.

 

Nemesis walks up to the officer, who looks at him with fear, but salutes him. Then walks past him and sits in the commanding chair for the bridge.

 

“What have you to report, officer?” Nemesis says coldly.

 

“Um, well, no one has approached us thus far sir. We are headed straight for Yuma, Your Excellency,” the soldier replies.

 

“I'm not sure knocking directly on their door is the best way to achieve your mission, sir,” Jesse says from slightly behind Nemesis. “This is a fool's plan.”

 

“Who are you calling a fool, Blue? My plan is flawless. We arrive at their headquarters and decimate it. After that, the rest falls,” he replies with a flourish of his hand.

 

“You really think they'll just give up?” Jesse replies amused. “You've got to plan better if you want to win,” he adds smugly.

 

“You ungrateful little shit! I've been fighting longer than you hav-”

 

“That's enough,” The officer to Nemesis' left says sternly. “I'm sure his excellency is tired of your bickering.”

 

“If you think I'm gonna follow that no good kiss ass weasel into battle, you're wrong!”

 

“You will do as I command you without question!” Nemesis says forcefully, causing the soldier to cease his tirade.

 

“As you command,” he replies, saluting with his fist to his chest, head lowered in submission.

 

“What exactly is it you have planned, Jesse?” Nemesis asks, his attention turned to the soldier to his right.

 

“Well, you start by looking at the whole issue...” he begins, walking toward a large screen at the head of the bridge. “The resources for this world is almost gone, thanks to the gross negligence of some of your so-called commanders,” he adds, pointedly looking to the soldier he was previously arguing with.

 

“You arrogant bas-”

 

“Silence!” Nemesis calls. “Continue, Blue.”

 

“We have something the humans want. We have commander Eagle.” Jesse says simply.

 

“What good does that do us?” the agitated soldier asks. “It's not like they can get him.”

 

“But they will try.” Jesse counters. “They don't see any other human as expendable, unlike us.”

 

“I don't see where you're going with this?” the other soldier near Nemesis states.

 

“Simple. We have the commander. We're running out of energy. We 'let' him escape. He meets some of our citizens. He sees their plight. It puts doubt about our true intentions. Have the ones he come in contact with convince him we just want a peaceful settlement. A temporary reprieve.”

 

“What good does that do us?”

 

“We convince them we want to live together on Yuma.”

 

“They won't go for that!”

 

“Oh, but they will. Unlike us, humans are empathetic beings. They feel it is always best to make peace. We use this to our advantage. Once we're there and settled, we take over.”

 

“What about the Bismarck crew?”

 

“Commander Eagle is the father of one of the members. And their superior officer. Get him to see 'our side' of the story, and they will do as he says.” Jesse adds with a smirk.

 

****

 

Commander Eagle is sitting at a desk when two armed Outriders come in and cuff him before taking him to the bridge. Once there, he is stood in front of Nemesis. Forcing back his fear, he stands tall in front of the evil leader of the Outriders.

 

“Commander, I do hope you are enjoying your stay here,” Nemesis says by way of greeting.

 

“You have no right to keep me here.”

 

“I have no intention of keeping you here, Commander. As you can see, we are running low on energy and other natural resources.”

 

“Resources you've wasted in your fight to destroy us,” the commander counters.

 

“Ah, but we have seen that this fighting only depletes us. And we now wish to instead make peace with you and live together on Yuma.”

 

“What?” the commander asks, unable to hide his shock.

 

An alarm sounds and everyone turns to a soldier manning monitors.

 

“What's going on?!” The other commander asks, as Jesse and the others turn to view the screens.

 

“It's a Cavalry squadron. They've discovered us.”

 

“Blast them!”

 

“Now wait a minute,” Jesse says pointedly. “We have just said we wanted to make peace. That isn't the way to do that.”

 

“We've got to. It's the _Bismarck_ ship.”

 

“The _Bismarck_?!” Commander Eagle says in astonishment.

 

“I'm not going to sit here and them blast us before getting off a shot!”

 

“The laser cannon takes up too much energy. We'd not survive more than a day,” Jesse counters, stopping the soldier in his tracks.”

 

“But...”

 

“Jesse Blue is correct. The time has come to make peace. Before it's too late,” Nemesis states.

 

“Uh...Grr...” the soldier starts to protest.

 

“Send out a defense squadron. Do not shoot unless fired upon,” Jesse orders and several soldiers scramble to fighters and take off.

 

****

 

Cassidy and her squadron are approaching when she spots several fighters leaving the base. “Here they come...” she mutters as she readies to dodge incoming ships.

 

“It looks like they saw Cassidy and her fighters. We should pull back,” Shinji states.

 

“No. If they are coming out, then they are on the defensive. This may be our best chance to get down there and find Commander Eagle,” Saber says sternly.

 

“But...Um, okay. Let's do this,” Shinji replies hesitantly.

 

“Cover me, I'm going in,” Cassidy says to one of her team.

 

“Aye Captain.”

 

She takes off in a dive towards the base.

 

Just then, a laser pops out from the side of the base and fires on the Bismarck, landing a hit.

 

“Argh!” the four call out.

 

“What the Hell was that?!” Colt asks as he lurches from the hit.

 

“Damn it!” Shinji calls as he tries to keep control of the ship.

 

“We hit their forcefield,” Saber replies.

 

“Then I'm gonna blast our way through it,” Colt replies as he reaches for the trigger.

 

“No! They aren't actually firing at us. Just near us... Shinji. Keep dodging the shots. We need to get closer,” Saber calls.

 

“Roger that,” he replies and begins maneuvering around the laser beams.

 

“Nice flying, _Bismarck_ ” Jesse says smugly as he appears on the vid screen. I'm sure by now you've noticed that we really aren't trying all that hard. We've decided it's better to make nice. We'll even let you speak to Commander Eagle as a show of good faith.”

 

“What?!” Colt exclaims.

 

“My Dad?!” April cries.

 

“Put him on!” Saber mutters taken aback.

 

“You've got to be kidding me?!” Shinji adds in obvious disbelief.

 

“See for yourself,” Jesse replies as Commander Eagle's face appears on the screen.

 

“Father, are you alright?” April asks in relief.

 

“I'm fine, April. They've not harmed me,” he replies.

 

“We're coming down now to get you,” Shinji states.

 

“No!” Commander Eagle says firmly. “You are to hold back. I will not condone the loss of more lives in an attempt to rescue me. I hav-”

 

Just then the _Bismarck_ is hit by a blast, terminating the connection and the crew scream from the hit.

 

“Who fired that shot?” Jesse calls hotly, turning his glare to the soldier who has argued with him the entire time as he turns away from the cannon. “You idiot!”

 

Commander Eagle takes the chance to run, seeing the soldier about to fire again, he rushes him, knocking him down befor etaking off out of the bridge room.

 

“After him!” the soldier calls from the floor, sending the few remaining guards scrambling, the doors to the bridge closing after them.

 

Jesse watches the scene, a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

****

 

Commander Eagle finds a transport and hops on, racing through corridors in an attempt to flee. Several soldiers in close pursuit in similar vehicles.

 

“Catch him you fools! Blast him if you have to” the soldier he knocked down calls from the back of the line, Jesse in the vehicle next to him.

 

Jesse jumps in front of the other soldier. “Let him escape! That's a direct order! Fire close, don't shoot to kill.” Jesse calls out.

 

“What?! Are you crazy? Nemesis will have our heads!” the soldier calls.

 

“I'm going on Nemesis' orders. This way he sees just what we want, without it looking like we planned this,” Jesse says smugly.

 

“Why?” the irate solder asks, obviously displeased.

 

“Watch and learn.”

 

Commander Eagle sees the Outriders closing in with a quick glance behind him. “ _I've gotta do something, or they're going to catch me,_ ” he thinks to himself as he looks ahead of him for ideas, as he flies quickly around another corridor. Seeing another curve, he races around, jumping off as he vanishes from sight momentarily. Sliding down a lower wall, into a crevice, the Outriders flying past him above him. Stumbling to the ground, his ankle gives when he tries to stand. He also realizes his shoulder was hit. Looking around, he starts slowly to a small cavern, in hopes of finding shelter.

 

 

****

 

Back outside, Cassidy is making her dive in an attempt to breach the base, taking heavy fire in her direction. “Damn it!”

 

“Shinji! It looks like Cassidy is taking on heavy fire.” April calls over her shoulder.

 

“I told her to pull back!”

 

“Obviously she didn't listen,” April replies. “I think we'd better intervene.”

 

“Argh! I wish for once she would listen to a superior,” he mutters.

 

“Don't worry about me, Shinji,” Cassidy calls over her com. Get in and get what you need. I've got this,”

 

“Damn it!” he mutters, eliciting a chuckle from Saber he heads towards Cassidy.

 

“I like her. She's got balls of steel,” Colt says amused.

 

“Let's go save her ass.” Shinji says irritably as he charges in, immediately taking fire.

 

“Shit!” Colt calls as he fires back, hitting an Outrider fighter, destroying it.

 

Suddenly they are surrounded and taking on heavy fire. Colt makes quick work of the surrounding fighters, soon none are left in their immediate vicinity.

 

“Cassidy, are you okay?” Shinji calls.

 

“I'm fine. Thanks for the help. That was kinda fun.” She replies sweetly.

 

“Cassidy, you really should have pulled back.”

 

“Aw, come on now. I knew you'd save me if you had to, Shinji. We should work together more often.”

 

“Damn Shinji, you know some crazy ass women,” Colt says with obvious amusement.

 

“Cassidy, Land on the asteriod to your seven. We'll meet you there,” Saber calls over the com.

 

“Yes, let's go meet the wild one for more fun, eh?” Colt says as they go to land.

 

 

Upon landing, Shinji opens his com to see Cassidy sitting idly in her ship. “Go ahead Raceboy, get the lecture over with.”

 

“Actually, I was going to say thanks for being a distraction. Saber was able to get the readings he and April need. So no harm no foul.”

 

“Huh?” She says in disbelief.

 

“You acted just like I knew you would, so we went with it. We have confirmed where Commander Eagle is.”

 

“You have?”

 

“Yes, thank you, Cassidy. We learned a lot because of you actions,” April says sincerely, as she comes up beside Shinji and places a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Glad I could help, April,” she manages to mutter. “ _So he chose her...”_ she thinks to herself, as a voice calls over her com and she takes off.

 

“Look at that, Saber. It seems that even though they can't see it, Cassidy could. Things promise to get interesting if he keeps unknowingly breaking hearts.” Colt mutters as he and Saber watch the scene before them with amusement.

 

“What?” Shinji and April say as they turn around. “I think you're the heartbreaker Colt. Cassidy is a subordinate.” A signal is heard and Shinji answers it.

 

“What is the status of your mission?” A man in a Cavalry Command uniform asks.

 

“We have confirmed that Commander Eagle is on the Outrider planet...or whatever it is.”

 

“Very good. Pull back and await further instructions.”

 

“Yes sir,” Shinji replies and they take the _Bismarck_ off the asteroid and away from the Outrider base.

 

****

 

“Damn it! The _Bismarck_ has left our base. We could have had it.” The soldier gripes.

 

“Things are going exactly to plan,” Jesse replies.

 

“I don't see how. We had a chance to destroy the ship and you blew it.”

 

“You will see in time. You've got to learn to have patience,” Jesse says smugly.

 

****

 

Elsewhere on the base, Commander Eagle is limping along a corridor when he hears birds chirping and the sound of running water. “Water?” he says aloud, as he continues towards the sound. Reaching the source of the sound, he looks up in awe of a huge waterfall. Reaching out to touch the water, he finds that it is nothing more than a hologram. He then hears the sound of a young woman's laughter and rushes to find the source, only to see what appears to be a teenage girl, being chased in jest by a boy close to the same age.

 

“Hurry, Hurry. The water's flowing.”

 

“Don't wait for me, I'm right behind you,” he calls.

 

They arrive at the water falls where he has just left and the girl happily steps into it, her face falling at the realization it is only a hologram. The young man looking equally as disappointed.

 

“Come, things will be alright. We must continue to pray for peace,” the man says offering the girl his hand before they walk off together.

 

The commander watches them go. “Perhaps what Nemesis said is true,” he thinks to himself as he watches the couple disappear. Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, he turns to see soldiers have spotted him. Turning, he makes a dash in the opposite direction. Running blindly down a corridor, he missteps and falls into a ravine of sorts, landing with a crash in a pile of beams piled along a wall. His ankle temporarily pinned underneath. After exerting some effort, he frees himself, but finds himself unable to stand and collapses back to the ground. Hearing someone approaching, he grabs a piece of metal, in an effort to defend himself. Only to find an old man, who appears to be some sort of monk. Forcing himself to stand, he holds the pipe in a defensive stance.

 

The old man looks at him before speaking, “If you want to escape the soldiers, I suggest you follow me.” With that, he turns and heads off.

 

After staring after him dumbfounded momentarily, he cautiously follows after the man, tossing his pipe to the side.

 

The monk leads him through a maze of corridors, finally entering what appears to be an apartment. “We have a visitor,” he calls. “Come sit, let us look at you.”

 

Hesitantly, the commander goes and sits on a couch. A woman in similar robes comes over and places a patch on his ankle before taking out a type of gun and sending signals to the patch for a few seconds. “What was that you did?” he asks as the woman gets up without a word.

 

I trust your ankle is feeling better now?” the old monk says as he approaches, two wine glasses in his hands. “It would bring me joy to share a drink of peace with you. I will gladly answer any questions you can as we drink.”

 

“What is it she did to fix my ankle?”

 

“She used the healing ray. It is an old technology.”

 

“Why would you help me?” he asks as the man places the two glasses on the table.

 

Perhaps these talks of peace can begin with two old men sharing a drink. Perhaps this is long over due,” he adds as he ours first for the commander, then himself.

 

“I also pray for peace in these troubled times,” the commander states as he sniffs the wine, sloshing it around in his glass, admiring it before taking a drink. “To peace.”

 

The old man raises his glass and takes a swig, the commander just after.

 

“Such fine wine. I did not expect to find such here.” the commander says, looking at the remaining wine in his glass.

 

“This world was once full of such fine things.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“We allowed ourselves to be ignorant of the greed of our leaders. We have paid the ultimate price. I hope your people do not make the same mistake. Come, let me show you something, go and look out that window,” the old monk says standing up and walking around a corner.

 

As he disappears, the commander gets up and goes to look out the window. His eyes widen in shock when he comes face to face with a Moai. “A Moai? Here?”

 

“These were once part of our world. A symbol of peace. Of how working together, few can accomplish much.”

 

The commander comes up beside the couple, the two kneeling at the base of the statue. They rise and turn to face him. “The way to peace is a harder trek than the way to war. I pray you succeed, as I feel we all are of one mind.”

 

“As do I. Thank you for your hospitality,” the commander says as soldiers beat on the door.

 

“Open up! We're looking for a fugitive!”

 

“This way,” the man says leading the commander out the back as solders force their way inside the apartment. “Down that corridor is the way to the launch bay. Try and commandeer a ship and get back to Yuma. I hope you succeed in your path to peace.”

 

“Thank you for everything. I will not forget your kindness,” the commander says as he shakes the monk's hand briefly before taking off down the corridor.

 

 

**To Be Continued...**

 

 

 


	24. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only. Let me know what you think.

 

 

“I know that the interim commander wanted to send a different crew in to rescue Commander Eagle, I have put my trust in the skills that I know you are the best crew for this assignment,” King Jared says to the four star sheriffs standing to the other side of the desk.

 

“We know he's there, we just need to extract him.” Shinji replies.

 

Jared nods. “Do so by whatever means necessary. I will handle the dissension here. Bring him home.”

 

“Aye Sir!” the four say in unison before leaving the office and taking off towards the Outrider base.

 

****

 

“We're approaching the base, Shinji.” Saber says as the base comes back into view.

 

“Roger that,” Shinji replies. “Not sure how you managed to find it again, but let's get in there and get the commander out!” he says as he pushes the ship full speed ahead.

 

“Looks like we've got company coming,” Saber adds dryly as a squad of fighters heads in their direction.

 

As they start closing in, they ship hits an electrical field, causing the crew to scream in pain.

 

“Better pull back,” Shinji says with gritted teeth.

 

“No. We push through or die trying. We cannot fail,” Saber replies obviously in distress.

 

“Okay,” Shinji manages to reply as he keeps the ship moving into the force field.

 

Just then, the fighters begin firing once more, causing them to all cry out again.

 

“Cut over and then down, that might get us through the worst of this,” Saber says through clenched teeth.

 

“Will try,” Shinji says and works on complying.

 

****

 

 

“The _Bismarck_ crew is approaching, Sir.” a soldier says as he turns to Zatola.

 

“So I see. Send out a squadron to greet them. Maybe we can bring them down before anyone else knows of their approach.”

 

“I thought Commander Blue said to conserve our power?”

 

“Blue is not in charge here. I am, you imbecile! Do what I tell you or I will kill you and get someone that will follow orders!”

 

The solder snaps back to his console in fear,” Aye sir!” he replies and starts hitting buttons on his console, locking on to his target, he fires a massive laser weapon.

 

****

 

 

Screams of pain and distress are heard as the laser cannon makes impact with the ship.

 

“Power systems have been knocked offline. We need time to get them back up,” Saber says through gritted teeth.

 

“I'm trying. I've got a bit of reserve, I'll try and slow our fall,” Shinji replies through his clenched teeth. Alarms blaring all around.

 

Managing to hold onto a shred of control, Shinji manages to crash-land the ship onto the surface of the base. They are quickly surrounded and the three guys start to head out.

 

“I'm coming too,” April says.

 

“You should stay,” Shinji goes to argue.

 

“It's MY father we're rescuing. We can cover more ground.”

 

Shinji goes to argue when Saber pipes up.” Let her come. We're wasting time.”

 

“Fine. April, stay with me,” he says.

 

“Okay!” she calls and the four dive off the ship, closing the ramp behind them to keep out enemies. They are immediately met with fire and a gun battle ensues.

 

Surrounded by robotic spiders, Colt whoops and starts firing. Managing to knock-out the bulk of them before they manage to fire.

 

“That was fun. Let's see of we can find our mark and get out of here,” Colt says as he scans for more opposition.

 

“Eagle is our objective. I've got a DNA tracker readout, so we should be able to pinpoint his location quickly, now that we're inside,” Saber replies.

 

They start down a corridor, in the general direction of the signal, to find what looks to be a nursery or growing lab.

 

“What is all of this?” April asks, looking around at the poor conditions of the equipment and plants.

 

“I believe this is where they grow the food,” Saber replies as they look around.

 

“But it looks bad,” April replies as she inspects a shelf of what appears to be heads of lettuce.

 

“Aye. As you know, this base, like this food is decaying. Without a power source, everything is dying.”

 

An alert chimes and Colt readies his blaster.

 

“Easy Cowboy. They aren't close...yet. We need to focus on finding Commander Eagle and making it out alive. Fight only when necessary.”

 

Colt snorts in annoyance. “Then let's get a move on,” he replies and the four continue down a corridor.

 

****

 

“They've just left sector twelve, sir. They're headed towards the depot.”

 

“Good,” Jesse says with a smirk. “Let them make it there, then seal off their exit. Then wait for my command on what to do next.”

 

“Yes, sir!” the soldiers says and begins dispatching soldiers.

 

****

 

“Hey! What are you doing?” Zatola calls walking up to the soldiers loading into a convoy. “Call those men back!”

 

“What?!” says another soldier, turning in his direction. “I have orders to send them after the Star Sheriffs and box them in.”

 

“Your orders have changed. Seek and destroy the enemy!” he replies. “This way!” he calls as he leads the troops straight to the Star Sheriffs.

 

****

 

Colt and Shinji step forward first, only to be greeted by blaster fire.

 

“Damn it! We're sitting ducks!” Colt swears as they fire back as quickly as they can.

 

Saber and April are in a similar situation on the other side of the room. Both firing in rapid succession.

 

“They planned this, Saber. We need to pull back.”

 

“I know, April. We need something to push through the troops with,” Saber replies as he continues firing his blaster, knocking several soldiers down, only to have them quickly replaced.

 

“Hey Raceboy, think you could get to that vehicle over there?” Colt says as the two fight back to back.

 

“Cover me, and yeah.”

 

“You got it. Ready...steady...now!” Colt says and starts firing in rapid succession.

 

Shinji takes off, making a break for a nearby vehicle. Firing it up, he lurches forward before spinning it quickly back to Colt, who jumps in, still firing at their assailants.

 

“Head for Saber and April!” Colt calls as Shinji barrels across towards them. Killing several Outriders in the process.

 

Saber jumps in, only to realize April didn't follow. “Blast! We've got to go back.”

 

“No! Keep going, I'll be a distraction,” April calls.  
  


“Like Hell you will!” Shinji calls and swings them back around rather violently, causing Colt and Saber to brace, so as not to fall out.

 

“Colt, be ready to grab her,” Saber says as Shinji barrels over the soldiers between them and April without a second thought.

 

“Right,” Colt calls as he holds out his one hand for April to grab.

 

Shinji comes speeding up and Colt grabs, nearly lurching out at the force. Saber anchors him and Colt swings April into the vehicle. “Gotcha!” he calls as they speed off down a corridor.

 

****

 

“They're getting away!” Zatola calls. “After them you fools!”

 

“That bastard Zatola will pay for this!” Jesse mutters as he watches a view screen.

 

“They're heading towards the center, Sir.” the soldier running the equipment says.

 

“Very good. Let's box them in at the center. Have our soldiers seal off all exits to the central hub,” Jesse replies.

 

“Yes sir! But what about the fugitive. We've still not recaptured him.”

 

“We get him to the same place,” Jesse replies before grabbing the mic from the console. “Attention, the Star Sheriffs are heading towards the central hub. Seal off all exits to the surrounding sectors. Keep them contained and wait for my orders.”

 

“Very good, sir. Things are going just like you said,” the soldier replies.

 

****

 

“How are they able to find us at every turn?” Shinji mutters to himself as he drives full speed through various corridors.

 

“The tracker?” April suggest.

 

“Huh?” Shinji and Colt say simultaneously.

 

“It tracks DNA signatures. Perhaps they are using it to track us,” April suggests.

 

“That is a possibility that hadn't occurred to me,” Saber admits as he reaches down and pulls out the tracker. “Let's see if you're theory is right,” he says and switches it off.

 

****

 

“We lost the signal, sir.” the soldier manning the control center says as he turn to Jesse.

 

“So they figured out how we were tracking them. This could be fun.” he thinks to himself. “No matter, we are continuing with the plan. We know where they were headed, and we've got them surrounded. We will stay the course unless I say so.”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

****

 

Commander Eagle comes from around a bend and hops into the back of a passing truck. Holding on, he hops out the back after the truck stops, quickly ducking behind a large piece of equipment near a rather large tower that seems to be central to the facility.

 

“Hey! One solder calls up to another. “Come on up and help me watch for those Star Sheriffs!”

 

“On my way!” the other calls and heads into the tower.

 

“What is this place?” the commander says as he stares in awe at the tower before him.

 

 

****

 

“Sir! I found the commander! He's at the entrance to tower.”

 

“Put out an alert. Steer him away from the tower.” Jesse says urgently.

 

“I thought you wanted him to go to the central hub area?”

 

“I do. Just not where the tower is. He's a scientist. Letting him inspect that tower is not a good thing. Capture him, or chase him away, but get him far from the tower!” Jesse replies. An alert sounds and Jesse's voice comes over a speaker system. “Attention, the human is near the central tower. Find him and escort him to me.”

 

****

 

Commander Eagle is searching frantically for a hiding spot. Seeing an unattended car, he heads for it and starts trying to open the door.

 

“There you are Commander,” a voice says from behind.

 

Whipping around, he sees an Outrider who seems to be of similar stature and age. “Who...who are you?” he stammers, all too aware he is in danger.

 

“A like-minded scientist, as yourself. Like you, I wish for peace, as do the majority of our people. Here,” the Outrider says, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose before holding out an odd-looking flat metal object.

 

“What's this?” the commander asks hesitantly.

 

“The key you need to escape. Please try and make it back to those in your service and remember us when you return to your Cavalry Command.”

 

The commander takes the key and inclines his head in gratitude. “I shall not forget this kindness. I too wish for peace.”

 

The Outrider places the key in the commander's hand and the commander unlocks and opens the door to the vehicle. “Safe Journey. Head straight down that corridor and you should find the ones you seek.”

 

The commander nods and fires up the vehicle and takes off, leaving the scientist behind.

 

The scientist takes out his phone and presses a button. “Sir, the commander is headed to the depot, as you commanded.”

 

****

 

“Well, he's left the vicinity of the tower, sir.”

 

“Good. Is he headed towards the depot hub?” Jesse replies.

 

“Yes sir. But that's where the Star Sheriffs are too.”

 

“Good. Make sure they find one another, understood? Then wait for my next orders.”

 

“Um...yes sir.” the soldier replies and goes back to watching various screens.

 

****

 

A soldier standing guard picks up his phone. “”Yes?”

 

“Commander Eagle is headed your way. Do not harm him, but don't let him leave the sector.” a voice says over the line.

 

“Yes sir.” the soldier replies before turning to his companion. “Commander Eagle has been spotted heading our way. We are to detain him if we find him.”

 

“Right.” the companion replies.

 

****

 

April gasps. “They said my father is nearby!”

 

“Yeah, I heard. But he's on the far side. We've got to get across to him before they find him.”

 

“What about that?” Colt says pointing to a transport car.

 

A noise behind them causes them to turn and Saber gets behind the Outriders and fires three shots, killing those that were about to strike. Only one managing to even fire before being killed, Colt ducking in reflex.

 

They then take off for the cart, the four boarding the vehicle and Saber attempting to hack into it to get it to run.

 

“Let's see what we've got going...” he mumbles as he begins typing furiously.

 

“Better hurry, Saber. We've got company coming.” Colt says as he fires off a couple of shots, narrowly missing being hit by enemy fire.

 

“Got it!” Saber says and the vehicle lurches forward. “Hold on,” he calls as they take off across a bridge, the Outriders right behind them on a similar mode of transport.

 

Colt, April, and Shinji continue firing at their pursuers as Saber continues forward. Doing his best to maintain control of the transport.

 

“Damn it!” Colt mutters as he's nearly hit several times. “Their aim is improving. Gotta stop them fast,” he says as he adjusts his blaster to a higher level and fires in rapid succession. Killing the two drivers, then fires towards the engine of the vehicle chasing them, hitting it and causing an explosion, shaking their vehicle as Saber works to keep them stable and moving.

 

“Sir, they're headed straight to where Eagle is.”

 

“Good,” Jesse replies pleased. “Now if everyone can follow orders, we'll achieve victory.”

 

April turns to the front and realizes they are heading for trouble. “Saber, lookout!” she yells and points to a raised crosswalk ahead of them that has several soldiers with guns trained on them.

 

“Now!” Zatola calls and the soldiers open fire on the approaching Star Sheriffs.

 

“Get ready to jump,” Saber calls and the four leap from the vehicle just as the blasts hit and it explodes, causing the four to fall and crash down below.

 

“That's the end of those annoying Star Sheriffs!” Zatola calls out with a laugh.

 

 

****

 

“Ow,” Shinji says as he slowly gets up. “April? Colt? Saber?” Shinji says trying to reach anyone of the team.

 

“That nearly killed us!” Colt says as he slowly gets up, favoring his left shoulder.

 

“I've not heard from April or Saber,” Shinji replies.

 

“Hey!” Saber calls to Shinji and Colt. “Help me here. She's pinned under some steel.”

 

“April!” Shinji calls urgently as he and Colt rush over. Kneeling down, he grips a section of a large beam, Saber and Colt grabbing other parts. “One...two...three,” he says as the three men strain, but manage to lift the mangled metal off of April and put it to the side. “April?” Shinji says with obvious concern. “Are you alright?” he asks reaching for her hand.

 

“Shinji?” she says as she winces from pain before grabbing his hand. “Yes...yes, I'm okay,” she replies weakly as he carefully helps her stand, only to have to catch her to keep her up.

 

“Easy now,” Shinji says as he cradles her against him, just as spotlights are trained onto the four of them, causing them to turn and see they are grossly outnumbered.

 

“Aw, how sweet. This is why we will win. You humans always care about each other. It is your downfall,” Zatola states as several soldiers aim their weapons onto the four. “Now, throw down your weapons or die here,” he says fiercly.

 

“That bastard Zatola has crossed me for the last time. He will pay for interfering with my plans,” Jesse states as he watches the scene unfolding on a vid screen.

 

“Your blasters, now!” Zatola repeats, becoming agitated.

 

Saber, Shinji, and April begrudgingly toss their blasters to the floor.

 

Commander Eagle hears the commotion and stops short, seeing that the _Bismarck_ team is surrounded. “Damn!” he swears under his breath. “ _Got to find a way to distract..._ ” he thinks to himself looking around the chamber he's currently in just above the others. Spotting a group of levers and pressure readers, he races over and starts pulling various ones, hoping to set off some kind of alarms and throw off the soldiers down below. “This should start a chain reaction of blowing out energy reserves. That should cause enough of a disturbance,” he mutters as he pulls on various levers and gages start bursting.

 

“You too Cowboy,” Zatola says menacingly.

 

“You want my blaster? Come and pry it out of my dead hand you bastard!” Colt says back in just as menacingly a tone.

 

“It will be my pleasure,” Zatola says with a smirk.

 

“Colt! Are you crazy?!”

 

“Maybe, but I an't gonna let this arrogant bastard get my blaster!” he says aiming in Zatola's direction.

 

A rumbling starts low and then becomes louder. Causing the entire base to begin shaking, debris falling. Confused, the soldiers start looking around, trying to acertain what is happening.

 

“Time to go,” Saber calls and they all activate their jetpacks, lifting off from the now unstable ground. Zatola yelling and cursing after them.

 

A hole is ripped in the side of the base as the sudden depressurization causes a series of explosions. One so violent that it starts to suck the commander into space.

 

“Daddy!” April calls as she spots him.

 

Saber and Colt quickly pull out a pressurized bag, wrapping the commander in it, allowing him a brief reprieve.

 

“Thank you. I am glad to see this technology works,” the commander says sheepishly.

 

“Save your air, Commander,” Colt says in way of reply.

 

“To the ship, quickly!” Saber calls urgently as he and Colt guide the commander's bag through the now open space.

 

Shinji follows after them, carrying April in his arms. All of them racing to get to the ship.

 

Zatola is holding on for life, struggling against being sucked into space. Screaming as he loses his grip and is sucked into the abyss.

 

 

As they approach the _Bismarck_ , they are met with enemy fire. Trying to be sure not to let the commander's bag be hit, Saber fires at anyone firing in their direction, while helping Colt keep control of the commander's bag. “Shinji, get the bloody ship open!” Saber calls as he fires off several shots in succession.

 

“ _Bismarck_ , open!” Shinji calls and the ramp opens, allowing them to fly in, still firing on enemies as they enter. “Close!” Shinji calls as he sets April down, the ramp closing as he does. And rushes to his unit and taking off from the base.

 

Jesse watches as the Bismarck crew and commander Eagle make their escape. It's then he notices how many men he lost. Including the body of Zatola, as they are seen floating in space. Turning from the screen in disgust, he sighs pondering his next move.

 

****

 

“Daddy!” April says wrapping her father in a fierce hug, pressing her face against him to hide her tears. “I thought I'd never see you again.

 

“Come now April, it's alright,” her father says soothingly. “We have all made it.”

 

“Didn't I tell you we'd get him back, April?” Colt quips.

 

“You're still a pig, Cowboy,” she says stubbornly.

 

“I'm glad you made it unharmed, Sir,” Shinji says.

 

“As am I. Thanks to all of you.”

 

“All in a day's work,” Colt says non-nonchalantly.

 

“We should get you back to Cavalry Command, Sir. There are many awaiting your arrival,” Saber states.

 

“Yes, thank you. You are right of course,” the commander replies before once again looking at his daughter proudly.

 

“Shinji, you once again kept your promise to me. Thank you,” April says, wiping away tears once more.

 

“April, I told you, I'd do all I could.”

 

“And I know now you mean it,” she says as she turns and hugs her father once more.

 

The three men looking on, happy to see a reunion that was a long time coming. Shortly, Shinji goes and returns to his unit, guiding the ship back towards Cavalry Command.

 


	25. Eagle's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only.

 

“Sir, I’m picking up the  _ Bismarck’s  _ identification signal,” a soldier says as he scans the console before him, several Cavalry Command dignitaries behind him.

 

“Very good. See if you can connect and find out if the mission was successful,” a stout commander standing behind him says, the others giving a nod in agreement.

 

“Yes sir,” the soldier replies then hits a button, “Yuma command to  _ Bismarck _ , do you read?”

 

“Loud and clear, Yuma,” April replies cheerfully. “We have Commander Eagle and would like clearance to land. Our ETA is approximately sixty minutes.”

 

“Roger that,  _ Bismarck _ ,” the soldier replies. “You may land at dock SW7. Several people will be waiting.”

 

“10-4 Yuma.  _ Bismarck  _ out.”

 

“I don’t know how they did it, but they did it,” a taller commander says to the other two beside him.

 

“King Jared had faith in this team. He sent them out against our wishes, but I am glad he did,” the stout commander replies.

 

The other man nods. “He has seen them in real life and death scenarios, so he felt they deserved the chance, despite how they performed in the sims.”

 

“Indeed. They also had a more personal investment in getting the Commander back. I’m not sure any other team would’ve survived this mission.”

 

****

 

“ _ I can’t believe it. I was captured by the Outriders and should have died…but instead I have learned. I have learned that perhaps we were too quick to judge. Like us, there are good and bad. They cannot be grouped as one. Without the kindness I was shown, I would not have survived. I now have the chance to repay their kindness _ ,” Commander Eagle thinks to himself as he stares out into the vastness of space as the  _ Bismarck  _ continues towards Yuma.

 

“Hey Shinji, whattaya say after we drop off the Commander, we go back and finish off the Outriders?” Colt asks turning to his friend.

 

“Sounds good to me, Cowboy,” Shinji replies. “Let’s blow them out of the galaxy before they can attack again.”

 

“I cannot authorize such a mission,” Commander Eagle replies.

 

“What?” Shinji replies in disbelief.

 

“Huh?” Colt, Saber, and April reply turning towards the commander.

 

“This endless cycle of they attack, we retaliate…it gets us nowhere. We have to change.”

 

“Look, I get that there might be a few good Outriders,” Colt replies. “but most of ’em have been trying to destroy us. I don’t see that changing’ anytime soon.”

“We do ourselves no favors by continuing to fight, Mr. Wilcox. We will only continue to lose more human lives. If we can finally make peace, we need to. The wasting of the lives of our people and theirs accomplishes nothing.”

 

“Their people? They aren’t people, they aren’t like us, they only want death and destruction,” Shinji counters.

 

“Regardless of their past transgressions, we must move past it and lead the way to peace,” the commander replies firmly.

 

“We’re about to reenter the atmosphere. Strap in, Daddy,” April states.

 

The commander nods an acknowledgement and complies as the others put their helmets back on.

 

The exterior of the ship begins to heat up as they pass through various layers of the atmosphere.

 

They land and are met by rows of soldiers and awaiting dignitaries. The commander disembarks ahead of the others and is immediately met by the stout commander. They shake hands and exchange greetings before the small group heads for a boardroom, leaving the crew to disembark after him.

 

“You know, I think maybe they brainwashed your father during his captivity, April,” Shinji says as they walk down the ramp of the ship.

 

“I’m not sure what got into him,” April replies defensively.

 

“Don’t look now ya’ll, but King Jared’s heading our way,” Colt says with a hint of shock.

 

“Your highness,” Shinji says by way of greeting as he reaches the bottom of the ramp.

 

“Shinji, I am glad to hear you all succeeded in your mission. Thank you for bringing him back.”

 

“We did what we had to do, your highness.”

 

****

  
  


The Commander is met with rounds of applause as he approaches the head of a large table. “Thank you. I am grateful to be back, but we have much to discuss. Some of which will likely be a great shock to you, so please, everyone be seated so we can begin.” Several people take seats around the table, several others standing along the sides of the room, awaiting his next words. “After I was captured, I managed to escape their prison cells on their base world. I managed to avoid recapture thanks to the help of many Outriders.” Collective gasps of disbelief are heard, but the commander presses on, pulling up a hologram of the Outrider world. “This is their world…and base,” he begins, “It was once in what we would call a parallel dimension. Recently, they somehow brought it into ours.”

 

“But why?” someone asks.

 

“To what end?” another asks.

 

“Because their world is dying. Those in power have exhausted all of the world’s resources. They are weak and unable to sustain themselves much longer.”

 

“That’s great news.”

 

“Let’s attack now. Send in everything we’ve got.”

 

Commander Eagle sighs, “Yes, it is a prime time to attack,” he concedes. “But it is also our best shot at making peace with them.”

 

“Peace?!” one of the commanders asks in shock. “Why? They’ve been nothing but hostile towards us.”

 

“I have seen many that are far more like us, than those who wish us harm,” Commander Eagle replies simply.

 

“But they don’t even have the same makeup as humans.” another counters.

 

“Ah, but we are more alike than you know. We share a common history. At one point we coexisted. Their bodies adapted to their new environment, such is the way of evolution. The Moai heads are on both our worlds. Our link to our common heritage.” 

 

“Charles, you can’t be serious?!” King Jared says, rising from his seat. “I’ve been your friend a long time, and I am willing to listen, but this…this is so implausible.”

 

“He’s right Commander. Maybe the trauma has messed with your head. Maybe they showed you what you wanted to see.”

 

“If they truly wanted peace, they should have taken the offer sixteen years ago to coexist! I offered to share my lands. They reply by trying to decimate us time and again,” the king says becoming more agitated.

 

“He’s right Commander, they are trying to-” another officer goes to speak when an alert sounds.

 

“Sir!” a soldier says popping up on the com screen. “The Outriders are trying to hack our com line.”

 

“See Commander? They-”

 

“Don’t assume negativity. Let’s see what they have to say,” Commander Eagle says, cutting off the other’s protest. “Patch them through.”

 

“Aye sir,” the com soldier replies hesitantly.

  
  


The large screen activates and Commander Eagle turns to face it just as an Outrider officer appears, causing several in the room to gasp in shock,

 

“Good Day, Commander. I do hope you have fond memories of your time with us,” the officer states snidely.

 

“What do you want?” the commander replies, forcing agitation from his voice.

 

“The Chancellor Nemesis wishes to speak to you, Commander,” he replies.

 

“Very well, put him on.”

 

The screen blanks out momentarily before showing Nemesis’ large imposing visage on the screen, causing gasps of shock and fear throughout the room.

 

“Nemesis,” the commander mutters in disbelief. “What is the purpose of this call?” he asks.

 

“Simple. I wish for our people to stop fighting,” Nemesis replies coolly.

 

“You destroyed my planet!” one officer says as he stands up.

 

“Mine too,” says another.

 

“And mine! With no thought of the innocents you slaughtered!”

 

“Enough!” Commander Eagle says, holding his arm out and turning to his men for emphasis. “Just what is your point?” he asks, turning to face Nemesis once more.

 

“My point is that I have drafted a peace treaty.”

 

“Very well. Send it to us and we’ll review it. If your terms are reasonable, we will sign it and go from there.”

 

“I will send it with my most trusted officer, Corporal Jesse Blue.”

 

Several gasps are heard.

 

“That monster killed my-”

 

“That is in the past,” Eagle says forcefully. “We will lose even more people if we don’t try for peace.”

 

“It’s a trick!” another calls out.

 

“You may be right. But if we don’t at least make an effort, we could lose our only chance at achieving peace. Blue is to be considered an Emissary and treated as such. Are we clear?” 

 

Several sit back down, obviously displeased, but unwilling to continue the argument.

 

Turning back to the screen, the commander faces Nemesis once more, “Send your man. He will be treated appropriately.”

 

“Very good, Commander. He shall arrive shortly,” Nemesis replies then the screen goes black.

 

Commander suddenly looks worn out and plops heavily into his chair.

 

“Sir? Are you alright?” 

 

“I’m fine. Just a bit run down. I meant what I said. I want us to find a way to make this work. Yes, they are running out of energy, so we need to help settle them. If by giving them a place to live, we spare more lives, then it’s worth it.”

 

“I’m still not sure about this.”

 

“Nor am I. You can’t trust anything they say.”

 

“I agree,” says King Jared. “Are we honoring those we’ve lost by doing this? What would Shinjiro say? Or Marcus? Or Natalia?”

 

Commander Eagle looks to the king at the mention of his late wife’s name, “I feel they would want us to spare lives by attempting peace,” he says obviously fatigued. “I just pray this is the right thing to do.”

 

****

 

“You understand your Mission, Corporal?” Nemesis asks his subordinate.

 

“I do. Get the humans to agree with your terms. Be humble enough they believe me. Watch for weak spots. I got it,” Jesse replies. “Make sure they comply with dismantling that ship.”

 

“What if they refuse?” the second officer asks. “What then?”

 

“Then they break their own terms and we destroy them until none are left,” Nemesis replies. “Now go, Jesse.”

 

“Yes sir,” he replies and heads off the bridge.

 

****

 

“They’ve been in there for hours,” April says obviously concerned as she and Shinji share a bench outside the meeting chambers, Colt and Saber leaning against the wall nearby.

 

“They have a lot to talk about if your father is telling them what he told us,” Shinji replies.

 

The door slides open and King Jared comes out and is rushed by a horde of reporters before he can speak to the crew. Shoving his way past the reporters, he cast a brief glance to the crew of the  _ Bismarck _ before leaving the reporters and  _ Bismarck  _ crew behind.

 

Attention quickly diverts back to the doors to the boardroom as several others from the meeting are rushed by a flurry of reporters and cameras, leaving the  _ Bismarck _ crew watching the circus in awe.

 

****

  
  


A short time later, the four teammates are sitting in a small meeting room adjacent to Commander Eagle’s office, he’s facing out the window.

 

“You really think they’ll hold up their part of it?” Shinji says in disbelief.

 

“Yes, I do. Shinji, your father and I both strongly felt that we could have peace with them. It’s why he didn’t follow orders to pull back.”

 

“Yeah, and you know how THAT turned out,” Shinji replies sarcastically.

 

“He’s right, Daddy. We’ve been around them too. I just don’t see this working,” April concedes.

 

“People can change,” the commander counters.

 

“They aren’t people. They’re Outriders. Aliens. Bringers of death,” April retorts.

 

“April, you have all seen them through the eyes of a soldier. I have seen them in their homes and communities. The average Outrider just wants to survive, and live a peaceful existence, just as we do.”

 

“I’m startin’ to think they really did brainwash ya,” Colt says firmly, placing his hand on the table and facing the commander head-on.

 

“My mind has never been sharper, Mr. Wilcox,” the commander replies sternly. “This endless cycle of violence has to end. We’ve fought and fought for years. There’s no real winner, just massive casualties and destruction for both sides.”

 

“I see where all of you are coming from,” Saber starts carefully, pondering his words. “Peace is our ultimate goal, but at what cost? What are their terms?”

 

“Peace is hard, war is easy. A hard cycle to break. As soon as I have the treaty, I’ll let you know; but either way, I need your support.”

 

****

  
  


“I can’t believe this!” Colt says as he kicks a soda can on the ground into the air, causing it to hit a sign, as the four walk along a street passing various shops. “This is bullshit!” he swears just as a car goes flying past him, close enough to cause him to lose his balance. “Hey! You crazy-ass driver! You damned near ran me over!” 

 

The car screeches to a halt and a blonde woman gets out and turns in their direction. “Bill?!” a blonde woman calls out, causing Colt to stop in his tracks.

 

“Huh?” he says dumbfounded as he looks the woman over. “R…Robin?”

 

“So you do remember me?” she asks amused.

 

“Of course I do!” Colt replies. “You…you remember Shinji, April, and Saber, don’t ya?”

 

“Good to see you again,” Robin replies with a smile.

 

“And you too, Robin,” Shinji replies.

 

“Shinji and April were just on their way shopping, right, Shinji. Saber, didn’t you say you had somewhere to be?” Colt says quickly.

 

“Do what?” Saber asks hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, come on Saber, remember, we told April we’d go shopping with her.” Shinji says, indicating to go the other way.

 

“Um, sure.” he replies with uncertainty as he and April make to cross the street.

 

Shinji stops and mutters lowly to Colt, “You owe me, Cowboy.” Then smiling at Robin, “See you later. Nice to see you again!” he says before rushing to catch up with Saber and April.

 

****

 

“I’m glad you’re here, Robin. I’d sure like to get to know ya better,” Colt says as a waitress drops off a couple of drinks.

 

Robin smiles, “I heard on the news that they’re making peace with the Outriders. Is it true?” she asks hopefully, her palms pressed together.

 

Colt nods slightly, “So they say,” he replies sullenly.

 

“You don’t look too happy. I thought you’d want the fighting to stop…”

 

“I do, but…”

 

“Josh asks about you. He asks if you’re going to keep your promise to him, He’s back at the hotel...” Robin says before trailing off, a blush on her cheeks, she suddenly finds her drink fascinating.

 

“I plan on keeping’ my promise to both of you. I want to be with you, Robin. And I-”

 

“Sorry Colt, but you need to come back to base,” Shinji says as he rushes into the café.

 

“I’m off duty,” Colt replies without looking his direction.

 

“Jesse Blue is arriving momentarily. He’s the Emissary for the Outriders and the treaty.”

 

“Jesse?!” Colt asks dumbfounded.

 

Shinji nods.

 

“What the Hell kind of diplomat is he?!”

 

“Come on and see, Cowboy.”

 

Colt turns his attention back to Robin, “Robin, I am truly sorry. Wait for me?” he asks pleadingly.

 

Robin nods. “Go do what you must. I’ll be close by.”

 

“Thank you. I love you,” he replies as he grabs his hat. He then kisses two fingers, then places them gently to her lips before heading out the door.

 

Robin touches her lips and mumbles, “I love you too, Colt.”

 

****

 

“Here he comes,” Colt mutters with obvious disdain as the Outrider craft lands.

 

Jesse nimbly hops out of his vehicle, a long flowing cape behind him. He is immediately met by two of Commander Eagle’s associates, shaking hands in greeting. He is escorted to a transport across the tarmac, disembarking not far from where the  _ Bismarck _ team is standing, watching the show. “Hello, Star Sheriffs,” Jesse says with amusement. “Bet you never thought this day would come.”

 

“Just watch yourself, Blue. Cause we’ll be watching you closely,” Colt says in a tone that barely qualifies as civil.

 

Jesse smirks.

 

“This way Corporal Blue.” his escort says and they head further into the center of Cavalry Command.

 

“It appears we’re not welcome in the meetings, so let’s hang close in case something happens,” Shinji says as they walk away from the meeting area.

 

****

  
  


“All right gentlemen, let’s get this discussion started,” Jesse says arrogantly as he takes a seat.

 

“Very well, as Nemesis’ emissary it is your duty to inform us of his terms,” Commander Eagle states, causing all eyes to fall to Jesse.

 

“Very well,” he says, pausing for effect before continuing. “We want you to completely scrap  the  _ Bismarck  _ and disband its crew, for starters.”

 

“What?!”

 

“No way!”

 

“Preposterous!”

 

“That sounds rather one sided,” King Jared states.

 

“We of course would disband all our weapons as well. Sound a bit more fair?” Jesse counters, obviously enjoying himself. “Or, I can just leave now, tell Nemesis that you reject our offer and no one disarms and we keep on fighting until no one and no worlds are left.”

 

“Fine, we will accept his terms,” Commander Eagle says with a hint of uncertainty.

 

“But Commander, we can’t just disband the team.”

 

“We formed the team to help attain peace. If we must disband them to achieve it, so be it.”

 

“Commander, this is not a decision to be made in haste. This group, this team, is one known to help others in time of need. Risking their lives not only to save you, but me and my people, and countless others. I beg of you to think this through, and not decide in haste,” King Jared implores.

 

Several other officers make similar arguments.

 

“My own daughter is a member of the team. She wants peace as much as anyone.”

 

“But sir…”

 

“My decision stands, with a few terms of my own,” Commander Eagle states.

 

“And what are your terms, Commander?” Jesse asks.

 

“I want to see every Outrider weapon destroyed with my own eyes.”

 

“Seems perfectly fair, so long as I get to witness the dismantling of the  _ Bismarck  _ personally.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

****

 

A bit later, Commander Eagle has called the  _ Bismarck _ crew into his office, the four are standing in front of his desk.

 

“As part of the peace treaty, your crew is to be disbanded,” he says looking to four members of his elite.

 

“Have ya completely lost your damned mind?!” Colt all but yells.

 

“He's right. You're just handing us to them on a silver platter,” Shinji concurs a bit less forcefully.

 

“It is their requirement for peace,” the commander replies.

 

“Disband and separate us so they can attack? Sounds like the perfect set-up to me,” Colt adds harshly.

 

“We are disarming as a show of good faith. Think of this as a chance for a real vacation. No more war,” the commander counters.

 

“What about the  _ Bismarck _ ?” April asks.

 

“As per our agreement, it will be scrapped. I will witness the destruction of their weapons personally, Blue will watch ours.”

 

“I sure hope you're right about this,” Saber adds, not bothering to disguise the doubt in his tone.

 

“This is bullshit! This is the end of humanity!” Colt says fiercely, plopping onto the couch.

 

“Watch it,” Shinji cautions.

 

“We might as well nuke ourselves and save them the trouble!”

 

“I hope you're wrong, Mr. Wilcox, but I must request that you turn in your EBUs. Thank you all for you service. your final mission will be to deliver the  _ Bismarck _ to the Alamo Moon scrapping facility.

 

Shinji, April and Saber all hesitantly set their EBUs down on the desk. Colt gets up and flings his down on the desk forcefully, then storms out the door.

 

“Colt!” Shinji calls.

 

“Let him go. He needs to cool off,” the commander says.

 

“I just hope you're right and not him. If you’re wrong, we're all screwed.” Shinji says as he looks to the door Colt just passed through.

 

“So do I. Report back in one hour to transport the  _ Bismarck _ to Alamo,” the commander says standing up. “Make sure all four of you are present.”

 

“Yes  sir.” the three reply and leave the office.

 

****

  
  


A couple hours later they are approaching Alamo Moon. Jesse Blue's fighter flies up alongside the  _ Bismarck _ .

 

“I still say this is bullshit! ” Colt mutters. “Especially being escorted by Jesse Blue!”

 

“I feel the same way, Colt,” Shinji replies.

 

“I can't believe my father agreed to this,” April says quietly.

 

“This leaves a bad feeling with me as well,” Saber concedes.

 

“Then why didn't you speak up? He might have listened to you,” Colt asks.

 

“Not now, Colt,” Shinji says quietly.

 

“Because, as soldiers, it is our duty to follow orders,” Saber replies simply.

 

“There it is,” April says, pulling up the destination on the view screen.

 

“Almost done now...” Jesse says quietly to himself with a smirk as they approach, the moon in full view.

 

****

 

They land and disembark, the ship is then towed to the scrapping facility. The four friends follow in silence, stopping to watch at the edge of a deck. 

 

Jesse walks up behind them.

 

“Just had to come rub it in, didn't you?” Shinji says curtly.

 

Jesse just chuckles.

 

“You son of a bi-” Colt says as he lunges towards Jesse.

 

“Colt, no!” Saber says forcefully, as he grabs him, barely holding him back.

 

Jesse just ignores them, watching in amusement as the dismantling begins.

 

“It's started,” April says in disbelief.

 

The others turn to watch in silence.

 

“I can't watch this,” Colt says coldly, then tips his hat and walks out, bumping into Jesse as he passes him.

 

As the ship is systematically torn apart, April, Shinji, and Saber watch in silence. 

 

As a pair of turbo engines  are being removed, Jesse calls out, “Wait! Those need to be scrapped.”

 

“What?!” Saber, April, and Shinji say turning in his direction.

 

“Those are Engines, Corporal. Why? They could be used in times of peace,” an engineer states.

 

“Our terms is that ALL of the  _ Bismarck _ be destroyed. Are you going against those terms?”

 

“Those engines are used on more than just the  _ Bismarck _ . Civilian transports have them as well.”

 

“Again, I say since they were on the Bismarck, they are to be destroyed. Perhaps we should say all similar engines be destroyed as well, to prevent such weapons from being made so easily again.”

 

“You’re insane!” another engineer exclaims.

 

“That’s senseless!”

 

“That is not part of the treaty, Corporal Blue.However, I will concede we destroy this set of engines, as they are technically part of the Bismarck,” the commander states, causing gasps of outrage from the three star sheriffs.

 

“You can’t be serious?” another officer asks.

 

“Destroy those engines!” he calls to the man handling the crane.

 

“Sir, we don’t have the proper equipment to melt them down here.”

 

“I’ll gladly do that for you,” Jesse states smugly.

 

“What’s up?” Colt says as he returns upon hearing protests.

 

“Jesse’s melting down the Engines.”

 

“Of course he is” Colt says with disgust as they turn to watch.

 

Jesse puts a blaster together and fires, keeping a steady beam on the engines until a puddle of metal is all that remains.

 

“Bullshit,” Colt mutters as he watches the meltdown.

 

****

 

“I trust you are satisfied that we have met your terms, Corporal.” the commander says with a salute.

 

“I am. I shall return to Nemesis and tell him you have fulfilled your end of our agreement,” Jesse replies, returning the salute.

 

“I hope your people have done as well.”

 

“To peace,” Jesse says, saluting once more  before boarding his ship and taking off.

 

“I hope we’re not making a mistake,” an offer states as Jesse ship flies away.

  
  


Colt hops in and flies after Jesse in his Bronco Buster, hanging back somewhat, but staying close enough to track him. “Now, let’s see what you’re really up to.”

 

Jesse returns to the Outrider base and lands, heading down a set of corridors.

 

Colt lands shortly after, climbing out and following Jesse.

 

Jesse continues his trek to the center of the base, passing the main computer tower without stopping. He finally reaches a Moai statue, stopping and touching it briefly. The statue splits in two and he steps inside as it closes around him and he disappears.

 

Colt reaches the tower, Jesse in the distance, “Why is this still running?” he muses as he speeds up so as not to lose Jesse. Coming around a corner, Colt sees Jesse step inside the Moai statue and vanish. “What the?” he mutters as he cautiously approaches the statue. Mimicking Jesse actions, he touches the statue and it opens. Stepping inside, he is i\enclosed as it shuts after him and he is suddenly going down. His hand on his blaster, he steps off when it stops, the floor moving him forward. He sees light ahead and nearly screams when he sees endless rows of Outriders in capsules, encompassed in a liquid. Looking around, he spys Jesse kneeling in prayer before a capsule and walks over. “What the Hell is this place?” Colt asks with a mix of revulsion and dread.

 

“Our graveyard, Cowboy. Some are here just until we find a new home. Others are here as punishment and may never be awakened. This is our existence. This is why we want peace. When we can no longer feed a family, they are put in stasis. But now, we barely can maintain this. Soon all of them, all of us may die.”

 

“I hope to God you’re telling the truth,” Colt says, looking around. “If not, I’ll end you myself,” he adds coldly before taking his leave.

  
Jesse watches him go, waiting some time before chuckling to himself. “Sometimes the best lies are made of partial truths,” he says as he begins the sequence to thaw out the Outriders.


	26. The Peace Treaty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only.

A couple of hours later, the four have met up to watch the diplomats make the treaty official. The Outrider ships land and soon Nemesis and his officer exit the main vessel, meeting at the bottom of the ramp.

 

“Welcome to Alamo, Nemesis,” a commander says, extending his hand in greeting.

 

“I trust you have completed the terms of the treaty?” Nemesis asks. 

 

“We have,” replies the commander.

 

Nemesis shakes the man's hand, and a series of flashes follow as reporters capture the moment. “Let's see just what has been done,” he says and the delegates all head towards the scrapping depot.

 

The four friends watch the scene from above, all with varying degrees of doubt.

 

“The more I see, the worse the feeling I get about this...” Shinji muses as he watches the scene below.

 

“I've been sayin’ that the whole time!,” Colt retorts, tossing his hands into the air. 

 

****

 

On the Outrider base. Commander Eagle, King Jared and a few other top brass are being led on a tour of the base.

 

“This was once our weapons cache,” explains an Outrider Officer as they walk, occasionally, the delegates stopping to inspect things. “Just ahead is our main computer,” the guide says, indicating a tall tower in the center of a vast space.

 

“This appears to be central to your weapons. Why is this still on?” A commander asks.

 

“As part of the treaty, this should be disabled, just as our _ Bismarck _ was. This could be just as volatile,” King Jared states, causing the other men to stop and look at him. “Knowing this is still fully functioning gives me a very uneasy feeling.”

 

The Outrider commander turns. “This computer is all we have left of our resources, if we terminate this computer before we find a new world, and we all die.”

 

“Explain,” King Jared says.

 

This computer is how we are still able to grow any food. Recycle water. Clean our air. If we shut this computer down, we'd all die within a matter of days,” he counters. “If you truly want peace, then you should understand this.”

 

Not completely satisfied, they let the issue drop and head back towards their ship. As they are walking, King Jared stops and turns back towards the room where the computer is in thought.

 

“What is it, my friend?” Commander Eagle asks, turning towards him, the others stopping and looking back.

 

“Do you feel it, Charles? It feels to me like that computer is alive.”

 

Commander Eagle looks thoughtfully towards the room with the computer, “Is this what Shinjiro meant?” he mumbles with uneasiness. 

 

“Shinjiro’s warnings,” the King concedes. “Perhaps we should not let our guard down so quickly.”

The men then turn and return to their ship.

  
  


****

 

Colt and Robin are walking through the city, enjoying a fair that sprouted up in celebration of the peace treaty. As they walk, Colt spots a shooting game. Everyone is watching in awe as the man currently playing hits the majority of the targets. Intrigued, Colt goes over and asks about the cost and goal of the game. The proprietor replies and Colt holds up his coin, “If I hit all the targets and the coin before it hits the ground, how about callin’ me the winner?”

 

“That’s the best shooting I’ve ever seen!” the proprietor gushes as the surrounding crowd cheers. 

 

Colt turns to grin at Robin, just to see disappointment cross her features as she turns to walk off. 

 

“Robin? Robin! Wait!” he calls after grabbing the trophy and rushing after her. “Robin? What’s wrong?” he asks, catching up to her.

 

“I thought you said you only used your blaster to defend people?” she says harshly. “Seems to me you were just showing off.”

 

“I just wanted to win you a prize,” Colt replies.

 

“I thought you meant it when you said you wanted peace. That you wanted to be with me. I guess you didn’t really mean it,” she says her voice breaking as she shakes his hand off and walks away quickly.

 

“Robin, wait...I…” Colt sighs as he loses sight of her in the crowd and turns the opposite direction, unsure of what else to do.

 

****

 

Robin is turning a corner when a ragged looking man sitting on a porch smoking stops her. 

 

“It’s not easy for a soldier to stop being a soldier, Miss,” the man says.

 

Robin turns and looks to the man, “Huh?”

 

“He’s been in this war for years. There ain’t a switch you just flip and you’re regular again. Believe me, I wish there was. A soldier cannot unsee the horrors of war overnight. His instincts are still on high alert. If you love him, support him. Let him talk it out, he’ll come around.”

 

Robin listens, tears threatening to fall and nods, “Th...thank you,” she mutters before heading off once more.

 

****

 

Colt is standing beside a grave on a hillside watching the sunset when he senses someone approaching. Resisting the urge to turn, he waits as Robin approaches in a pale pink dress, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Approaching the headstone, she places the flowers down in front of it.

 

“Robin?”

 

“I owe you an apology, Colt. I judged you too harshly before. If you will still have me, I’d like to try again,” she says quietly.

 

“I told you before I fought to save people. When the Outriders first started appearing, I became a bounty hunter. I was one of the best. My parents, though they worried, they were proud of me making my own way. Then one night, Jesse and his men killed my parents for their land. Since that night I swore to avenge their deaths. So yes, this peace treaty is hard for me to accept. I am don’t want to stop until he has paid for their deaths,” he says holding up his blaster.

 

“I understand how you feel,” Robin says quietly. “I’ve lost people too. So many have. But that’s why I want peace so badly.”

 

“So do I, Robin. I just don’t believe it. I really do hope it’s true. I want me, you, and Josh to be a family.”

 

“Are...are you proposing to me?” she asks.

 

“I suppose I am,” he replies and turns to face her. 

 

Robin closes the gap between them and takes his blaster from him, placing it back in the holster, “Colt,”

 

“Shhh,” he says, placing a finger to his lips before closing the gap completely and kissing her as the sun sets behind them.

 

****

  
  


Meanwhile Saber has returned home and he and his father have begun a fencing match, both in full gear. Each seems to have an advantage at one time or another, the match lasting quite a while. Pushing on, Edward manages to disarm Saber, and the two stop, both grabbing towels, wiping sweat from their brows after removing their face masks.

 

“You may be considered legendary for your skills, son, but you are not beyond defeat,” Saber’s father says with a hint of amusement, his breath heavy from exertion.

 

“Aye sir.” Saber replies as he removes his helmet.

 

“Now Edward, I’m sure he’s going easy on you. Come and have some tea, won’t you?” Mary Rider says from a table on the patio, wrapped in a robe, looking weak.

 

“You wouldn’t go easy on me, would you?” he asks Saber as Saber catches his breath.

 

“No sir,” Saber replies, wiping his brow.

 

“Bah, even of you were, it’s alright,” he replies as he goes and sits beside his wife, taking a sip of tea from his cup. “I’m just glad the bloody war is over and you’ve come back while your Mum is still with us. Perhaps the Almighty wanted you to see her again.”

 

Saber looks off in thought, suddenly a million miles away, replaying various battled over in his mind.

 

“Saber?” his mother calls, seeing his expression. “Richard?  Are you alright? Is something troubling you?”

 

Snapping out of his reverie he shakes his head slightly, “No, just memories of my past, I’m fine.”

 

“Well, relax now, peace is at hand.”

 

“Aye son, let’s enjoy this time we have together,” Edward says with a laugh.

 

****

 

Shinji is leading the pack as several racers pass through a checkpoint, April watching from the sidelines.

 

“The Red Fury driven by Fireball Hikari is in the lead!” A voice says over the PA system.

 

“Go Shinji! Leave ‘em in the dust!” April yells as he passes by her, her hair blowing around from the wind kicked up by the racers.

 

“Looks like Hikari is taking the sole lead.” The announcer says.

 

“Just gotta keep this pace,” Shinji mutters to himself, as flashbacks from battles start rushing into his mind;s eyes, momentarily distracting him.

 

Another car catches up and bumps him, pulling him back to the present, but not in time to keep control. His car spins out, and flips before hitting the wall and bursting into flames.

 

“Shinji!” April screams in fear before jumping a barricade and racing towards the wreckage, only to be grabbed and held back by a worker as fire crews work to put out the fire.

 

“It doesn’t look good for Fireball Hikari,” comes the announcement over the PA.

 

“Shinji!” April calls out, tears falling from her face. “No! No! Shinji!”

 

A hand touches her shoulder and she turns to see Shinji before her. A bit scuffed up, but very much alive.

 

“Shinji?!” she says in shock.

 

He nods and pulls her into a hug.

 

“You idiot! I...I thought you were dead!” she says, sobbing against him.

 

****

 

Later that day, Shinji and April are playing on the beach, running hand in hand. They eventually tire and flop onto the sand, both stretched out on their backs. Shinji reaches and takes April’s hand again and she turns to face him and smiles. He moves closer, the over her, leaning in to kiss her when she playfully smacks him and wriggles from under him and takes off laughing.”Hey! Get back here!” Shinji calls as he clamours up and starts after her.

 

“Gotta catch me first, Raceboy!” April says laughing.

 

“Oh I will!” Shinji replies laughing as he races after her down the beach, both laughing. “Just you wait!”

 

****

 

“Well, Chancellor, our plan has worked perfectly. A couple of months and their guard is down.” Jesse states to Nemesis on the vid screen. 

 

“Very good. Commence phase two.”

 

“As you command,” Jesse replies. “You know your roles, do it,” Jesse says over his com.

 

Outrider soldiers rush a Cavalry command complex, killing the guards and grabbing weapons, destroying anything in their path.

 

“Yuma Command, this is Alamo Moon we are under attack! The Outriders have turned.”

 

“Yuma here. We are launching a fleet to assist you. Are you sure it’s the Outriders?”

 

“Yes, the settlers hav-” the connection terminates, the screen goes dark.

 

“Yuma calling Alamo, come in.” he gets no reply, so the officer turns to the man beside him. “Get me Commander Eagle!”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

****

 

“It looks like it was too good to be true, Your Highness,” a commander states to King Jared as they listen to the radio chatter.

 

“So it seems,” he replies. 

 

Grabbing the mic the commander calls over the PA, “All units, the Outriders have broken the treaty. All Outriders are to be considered a threat. Those that can fight, prepare defences.”

 

“I offer my kingdom's military assistance. I am activating fleets now.”

 

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

 

****

 

Colt pulls up in a jeep to Yuma’s Cavalry Command Headquarters, just as Shinji and April arrive. “I take it you’ve been summoned too?”

 

“Yeah,” they reply in unison.

 

“What about Saber?” Shinji asks.

 

Colt points upward.

 

“I’ve just arrived, Cowboy,” Saber replies as he lands on Donatello close to them. “Apparently we’ve been summoned,” he states, just as a fleet of fighter ships take off.

 

“Huh?” they all say as they turn to see the ships taking off.

 

“Let’s go see what this is about,” Saber states and they all head inside.

 

****

 

Heading to the command center, they hear radio chatter regarding numerous attacks.

 

“The treaty’s shot?” Shinji asks.

 

“I’m afraid so,” Commander Eagle replies solemnly. 

 

“Can’t say I’m all that shocked,” Colt retorts.

 

“Not now, Colt,” Shinji admonishes. He looks to his friends. “Let’s go do what we can.”

 

“Even without the  _ Bismarck _ ,” Saber adds.

 

“We’re as good as dead anyways,” Colt states.

 

“We’ve got to try,” Saber replies.

 

“It falls to us,” Colt says.

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” April says quietly.

 

“Let’s go!” Shinji says and the four turn to leave.

 

“Wait!” Commander Eagle states as the chatter becomes more frantic. “We aren’t entirely defenseless.”

 

“Huh?” the four reply.

 

“I agreed to destroy the original  _ Bismarck _ . I never mentioned we had a second one.”

 

“What?” they all reply in shock. 

 

“Why didn’t I know of this?” April asks as they follow the commander through a few corridors.

 

“The only ones  that knew, are those currently here. All the notes on bugs and glitches you sent? All of that has been taken into account,” the commander states as he swipes his EBU and a set of doors open to reveal a brand new Bismarck. “The Bismarck II.”

 

“Whoohoo!” Colt whoops. “Looks like we got a chance afterall.”

 

“The firepower and everything is at least twice what it was. It was built before the treaty, in secret.”

 

“So they didn’t know to include it,” Shinji replies.

 

“Right. I was hoping we’d never need it.”

 

“All systems are go, Commander,” a tech says as he approaches the group.

 

“Shall we give it a run?” Shinji asks.

 

“Godspeed, all of you,” the commander says, shaking Shinji’s hand. “Do your best.”

 

“Let’s go!” Shinji says and they get in and launch.

 

****

 

“Commence full attack on Alamo Moon. Leave nothing standing!” Nemesis calls.

 

Fighters are launched for both sides. Renegade units start leveling parts of the city. Fighters engaged on both ground and air.

 

****

 

“We tried to make peace, but the Outriders broke the treaty and are wreaking havoc and destruction on Alamo Moon. If we can chase them from this dimension, we will leave them be, but if they choose to fight, then we will stand together and defeat them!” Commander Eagle says to the council assembled on Yuma.

 

Cheers erupt and then more fighters are launched.

 

****

 

Jesse watches on his screen as more and more fighters rush to the aid if Alamo Moon. “That’s right. Go help what’s left of Alamo Moon. Soon enough, Yuma will be defenseless, and then the entire New Frontier will fall.”

 

“Corporal Blue, Vigilante fighter squad is launching to attack Yuma!”

 

“Thery’re what?!” 

 

“Uhhhh…”

 

Jesse flicks on a com screen to the launch bay, “Call those Vigilantes back, NOW!”

 

“I don’t want you getting all the glory, Blue, so I’m launching before you tell them.”

 

“You moron! You’ll give away our position! Get them back and wait for my mark or you’ll be put in cryosis permanently!”

 

“The soldier looks fearful, “Ye...yes sir!” 

 

The screen flicks off and Jesse turns on the two soldiers in the room with him. “You two knew about this and didn’t tell me beforehand?”

 

“Ummm…” the two stammer. 

 

Jesse grabs them, shoots one and tosses him aside, still holding the other he glares at him, “Pull a stunt like that again and you’ll beg for death, got it?”

 

“Yes sir,”

 

Jesse releases the soldier and picks up some schematics, “This will be Yuma’s downfall,” he says with a malicious grin. “We just hit it from afar with our Kobalt Blaster.” Jesse laughs, then heads down a floor to where some Outriders are working. “How much longer before it’s ready?”

 

“Not long, but these things can’t be rushed.”

 

“Well, I suggest you double your workers and get it done faster.”

 

****

 

“Hey guys, I’m picking up an huge energy reading,” April says.

 

“Oh? Can you send it to the big screen?” Shinji asks.

 

“Sure thing,” she replies, and the large screen locks up.

 

“It looks like it's the asteroid.”

 

“But it’s not,” April replies.

 

“It’s coming from behind it,” Saber says..

 

“Outriders,” Shinji states.

 

“I’d be willing to bet it’s their base. When I went in there after Jesse, I saw thousands and thousands of Outriders in cryo chambers, I bet that needs a lot of energy to maintain.”

 

“I’ll check it out. Let me see if I can get a better fix on the base,” April replies.

 

“That’s a lot of energy for a planet supposedly devoid of energy to have,” April states.

 

“They were hoarding it. But for what purpose?” Saber muses.

 

“A big attack?” Colt asks.

 

“Looks like it. Let’s go check it out,” Shinji says.

 

“Right.” the others reply, hopping back into their units.

 

****

 

“Corporal Blue,  an unknown vessel has locked on and is tracking us,” a soldier says as he approaches Jesse, entering the control room once more.

 

“What? Get me a full report. I want to know who, what, speed, and mass of that ship immediately!”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

“Um...sir?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re not going to believe this…”

 

“What is it?” Jesse snaps.

 

“It...it’s the B...Bismarck.”

 

“Impossible! I saw it destroyed with my own eyes! I personally melted the engines down.”

 

“Should we retreat?”

 

“No! Send out the vigilante fleet!”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

****

 

“Looks like we got company,” April says.

 

“Good, I’m itchin’ to try out these blasters,” Colt retorts.

 

“Head straight in, push our way through,” Saber says as Colt begins firing.

 

“Whoohoo!” Colt whoops. “I’m likin’ the new firepower!”

 

“We’ve got more incoming,” Saber states.

 

“Let’s go to challenge phase!” Shinji calls before starting the sequence.

 

The ship transforms, then they activate all the blasters, decimating most of the enemy fleet at once.

 

****

 

Jesse is watching his fleet’s destruction, awestruck of the new firepower. Incredible,” he mutters, as the lights fade on his screen.

 

A secondary screen pops up, the leading Outrider scientist appears. “The Kobalt Blaster is ready.”

 

“Excellent! Fire it at Alamo Moon. Let these Star Sheriffs see just how outgunned they are.”

 

“Yes sir.” Then over PA, “Kill all non-essential power and shift to Kobalt Blaster.”

 

Lights dim, machines shut down.

 

“Blaster ready to fire, Corporal”

 

Jesse takes aim, locks on, and fires.

 

In a matter of moments, the target is decimated.

****

 

The light passes goes from the base, the crew of the  _ Bismarck _ watch in horror as Alamo Moon disintegrates.

 

“Fy nhuw!” Saber mutters as he crosses himself.

 

“It’s...gone,” April whispers as the light fades.

 

****

 

Commander Eagle and others watch in horror as the shot is fired. Through the silence as the light fades, Jesse appears on the screen. 

 

“You’ve seen what I can do. Yuma will be next. Surrender or suffer the same fate. You have twenty-four hours,” Jesse says before ending the transmission.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. The Battle For Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only.

 

****After the destruction of Alamo Moon, and Jesse’s ultimatum, an emergency council meeting was called on Yuma. Any delegate that could get there arrived and entered the council chambers immediately upon arrival.

 

It took several hours, but once everyone that could be there was, a few were vid-linked in that were unable to reach Yuma in a timely manner. General Whitehawk called the meeting to order, and after a few minutes, the chamber fell silent.

 

“As you all are aware, the Outriders have not only broken the peace treaty, but decimated Alamo Moon. This callous loss of life cannot be ignored,” General Whitehawk states.

 

“But what can we do? The _Bismarck_ has been destroyed,” one delegate says.

 

“We die either way. We gave all they wanted and we were still betrayed,” says another.

 

“The _original Bismarck_ was destroyed,” Commander Eagle begins, “But we were in the process of making a second unit, we are not as bad off as you think we are.”

 

Several people start throwing questions at once.

 

General Whitehawk holds up a hand to silence everyone again. “We do not have time to go over everything, put your question to the council, Commander,” he says to Commander Eagle.

 

Attention goes once more to the commander, “Our choice is this...we surrender and most likely die in slaughter anyways, or we fight to the best of our abilities, and if we die, we take them with us. If you wish to fight, then stand up and show your vote.”

 

One by one, the entire room of delegates rise.

 

“Very well. We know this will be his most likely target, so I need some delegates to coordinate civilian evacuations, I shall go inform Jesse Blue of our decision, in a few hours, to buy us some time.”

 

Whitehawk nods, “Meeting adjourned.”

 

****

 

“We need you to find the Kobalt Blaster and take it out. Saber, can you run a scan to find it?” Commander Eagle asks.

 

“Let’s see…” Saber says as he types into his console. “There, it looks like it’s core is in the heart of the base.”

 

“April, this mission will be extremely dangerous, but also crucial to our chances. Be safe.”

 

“I will, Daddy. You do the same.”

 

The Commander nods. “Godspeed.” the connection terminates.

 

“Let’s go blast us a blaster!” Colt says enthusiastically.

 

“Here comes the welcoming committee,” Shinji mutters.

 

Colt starts firing back, making headway when the ship is hit head on.

 

“Damn it, they’re coming from behind us now. Colt, hit it with all you got. Shinji, try and shake it,” Saber says, eyeing his screens.

 

“Shinji, you’re way off course!” April calls out.

 

“I can’t help it. That ship is pulling us in!” Shinji says through gritted teeth as he struggles for control.

 

“Go to challenge phase, Shinji,” Saber says as they’re hit with another blast.

 

“On it,” he replies and they transform, and fire on the trailing ship, blowing it up. “Now to get out of the pull of this ship,” Shinji says as an alarm goes off. “Shit they’re locked on. Brace for impact!”

 

Just as the ship fires, a blast hits it, cancelling out it’s blast.

 

“You look as if you could use some assistance, _Bismarck_ ,” King Jared says as he appears on the screen.

 

“Your timing is perfect. We need a diversion, so we can get onto the command ship,” Shinji says.

 

“A big diversion?” the king asks.

 

“That would be great!”

 

“You got it. Jarre fleet, cover the _Bismarck_!”

 

Shinji races through the firefight and they approach the far side of the ship’s surface. “You’re in control, April,” Shinji says as he, Colt, and Saber disembark, landing on the exterior of the ship.

 

April pulls away and Saber places an explosive on the surface.

 

“Back up, lads,” Saber calls, and the three back away just before the explosive blows a hole in the surface of the ship big enough for them to enter.

 

They enter and are heading down a corridor when they run into a patrol and engage in a blaster fight. After several minutes, they destroy the Outrider patrol and continue on.

 

“Patrol six, come in,” an Outrider fighter calls over their com.”Patrol six, report!”

 

“Sorry, they won’t be reporting back,” Saber says as the three enter the control room and kill the Outriders.

 

“Com room six, I’m picking up blaster fire. What’s going on?” says a voice on the com.

 

“Galro’s blaster went off by mistake, Everything’s fine here,” Saber says in a gravely voice.

 

“Roger that. Tell that moron to be more careful or he’ll end up in a cryo chamber.”

 

“Will do,” Saber replies, and disconnects the com.

 

“Damn, Saber. You had me fooled,” Shinji said with amusement.

 

“Now, we need to take over this hunk of metal,” Saber states in a normal voice.

 

“Right. Let’s go blast us some Outriders,” Shinji replies as Colt guards the door.

 

“Why not be rid of them from here,” Saber muses.

 

“How?” Shinji asks.

 

“Depressurize the ship. We have those controls here, he says indicating the console.”

 

“They’d certainly never see that coming.”

 

****

 

“We’re starting to lose ships. Send out the reserve fleet!” an Outrider calls from the bridge.

 

Alarms start blaring.

 

“What the?” the Outrider says.

 

“Sir, Sector six is depressurizing!” a soldier says urgently.

 

“Then close the doors!”

 

“I...I can’t the controls aren’t responding!”

 

“What is goi-”

 

The bay doors open and the soldiers are all sucked out into space. After a couple of minutes, the doors close and a different set opens, and Shinji, and Colt enter and start going over the controls.

 

“Let’s see if we can contact the Outrider Base,” Shinji says as he and Colt familiarize themselves with the controls.

 

“Base to Vigilante command what’s your status?” a voice calls over the com.

 

“Request permission to fill up, Sir. the battle’s getting hot. Need to refuel.” Shinji says in his most gravely voice.

 

“Verification acknowledged. Permission granted.”

 

“Roger that,” Shinji replies and closes the connection.

 

They steer the ship into the base towards the refueling dock they are sent to.

 

“What happens when we’re discovered?” Colt asks.

 

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough,” Shinji replies as the ship starts to dock itself.

 

****

 

“Corporal Blue, we’re getting an emergency transmission,” a soldier says.

 

“Put it in,” Jesse replies.

 

An Outrider soldier appears on the vid-screen,“Outrider base, this is Yuma base. We’re taking heavy fire down here.”

 

“What?!” Jesse says as he pulls up views of the battle occurring on Yuma. “Hmmmm…” he says as he watches the destruction below.

 

****

 

“These humans are becoming a nuisance, release the Renegade unit!” Nemesis says from his control room.

 

“Chancellor, we’re taking heavy damage!” an officer says as he approaches Nemesis, who turns from the screens to face him.

 

“I see this. Tell me something I don’t already know.”

 

“Um...the Renegade is taking heavy fire?” the soldier asks hesitantly.

 

Nemesis goes to reply when another soldier enters.

 

“Sir! The Renegade is down. I’ve released another,but I’m not sure we can stay here.”

 

“Get Corporal Blue on the com. Have him send an extraction team to get us.”

 

“Yes sir! Right away,” the officer replies and rushes to the communication console.

 

****

 

“Corporal Blue, this is Yuma Base.”

 

“I hear you’re taking quite the beating, Commander,” Jesse says.

 

“Yes. Nemesis wants you to send an extraction team immediately.”

 

“Of course. I’ll get right on it,” Jesse replies cooly.

 

“Great. Yuma out,” the Commander replies and disconnects.

 

“ _So...Nemesis needs me to save him…_ ” Jesse thinks to himself.

 

“What squad should I send, Corporal?” an officer asks Jesse.

 

“Let me consider it. They’ll be safe for a time,” Jesse replies.

 

“Um...yes sir.”

 

****

 

The ship docks and the three star sheriffs race out and around a corner, managing to remain unseen.

 

“Now, we need to find the center of the blaster and take it out,” Saber says as they regroup. They head down a corridor, only to end up with multiple directions.

 

“Can your helmet scanner find it’s signature?” Shinji asks.

 

“I can try and gauge energy readings, that should get us in the right direction,” Saber replies and touches the side of his helmet. “There it is.This way,” he calls, taking off and the other two follow him down a corridor.

 

They reach the end, only to discover the way sealed off.

 

“Looks like we’ve got to find another way, and time is not on our side,” Saber states, as he inspects the blockade.

 

“You got any other ideas?” Colt asks.

 

“We’ll just have to inflict damage at multiple vortice,” Saber replies. “That means splitting up.”

 

“I thought this required concentrated firepower?” Shinji asks.

 

. “Ideally, yes. But now we have to change tactics,” Saber replies. “But if placed strategically, we can have just as devastating an impact.”

 

“I see what you mean. Set ‘em off to blow at once, and boom! Chaos,” Colt states.

 

Saber nods. “All right, we need to set the explosives and meet back here within half an hour,” Saber says as he looks at his screens, then to his companions. Shinji and Colt nod and each take a bag. “April, monitor our positions and be ready to take off if things get bad.”

 

April nods, “I've got my orders, Saber. All of you try and make it back in one piece,” she adds casting a glance to both Shinji and Colt.

 

“Shoot, we'll be careful, April. I plan on getting married just as soon as this is over,” Colt says with a grin.

 

Shinji laughs and pats him on the shoulder, “I'll make sure he comes back. I don't want to face Robin's wrath.”

 

Colt grins and they all laugh before heading out to place their explosives.

 

****

 

“Why won’t these controls work?” Jesse says as he hits various buttons on the console.

 

“You’ve betrayed me, Jesse,” Nemesis’ voice says from seemingly everywhere.

 

“Nemesis?” Jesse says as he looks around wildly. “Where are you?”

 

“I am everywhere Jesse. I know everything you do and say. You have betrayed me for the last time!”

 

Jesse is shocked and thrown backwards when he touches the console. “If I can’t win, then I’ll take you and the humans down with me!” he says as he rushes back to the bridge. “Set this rock on a direct course for Yuma!” he says as he enters the bridge.

 

“But sir, that’s suicide!” a soldier protests.

 

“They’ll give up before we hit, then we’ll call it off. Now follow orders!” he snaps.

 

“Um….yes sir,” the soldier replies.

 

“Good, now we’ll play a little game of chicken,” Jesse says laughing.

 

An alarm sounds. “Sir, someone just accessed the cryo room.”

 

“Pull up the camera, let’s see who it is,” Jesse replies as Colt’s form appears on the screen as he steps back into the elevator, the view switches to him going across a heavily damaged debris field.

 

“Hmmm...just what is he doing here?” Jesse muses. “Stay the course. I’ll go check this out,” Jesse says and leaves the bridge.

 

****

 

Saber arrives at the rendezvous point to find no one else has arrived. Becoming anxious, he calls April, who confirms that Shinji is on his way toward his location, but that Colt was still a good ways away. Sighing in frustration he swears under his breath just as Shinji arrives.

 

“Let me guess, Colt's late?” he asks.

 

Saber nods, “And he's evidently gotten tied up. April says he's still not heading this direction.” He looks around and then glancing once more at his watch he sighs. “I'm going in to get him. Head back to the escape ship and take off at the two minute mark.”

 

“No way,” Shinji states. “I'm going after him this time. You head back to the escape ship.”

 

Saber starts to argue, but changes his mind and nods, deciding it better to save time. Shinji nods and heads towards Colt's location and Saber heads for the ship.

 

“Colt, where are you?” Shinji grumbles as he searches for his friend.

 

****

 

“You're gonna pay for killin’ my parents, Jesse,” Colt says coldly, his hand ready to grab his blaster and fire.

 

“I hear you're the best shooter in the New Frontier, make your move and prove it,” Jesse taunts, his hand ready to grab his blaster and fire.

 

The two square off, neither one making any sudden moves for several minutes. Getting tired of staring the cowboy down, Jesse launches for him and pulls his whip and flicks it at him. He lands a hit and Colt staggers back. “Well, that is disappointing. I thought you'd be more of a challenge,” Jesse says with a sneer.

 

Colt manages to recover and scramble to his feet, firing his blaster in rapid succession, causing Jesse to move quickly to avoid being hit. “I'm just getting warmed up,” he says landing a hit, causing Jesse to stumble. He readies another shot and lunges for him. Jesse moves quickly and Colt his hit by a laser whip, slicing him on the shoulder. “Damn it!” he grumbles, wincing in pain as he tries to move away from his attacker, barely avoiding a second hit.

 

“Not such a hotshot now, are you?” Jesse retorts.

 

Colt manages to get behind some rocks for cover. “Too bad you have to beat me using something other than a blaster. You're not man enough to fight me man to man,” Colt says through gritted teeth.

 

“Man to man, huh?” Jesse says with a hint of amusement. He releases his whip and grabs his blaster. “All right. I can beat you man to man. Get ready _human_.”

 

“I'm ready when you are, Jesse,” he says coldly.

 

Jesse pulls his blaster and before he can fire, several explosions are heard. Instinctively, he turns towards the explosions. “What the-?”

 

“Looks like you're little planet is going down. You and Nemesis are gonna blow with the rest of your kind.”

 

Jesse looks shocked for a minute, then turns and hops into his vehicle. “You're gonna die here, Cowboy,” he says as he starts firing the ship's main lasers in Colt's direction.

 

Colt scrambles to get out of the way as Shinji approaches the scene.

 

“Colt?” he asks over the com-link.

 

“Kinda busy right now!” Colt replies, while still trying to avoid being hit.

 

Shinji appears and is nearly hit by some of the lasers Jesse is firing.

 

“Oh good, I can kill two of you at one time,” Jesse says amused. He fires with more frequency and hits some rocks that collapse onto Colt.

 

“Colt!” Shinji yells and heads for him.

 

“Later, Star Sheriffs,” Jesse says as he takes off, heading for an exit.

 

“Colt?!” Shinji says as he reaches him, managing to lift some of the heavier rocks off of him. “We need to get out of here. This whole place is gonna blow.”

 

“I know,” Colt says weakly, stumbling as he tries to stand.

 

“Where's your pack?” Shinji asks, coming to his aid and helping him remain upright.

 

“Over there,” he replies weakly with a nod.

 

“You shouldn't have tried to take him on alone,” Shinji admonishes after fetching the pack.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But he killed my...” Colt starts to reply before collapsing.

 

“Colt!” Shinji says as he races back over and straps on the pack. “Stay with me, we've got to get out of here.”

 

Colt manages to stand and activate his pack and the pair head towards the ship docks as quickly as they can.

 

“Looks like you two could use a lift,” Saber calls as he approaches them in the escape ship.

 

“You got that right,” Shinji replies as Saber opens the ramp, allowing the two of them to board the ship.

 

“April's heading in our direction, but we need to get out of here,” Saber states as the two men work their way out of the control bay of the ship.

 

Colt plops down in a seat, wincing as he does.

 

“We would have been here sooner, except that Colt decided to try and take on Jesse on his own, and just about got himself killed,” Shinji states.

 

“Shinji, could you help get this helmet off, please?” Colt says weakly.

 

Shinji removes his helmet, setting it next to him.

 

“There would have been time for that later, Colt, you should have followed the plan,” Saber admonishes as he continues heading away from the area, casting Colt a worried glance. “April, how much further are you?”

 

“Just about there, Saber,” she replies.

 

“Good to hear, we're just about out of the base, and we're going to have to make a hasty exit,” he replies. They exit the hangar and are immediately met with enemy fire.

 

“Can't we catch a break?” Shinji asks; as Saber struggles to control the ship and Colt is barely able to hang on to keep upright.

 

“Let's see what this ship's got. Fire anything you can at them, Shinji,” Saber says as he tries to keep the ship on its course.

 

Shinji begins firing, managing to make a dent in the number of enemy fighters. “Yes!” he whoops as suddenly many more fighters start disappearing.

 

“Glad we made it in time,” April says.

 

“Yes, as am I. I am glad to finally be able to return the favor,” King Jared says.

 

“Glad to see you've got our backs, Your Highness,” Saber says as April lowers the ramp and he docks their escape ship on the _Bismarck_.

 

“We need to get Colt medical attention, he's been hurt,” Shinji says as he helps Colt to his Saddle unit.

 

April comes over to examine him and he winces in pain when she touches his shoulder. “You look flush, Colt,” she states with concern, before touching his forehead. “And you're burning up.”

 

Saber nods, “I've requested that medics meet us when we arrive. Our ETA is about ten minutes.”

 

****

 

“We've discovered that Nemesis’ original body was badly damaged in the last war,” Commander Eagle begins, as a diagram of an Outrider appear on a holo screen at the center of the table. “What we have recently discovered is what Shinjiro Hikari tried to warn us of in his last-known transmission. At the time, it didn’t make sense, it does now.” the commander pauses, pondering his next words carefully. “The transmission said Nemesis was not a singular body. That it was a network.”

 

“Impossible!”

 

“I shook his hand personally. He’s a huge imposing figure, but he is a solitary figure,” another argues.

 

Eagle holds up his hand. “His life force is tied to the Outrider base’s main computer, we think.”

 

“So that’s why they didn’t want to kill it?” King Jared asks, receiving a nod in reply. “That’s why I felt it was alive. Why I heard Shinjiro’s warnings in my head when I saw it.”

 

“As did I,” Eagle states. “And now, the energy to sustain him is being drained. I do not think he can leave his base.”

 

“We've got Nemesis pinned down at the Yuma settlement base, now we need to destroy him,” one of the commanding soldiers reports as he looks at Commander Eagle. The rest of the officers turn in Eagle’s direction at the conference table.

 

The commander nods and releases a heavy sigh, “We've readied everything we've got. Unfortunately we currently don't have the _Bismarck_ unit. One of its crew members was seriously injured in the last battle.”

 

“We may have to send them out with three, instead of four,” the other man states. “It can be run that way, can it not?”

 

“Yes, technically it can be done,” the commander admits. He stands, and the others around the conference table stand with him. “Let me go and speak with the crew members and you work on sending out our other combined forces and try and keep Nemesis pinned down. I'll send them out shortly.”

 

“I will send out my fleets to keep the pressure on keeping the base from getting closer from Yuma until they can launch,” King Jared states. “Those of you with fleets at your disposal, prepare them for defense and relief when it gets heavy, as you know it will. We will fight to our end, but we will not let them win!”

 

“Yes sir!” the men reply in unison and they all head off to begin implementing the plans.

 

****

 

“He looks so small right now,” Robin states quietly, as she watches Colt's sleeping form, hooked up to an I.V. and bandaged up.

 

April comes over and places a hand on the young woman's shoulder in a show of support, “He'll be okay, Robin. He's been hurt worse, I'm sure.”

 

“Yeah, he's too stubborn to not pull out of this,” Shinji states with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Robin casts a small smile and takes a breath, trying to calm herself as someone knocks on the door to the room. “Come in,” she says quietly.

 

Commander Eagle steps in and looks over the group. “Any improvement?” he asks.

 

Robin shakes her head. “He’s stable, but that’s about all we know,” she replies quietly. “The doctor is trying to keep him sedated for now.”

 

“I need to talk to you three,” he states, looking to Shinji, April, and Saber.

 

The three nod and then follow him out to a waiting room, just down the hall before sitting down.

 

****

 

“I come with some news. We have destroyed one version of Nemesis,” the commander begins.

 

“One version? What do you mean?” Shinji asks.

 

“Well, nearly sixteen years ago, your father severely damaged his original body. It was how we were able to defeat the Outriders at the time. However, he was evidently able to transfer his conscious self into a mainframe computer before his body dies.”

 

“So is he an Outrider or a computer?” Shinji asks frustrated.

 

“Technically, he's both, I suppose, which makes him all the more difficult to fight. The body we’ve seen is the one currently linked to his consciousness. However, we have launched a combined offensive with the alliance and the kingdom of Jarre. As difficult as this is to say, we're going to need you to launch without the help of Mr. Wilcox.”

 

“I'm concerned about Colt,” Shinji states.

 

“We all are Shinji, but you know Colt, he would not want us to not fight just because he's unable to be there,” Saber says firmly. “Our duty is to launch and help win this fight. I can handle the weapons end of things, with April's assistance with the nav.”

 

The commander nods. “Meet in the launch bay in ten minutes,” he says and the three stand up and salute him before turning to leave.

 

****

 

Ten minutes later, they are awaiting the commander before departing. He comes in looking grim. “The urgency of your mission has increased exponentially; the Outriders have decided that if they can't beat us, then we're going down with them. Their base is now headed on a collision course for here. We have a matter of hours to stop it. Go and do your best.”

 

“Yes sir!” the three say as they salute him before boarding the _Bismarck_ and launching. They quickly reach the battle and are dodging enemy fire.

 

“We've got to find a way to get past these ships,” Shinji states as Saber fires the laser cannons, hitting a few of the ships.

 

“Looks like they are sending us some fighters to greet us,” April states as she sees a renegade unit heading towards them.

 

Saber looks at his screens and nods, “Aye, we'd better go to challenge phase, Shinji.”

 

“On it, Saber,” he replies and hits the button to activate the transformation. As soon as the transformation completes they are hit by the renegade unit. Shinji steadies them and Saber grabs the enemy unit and throws it over them.

 

“Firing laser cannons,” Saber calls as they manage to hit the renegade unit, knocking it back from them. It draws a sword and they pull back pulling the blaster,” Saber calls and fires a shot after Shinji evades a couple swings with the enemy blade. He lands a solid hit to the hand of the unit, causing the unit to drop the sword, firing up all the cannons and the blaster, they eliminate the enemy renegade, causing it to explode. “Now, we need to get inside their main blaster. If we can destroy it from the inside, I'm betting the base will go with it,” Saber states as he fires a blast into the barrel of the main cannon of the base, creating an opening that they take to gain entry.

 

“Well, I guess I just head to the center of it,” Shinji says as he follows the barrel deeper into the base.

 

They make their way down deeper into the barrel when April pipes in, “I’m getting some astronomically high energy readings. I think we need to get out of here.”

 

“I don’t think we’d be able to get out in time, let alone escape and stop it,” Shinji states. “I say we blast it.”

 

“That will most likely be our best chance. Perhaps hitting it with all we’ve got, will cancel out their laser and cause it to explode. We’d at least stop the attack,” Saber states.

 

“It’s firing up!” April calls.

 

“So are we,” Saber replies as he fires up the main blaster and all the cannons. “Here we go.”

 

They fire at nearly the same second as the enemy does, the two shots hit, blasting their ship backwards, and causing some damage to the main cannon of the base.

 

They are able to right themselves and pull back and run a systems check. “We look like we’re okay. Only some minor damage,” April calls.

 

“How about their systems?” Shinji asks.

 

“They seem to still be intact as well,” Saber says as he scans over his various screens. “We’ve got to get back there and destroy that base.”

 

“Incoming, guys,” April states.

 

“That is one mean-looking Renegade unit,” Shinji states.

 

“Get ready to die, humans,” Jesse calls from inside the enemy unit. He lunges towards them, hitting the _Bismarck_ and knocking it backwards. They ram the top of the enemy unit, causing it to drop and then fire at it. Jesse dodges the hit and pulls out a whip, wrapping it around them and electrifying it.

 

They cry out in pain as they struggle to get free of the whip.

 

“Everything is jammed,” Saber says through gritted teeth.

 

“We’ve got to get out of this,” April manages to say.

 

“I’m trying,” Shinji replies, while struggling with the controls.

 

They continue their struggle when suddenly the enemy fighter is hit from behind, allowing them to break free of the whip.

 

“What the Hell?” Jesse says as he recovers from the hit.

 

“Looks like ya’ll could use a little help,” a familiar voice calls over the com-link.

 

“Colt?!” they say simultaneously.

 

“Are you gonna let me in or what?” he asks as he dodges fire from Jesse.

 

“Ready for you, Cowboy,” April says over the com-link.

 

“Here I come!” he replies as he boards the _Bismarck_ in his Bronco Buster.

 

“Colt, I didn't think you were allowed outta bed!” Shinji admonishes.

 

“Save it, _Raceboy_. Let's finish this,” Colt replies as he limps his way to his saddle unit.

 

They head into a crevice of the Outrider base, Jesse not far behind him in his unit, still trying to hit them.

 

“This is going to be tricky, Shinji. The base is starting to break apart,” Saber states.

 

“Yeah, I know, and we've got to avoid being hit by Jesse too,” he replies as he dodges numerous attacks. A couple land glancing blows, but he presses on.

 

“Head for the central mainframe, we've got to kill this thing from there. It's the only way to knock this thing off it’s’ collision course,” Saber says as he watches his screens. “Almost there, just through that wall.”

 

“On it,” Shinji replies as he crashes through the wall and is met by a huge mainframe computer.

 

“It's you,” the voice of Nemesis states.

 

Nemesis!” the four say at once.

 

“Now you will pay for what you've done to me!” the voice says as the computer activates and begins firing at them.

 

“Evade!” Saber calls as Shinji attempts to avoid being hit.

 

They are hit in the chest of the suit and then are caught up in Jesse's whip from behind, causing them all to scream in pain from the electrical pulses. Nemesis fires at them and hits them, jolting Jesse's suit in the process, enabling the _Bismarck_ the use the whip to throw him towards the computer that is Nemesis. He hits and loses the whip, but quickly turns and hits them with a laser blade. They make an attempt to block, causing only a glancing blow. The fight goes back and forth for a while. They come to a draw when Jesse makes to strike them downward with the sword and they catch it, holding it so he can't strike and neither one can move. It is then that Nemesis hits the blade, knocking it from the grasp of Jesse's unit and allowing the _Bismarck_ to catch a hold of it. Grabbing it, the _Bismarck_ slices the Renegade unit in half and the throws the sword point first into the center of the computer. It starts a chain reaction of explosions and they quickly make their way out of the base. They head back towards Cavalry Command, stopping about halfway in time to see the base collapse into itself, much like a star that undergoes a supernova.

 

“It appears we did it,” Saber states quietly as the last of the light begins to fade from the implosion.

 

“Yeah, but we couldn't have if Colt hadn't shown up,” Shinji replies.

 

A silence follows and then April becomes concerned and goes over to Colt's saddle unit. “Colt?” she asks hesitantly. He doesn't move and she shakes him a bit, only to receive a whimper in reply. “Colt?” she repeats and getting no reply, she pulls off his helmet to see him unconscious. “Colt?!” she says shaking him more violently as Saber and Shinji come over, obviously concerned.

 

He stirs a little and slowly opens his eyes, obviously weak, “Can't a fella get any sleep around here?”

 

April lets out a growl of frustration and then punches him on the chest, “I thought you were dead, you idiot!” she replies, getting laughter from the other two, who are relieved that he appears to be mostly unscathed.

 


	28. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only.

**Chapter 28: Aftermath**

 

The  _ Bismarck _ crew receives clearance to land and are met by the Council of Cavalry Command and the cheers of many soldiers. Upon disembarking, they stop in front of Commander Eagle and General Whitehawk and Salute them.

 

“Good job,” the General says. “I'm glad to see that you were able to stop the Outrider Base from destroying us.”

 

Saber nods, “I wasn't sure we were going to survive it, to be honest,” he replies. “Had Colt not shown up when he did, this would not have turned out so well.”

 

“Colt!” Robin cries as she comes running up to the group. Colt looks up when he hears his name smiling slightly when he sees her. She reaches him and hugs him tightly, causing him to wince in pain. “I was afraid I'd lost you,” she says quietly, her head against his chest as she fights back tears.

 

“We need to talk,” Commander Eagle says, causing Robin to release her grip on Colt and turn to face him. “Mr. Wilcox, go and check in with the medical staff and we will come and update you in a while.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Colt says weakly with a slight nod as he turns and limps towards the medical center, Robin at his side.

 

The commander watches him for a moment before turning to the remaining three team members, “Let's talk in my office.”

 

General Whitehawk looks to the commander, “I am going to speak with King Jared and his people. I'll join you when I'm finished.” The commander nods and the general heads off towards the area that the King's people have landed and began to congregate.

 

****

 

April, Shinji and Saber follow the commander back to his office, giving Elise a slight nod as they pass through the reception area. They enter and take their seats, the commander entering last, after stopping to give instructions that they not be disturbed, save for General Whitehawk. After taking his seat, he looks to the people before him, contemplating his next words carefully.

 

“As you probably assume, we lost a lot of people in this last battle,” the commander begins. “Because of falling debris, we have several civilian injuries and casualties as well. Despite that, I am pleased overall with how things turned out.” He looks to his daughter and studies her for a moment before looking to Shinji, then finally resting his gaze on Saber before taking a breath. “Some of the dead include civilians and other government officials,” he says quietly, “We lost three ships that had come in to help evacuate as many people as possible, in the event that you could not stop the Outrider base. One of the ships was carrying Senator Rider.”

 

Saber involuntarily gasps as the statement sinks in.

 

“I am sorry, Saber. It happened shortly after you left to try and stop the Outrider base from colliding with us. His ship was just leaving while transporting civilians away from the base, when some Outriders just appeared and began firing at any ship they could,” the commander explains. “The remnants of the ship crashed back onto the surface and we are working on trying to retrieve the remains of anyone we can. It may take a couple more days; the recovery of your father is one of the top priorities from the ship. If it’s any consolation, he’s considered a hero. He was the one who started coordinating efforts to evacuate as many people as he could. He was detrimental to getting a fleet of civilian ships to assist with the evacuations. Those pilots and crews that were killed will be honored as heroes as well. It is because of those efforts that more were not injured or killed.”

 

Saber nods slightly, not trusting himself to speak.

 

April reaches over and places her hand on his arm, in a show of support.

 

Saber casts her an appreciative glance before taking a breath and slowly releasing it. “I suppose I should contact the Stewards of the estate, so that they may begin preparations for the funeral,” Saber says quietly.

 

Commander Eagle nods, “I know there are things that you need to tend to, you may go and make your calls. I’ll let you know as soon as we’ve found him.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Saber replies quietly before standing and quietly leaving the room, heading to his quarters.

 

“I know that the two of you could use some rest; but once I get updates from our other people, I may need you to help with the recovery effort. I cannot in good conscience ask Saber to assist with it, given the current circumstances.”

 

“We’ll do whatever you ask,” April replies.

 

“Thank you. Now, I’d like to hear from the two of you what exactly transpired when you went inside the base, and just how Mr. Wilcox was able to join you,” the commander says.

 

April takes a breath and spends the next hour going over the details of their attack on the Outrider Base and how Colt ended up saving them, ultimately allowing them to destroy the base, and thus saving their world.

 

****

 

“I’ll let you know as soon as I know more, Thomas,” Saber says over the vid-com.

 

“Thank you, sir. I am sorry to hear such news,” Thomas replies. “We shall start making the preparations for the funeral. Should we prepare rooms for extra guests as well?”

 

Saber thinks for a moment before nodding slowly. “Aye, I’m fairly sure that we’d need three, perhaps four extra rooms for those that would most likely arrive with me; barring any issues popping up,” he replies. “Of course that may still be a couple of days out,” he adds as an afterthought.

 

“Aye sir, I’m sure. However, once this is over, we will work to move you to the master’s quarters, as you will be head of house; for now we will focus on preparing rooms for the guests. Let us know if things change before you leave. Either myself or Elaine will meet you at the transport depot,” Thomas replies.

 

Saber nods and disconnects the call. Standing up, he walks across his apartment, heading to the balcony and stepping out, surveying the base and surrounding areas. Far off in the distance, he sees what could be the site of one of the shipwrecks; possibly even the one involving his father. He stands there in silence, leaning against the railing watching several people work, even though they appear to be the size of ants from such a distance. He stands there for quite some time, and doesn’t hear April enter his apartment and walk out to the door watching him.

 

“Saber?” she says quietly, causing him to turn quickly when he hears her voice. “I knocked, but you didn’t answer, so I came on in. I wanted to see how you were doing.”

 

Saber releases a heavy sigh and turns back around to watch the activity below once more, pondering his answer before speaking, “I…I wish that I’d had time to speak to him again. Now, I’ve missed my chance with both of them,” he says in a quiet tone.

 

April reaches over and places a hand on his shoulder, “He was proud of you Saber. He knew that you have helped save many people, even though I know he was worried about you when you first started here.”

 

Saber chuckles, “Aye, he had his misgivings about my joining the ranks here, but he always told me to try my best, so I have. It’s one of the reasons your father recruited me, I suppose.”

 

“That and I think he was hoping you’d be a positive influence on Shinji, and later on Colt,” she replies with a grin.

 

“Aye, sorry to say that I don’t think I’ve helped either one of them much,” he replies with a small laugh.

 

“Colt seems to be settling down now. He seems happy with Robin, and I know she’s crazy about him. And Shinji seems to be coming around; he’s more of a team player than he used to be. Even my father has noticed.”

 

“I can’t rightly take credit for that, April. I think perhaps he’s just seen enough that he has matured,” Saber says seriously. “Besides, you’ve seen how he and Colt carry on; perhaps what they needed was someone that they can joke with.”

 

April laughs, “Yeah, they seem to be on the same level of maturity most of the time.”

 

Saber chuckles lightly and turns back towards his apartment. “It's getting dark, shall we head inside?” he asks. April nods and they head inside, each taking a seat. He studies her for a moment before speaking, “Have you heard anything since I...left to take care of a few things?” he asks hesitantly.

 

April shakes her head, “Not really. My father asked Shinji and I to help with the recovery efforts,” she replies and immediately regrets it when he involuntarily flinches slightly. “He didn't feel that you should have to, Saber.”

 

He starts to speak several times, but each time he stops himself to better compose his thoughts and emotions. “He's probably right,” he finally says quietly. “Perhaps he'll have something here I can help with, until they find my father.”

 

A knock at the door ceases their conversation. Saber gets up and opens the door to find Shinji on the other side. “Come in,” he says quietly as he steps aside to allow him entry. “April is already here,” he adds as they return to his living area and take a seat.

 

“How are you doing?” Shinji asks, eyeing his friend carefully.

 

“As well as can be expected,” he replies. “Have you checked on Colt?” he asks, hoping to redirect the line of questioning.

 

Shinji nods, “I just left there, actually. He's doing okay. He mostly just needs to rest, which Robin will make sure that he does. They might release him in a day or so to her custody,” he adds with a grin.

 

Saber allows a small smile, “At least we know he's in good hands.” He looks to his watch and then back to the couple before him. “It's getting late, why don't you get some rest, as I'm sure you'll be busy over the next several days.

 

“We need to eat something, have you eaten?” April asks.

 

“I don’t recall the last time I ate something, come to think of it,” he replies.

 

“Then come with us, we can all go get something,” April asks pleadingly.

 

“I suppose I should eat.”

 

“Come on, we can go to the pub just inside the gate. It was open. I'm sure we could all use a drink,” Shinji offers. April nods in agreement.

 

He hesitates for a moment before standing up. “Sure, let's go.”

 

They all stand up and head for the pub.

 


	29. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs or SeiJushi Bismarck. This is strictly a work of Fan-fiction, for entertainment only.

Saber stirs at the sound of knocking; taking a moment to get his bearings, he realizes he was still on the couch and that it is still dark. He gets up slowly, feeling a bit stiff from the location that he ended up sleeping and heads to the door. Opening it, he sees Commander Eagle, General Whitehawk, April, Shinji, and other higher ranking soldiers behind them. Confusion shows on his features until his eyes meet first the General's, and then the Commander’s. He nods slightly and steps aside, so they may enter. His closer friends and the commander and general enter, asking the others to remain at the door. Saber takes a seat on a chair, plopping heavily into it, and the others take seats as he waits expectantly. “You found him?” he finally manages to ask, breaking the long silence.

 

Commander Eagle nods, “We thought you'd want to know as soon as we came back with him. We have an honor guard ready to accompany you back to your home, so that you can prepare. Once the doctor has completed his tasks.”

 

“Colt and Robin wish to come as well,” April adds quietly.

 

“Is he able to travel?” Saber asks.

 

April nods, “Dr. Izumi said that given the circumstances, he can; so long as we don't head out to battle on the way.”

 

“I pray that we're done fighting,” he states quietly before looking to the commander and the general, “May I see him?” he asks quietly.

 

Commander Eagle doesn't bother to hide his shock. “Saber, it's not-”

 

“I am aware of the conditions of his demise, Sir,” Saber interjects, curtly as he struggles to keep a neutral tone. “But family traditions dictate that I must see him and recite the death prayer,” Saber states halting the commander's objections. “I must also make sure someone is with his body at all times until the funeral.”

 

“Dr. Izumi currently has an aide preparing him to be returned to your home. We confirmed his identity before coming to see you.”

 

“So he is already in the morgue?” Saber asks, receiving a nod in return. He stands up and turns towards the door, “Then that is where I will be,” he states and heads to the door, meeting the guards who snap to attention when it opens. He nods an acknowledgement to them as he passes them, turning down the corridor and down the stairwell, the others scrambling out the door to follow after him.

 

****

 

After several minutes, he makes his way down several flights of stairs, grateful for the solace as he enters the basement and turns down a hallway stopping at an unmarked door. He knocks once and not hearing a reply he carefully opens the door and steps inside, only to be met by a curtain. Pushing it aside, he spots Dr. Izumi and his aide hovering over a table with a badly burned and mangled body, several other bodies in similar states disarray on other tables nearby with sheets draped over them; the smell of charred flesh and blood permeates the air. He involuntarily sucks in a sharp breath at the sight.

 

The doctor turns and looks to him with a sympathetic expression, “I am truly sorry, Captain,” he says quietly, while removing the gloves from his hands.

 

“Thank you,” Saber replies quietly as he walks closer to his father's remains and stiffens slightly at the amount of damage, unable to fully mask his shock.

 

Dr. Izumi steps aside and allows him to approach, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Would you like us to give you a minute?” he asks kindly.

 

Saber nods slightly, taking a slow breath and releasing it to help him keep control of his emotions, not trusting himself to speak. The doctor nods to his assistant and the two quietly slip away, leaving Saber to face his father's severely damaged remains. Reaching around to the back of his father's neck, he carefully removes the necklace that signified him as head of house and clasping it into his own hand, pieces of charred skin falling from the necklace and his hand in the process. He pulls out two coins from his pants pocket and places them over his father’s eyes before removing a ring from his father's right hand; and after cleaning it with his shirt he places it on his own finger. He then places the man's hands so that they are resting on his chest; quietly bowing his head and making the sign of the cross before beginning to recite a prayer, “ _ Gwith ny yn saw, a  _ _ 1 _ _ Arludh, yn tewolgow an nos ma,rag an wlascor heb diwedh, may fedh golowys ow tewynnya bys vykken ha bys vynary…” _

 

****

 

The others reach the morgue a couple of minutes later. They see Saber stiffen before forcing himself forward. The doctor places a hand on his shoulder after removing the gloves and says something, receiving a slight nod in reply before the doctor and his aide slip off to a far corner; the doctor’s eyes briefly glancing to the group that has entered the morgue. They venture slightly farther into the room when April releases a slight gasp as she hears Saber speaking and quickly halts her approach and bows her head in prayer; her father, and the general doing the same.

 

“What?” Shinji whispers, casting her a sideways glance as he stops beside her.

 

“He's reciting a prayer for the dead,” she replies, her voice barely a whisper.

 

“You understand what he's saying?” he asks just as quietly.

 

_ “ _ _ 2 _ _ Y’n tor’-ma, a Arludh, yth esos ow tanvon dha servont dhe-ves yn cosoleth war-lergh dha lavar.” _

 

“Not entirely. It's something like, 'Let your servant rest in eternal peace, his service fulfilled on this earth', or something close to that,” she replies, her head still bowed as Saber continues reciting the prayer.

 

“ 3 _Ow dewlagas ow honan re welas dha selwans a wrussys pareusy dherag fas oll an poblow; May halla bos golow dhe wolowy an Jentilys ha glory dhe’th pobel Israel. Gwith ni yn saw, a Arludh, yn tewolgow an nos ma, rag an wlascor heb diwedh, may fedh golowys ow tewynnya bys vykken ha bys vynary.” he finishes and then adds,”Beannachd Dia dhuit.”_

 

“Something about salvation and light being revealed to the nations...and something… Israel,” she whispers so that only Shinji can hear.

 

“Peace be with you,” April and the commander quietly say at the same time as Saber finishes.

 

The others wait for his acknowledgment of their presence, watching him silently. After several minutes of no response, the commander goes over and places a hand on his shoulder, “We'll leave whenever you wish. However, I think perhaps you should get a bit more sleep before we do. I'm not sure you'll get much rest once you return home.”

 

Saber nods and turns to face the commander. “Thank you, sir,” he replies quietly. “I need to call Thomas and notify him that I'll be returning with my father's remains later today.”

 

The commander nods and casts a glance to the others, “Be prepared to leave in a few hours. I’ll talk with Mr. Wilcox and then arrange to have Dr. Izumi notify me when his preparations are complete.” His attention turns back to Saber, “Go and make the call you need to, then try and get a couple of hours sleep. It will most likely be this afternoon before we leave. I know that your team, myself, and an honor guard will be accompanying you.”

 

“So that would be…at least six rooms to be prepared then,” Saber mutters absently as he mentally counts people.

 

“We can make do with whatever is available. The honor guard will sleep in shifts of two, so one room for them. Then three others for the rest of us, should be adequate,” the commander states. “We can make due with less, if need be.”

 

He takes a breath to compose his thoughts, “I’ll ask for five, and hope they have four ready,” he states quietly, turning to leave, he casts one last glance to his father on the table before returning to his quarters; leaving him once again with the doctor and his assistant.

 

****

 

The commander comes over to the doctor, “It is custom in Captain Rider’s culture, for a body to not be left unattended until burial following death. So please adhere to this, call me if you need to. But allow the Captain to rest.”

 

Dr. Izumi nods, “Of course, Commander. I will be sure he is not left unattended.”

 

“Thank you,” he replies before heading out the door to find the General waiting. “Sir?”

 

“I will be coming with you, and King Jared has expressed interest in attending Senator Rider’s funeral as well. I told him I would inform him of arrangements once they are finalized,” the General says quietly as the two men walk down the corridor.

 

The commander nods, “I’m sure several members of the council will want to make appearances. I will be sure to share the information once we have it.”

 

“He looked rough, Charles,” the general states quietly.

 

“He’s been up since the start of the battle three, nearly four days ago, save a brief nap, and then dealing with the news I gave him upon his return. Of course he looked unwell. He had already lost his mother. She died after he returned when the treaty was broken. He never had the chance to fully come to terms with her loss, so this one I think is hitting harder because of that.

 

“She was sick, wasn’t she?”

 

The commander nods, “Yes, she had cancer. I’m not sure what type. The senator didn’t feel that should be common knowledge.”

 

“I went to her funeral, as our representative. I know that Edward took losing Mary hard, and Saber being unable to attend made that more difficult. He told me afterwards that Mary understood that he was fighting for the greater good. She had made her peace with him when she last saw him. I’m sure that the loss of both parents in such a short period is difficult for him.”

 

“I think it is difficult. It is why I will insist on some of us helping with the ghost watch. It usually falls to direct relatives, but it is only him, no siblings, and I’m not sure any cousins he has would help. We are like family, and I look at him as a surrogate son, so to honor both him and his father, I will gladly step up.”

 

“I think that is a noble gesture. If you need me to do so as well, let me know.”

 

“I will Sir. Now, I think we both should rest. The doctor said he will be sure someone remains with his body while he is here. Good night, sir,” the commander says and the two men part ways.

 

****

 

They arrive at his estate just before the sun begins to set. Thomas looks after arranging where his father will be placed in the sitting room, and Elaine shows the guests to their quarters. “Unfortunately, Saber, we have not had time to establish you in the master’s quarters just yet,” she says to him after showing the others to their rooms.

 

“It is fine, Elaine. I’m not sure I’m ready for that yet,” Saber replies with a hint of relief. “My current room shall be sufficient for now,” he states as they enter it.

 

Elaine nods slightly, “You have the Master’s ring?” she asks searching his hands.

 

Saber holds up his right hand and nods slightly. “Aye, I managed to retrieve it and the coat of arms. I’ve cleaned them both,” he replies as he then pulls the necklace from beneath his shirt to show her.

 

“I am glad that you were able to retrieve both of them. I was hoping you at least found one or the other to not be in horrific shape.”

 

“I will probably keep the ring locked up until I am home more. It would be a bit cumbersome with my uniform and the gloves that I normally wear. I still have one more year in my contract within the command.”

 

“I can understand that,” she says quietly as she places a hand on his shoulder. “Your parents would be proud of you, Saber.”

 

He allows her a small smile and mutters, “Thank you, Elaine. I am glad that you feel that way.”

 

“I need to go see about dinner. It should be ready in about an hour,” she says as she turns and heads out the door, leaving him alone.

 

After dinner, funeral plans are finalized, and Saber crashes into bed well after one o’clock in the morning, grateful for a couple of hours of peace.

 

****

 

A knock at his door stirs him awake and he mumbles for the person to enter, sitting up as he is greeted by Elaine. 

 

“Good morning, Saber,” she says quietly. “Do you plan on having breakfast before people begin arriving?” she asks.

 

He takes a breath, releasing it slowly and nods, running his hands across his face. “I suppose I should. I may not have another chance to eat for awhile,” he replies looking at his clock and noting that it is barely six in the morning. “Is anyone else awake yet?”

 

“The others are beginning to stir, but I’ve not seen anyone, aside from the general, who took the late watch last night. He relieved Thomas ‘bout three in the morning. He was rather insistent that we and you get some rest. He said that he would rest once someone else came down. I saw Commander Eagle heading down, I’m sure to relieve the general. I’m glad they are sharing this burden. It speaks well of both you and your father,” Elaine replies. 

 

Saber looks a bit shocked when she mentions the general then he slowly nods, “I’ll be down in a few minutes. Let the others wake as they feel like. They are not on any schedule,” he heads for the dressing room.

 

“Of course,” Elaine replies and after opening the blinds, she leaves the room to head back to the kitchen.

 

****

 

Saber gets up and readies for a long day, dressing in his family’s clan dress, including his sword. Pulling his coat of arms out of his shirt and the ring still on his finger he heads downstairs to the sitting room, where the commander and general are talking quietly. They look up when he enters and he forces a small smile on his face, “Good morning,” he states quietly, taking a seat across from the two men.

 

“You look like you might have gotten a little sleep,” the commander states.

 

“Aye, I know that I managed to get a couple of hours,” he replies. “Although it doesn’t feel like I got any,” he adds as an afterthought.

 

“So, how will today go? I’d like to know what we can do to assist you,” the commander states.

 

Saber sits quietly in thought for a few minutes before replying, “Well, for the next three days, I will receive visitors that wish to pay their respects to my father. On the third day, we shall have the memorial service and then he shall be cremated and his ashes spread out amongst the land, as per his wishes. The evening after the funeral, I shall officially be declared as the head of this estate and then I have a lot of paperwork to sign. After that, I am free to go back to my duties as a soldier for another year as per our agreement.”

 

“Well, let me know if there is anything that any of us can do,” the commander states. “If we can assist you with anything else let me know. We have the death watch covered, so that you can have breaks to rest.”

 

“It's not necessary, Sir. I can handle doing it,” Saber replies. 

 

“I know that you  _ can _ , but I don't think you  _ should _ have to do it alone. You have told me yourself that you have come to think of us as family. Let us act like it now,” the commander replies. “It has been decided that we will all take turns with the death watch. I don't mind handling it during the night for awhile, and that way you are fresh in the mornings, when most people are likely to come.”

 

Saber nods slightly in resignation, “I thank you, Sir.”

 

The others soon join them in time for breakfast and not long after they finish, the general excuses himself to rest and the others return to the sitting room, where the casket is laid out and several chairs have been placed for visitors. The first visitors arrive, and Thomas answers the door and shows the people into the sitting room.

 

Saber stands in greeting, coming face to face with Sincia's parents, “Thank you for coming, Lord and Lady March,” he states quietly.

 

“We are sorry for your loss, Richard,” Lord March states somberly.

 

“Thank you, father rests with my mother now,” Saber replies quietly.

 

“Well, we will have much to discuss; after things have settled, since the war is over,” Lady March says.

 

Saber nods slightly, taken aback with the direction of the discussion. “We will talk after I have been debriefed and permitted to return for a vacation,” he replies, struggling to maintain a neutral tone.

 

“Sincia wasn't feeling well today, but she plans to come to the funeral, provided she is feeling better,” Lady March states.

 

“I shall see you then, I pray she feels better soon,” he replies as Thomas begins to usher in a more steady line of visitors. “ _ This is going to be a long three days _ ,” he thinks to himself as he continues to greet others that have come to offer their condolences.

 

****

 

Later that afternoon, as the crowd begins to wane Saber looks up to see the Baron Wilhelm coming towards him.

 

“Captain Rider, I am sincerely sorry for your loss. Your father was a true nobleman and representative to the people. He will be sorely missed by many,” the baron says by way of greeting, placing a firm hand on Saber’s shoulder.

 

Saber manages to overcome his shock, “Thank you Baron Wilhelm. Your presence is duly appreciated,” he says quietly, inclining his head in a show of respect.

 

The baron smiles at Saber’s obvious unease at his presence. “I know that I have made a point of building my reputation as a recluse; but after what you and your team did for me and my lands, you’ve earned my respect. Something I do not give easily. I’ve been watching you closely. You choose to live as a soldier rather than a nobleman. You treat others you meet with respect, unless they do something to no longer deserve it. I admire your resolve to live on your terms, not just blindly follow what your family plans for you. I know that your father had misgivings about your choice in careers, but I know that he was proud of you. I never had children, it is my one regret. If you ever have need of me, I am at your service, Lord Rider. I shall remember you when it is time to pass on my legacy,” the baron states with a bow and turns and leaves, leaving Saber looking after him in shock.

 

“What was that about, Sir?” Thomas comes up and asks quietly.

 

“I’m not entirely sure, Thomas,” Saber replies still dumbfounded. “I honestly have no idea.”

 

“It seems to me, he was stating that he intends to name you his heir,” Thomas replies.

 

“I wouldn’t know why,” Saber replies.

 

“Perhaps you remind him of himself as a young man?” he offers.

 

“Doubtful,” Saber replies quietly before sighing in dread. “And so the King of Jarre and his son arrive,” Saber mutters quietly before putting up his neutral mask, attempting to hide his dread and exhaustion.

 

“Ah, King Jared, Prince Roland, thank you both for coming,” Saber says, a small smile on his face as he inclines his head slightly in greeting at their approach.

 

“I am sorry for your loss, Captain. I know your father was instrumental in helping to procure funding for the  _ Bismarck _ project. His influence will be missed on the council,” King Jared states by way of greeting. His son stands a step behind, keeping his head slightly inclined.

 

“I know that he was willing to fight for his beliefs. He firmly believed the project was the key to winning the war and maintaining peace afterwards. I pray that his sacrifice and others that were lost were not in vain,” Saber replies. “I thank you for taking time to come here. It is an honour that you have come.”

 

“Your father was a man of integrity. I know we sometimes didn’t see eye to eye, but I have nothing but respect for him. He has raised you right. I know that like your father, you will not compromise your beliefs. It has served you well, and I’m sure it will continue to do so. Peace be with you, Captain,” King Jared says, giving a small bow of respect.

 

“Peace to you and yours as well, your highness,” Saber replies in kind, giving a similar bow of respect.

 

They exchange a few other words and the King and his son go to speak to other dignitaries before taking their leave.

 

****

 

The wake and funeral progress and the visitors are slowly leaving after the meal, Saber has allowed himself to finally sit in a chair with his eyes closed for a moment when he senses a presence approach him. Looking up, he sees Sincia come over and sit down in a chair across from him.

 

“I apologize for not coming sooner, Richard,” she begins slowly. “I- I wasn't feeling well and didn't want to embarrass you by showing up ill.”

 

“I trust you are feeling better now?” he asks with a hint of concern, receiving a slight nod in reply. “I'm glad of that. I wish we had more time to visit, but I must return to Cavalry Command day after tomorrow for a time.”

 

“You're leaving so soon?” she asks, not bothering to hide the hurt in her voice.

 

He nods, “Aye. There are things there that we need to tend to, now that my father has been laid to rest.”

 

She starts to protest and instead releases a sigh of frustration. “How long will you be gone this time?” she finally asks, forcing her tone to remain civil.

 

“A couple of weeks most likely,” he replies simply.

 

“And then we can get married?” she asks.

 

He nods, “If that is what you still desire, then yes,” he replies. “Although I thought we were waiting a year, as I still have a year left under my contract with Cavalry Command, and you have just completed your schooling.”

 

She gasps and looks as if he has struck her. “Are you saying you don't wish for this marriage?” she asks her voice breaking as she does.

 

“I didn't say that. I just don't feel that this is the proper time or place to speak about it,” he replies allowing his frustration into his voice before regaining his composure. “I'd like to at least wait until I return after the debriefing to plan everything, as I am not currently in my best state of mind, Sincia,” he adds less forcefully.

 

She nods slightly, “As you wish,” she says dejectedly. ”Call on me when you return and we will make our preparations,” she says in a more normal tone as she stands up and he stands beside her. “I hope you have a safe trip and look forward to your return,” she says stiffly leaving before he can reply.

 

Shortly after the last of the guests leave, everyone retires to bed; the strain of the last several days having worn them down. The following day, Saber files appropriate paperwork for the handling of the estate and they have a small dinner before all retiring early to prepare for the early departure the following day to return to Cavalry Command for numerous debriefing meetings and memorials for those lost in the final battles. 

 

****

 

A week later, the four team members have gathered in the commander’s office for a final debriefing of the last battles of the Outrider war.

 

“Well, I think all of you deserve a vacation,” the commander begins, as he looks around the meeting table at the people before him. “On that note, I say everyone take-” A soldier appears on the large vid-com screen and salutes him. “Yes Lieutenant?” he asks the soldier after returning the salute.

 

“We've received a distress call from Tranquility, sir. They say they are under attack by what appears to be two renegade units. Many civilians are currently heading into shelters, but they are pinned down and fear that once they are found, whoever is attacking will probably kill them,” the soldier replies as he splits the screen and starts sharing images from Tranquility.

 

The commander turns his attention back to the group before him and they all stand up. “Do you think you can handle this?” he asks, eying each of them carefully.

 

“Yes sir!” the four reply in unison.

 

“Then go. Launch in the  _ Bismarck _ and save as many as you can. I'll send reinforcements not far behind you.”

 

They nod and salute the commander before rushing to the loading dock and boarding the ship and launching towards the colony…

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ROUGH English Translation of the prayer (Thanks Cuz!): Keep us safe, Lord, in the darkness of this night, for the eternal kingdom, where there is flaming radiance forever. 1 Lord, now you let your servant rest in peace, your word has been fulfilled. 2 My own eyes have seen the salvation: which you have prepared in the sight of every people; 3 A light to reveal you to the nations: and the glory of your people Israel. Glory be to you, O Creating, Saving and Inspiring God, now and forever, Amen. Keep us safe, Lord, in the darkness of this night, for the eternal kingdom, where there is flaming radiance forever. (pause) May the blessings of God be with you.]


End file.
